Nuovo Amore
by Lady Fabio
Summary: Después de la batalla de los Arcobalenos, algo nuevo sucede en la vida de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Donde conoce una hermosa mujer Goruden Aruko que lo ayudara a dominar un nueva habilidad que adquirió junto a las aventura que les aguarda ellos dos, incluyendo el día que Tsunayoshi tomo el titulo de jefe de Vongola.
1. Chapter 1

Japón un bello país lleno de cultura y de personas de diferentes tipos que llaman la atención de extranjero al visitarla puedes llenarte de sorpresas, pero al ser un residente donde has conocidos múltiples personas además de tener batallas todo ser humano que ha pasado eso piensa que es el fin de eso pero apenas empieza, eso es lo que paso con Sawada Tsunayoshi donde un día como otro al ser despertado de un golpe por su tutor además de empezar un entrenamiento al estilo Vongola en la montaña de la muerte de Namimori, es donde empieza otro capítulo de su vida, bueno eso es lo que se puede resumir un poco en la situación que esta en este preciso momento.

Sonriendo como un idiota con una lágrima que se resbala de la mejilla, arrodillado mirando un extenso paisaje donde las aves vuelan y el sonido salvaje de los felinos en coro.

-¿Cómo pare de este modo? –absorbía un moco cuando hacia esa pregunta.

-Desafortunadamente no puedo responder esa pregunta, maestro. –le respondió una voz femenina.

-Bien, déjame recordar. –decía Tsuna mirando el cielo.

FLASH BACK

El sol estaba empezando a salir, en una ciudad que ha tenido muchos tipos de accidentes y eventos está empezando a despertar, en un vecindario que está acostumbrando al ruido, iniciaban a oír, una casa donde un joven que estaba en vacaciones de verano dormía plácidamente sabiendo que no tenía clases, era golpeado por un martillo verde por un niño de 5 años vestido elegantemente.

-Tsuna, ya es de día, es el inicio de tus clases. –sonreía al ver como su alumno se retorcía de dolor.

-¡Reborn, estamos en vacaciones no tengo clases! –le grito furioso Tsuna que se sobaba su cabeza. -¡Ademas ya estoy en la universidad de Tokyo! –recordo la tortura que tuvo que pasar, Reborn lo obligo estudiar todos los libros sobre la carrera que seguiría en la universidad, siempre le hizo un examen sorpresa para practicar. Pero gracias a eso entro a la universidad con notas honorables.

-No seas idiota. –le apuntaba con su pistola. –Tienes mis clases. –Tsuna al escuchar eso solamente suspiro de cansancio. –Apresúrate hoy tengo algo especialmente pensado para ti.

FIN DEL FLASH

-Bueno eso es interesante, maestro. –se escuchó otra voz femenina.

-Si lo sé, lo siguiente que paso fue un verdadero infierno. –Tsuna suspiro haciéndose bolita. –Trepar por acantilados, saltar entre serpientes, correr de abejas, secarte de agua y después llenarte de lodo. –dio un suspiro, una mano se posó en su brazo.

-Ánimos, maestro.

-Gracias. –sonrió pero nuevamente cambio su rostro por uno amargado. –Después hacer sentadillas, lagartijas, estiramientos. Sin duda un entrenamiento al estilo de Reborn no de Vongola.

-¿Vongola, que es eso?

-Bueno es una organización que me fue confiada pero no deseo hacerme cargo de ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Muy peligroso y llena de conflictos. Donde tiene que saber en quien confiar y en quien no, no sabes que pasara mañana. Es muy difícil vivir con eso, yo solamente deseo vivir en paz tener un trabajo normal. Pero no, nada en mi vida puede ser normal. –se quejaba mirando con desesperación el suelo.

-Ya veo y que pasó después.

-Bueno…creo que-seguía recordando.

FLASH BACK

-Bien dame-Tsuna te daré tiempo para que descanses.

-Gracias a dios. –decía Tsuna que caía exhausto lleno de espinas y lodo, además unos moretones y magullones.

-¿Qué haces ahí? –le pregunto Reborn

-¿Descansando? -Respondió Tsuna cerrando los ojos y estirando sus brazos y piernas.

-Ve a cambiarte, estas sucio. Después de esto iremos donde están los chicos a pasar un rato. –le lanza ropa limpia y una bolsa con utensilios para bañarse.

-¿En serio, a qué horas?

-A las 16:00.

-¿Y qué horas son?

-15:30. –Reborn y Tsuna se quedaron en silencio, entre ellos paso un viento llevándose las hojas.

-Eso es en 30 minutos. –le respondió Tsuna nervioso

-Si lo sé, y tardaremos 20 minutos en bajar la colina, por supuesto si corres a 20km/h y otro 20 para llegar al restaurante a la misma velocidad sin tomar descansos. Llegaremos tarde si mucho en 10 minutos, así que apúrate Dame-Tsuna. –le apunto con su arma. –Sabes que odio llegar tarde.

-¡Hiie! –grito Tsuna a los cuatro vientos mientras tomaba su ropa y se iba a un lago cerca a tomarse un baño, el agua estaba fría pero no le importo se secó lo más rápido que pudo y se cambió cuando se ponía el pantalón se tropezó con sus pantalones cayendo de espaldas. –Dolio. –se levantaba cuando su mano oprimió una especie de boto abriéndole una entrada secreta.

-¿Qué es eso? –se preguntó mientras se colocaba mejor su pantalón. Miro levemente el interior cuando Natsu salió del anillo.

-Guao. –gruño feliz y corrió adentro, Tsuna por instinto lo persiguió, sin darse cuenta la puerta se cerró, seguía a Natsu en un pasillo que estaba levemente iluminado.

-Oye Natsu, ¿Dónde te metiste? –grito Tsuna que corría y lo seguía llamándolo, llego a un espacio abierto, era una especie de ruinas que dejaba la luz del sol ingresara dando más iluminación, miraba alrededor, era espectacular parecía que una vez fue una sala de coronación o algo parecido.

-Gao,gao. –escucho el gruñir de Natsu, estaba enfrente arrullando una estatua.

-Kora, Natsu tenemos que irnos o sino me regañara. –lo tomaba en sus brazos, pero Natsu no dejaba de moverse. -¿Qué haces Natsu? ¿Qué miras? –al ver la estatua que tenía enfrente era una mujer que en sus manos tenía una especie de piedra redonda. –Que bien hecha esta. –Tsuna miro los detalles y la manera finamente elaborada.

Natsu seguía maullando, -¿Qué sucede, Natsu? –intentaba tranquilizarlo o intentaba descifrar lo que pasaba, miro la piedra nuevamente dándose cuenta que tenía un emblema. -¿Qué es eso? –Tsuna al tocarlo el paisaje alrededor cambio, las ruinas se esfumaron y una nebulosa galáctica tomo lugar. -¡HIIE!

Grito Tsuna asustado cuando empezó a flotar en medio de todo, la estatua que tenía la piedra empezó a tomar la forma de una verdadera persona carne y hueso, abrió los ojos levemente.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto la mujer, tenía la voz profunda y con un leve sonido a máquina.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi. –se presentó Tsuna con miedo, al menos había perdido la tartamudez gracias a Reborn.

-¿Llevas la sangre de la primera Mater, joven Tsunayoshi?

-¿Mater? No sé a qué te refieres. –le respondió Tsuna, en un momento sintió un dolor en su espalda dándose cuenta que le habían apuñalado, cuando la navaja salió de su cuerpo, rápido tapo su herida con su mano.

La mujer tomo la navaja y lamio la sangre. –Si, tiene la sangre de ella.

-Pero que dices, ¿Qué es mater? No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que hablas. –Natsu empezó a lamer la herida y gruñía a la mujer que le había apuñalado.

-¿Aceptas los 12 signo? –le pregunto de repente.

-¿Qué?

-Pon atención por favor, no tengo mucho tiempo. Tu herida debe estar ya sanada. –la hablo la mujer cerrando los ojos, Tsuna al ver su mano ya no había sangre y Natsu tuvo un escalofrió y se metió en las ropas de Tsuna.

-Por favor explícate, no sé qué te refieres con los 12 signo.

-Ya veo, eres capaz pero no sabes de que. Interesante. –la mujer abrió los ojos, con un movimiento de su mano alrededor de ellos se formó un circulo de unas luces que transformaron en mujeres que vestían de diferentes formas. –Ellas nacieron con el propósito de servir al hijo de Mater cuando él las necesitaran, ahora tu joven Tsunayoshi descendencia de Mater las necesitaras. Te volveré a preguntar. –atrás de ella un agujero negro se abrió empezando a absorber.

-¿Qué demonios? –dijo Tsuna se tapó la cara con sus brazos por el aire que se estaba absorbiendo.

-¿Aceptas los 12 signos? –la mujer, como una muñeca de porcelana empezó a quebrarse.

Tsuna al no saber que responder miro como una estrella era absorbida y dentro del agujero se destruía.

-Ellas morirán si no das una respuesta rápida. –dijo la mujer que tenía solo parte de su torso y cabeza.

Tsuna miro como las mujeres se dejaban llevar.

-Espera un segunda…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Por dios, es uno de las cosas más raras que me ha pasado desde que llego Reborn, eso ha superado todo. -Tsuna seguía en bolita

-No sabía que un agujero negro nos podía matar.

-Por supuesto que puede, después de todo estrellas son las que nos forman.

-Ah. Tiene sentido.

-Ahora el caso es que no tengo la más mínima idea de donde estoy. –Tsuna se paraba jalando sus cabellos.

-¿Quién grita? –entre los arbustos una persona apareció.

-¡Ah! Lo siento. –se levantó rápido Tsuna haciendo una reverencia.

-Oh que sorpresa tenemos el día de hoy. –Tsuna al elevar se encontró una muchacha rubia con ojos dorados, tenía una blusa de tirantes café y un short de lona con unas botas de montaña. Tsuna al verla se quedó anonadado por la figura y la belleza que tenía, se puede decir que superaba a Kyoko, pensó mentalmente Tsuna que la quito tan rápido como apareció.

-Oye ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? –hablo la muchacha poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

-SI. –respondió sorprendido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en este lugar?

-Bueno, no sé. Creo que hace una hora o dos. Para serte sincero estaba en un lugar y de repente aparecí aquí y estoy muy confundido, muchas cosas han pasado. –explico sin saber porque, respondía las preguntas que los demás de hacían.

-Entiendo, pero todo este tiempo las has tenido a ellas en su forma física. –señalo atrás de Tsuna.

Él al voltear se encontró con 12 mujeres…eran las mujeres que aparecieron cuando paso del agujero negro. –Esto…-Tsuna se quedó analizando mirando a las 12 que le sonreían y le saludaban.

-Si no las guardas, tu llama se terminara y puede que te desmayes o puede ser mucho peor. –la muchacha anterior se acercó por la parte de atrás sorprendiéndolo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto Tsuna, en ese instante sintió un mareo que casi lo deja en el suelo, pero afortunadamente la muchacha rubia lo agarro.

-Me refiero que debes sellarlas en una parte de tu cuerpo. Porque ellas necesitan más llamas cuando están en su forma humana, así que te sugiero que mejor las guardes. –la muchacha lentamente lo sentó.

-Lo siento mucho, pero no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que está sucediendo. –hablo cansado Tsuna, le empezó a costar respirar.

-Ya veo, así que no te hablo mucho ella, bien en ese caso te ayudare, no te preocupes. –le sonrió la muchacha.

-Gracias…esto ¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto Tsuna cansado.

-Mi nombre es Aruko, Goruden Aruko.

-Un gusto…-en un momento todo se volvió negro.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna estaba abriendo los ojos lentamente.

-¿Qué me paso? –se levantó lentamente y se tocaba la cabeza.

-Oh que bueno que te levantaste. –hablo Aruko a un lado de la habitación, Tsuna abrió mejor los ojos y se los tallo, miro a su alrededor encontrándose con una cabaña tropical de una sola habitación, había una mesa y el otro extremo estaba la cocina.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Estas en mi casa. –le respondió Aruko, Tsuna al voltear se secaba su cabello y lo agito dejándolo que se secara con normalidad.

-Ya veo, esto Gochun.

-Es Goruden. –le corrigió Aruko. –Pero me puedes llamar Aruko, es más fácil de pronunciar. –Aruko se dio la vuelta donde había leña ardiendo con una olla que estaba cociendo verduras y pescado. –Dentro de poco estará, acércate. –Aruko empezó a girarlo con una cuchara.

-Gracias, Aruko-san a pesar que soy un desconocido me ayudas. –le sonrió Tsuna que se sentaba a un lado, al pararse se dio cuenta que tenía una vendajes.

-Tienes muchas preguntas ¿verdad? –le hablo Aruko cuando empezaba a servir, y la cara interrogante de Tsuna.

-¿Ahora que me paso? –se movió bruscamente sintiendo un dolor en la espalda.

-Me encargue que tus Signum tuvieran un lugar donde sellarse, ellas decidieron que tu espalda sería mejor al ser varias, así que te hice unas marcas para que estuvieran mejor tanto ellas como tú.

-¿Signum? –repitió Tsuna mientras se sentaba en la mesa donde tenía Aruko los platos.

-Sí, ¿acaso aceptaste ser una nova si saber qué sucedería? –le miro incrédula.

-¿Nova? –se preguntó de nuevo.

-Por el amor de dios, cuanto no sabes ¿eh?

-Lo siento mucho, es solo que…

-Bueno, no te preocupes debes de estar muy agradecido que te haya encontrado. –Aruko empezó a comer después de dar gracias por los alimentos, era caldo de pescado con arroz.

-Esta bueno. –comento Tsuna al empezar a comer.

-A eso me recuerda que tu cachorro lo tuve que encerrar por un tiempo porque no me dejaba acercarme a ti. –Aruko señalo a un Natsu que estaba acostado durmiendo en una jaula.

-¡Natsu! –se sobresaltó Tsuna lastimándose en el proceso.

-No te preocupes ahora lo saco. –de un moviente una especie de figura dorada abrió la jaula.

-¿Qué fue eso? –se asombró Tsuna en ese momento Natsu se dio cuenta que le había abierto la jaula, salió mirando a su alrededor al ver a su amo se lanzó con lágrimas en los ojos y empezó a maullar. –Perdón, perdón. Natsu por haberte preocupado. –Natsu seguía acariciándose con él hasta que sintió la presencia de Aruko que la miro fijamente en los ojos.

-¿Sucede algo? –le pregunto Aruko molesta, Natsu se acercó levemente a ella, inclino como si pidiera disculpas.

-No es necesario que te disculpe. –en el brazo derecho de Aruko tenía vendado. –hacías tu trabajo en proteger a tu amo. –Aruko tomo su vaso y empezó a tomar agua, le entrego un plato con pescado. –Come, no has comido nada en 2 días.

-¿Dos días? –grito Tsuna a los cuatro viento.

-Oye es innecesario que grite. –se tapaba los oídos Aruko. –Sí, dormiste durante dos días, aunque no te culpo ya que gastaste mucho de tus llamas y que tenía que acostumbrarte a tus Signum.

-Disculpe, he causado muchas molestias Aruko-san. Perdón. –se inclinaba por completo arrodillas de Aruko, Natsu lo imito.

-No te preocupes. Simplemente no podía dejarte solo con doce Signum sería muy peligroso.

-Perdón si pregunto mucho o te pueden molestar mis preguntas pero no entiendo nada de los que hablas cuando te refieres a un sinu.

-Signum. –le volvió a corregir. –Bien, te explicare pero come mejor, solo te daba agua cuando estabas inconsciente para que tu cuerpo estuviera hidratado. –miro a Natsu. –Tu igual.

-¡Si! –empezaron a comer ambos.

-Bien por donde empiezo. –se preguntaba ella mientras sacaba un bombón de sus bolsillos y se recostaba en la mesa. -¿Tu nombre?

Tsuna se atoro de comida por la pregunta, no le había dicho su nombre y todo lo que hizo por él. Aruko le extendió el vaso que lo tomo para que la comida pasara.

-Fiuu, Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi. –le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien Tsunayoshi-san, primero te hare unas preguntas y para saber que tanto sabes. ¿Bien?

-Bien.

-¿Sabes que son las llamas de última voluntad?

-Si.

-Bien eso ayuda, ¿sabes sobre el tre ni sette?

-Si.

-Eso ayuda también, ¿sabes que era ante el tre ni sette?

-¿Unas siete rocas? –respondió con duda

-Excelente, ¿sabes de donde provienen las siete rocas?

-De una especie especial de humanos.

-Correcto, veo que sabes mucho, eso es mejor para mí. –sonrió Aruko se recostó con los brazos cruzados. -¿Sabes quién es Mater?

-No.

-Bien ahí empezaremos. –aplaudió Aruko. –La especie especial que tú conoces, llego al planeta por medio de un meteorito, el que causo la extinción de los dinosaurios. Paso un tiempo para que ellos despertaran y supieran que llegaron a la tierra.

-¿Extraterrestres? –menciono Tsuna haciendo con sus dedos unas antenitas.

-No realmente, lo desconozco de donde vinieron o quien los creo pero entre ellos estaba la madre de todos ellos, al ver el caos que hicieron empezaron a reconstruir la tierra por órdenes de Mater. Pero el tiempo todo lo acaba y Mater murió, ella al morir se convirtió en cenizas tras eso, sus hijos esparcieron sus cenizas por el universo. En ese proceso hubo otros seres que nacieron, nuevas llamas ya que ellos estaban reconstruyendo el planeta

-¡Eso son las llamas de la tierra! –dijo feliz Tsuna.

-Correcto, bueno ya sabes la demás historia.

-¿La formación del tres ni sete? –hizo el interrogatorio Tsuna, Aruko asistió. –Si la conozco. -respondió

-Excelente, la cosa que las cenizas se convirtió en formadora estelar. –Tsuna se quedó un momento mirándola fijamente. –Es un gas molecular. –se quedó mirándola. –Creo estrellas.

-Ya veo. -comprendió

-Con esas estrellas que se esparcieron por la galaxia, humanamente las llamaran constelaciones. Pero su nombre real es Signum.

-Aruko-san, entiendo quién es Mater pero porque un Signum me eligió.

-Ellos no eligen, ellos solamente obedecen. Dime ¿qué paso antes que nos encontráramos?

-Bueno estaba cambiándome cuando Natsu se adentró a un cueva más adentro había una ruina, también había una estatua de una mujer que tenía una piedra en sus manos, me dio curiosidad y la toque, al tocarla todo mi alrededor tomo un paisaje de galaxia y la estatua me empezó a hablar que era un hijo de Mater y eso luego un agujero negro empezó a absorbernos y ella me pregunto que si aceptaba o ellas morían, acepte y fue cuando llegue a la selva estuve caminando y me canse recordé como llegue aquí y fue cuando tu llegaste.

-Así que fue la osa mayor.

-¿Osa mayor?

-Si es el nombre de la mujer, bueno no es su verdadero sino Ursa, es la que entrega a los Signum a los que son dignos, los llaman novas. Nuevos años de estrellas.

-Pero menciono que tenía la sangre de Mater.

-Bueno no quiero ilusionarte pero ella no se refiere sangre de Mater porque eres un descendiente sino por el corazón puro y que heredaron su mismo orgullo.

-¿Cuál era su orgullo?

-Su familia, ese era el orgullo de Mater. -Aruko sonrió a un lado mirando fijamente a los ojos a Tsuna.

-Ya veo. –dio un suspiro. –Por un momento pensé que fue una especie de diosa súper poderosa y que ahora era mi deber era liderar la orden o la organización que ella formo. Me siento aliviado. –dio otro suspiro Tsuna.

-Bueno ella no era una diosa pero si muy fuerte y no te dejo una organización o una orden sino dejo a cargo de sus hijas, para que las cuides.

-¿A qué te refieres con cuidarlas?

-Me refiero que necesitaban un amigo con quien confiar además el agujero negro que viste son que una vez fueron un Signum y ellos se convierten en eso cuando no liberan su poder y explotan, así que tu deber es drenar su poder. Debo admitir que se te entregaron a 12 Signum eso quiere decir que las necesitaras más que nadie.

-Bueno eso no me asombra, siempre necesitare la ayuda de alguien más. –recordó Tsuna a sus amigos y familia.

-Sin duda me caes muy bien, Tsunayoshi. –le sonrió Aruko.

-Bien es hora que regrese a casa, por cierto ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntaba Tsuna mientras Aruko recogía los platos.

-Las amazonas. –le respondió dejando los platos en el lava platos.

-No sabía que haya una selva llamada las amazonas en Japón. –Tsuna abrió la ventana mirando el exterior.

-Pff, Jajaja. Eres graciosos Tsunayoshi. –Aruko empezaba a limpiar los platos. –Las amazonas están en Brasil.

-¿Brasil? –Tsuna volteo a verla. -¿Sudamérica? –Aruko asistió. – ¿El otro lado del mundo? –volvió asistir Aruko. -¡Hieee! –grito a todo pulmón Tsuna asustando unas aves.

Empezó a correr por la cabaña. –Oye ¿qué haces? –preguntaba Aruko secando los platos y dejándolos en la repisa.

-Debo de irme, mi familia debe de estar muy preocupados, no estoy con ellos por dos días, maldición deben estar más que preocupados y cuando Reborn me mire me matara por haberlo preocupados y no avisarles.

-Realmente fueron tres días. –Tsuna volteo a Aruko que terminaba de limpiar la mesa. –Japón esta adelantado por 12 horas.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué no me hará Reborn cuando me vea? –se jalo de los cabellos.

-¿Estás seguro de irte? – le pregunto Aruko, tomo a Natsu que tenía la barriga llena y dormía plácidamente, lo dejo en la cama donde estaba antes Tsuna.

-¿A qué te refieres? –volteo Tsuna que se colocaba sus zapatos.

-Bueno, cuando tienes un Signum primero lo que debes de hacer es como dominar su poder.

-¿Por qué? –le intereso lo que hablaba Aruko no por las palabras de ella sino la posición en que estaba, mirada nostálgica, brazos cruzados y temblaba levemente. Su intuición le advirtió que debía hacer lo que ella digiera.

-Porque por un momento puedes liberar mucho poder y puede causar daños a tu alrededor. –Aruko lo miro a los ojos con miedo. –Lo digo porque a mí me paso, cuando tenía 15 años y me entregaron a Orión desconocía lo que pasaba en ese momento entonces estuve en una situación muy estresante y libere el poder que había acumulado, eliminado a las personas a mi alrededor. –Aruko estaba muy alejada de Tsuna.

-Por eso vives aquí. Perdón si te hice recordar un mal momento. –Tsuna se acercó sin que Aruko se diera cuenta. –Aruko-san. –la llamo Tsuna tomándola de sus manos. –Gracias por la ayuda. –le sonrió Tsuna.

Los ojos de ambos se miraron fijamente durante un momento hasta cuando una descarga eléctrica paso en el cuerpo de ambos y se sonrojaron ambos.

-De nada. –desvió la mirada a sus manos que estaba fijamente agarradas. Tsuna rápido las soltó.

-En ese caso ¿Qué me recomiendas, Aruko-san? –jugó con sus dedos.

-Bueno te puedo ayudar como dominar a tus Signum pero si tomara tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te tardaste?

-Cinco años. –mostro los dedos de sus manos.

-Eso es mucho tiempo solo para uno. –Tsuna hizo números. –Me tardare 60 años. –se deprimió.

-Oye no te deprimas, creo que tú te tardarías 5 años para poder dominar a las doce.

-¿En serio? –dijo con esperanza, mirando con un brillo a Aruko que le sonreía.

-Si. La razón que me tarde tanto fue que no sabía cómo dominar mis llamas así que eso tomo un par de años y como orión es un Signum que debes tener la suficiente habilidad física para poder utilizar sus poderes y armas. Así que. –Aruko aplaudió. –Ya debe de estar bien tu espalda.

-Sí, me siento mucho mejor. –se movía ligeramente.

-Bien te quitare las vendas. –Aruko lo sentó en una silla y le empezó a desenvolverlo.

-¿Qué hiciste específicamente?

-Bueno los Signum como dije un principio necesitan guardarse, se pueden guardar en un arma o un objeto que estás acostumbrado tener siempre, pero tus Signum son especiales y decidieron estar en tu piel, asique me encargue de hacer unas marcas donde ellos pueden guardarse. –al terminar le paso un espejo.

-Asique me hiciste unos…-Tsuna al verse la espalda tenia las 12 signos zodiacales marcados en negro de forma de circulo acomodados sutilmente. –Me siento yakuza. –dijo leve deprimido, oficialmente era un mafioso.

-Jajaja, bueno es mejor tener eso que tener 12 objetos por cada parte de tu cuerpo.

-Creo que tienes razón. –Tsuna sonrió un momento cambio por completo su rostro.

-¿Qué recordaste? –le pregunto Aruko quitándole el espejo y dándole un camisa.

-No sabes quién soy pero me ayudado mucho. Puede que estés en problemas más adelante y te arrepientas en ayudarme.

-Yo nunca me he arrepentido de ayudar a las personas, solamente me he arrepentido que abra unas veces que pude hacer algo mejor pero no lo hice. –Aruko le sonrió cruzando los brazos en ese momento llego Natsu y empezó acariciarse en las piernas de Tsuna. –El emblema que tiene tu cachorro de león en la frente es de Vongola.

-¿Eh?

-Una de las mafias más fuerte y sobresaliente en el mundo entero además hay unos rumores que el nuevo decimo Vongola es un niño japonés que ha mostrado una gran mejoría para ser el próximo jefe de Vongola.

-¿Siempre supiste quién era?

-No, cuando terminaba hacer los sellos y Natsu quedo quieto en su jaula pude verlo.

-Asique…-miro un momento con miedo, sin saber del porqué, pero no quería que ella hiciera una idea errónea de él

-Asique…es momento que te enseñe. Primero vamos afuera. –abrió la puerta y salió, Tsuna la siguió, caminaron por la selva hasta que llegaron a un espacio abierto donde un árbol inmenso, tenía flores que podrían inspirar a grandes autores y creadores de criaturas mágicas.

-Esta parte no parece la selva. –comento Tsuna mirando a su alrededor

-Pensé lo mismo cuando llegue. –le sonrió Aruko. –Primero te daré una explicación de cómo te enseñare.

-Hai, Aruko-san.

-Primero tu cuerpo debe de estar conectado con ellas, conocerlas, sincronización y confianza. Son las cosas que debes tomar en cuenta, la parte en conocerlas y confianza son los que yo no te puedo ayudar mucho, este lugar es más que suficiente.

-Tienes razón, es muy tranquilo y a la vez sonoro. –Tsuna cerró los ojos y uso sus manos para que sus oídos escucharan mejor, captando los sonidos de las aves, el rio y el viento daban una orquesta digna de admirar.

-Y el cuerpo. –apareció de la nada enfrente de Tsuna asustándolo. –Tu cuerpo tiene que estar en forma y tenga la suficiente resistencia para poder materializar los elementos de tus Signum y sincronizarte. Como dije la sincronización un factor que te ayudare.

-¿Materializar? –Tsuna miro su mano susurrando la palabra.

-Las 88 Signum tienen un elemento natural que los caracteriza. Tienen uno desde un principio pero no te sirve si no eres bueno memorizando y que se te sea fácil de dominarlo por ello el Nova se encarga de darle un elemento natural, entre ellos está, el aire, tierra agua. –señalo a cada uno de ellos y con un chasquido saco fuego en su mano derecha. –Y fuego, para mí el fuego es el elemento que estoy más relacionada y orión también.

-Ya veo, debo conocerlas para después darles un elemento.

-Exacto. –Aruko miro el cielo que estaba despejado. –Este lugar es el indicado, no te preocupes me encargare de cuidarte.

-Gracias Aruko-san. –Tsuna se acercaba a un tronco y se recostaba en él.

-Concéntrate. –Aruko se sentó a su lado dándole una sonrisa.

-Hai. –Tsuna dio un suspiro y cerró los ojos.

Mientras tanto en Japón específicamente en Namimori los habitantes vivían en paz pero había una excepción y era que un grupo de hombre vestido de negro ha estado rodeando la zona, en la casa de los Sawada estaba un grupo de personas con aparatos de comunicación y hablaban entre ellos.

-Nunca me imaginé que pasaría esto. –decía Reborn que estaba sentado en su sillón con Bianchi a su lado y enfrente estaban los guardianes de la décima generación.

-Yo tampoco, que Tsuna haya desaparecido. –Yamamoto se apretaba su rostro con frustración.

-Estoy extremadamente sorprendido ha pasado ya tres días desde que desapareció. –hablo Ryohei algo tranquilo muy raro en él. Pero la situación en que se encontraban no era normal.

-Kufufu y solo porque el desapareció tengo que estar aquí. No soy la niñera de nadie. –estaba sentado en uno de los posa brazos con los brazos cruzados.

-Nadie te obligo en venir. –le hablo Gokudera que estaba atrás de Reborn que miraba unos papeles, él cuando escucho la noticia, aprovecho cada segundo que pasaba para buscar un rastro de su jefe.

-Eso mismo dije pero aun así me obligaron venir. –decía con cansancio Mukuro

-No tenemos tiempo para tus juegos provocativos, Mukuro. –le hablo Reborn. –La única razón del porque los reuní aquí es que deben estar atentos a cualquier cosa. Ahora mismo CEDEF se está encargando en buscar a Tsuna y las Varia están interrogando a familias sospechosas. –les comunicaba Reborn.

-¿Cómo está la mama de Tsuna? –preguntaba Yamamoto preocupado.

-Ahora está en su cuarto, se desmayó cuando supo que estaba desaparecido Tsuna.

-Ahora actúan como normalmente lo hacen. –se dirigió a ellos. -Tal vez una familia enemiga este tendiendo una trampa y hagamos lo que ellos quiera. Asique antes de una situación deben de analizarla primero luego deben informármelo y les daré indicación lo que deben hacer ¿entendido? –debía de estar preparado para cualquier situación que podría pasar.

Todos asistieron. –Bien pueden retirarse. –daba la orden después de bajar del sillón, los presentes miraron como se iba Reborn

En ese instante Reborn estaba muy enojado con el mismo, no sabía cómo paso o que sucedió simplemente en el momento que no aparecía Tsuna en los 10 minutos después que le dio la ropa, se enojó, al ver donde se suponía dónde estaba, no había nada solamente la ropa sucia de Tsuna tirada, empezó a buscarlo por todo el bosque, intento seguir rastros que podían demostrar que fue llevado por la fuerza o que había pasado pero nada, absolutamente nada, simplemente muestras de animales y de personas que estaba cerca.

Dio un suspiro cuando llego a la habitación de Nana, toco levemente. "Pase" se escuchó por parte de Nana. Entro y pudo ver a Nana que miraba la ventana desde su cama.

-¿Encontraron algo? –pregunto Nana sin mirar a Reborn

-No, no hemos encontrado nada. Lo siento mucho. –decía Reborn inclinándose, sabia como se sentía Nana ante la desaparición de su hijo, no podía olvidar el rostro que hizo ella cuando se enteró de tal cosa.

-Ya veo, Reborn-kun. ¿Te puedo decir algo? –Nana se dirigía hacia Reborn con una sonrisa característica de ella.

-Sí, Mama.

-Cuando supe que había desaparecido Tsu-kun entre en pánico y me dio mucha preocupación mi hijo ya que es débil y torpe. –Nana jugaba con sus dedos limpiándose un par de lágrimas donde había pasado otras. –Por una extraña razón siento que Tsuna está bien. –se tocaba su corazón. –No te lo puedo explicar, pero al parecer Tsuna necesita pasar por lo que está pasando y además que esta con una buena persona.

-Entiendo que su instinto de madre le dice eso, pero realmente desea que haga algo en especial. –cuestiono Reborn, al parecer el sentía lo mismo pero ignoraba ese hecho, era arma de doble filo lo que estuviera pasando su alumno idiota.

-Que cuando lo encuentren déjenlo hasta que el mismo venga conmigo. Estoy segura que tiene sus razones.

-Está bien haré lo que usted me pide. –Reborn sonreía de lado, al parecer le costaría cumplir la petición de Nana pero era Nana asique haría lo que ella pidiese sin importar que tan difícil fuese. Lo hablaría con Iemitsu, él también estaba muy desesperado y preocupado por su hijo.


	3. Chapter 3

Esos fueron los sucesos que pasaron, durante el primer año que paso, no pudieron encontrar nada de Sawada Tsunayoshi, incluso los Vindice intentaron ayudar pero como si Sawada Tsunayoshi no existiera o fuera un recuerdo solamente de ellos.

Los miembros de Vongola estaban muy preocupados de lo que sucedería, cada una de las familias fue investigada, miembro por miembro fue interrogado incluyendo a las familias Cavallone, que fueron los primeros en aceptar las interrogaciones. La desesperación era notoria en la familia al no encontrar a Sawada Tsunayoshi. Los guardianes de Tsuna también intentaron hacer algo pero no encontraron nada, muchas veces Gokudera quería salir del colegio pero siempre tenía la idea que su jefe regresaría y debía estar en Namimori para recibirlo, las chicas también supieron sobre la desaparición no podía ocultarles nada a ellas.

Sin duda estaba sucediendo muchos desastres en la familia, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que Nana, la madre de Tsuna no estuviera tan inquieta, ella simplemente respondía cada vez que le preguntaban ¿Por qué esta tan calmada? Ella decía que su hijo estaba en muy buenas manos y que el regresaría.

No solamente la familia Vongola lo buscaba, la CIA y la Interpol lo buscaban a petición de la mafia que ellos siempre tuvieron un acuerdo, sin olvidar que esos momento pequeñas familias provechaban para atacar pero simplemente eran eliminados por Varia que no bajaba la guardia y ciertamente estaban muy molestos con Tsunayoshi que no aparecía en ningún lado del mundo.

Mientras tanto en las Amazonas donde la fauna estaba siempre despierta y la flora siempre creciendo en una de los acantilado de la zona donde caía una enorme cascada a uno de los lados, Sawada Tsunayoshi uno de los hombre más buscados del mundo sin haber cometido un crimen. Respiraba relajando su cuerpo, tenía un bañador de color azul, a unos metros lejos estaba Aruko mirando con sigilo el ejercicio que hacia Tsuna, miro el precipicio calculando que eran unos 500 metros de altura. Muy alto a su parecer pero era el indicado para probar los resultados de su entrenamiento de Tsuna.

-Bien, corre tiempo. –miro un cronometro que al oprimir el botón, Tsuna se lanzó al acantilado, caída libre, cerró los ojos cubriéndolos por el aire que atravesaba, en un momento al estar cerca al lago abrió sus ojos y su llama de última voluntad se encendió.

-Piscis. -susurro en el momento, el símbolo de picis tomo la tonalidad de color azul en su espalda, del dibujo salieron dos peces koi de color verde y azul, envolvieron a Tsuna en una capsula de agua que se adentró en el lago, sumergido los peces lo rodeaban, Tsuna sonrió al verlos a ambos y los acaricio, los peces sacaron a Tsuna del lago con la capsula que lo envolvieron. Al estar en la superficie del lago.

-Acuario. –susurro nuevamente, el símbolo de acuario salió del tatuaje y se apareció enfrente como una chibi con un jarrón que le sonrió a Tsuna. –Hola hermosa. –la halago cuando ella tomaba uno de sus dedos y le acariciaba la mejilla. –Tomemos un paseo. –le dijo Tsuna que ella sonrió, el rio de las Amazonas estaba enfrente de ellos, acuario se transformó en una pulsera y en un momento desapareció Tsuna, con una velocidad increíble esquiaba en el lago, Tsuna con una sonrisa hacia un par de acrobacias, Piscis estaba sobre sus hombros que cada vez que impactaba con un árbol o una roca ellos hacían un tipo de rebote para no lastimara a Tsuna.

Aruko que miraba los movimientos de Tsuna sonrió la manera tan natural que se movía.

-Sin duda es muy bueno. –decía cuando se levantaba de su puesto, avanzo por el acantilado y de un salto cayo y con una niebla dorada caía elegantemente en el suelo. –Es hora de una última prueba. –con una movimiento en sus manos, como si bailar flamenco, hizo aparecer un arco y una flecha dorados, estaba de regresando Tsuna después de llegar al límite, que le dijo Aruko que podía llegar para no levantar sospechas, Aruko empezó a tensar el arco y de paso se reunía llamas de color dorado en la punta de la flecha. Tsuna llegaba cuando Aruko soltaba la flecha.

Apenas sonrió Tsuna cuando –Cáncer. –de un movimiento en su mano apareció una katana y rebanaba en dos la flecha causando una pantalla de humo cegando a Aruko se quedó quieta hasta que la misma espada llegaba a su cuello desvaneciendo el humo.

-Ya puede dominar tres de ellas, perfecto. –comentaba Aruko.

-Todo gracias a ti. –Tsuna se encontraba atrás de ella desvaneció la katana de su mano igual que piscis y acuario. –Gracias Aruko. –se acercaba a ella abrazándola por detrás.

-De nada pero es muy temprano para darme las gracias, Tsuna. –recibía el abrazo tocando los brazos de Tsuna. –Debemos hacer una pausa.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Tsuna recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Aruko respirando el aroma natural de Aruko, el año que paso con ella fueron muy especiales, apenas se recordaba que tenía una familia en Japón, se sentía muy atraído por ello, no solamente por la bella que era sino algo más.

-Al parecer hay personas que están en la selva y tiene armas, los vi cuando regresaba de la ciudad un grupo de guerrilleros, por el acento y el idioma no eran brasileños.

-Entiendo, también los escuche pero estaba terminando el entrenamiento. No les di mucha importancia.

-Sí, es mejor que miremos que piensan hacer en la selva. –Aruko le extendió una maleta con ropa limpia a Tsuna.

-Gracias, vamos ahora. –le preguntaba mientras se cambiaba de ropa, Aruko se había acostumbrado a verlo semidesnudo, pero evitaba mirarlo las hormonas de la adolescencia no le ayudaban mucho.

-Sí, me llamo la atención unos ruidos. –Tsuna se terminó de cambiar listo para la expedición que harían.

Con sigilo empezaron a caminar por la selva, fueron donde escucho los ruidos Aruko, Tsuna iba detrás. Durante el recorrido Tsuna tuvo tiempo para pensar el tiempo que estuvo con Aruko, ella lo atendía muy bien, nunca le dijo idiota o dame. A pesar de las múltiples veces que demostraba ser cobarde y también torpe. Miro el perfil de Aruko que demostraba lo concentrada que estaba eso también le gustaba de ella, ser paciente y a la vez insistente, le parecía muy cautivador.

-Tsuna ¿sucede algo? –le pregunto al verlo distraído.

-No nada, ¿casi llegamos? –le pregunto al ver que había caminado a un área que la selva estaba cerca de la ciudad.

-Sí, estoy segura que los escuche por aquí. –fue cuando múltiples disparos empezaron a escucharse y alarmaron a la pareja que rápido decidió a ocultarse, Aruko utilizo a Orión, el cazador, era perfecto porque tenía muchas habilidades y el camuflaje.

-Tsk ¿ahora que pasara? –se preguntó Tsuna, Aruko se mantenía agachada con Tsuna, un par de bombas también se escucharon.

-Creo que es una emboscada. –comento Aruko

-¿Por qué lo dices? –tenia también ese presentimiento, pero le interesaba más la deducciones de Aruko.

-Bueno, en un momento estaba tranquilo hasta que empezaron los disparos ahora bombas son ruidos muy sincronizados. –cerro los ojos agudizando más el oído. –En 5 minutos terminara. –empezó a contar segundo por segundo más bombas eran detonadas y empezaba a escucharse como camiones arrancaban y daban indicaciones sobre llevar un material. Tsuna no entendía nada pero Aruko los entendía a la perfección y supo lo que se afrentaban. –Tenía razón.

-¿De qué cosa? –pregunto Tsuna

-Te diré luego por el momento esperaremos hasta que no escuchemos nada. –le indicaba, Tsuna asistió. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que no se escuchó nada Aruko salió del escondite y fue donde se había originado el conflicto con Tsuna atrás.

-¿Qué habrá pasado aquí? –decía Tsuna al ver las tiendas que se quemaban. –Acuario. –la llamo y con un chorro de agua que el lanzo se apagaron las llamas rápido dejando las cenizas con un par de ramas de seguían incendiadas.

-Tsuna creo que no deberías ver esto. –dijo Aruko a unos metros lejos de él, Tsuna le llamo la atención y corrió donde estaba ella encontrándose con una imagen grotesca cuerpos apilados que habían sido carbonizados, el hedor de la carne quemada fue insoportable para Tsuna que se alejó al instante.

-Ahora me puedes decir que paso. –dijo después de relajar las náuseas.

-Como te había dicho los emboscaron en el lado este ya que era donde no habían muchos guardias, sus armas estaban empacadas ¿creo? –giro su cabeza para ver el territorio completo, los carros incendiados estaban en direcciones opuestas y en los cuerpos pudo ver dos colores distintos y un escudo. -Al parecer estaban listos para partir directo al sur donde estaban la ciudad un grupo y el otro iba al norte a las costas.

-¿Te refieres que había dos grupos?

-Sí, hay dos tipos de ropa, observa. –levanto dos telas, una de color gris y el otro de color café. –Eran grupos militares, debo admitir que los atacantes tenía muy bien planeado. Apenas tenían ellos oportunidad ellos. –miro a los cadáveres. – ¿Qué hacemos Tsuna?

-La verdad, no tengo ni la…-no termino la frase cuando escucharon ambos unos ruidos de unas de las tiendas de campaña, corrieron directo al sonido hasta encontrarse con una personas que sangraba con un uniforme de color café, Tsuna se acercó rápido para auxiliarla asombrándose que era una mujer gravemente lastimada.

-Tsuna ponla en la cama le daré los primeros auxilios. –dijo rápido Aruko que buscaba en los restos un botiquín, Tsuna hizo lo que le pidió y con cuidado la deposito abrió la ropa para ver sus heridas y la gravedad pero no fueron buenas noticias para salvarla, había sido atravesada por muchas balas.

-Aruko, ella morirá. –dijo de repente Tsuna deteniéndola.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Muchos órganos vitales han sido perforados y ha perdido mucha sangre, es imposible salvarla con un par de vendas.

-¿En ese caos que hacemos? –se acercó Aruko admirando como pasaban los últimos segundos de la mujer.

-A utilizar una de mis Signum. –Tsuna coloco ambas manos en el pecho de la muchacha que apenas podía respirar.

-Piensas usar a ella, ¿ya puedes manejarla?

-Sí, ya que es una no podía darle un elemento, ella es quien tiene una de las habilidades más importantes.

-Bien en lo que te encargas de sanarla revisare el área.

-Entendido. –cuando Aruko salió del lugar Tsuna dio un suspiro profundo.

-Ofiuco, sal. –al dar esa orden de sus brazos empezaba a envolverlo una serpiente negra cuando llego a sus manos las serpientes miraron a Tsuna en un instante. –Háganlo. –las serpiente se posicionaron en el cuello la mujer y la mordieron la mujer al sentir la mordida tomo una bocanada de aire fuerte, las serpientes terminaron de administrarle un líquido curativo que empezó a expandirse en todas las venas de la mujer. Las serpientes regresaron a los brazos de Tsuna a esconderse entre sus ropas. –Bien con este es más que suficiente para que puedas salvarte. –Tsuna se movía a un lugar a ver que más había cerca pero una mano lo detuvo.

-Por favor, no me dejes. –decía la mujer penas. Tsuna le sonrió cálidamente haciendo que la mujer lo soltara, tomo una silla que estaba por ahí y se acercó a ella.

-No lo hare, sobrevivirás. –Tsuna tomaba la mano de la mujer que ella apenas sonrió, en un instante sus ojos negros tomaron una tonalidad azul y su cabello café a una negra.


	4. Chapter 4

Desde hace mucho tiempo ella era una solitaria, cuando era pequeña creció en un orfanato había rumores que su madre había sido asesinada por su padre que este era un sobreviviente de una guerra pero empezó a sufrir trastornos psicológicos. Ella junto a otros niños fueron secuestrados por una guerrilla y a la edad de 6 años les enseñaron el arte de la guerra, el de perder sus emociones y la misericordia. "Nunca recibirás misericordia si no la das y si no la das es porque eres fuerte" eran las palabras que siempre de decían, estuvo en múltiples misiones de asalto y asesinato, siempre mato a un hombre que merecía morir y otro que tenía una fotografía cerca de él. Nunca se arrepintió de haber asesinado ni derramo lagrima alguna cuando un compañero moría, las lágrimas fueron derramadas en la infancia ahora ella era lo que muchos denominaban como una máquina.

Toda su vida paso enfrente de ella cuando recibió cinco balas por la espalda, cuando ella apenas se levantaba, muchas balas más escucho junto unas bombas, ella no podía moverse de su lugar ¿Por qué? Una bala había sido incrustada en su espalda dejándola cuadripléjica al instante, no podía hablar ya que talvez la asesinarían asique decidió quedarse ahí, pero estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, fue cuando ella simplemente decidió aceptar la realidad que moriría en ese lugar. Cuando no escucho nada más, cerró los ojos esperando ir al infierno donde muchos otros la esperarían fue cuando sintió apenas que alguien la cargaba y con una delicadeza que nunca se imaginó sentir fue depositada en su cama, apenas podía escuchar lo que decían las personas que estaban cerca de ella.

No sintió nada solamente apenas podía respirar, fue cuando dos mordidas en su cuello hizo que ella abriera los ojos y su cuerpo empezara a convulsionar levemente, pasaron unos segundos hasta que nuevamente pudo respirar con normalidad. Pero todavía le dolía el cuerpo, sumando que sentía que una sustancia caliente se expandía por su cuerpo. Se quede quieta por unos instantes hasta que vio unos ojos color chocolate que despertó un sentimiento cálido, uno que nunca antes había sentido, por primera vez en su vida estaba feliz de haber sobrevivido.

Le sonrió el joven de mirada cálida se retiraba de su visión cuando por reflejo lo detuvo y con unas leves palabras le pidió que se quedara, el gustoso, hizo lo que ella le pido, después que pudo comprobar que estaba a su lado, cerro sus ojos cansados a dormir plácidamente primera vez en su vida desde muy pequeña.

Abrió sus ojos de repente, había un nuevo techo parpadeo un par de veces hasta que escucho un ruido que no le agrado se levantó como un rayo golpeando la razón del ruido encontrándose con Aruko que le detuvo su puñetazo con una mano.

-Qué bueno que hayas levantado. –le sonrió, Aruko le había hablado en español.

-¿Quién eres? –le pregunto de repente la mujer que retrocedió y revisaba el lugar, podía deducir que no estaba en peligro.

-Soy Aruko, ahora mismo estas en mi cabaña, todavía estamos en el Amazonas. –le respondía cada una de las preguntas que podía hacer la mujer militar.

-Ya veo, me tengo que ir. –decía de manera brusca pero se cayó de repente.

-Todavía tu cuerpo está acostumbrándose a los cambios es mejor que tomes esto. –Aruko con un brazo la sentaba en la cama y le entregaba una taza de sopa de pescado, ella se quedó mirando la taza de sopa preguntados si tenía algún tipo de veneno. –No te preocupes, si quisiera matarte te hubiera dejado en ese lugar pero estas aquí en mi casa.

-Si tú lo dices. –la militar empezó a comer la sopa Aruko se dio la vuelta para ordenar un par de cosas. -No respondiste mi pregunta. –hablo de repente la mujer. -¿Quién eres?

-Bueno, soy una joven que perdió a su familia y desde entonces empezó a vivir en las Amazonas solitariamente hasta hace un año. –le respondió con una sonrisa recordado la vez que miro por primera vez a Tsuna. –Encontré ropa a de tu talla está a un lado de la cama. –con gesto de la cabeza señalo la bolsa donde estaba.

-Gracias por los cuidados. –decía la militar dejando el tazón en la mesa, se empezó a cambiar para salir.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunto Aruko curiosa tomando la taza.

-Con mi escuadrón si no me reporto luego ellos me darán un castigo. –le respondía monótonamente, aunque ya no sentía mucho miedo los castigos, quería perder tiempo, podía hacer más misiones.

-Creo que eso no será posible. –Aruko se acercaba donde tenía el bolso y lo tapaba nuevamente, eso le molesto a la mujer e iba a empujarla pero por una razón decidió no hacerlo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –pregunto enojada

-Cuando te encontramos en el campamento solamente estabas tú respirando, sumamente herida si él no te hubiera tratado lo más probable es que hubieras muerto. –le explicaba pacientemente

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No lo recuerdas, al parecer los atacaron y asesinaron a todos los que estaba ahí, espere un momento aquí. –Aruko se iba a una parte de la cabaña.

La mujer desconcentrada se sentó en la cama intentando recordar lo había sucedido, según recordaba le había dejado la misión de hacer un trueque con otros grupo de guerrilleros, como los líderes se llevaron bien, más tarde de hacer el trueque hicieron una celebración, ambos grupos tenían lo que necesitaban, ella decidió irse a su tienda de campaña y después de eso de golpe recordó la sonrisa del joven que hizo que abriera los ojos. Ahora que lo analizaba en la cabaña había cosas personales para dos personas además Aruko mencionada mucho los verbos conjurados con nosotros y él.

-Mira, recogí estos cuando llegamos a verte. –la saco de su pensamientos Aruko que entraba en su campo de visión. En su mano estaban todas las chapas de identificación. –Deduje que estos eran los de tu escuadrón. –ella las tomo y empezó a ver cada uno.

-¿No te dio asco?

-No, vivir sola por un largo tiempo hace que uno sea menos delicado. –explica Aruko dejando a un lado otras chapas. –Ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llaman 90.

-¿90? Un código.

-Sí, comúnmente los que éramos huérfanos nos daban un número, pero eso no importa ahora, me tengo que ir. –decía molesta dispuesta a retirase.

-Espera, Tsunayoshi quería saber…-no termino la oración, miro hacia la ventana y frunció el ceño con su nariz olfateo y pudo percibir pólvora, a los lejos escucho como oprimían un gatillo, por instinto se lanzó a 90, por la fuerza de cómo se lanzó salieron disparadas de la cabaña, en un instante un cohete llegaba explotando el lugar. Aruko usando la habilidad de Orión de un escudo dorado para protegerse de la onda expansiva, pasaron segundo para que Aruko pudiera incorporase igual que 90, en un instante habían hombres con ametralladoras listos para dispararles pero una ráfaga de agua los absorbió.

-Te encuentras bien, Aruko –llego a un instante Tsuna en su mano estaba acuario y sacaba la lengua de los hombres que estaban en la burbuja de agua que intentaban escapar.

-Sí, apenas pude salir a salvo con 90. –dijo Aruko en japonés, Tsuna dio un suspiro tranquilo y feliz, estaba en su entrenamiento matutino cuando tenía un presentimiento de peligro y corrió a la cabaña, su intuición nunca le fallaba

-¿90? ¿Es tu nombre? –miro a la mujer que apenas podía reaccionar lo que había sucedido. Al ser entrenada por los militares desde muy pequeña aprendió cinco idiomas entre ellos el japonés, asistió a la pregunta.

-Que sorpresa pensaba que no podías hablar japonés, que bien ahora será más fácil para ambas hablar. –le sonrió Aruko, hablando en japonés

-Si. –pudo responder apenas fue cuando reacciono y tenía enfrente de ella quien la salvo y le dio esa calidez. –Disculpa puedo hablar contigo. –dijo dirigiéndose a Tsuna que al verlo se sorprendió por la petición.

-Si por supuesto pero primero. -en un instante llegaron más hombres listos para disparar. Con su otra mano hizo que apareciera cáncer y en un movimiento corto las armas, con otra burbuja de agua los encerraron. Aruko afino sus ojos para ver si había más enemigos con su arco dorado apunto a lo lejos asesinándolos, Tsuna cuando supo que Aruko tiene el corazón para asesinar intento una manera para erradicarlo pero supo la realidad que ella vivió desde muy pequeña además acepto que todo las acciones que ella hiciera después de todo despertó un sentimiento en él.

-¿Quiénes serán ellos? –Tsuna miro a los hombres que intentaban salir de la burbuja de agua.

-No son humanos. –le respondió Aruko.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Míralos, ¿acaso los humanos tiene ojos de color rojo y colmillos como un lobo? –Aruko se acercó a la burbuja. –No deben de ser modificados. –se acercó más observando una insignia de las SS. –No puede ser. –apenas pudo reacción cuando uno de ellos le lanzo un zarpazo arrullándole la mejilla.

-Aruko. –Tsuna se asustó cuando vio eso, tomo la cabeza de Aruko observando el arrullan que salía sangre de ella.

-Tsk no lo vi venir. –Aruko se tocó la mejilla mirando sangre en ella. –No te preocupes, creo resolver un poco la razón del porque atacaron a tu escuadrón 90. –se dirigió a la guerrillera que permanecía inmóvil, antes no sentía miedo pero al ver esos hombres le intimido más ahora que una aura negra salía de Tsuna. –Tsunayoshi, debemos ir a la base…-no pudo terminar al ver la mirada de ira de Tsuna que hizo que callara.

-Sí, puede ser una amenaza. –dijo apenas Tsuna aprontando uno de sus puños, Aruko escuchaba unos sonidos desagradables, volteo levemente donde estaban los soldados que eras estrangulados por el agua.

-Tsuna creo que no debes de…-Tsuna el tomo del hombro dirigiéndose a los esconderos de la cabaña.

-Señorita puedo hacerle unas preguntas. –Tsuna no dejaba a los hombres respirar, la guerrillera al ver que estaba más calmado asistió. -¿Cuál fue la razón de haber venido a las Amazonas?

-Para hacer un trueque. –le respondió de inmediato desde su posición arrodillada en el suelo.

-¿Qué iban a intercambiar?

-Nosotros encontramos una información relacionado de investigaciones científicas y sobre genética, el líder conocía sobre alguien que estuviera interesado, le comunico el tipo de información, entre ellos quedaron que harían un trueque, información por armas. Nosotros necesitábamos más armas que una información que no entendemos y ellos necesitarían la información y las armas les quedaban de sobra, fue cuando dieron la autorización de hacer el viaje.

-Ya veo, perteneces al grupo guerrillero de Colombia ¿verdad? –dijo de repente Tsuna, asombrando a la muchacha.

-Más o menos, realmente fui entrenada en territorio holandés y después fui vendida por el grupo de guerrilleros junto a otros hombres.

-Entiendo, ahora ya sabemos que sucedió en sus campamentos. –Tsuna miro atrás de él pudo observar que los cuerpos no se movían mucho pero seguían vivos.

-¿qué sucedió entonces? –pregunto 90 incorporándose.

-Al parecer ellos supieron la información que ustedes tenia y a quienes les iban a entregar. –hablo en el instante Aruko. –El ejército que iban a ser el trueque era Polaco ¿verdad? -90 asistió. –Polonia le tiene rencor al nazi y pensaban usar la información para destruirlos a ellos, pero cuando se enteraron lo que pasaría los nazis pensaron aprovechar el trueque en tomar las armas y la información sumado que lo más probable iban a poner a prueba la droga que ellos le suministraron. –apunto a los soldados moribundo. Tsuna miro de reojo a Aruko, toda esa información la supo solamente estando medio día en ese lugar además de ver ese hombre. Se sorprendió pero no mucho, de todos modos era su mujer. Muy bien debía tranquilizarse y olvidar esa última idea.

-Eso explica muchas cosas. –dijo 90. -¿Ahora qué piensan hacer ustedes dos?

-Iremos por ellos. –dijo Aruko decidida. –No solamente dejaron cuerpos en la selva sino destruyeron mi casa además ellos saben que está viva. Asique para que no puedas regresar a salvo con tu grupo a Colombia. -90 al escuchar todo eso apretó su puño, no quería regresar con ese grupo que la menospreciaba y si tenían la oportunidad de abandonarla lo harían. Tsuna pudo notar la reacción de 90 soltando un suspiro.

-En ese caso puedes reunir las cosas de la cabaña, yo rastreo. –propuso Tsuna.

-Entendido, 90 puedes ayudarme. Cuando esto termine, antes que te marches te entregare material que puedas tener un viaje seguro. ¿De acuerdo? –Aruko la tomo de la mano jalándola a la cabaña. Muchas cosas nuevas estaban sucediendo a ella ese día, primero la sonrisa del hombre que la salvo ahora la mujer de este. Tsuna observo como se iban las dos con un suspiro se dirigió a los hombre que ya estaban muertos.

-Bien ustedes serán alimento de los caimanes. –con su otra mano envolvió con agua los cuerpos de los hombre que asesino Aruko con las flechas las dejo a un lado del rio que estaban descansando los caimanes al ver los cuerpos caer se lanzaron a rio, tenían el almuerzo servido. Tsuna se adentró a la selva siguiendo las pisadas de los hombres, nunca en su vida tenia tantas ganas de eliminar un grupo.

-Bien creo que esto también será necesario. –Aruko tomaba unas prendas. -90. –llamo a la mujer que estaba amarrando un par de cosas. –Con esta prenda si la llevas puesta y buscas a un hombre llamado en la costa "Miguel" él puede llevarte a Colombia sin ningún problema por supuesto dile mi nombre para que pueda ayudarte gratis. –le sonrió Aruko pero al ver el rostro amargo de 90.

-No quiero regresar con ellos. –soltó de repente 90.

-¿Por qué?

-Ellos me abandonarían en el momento que tuvieran tiempo, además siempre se insinúan a mí en tener sexo conmigo. –se tocó el pecho que tenia de copa F. Aruko pudo saber el porqué, a pesar de tener ropas de hombre, 90 tenía un cuerpo esbelto y tenía unas finas rasgos femeninos en su rostro.

-Ya veo, entonces ¿te irías con nosotros? –le propuso de repente. –Sé que es confuso pero Tsunayoshi y yo no somos personas normales, ambos pertenecemos a mundos que son muy duros.

-Lo sé.

-Él es jefe de la mafia Vongola. -90 abrió los ojos de asombro ante la revelación. –Y yo soy la única heredera de una organización secreta. -90 había subestimado a esa pareja, pensaba que era simples humanos pero ellos dos eran máquinas para la guerra sumando que tenían habilidades extrañas. –Hace un mes converse con Tsunayoshi sobre mi realidad y del porque vivía sola, él me recomendó que debía en enfrentarlos y nos prepararíamos hacer un viaje, asique ahora que estas sin deseos de ir a Colombia, creo que…

-Acepto.

-¿Cómo?

-Iré con ustedes, a pesar que era una desconocida y usted junto a su amado me ayudaron y pensaron en mí, debería pagarles, asique le doy mi vida.

-Gracias. –le sonrió Aruko pero fue cuando reacciono. –Espera dijiste algo antes.

-Pagarles.

-No antes de eso.

-Me ayudaron.

-No antes de eso.

-A pesar de ser una desconocida.

-No, no tan antes, dijiste amado.

-Sí, el joven. Es su amante ¿verdad? –Aruko por primera vez en su vida se sonrojaba tal magnitud que el tomate sentirá envidia.

-No, no lo es. Solamente somos amigo. –corregía en un instante.

-Ya veo, es que la manera de como reacciono el cuándo le fue herida. Pude darme cuenta de eso, además la manera de como la mira.

-¿La manera de cómo me mira?

-Sí, parece adorarla. Pero si no son amantes en ese caso me disculpo de mi error.

-No te preocupes. –Aruko desvió la mirada abrazado sus brazos, Tsuna la mira de esa manera, tuvo un palpitar extraño. Tal vez el tiempo que llevas junto tuvo sus consecuencias.

-Señorita Aruko. –La llamo 90 -¿También se llevara eso? -señalo una caja.

-Sí, también.


	5. Chapter 5

Mientras tanto en la selva esta Tsuna mirando desde un árbol gracias con una lupa de agua podía ver de mejor manera, a diferencia de Aruko que tenía ya la habilidad gracias al cazador, el necesitaba mucho que aprender. Se había dirigido mucho a la ciudad, se detuvo en ese punto tenía el presentimiento que sería visto, decidió vigilar desde ese lugar encontrándose unas favelas y un puerto.

-Dígame Tsu-sama ¿qué piensa hacer? –le pregunto piscis sentada en su hombro.

-Son muchos hombres pero solo conmigo puede derrotarlos. –dijo con orgullo cáncer.

-Si, como no. La más importante. –contraataco piscis con sarcasmo.

-No me gusta. –exclamo Tsuna deshaciendo los binoculares de agua.

-viste incluso Tsu-sama lo admitió.

-Ustedes dos, no es tiempo de pelear. –le regaño acuario. Gracias al entrenamiento podía hacer que ellas se manifestaran como hadas, pero parecían más como chibi adorables, Tsuna simplemente suspiraba, era como tener trece hijas que cuidar ahora cuando obtuvo la treceava pero eso es otra historia.

-Bien, chicas las quiero a todas presentes. –las llamo, los tatuajes de Tsuna brillaron y en instan las trece. Cada uno con su forma chibi. –Ofiuco quiero que te quedes en tu lugar, entrare en batalla y deseo que me cures. –le dio la orden a una lamia de piel morada y escamas negras con forma de cobra real.

-Entendido. –desapareció integrándose en su lugar.

-Excelente, escúchenme bien, como no las pueden ver ellos, quiero que revisen el lugar y busquen si tiene rehenes o un tipo de personas que no sean parecidos a ellos.

-Entendido –dijeron todas.

-Acuario te quedaras conmigo. Es todo vayan. –dio la orden y las once se adentraron a la base, Tsuna con sigilo regreso donde estaba Aruko y 90. Mientras saltaba en las ramas nunca se imaginó que se acostumbraría y caminar en la selva fuese tan fácil, el dame-Tsuna hubiera preferido tener una conversación con su padre sobre las aventura que tuvo que entra a una selva más si era las amazonas. Había muchas cosas que pasaron en un año, que cambiaron por completo, ahora estaba dispuesto entra al campo de batalla que evitarla, en un instante vino a él a los hombres que dejo con los caimes, se detuvo en una de las ramas.

Que sintió cuando los ahogaba, nada, solamente ira porque lastimaron a Aruko, y destruyó la cabaña que ellos Vivian pero era más el hecho que lastimaron a su amada Aruko. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron reviviendo la primera vez que vio a Aruko, intento recordar su vida anterior pero lo único que había en su mente era la sonrisa de Aruko, junto los días que paso con ella y como entrenaron juntos. Ahora él tenía una inquietud, "¿No deseaba regresar con su familia?" ese pensamiento lo esfumo y se concentró en el presente y siguió su camino.

Aruko junto a 90 habían terminado de reunir las cosas llego Tsuna de un salto.

-Aruko, los encontré.

-Perfecto. –le respondió Aruko recordó lo que había conversado con 90. –Tsuna, 90 vendrá con nosotros.

-Pero…-miro con miedo que le podría pasar un desastre, había pasado una semana completa para que pudiera moverse.

-No se preocupe por mí, fui entrenada para esto. –por su mirad de determinación no le dio otra opción más que aceptarla.

-Bien, en ese caso creo que deberíamos separarnos en dos. 90 vendrías conmigo para ser la distracción y Aruko puedes obtener información importante si llegase ser que existiera una base parecida.

-Entendido. –dijeron ambas.

-Bien. 90 ven sube a mi espada. –se posicionaba para cargarla, en un instante se sonrojo por el gesto, era la primera vez que se ofrecían en llevarla.

-No se preocupe, puedo ir andando.

-No, su base queda en las favelas y llegar a ese lugar tomaría horas caminando pero si te llevo, llegaremos en 10 minutos. –le informo Tsuna.

-Gracias, y perdón por las molestias. –se subía a su espalda Tsuna se levantó acomodándola.

-Bien, agárrate fuerte 90.

-Sí señor. –respondió agarrándose del cuello, Aruko sonrió al ver los gestos de 90 sin duda Tsuna se quedaría con ella como subordinada.

-Aruko seguirme. –dio la indicación Tsuna, Aruko asistió.

Mientras tanto en Italia, en una de las bases de los Vongola, el Noveno junto con Iemitsu y Xanxus tenían una reunión de video con los otros jefes de las familias mafiosas que eran aliadas.

-Y bien, Noveno. ¿Qué piensa hacer con la actual situación?

-Seguiremos buscando. –respondió, los jefes chasquearon la lengua, otros negaban con la cabeza, daban un suspiro de cansancio.

-¿Dónde más buscaremos? Lo hemos estado buscando por un año desde su desaparición y no hemos encontrado nada. –comentaba uno molesto.

-Él tiene razón, hemos invertido mucho dinero y un par de familiar enemigas ya saben sobre la situación de Vongola y lo más probable es que estén haciendo ya planes para atacarla.

-Si, en ese caso nos defenderemos. Si creen que ellos pueden derribarnos están muy equivocados. –les respondía el Noveno decidido, Iemitsu no tenía mente para esa reunión, no podía estar tranquilo desde que desapareció su hijo y estaba más que preocupado y al mismo tiempo resentimiento.

-Y sea puesto a pensar si el joven decimo no desea el puesto y se ha escondido para no ser el sucesor. –exclamo uno de los jefes, es cuando todos tuvieron una nueva teoría sobre la desaparición del décimo. Es cuando ellos empezaron a recordar las múltiples veces que él se negaba ser el décimo y las reacciones que tenía sobre ese título.

-No es posible, si el haya tomado esa acción lo hubiera hecho desde un tiempo atrás. –respondió enseguida Iemitsu, desconcentrando a los jefes por el repentino comentario.

-Lo que dice él es cierto. –hablo de repente Xanxus asombrando a los presente. –Si se quisiera esconderse para no tomar el titulo lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo o hubiera dejado algo sobre su retiro. –Xanxus miraba su copa de vino mientras hablaba.

-¿Acaso usted no quiere el puesto del Decimo? –dijo uno entre ellos que se calló inmediato y todos se agitaron sobre la reacción que tendría Xanxus ante el comentario pero el solamente se limitó a enviarle una mirada asesina. –Ya no, él ha demostrado ser digno, por ello he dicho lo anterior. –dejo su copa a un lado mientras se acomodaba en su lugar.

-Bien, dejemos a un lado esta conversación y sigamos la razón de esta reunión. –el noveno tomo unos documentos en su mesa igual que los otros jefes, la razón de la reunión era solamente los negocioso que se han hecho en los últimos meses.

Tsuna y Aruko había llegado al punto donde llego Tsuna con las huellas, en ese instante las Signum de Tsuna aparecieron.

-¡Amo! –gritaron todas.

-Y bien ¿Qué encontraron? –preguntaba mientras bajaba a 90 con cuidado.

-Bueno, solamente encontramos a unos científicos y un guardia. –dio la noticia tres de ellas.

-¿Qué, solamente ellos? Es imposible. –pensó Tsuna, Aruko miro la favelas abandonadas y vino una idea en ella.

-Encontraron otra cosa ¿verdad?

-Si. –respondieron otro trio. –Encontramos un túnel de un kilómetro que se adentra más a la ciudad y encontramos múltiples bases, parecen tiendas normales pero realmente solamente es un disfraz.

-En ese caso ¿Qué hacían los científicos? –les pregunto Tsuna, tenía la duda del porque tenían los científicos alejados donde estaban los militares.

-No quisimos ir muy lejos pero los laboratorios son muy amplios y tiene diferente niveles, al parecer en cada uno de ellos tenía a personas en cilindros de vidrios.

-Mejor dicho mujeres, hacían una revisión mensual y algunos cambios. –comento un Signum

Aruko abrió los ojos por un recuerdo que vino en ella.

-¿90 sabes alemán? –le pregunto de repente a la mujer, ella asistió.

-Que bien, en ese caso puedes deshacerte de los científicos, elimina todo aquello que no sean las personas que hablaron ellas. –señalo a los chibi que dieron un suspiro.

-Aruko-san, creo que 90 no puede verlas.

-Realmente puedo verlas. –comento 90, Tsuna parpadeo un par de veces y por su rostro deseaba una explicación. –No sé cómo puedo verlas pero sí pudo y escucharlas.

-Lo más probable es por Ofiuco, un efecto secundario de ser sanada por ella. –comento libra.

-Bien en ese caso, cambiaremos la estrategia. Libra, leo y sagitarios. Guíen a 90 por el laboratorio y ayúdenla. Las demás vengan conmigo. –las otras seis asistieron y regresaron en su lugar

-de acuerdo. –dijeron las tres en paso militar. –Ahora mismo es mejor que entre, ellos han tomado un descanso y volverán dentro una media hora.

-Hai, en ese caso. Me retiro. –dijo 90 siguiendo a las chibi con sigilo y vigilando a los lados. Tsuna y Aruko vieron como ingresaba en las favelas con facilidad.

-Eso demuestra cómo fue entrenada. –comento Aruko y se disponía a ir donde les indicaría el otro trio. –Dime Tsuna. –se detuvo dándole la espalda a Tsuna. -¿Por qué no me reprimiste cuando dije que los eliminara? –le dio curiosidad, ya que Tsuna era muy benevolente y tenía ideales pacifista que una vez ella tuvo.

-porque confió en ti. –le susurro en el oído con una sonrisa, Aruko se giró para verlo en la cara. –Tienes una razón del porque deben de ser eliminados, y sé que 90 estará bien, nos encargamos del otro lado.

-Sí, y gracias por confiar en mí en eso. –desvió la mirada para que no mirara su sonrojo, Tsuna solamente sonrió, hizo un gesto con la cabeza a las otras seis chibi que asistieron.

-Soy capaz de confiarte mi propia vida. –tomo su mentón para ver los ojos dorados de Aruko que se sonrojo y suavizo sus ojos dio una sonrisa soñadora.

-Yo también lo haría Tsuna. –tomo la mano de Tsuna y con una adoración le dio un beso en el dorso. –Yo te confiaría mi vida. –y mi corazón, pensó Aruko.

En la reunión de los capos estaba siendo concluida, había revisado todos los elementos del negocioso de las familias y otros temas en la reunión hasta que uno comentó.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo me gustar hacerles una pregunta. –hizo que todos pararon de hacer lo que hacían, afirmando. -¿Alguno de ustedes han tenido clientes muy particulares?

-¿A qué te refieres con particulares?

-¿Qué paguen con oro que fue fundido y diamantes de no menos de 40 quilates? –en ese instante todos empezaron a recordar pero ninguno de ellos tenía un cliente de ese modo, todos pagaban en efectivo o con material artístico incluso con inmuebles pero nunca en oro y diamante de esa manera.

-¿A qué se debe esa pregunta? –le dio curiosidad el Noveno.

-Bueno, hace un par de días unos clientes se acercaron a mi negocioso para comprar materiales muy comunes pero con cantidades descomunales. Solamente les di lo que deseaban y me pagaron de la forma de cómo les acabo de decir, asique me llamo mucho la atención.

-¿Qué cosas compraron?

-Bueno, cigarros y puros, además licores, vino y uno que otra tela fina. –todos dieron un suspiro de decepción eso era común. –Y también cuchillos de diferentes tamaños mejor dicho todo lo que podía tener filo y plásticos.

-¿Eso le llamo la atención? Tal vez mi esposa es capaz de superar eso para desquitarse cada vez que le soy infiel. –se burló uno de los jefes sacando una risa a los demás

-Y ella puede mezclar cuatro idiomas al mismo tiempo mientras habla con un compañero.

-Eso lo debió haberlo dicho desde el principio. –dijo Xanxus cansado de tanta cháchara.

-Sí, debí haberlo hecho. Además me pidieron que si podía que no apuntara lo que ellos habían comprado solamente dijera sobre ciertos materiales.

-¿Querían ocultar que ellos compraron eso?

-Al parecer si, estaban vestidos de manera apropiada y tenían sombrero, ellos sabían sobre las cámaras que habían en mi negocioso ya que me llamo mucho la atención esos hombre que quería verlos en las cámaras pero su rostro era perfectamente oculta por su sombrero.

-¿A podido contactar con ellos o viceversa? –le dio un sentimiento intranquilo al noveno al escuchar sobre ellos.

-No por eso quería saber si ustedes los habían tenido ya que me gusto la manera de como pagaron y podíamos hacer mejores negociosos. –dijo alegro el hombre.

-Ya veo, si llegase tener unos parecidos se los hare saber. –le sonrió el Noveno. –Bien es todo gracias por su asistencia.

-Decimos lo mismo, Noveno. –se despedían los otros oprimiendo el botón apagado los monitores.

-Noveno seguiré con mi trabajo. Con permiso. –se levantó rápido Iemitsu saliendo de la habitación.

-Vaya, sí que está muy preocupado. –exclamo el Noveno.

-Solamente hablo una vez en la reunión. –se levantaba Xanxus recordando cuando intervino en la disputa sobre Tsunayoshi.

-¿Realmente ya no estas interesado en ser el décimo, Xanxus? –le pregunto directamente, el Noveno lo pregunto cuando miraba por donde se fue Iemitsu ahora volteaba a ver a su hijo adoptivo a los ojos.

-Ya no, si quieres saber el porqué. –Xanxus miro sus manos y las apretó levemente. –No te lo puedo explicar. –se levantó de su silla y se dirigía a la salida. –Simplemente sé que Vongola estará en buenas manos, es solo una corazonada. –decía saliendo de la habitación.

En ese momento en otra parte del mundo, Tsuna y Aruko llegaron al final de túnel donde unos guardias estaban en una puerta de hierro, ambos estaban vestidos de la misma manera que los atacaron en la cabaña.

-Aruko, ¿Qué crees que tenemos que hacer? -Tsuna estaba escondido

-Sinceramente, dejando un lado mi humanidad y creo que sería la mejor decisión, deshacernos de todos. –Aruko oscurecieron sus ojos al responder.

-¿Pueden ser un problema más tarde?

-Sí, ahora son máquinas asesinas, pueden quitarle la vida a un bebe y no arrepentirse. Incluso torturar a un niño sin desviar la mirada. –recuerdos del pasado invadían en su mente deseando desaparecerlas pero ¿Cómo olvidar algo que te enseñaron desde adolecente? Tsuna pudo ver oscuridad de Aruko recordando la conversación que una vez tuvieron

-En ese caso, sugiero lo siguiente. –llamo la atención de Aruko. –Yo me encargare de deshacerme de ellos y tú te encargaras de calcinarlos, no dejes ningún rastro.

-No, Tsuna no debes de manchar tus manos. –Aruko no le gustó mucho el plan.

-Aruko. –Tsuna cambio el tono de voz a una seria que asusto a Aruko. –No te preocupes, haremos lo que acabo de decir. –le tomo la mejilla derecha. –Ya olvidaste quien es mi familia.

-Pero no haz asesinado a nadie.

-Lo acabo de hacer. –le recordó a los enemigos de la cabaña. –Haz lo que yo te dije y regresaremos con el entrenamiento ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-Bien, ellos se van a defender asique, Acuario. –se apareció su compañera chibi. –Haz un escudo de agua tan gruesa que puedas para evitar las balas. Cáncer. –apareció otra chibi diferente a acuario pero igual de adorable. –En forma de cuchillas, justo en el corazón. –su toco su pecho, ella asistió.-Piscis. –apareció otra chibi con dos peces pequeños en ambos lados. –Sepárate, necesito que me dirijas donde están ellos y el otro donde tienen sus armas, evita que ellos las saquen. –su chibi asistió y tomo nuevamente la forma de peces koi. –Chicas salgan. –ordeno y en un instante están afuera todas en su forma chibi. –Mientras no encargamos de ellos quiero que ustedes busque información de cualquier tipo, entren en las computadoras o cualquier elemento que ellos tengan, reúnanlo en un solo memoria u cajas. –ellas asistieron. -¿Aruko?

-¿Si?

-Destruye esa puerta. –señalo la puerta de hierro, cuando estemos adentro quédate un poco atrás de mí, para deshacerte de una vez de ellos, –se dirigió a Aruko, ella dio un suspiro asistiendo. –Una vez que nos encarguemos de todos ellos, reuniremos todas las armas y las destruirás en un solo punto.

-Entendido.

-Excelente. –Tsuna volteo a ver a los guardias que mostraban signos de sueño, dio un suspiro hondo. –Haremos todo eso en menos de una hora ¿de acuerdo? –todas asistieron. -¿Listas? –todas asistieron nuevamente. –Bien, cuando dé la señal. –movía un dedo, acuario empezaba a preparar su jarrón, Aruko con su arco apuntaba la parte débil de la puerta. –Ahora. –Aruko soltó la flecha en ese ínstate dos cuchillas asesinaban a los guardias y la puerta era destruida. –Vamos. –Tsuna salió de su lugar de escondite, acuario empezaba hacer la capa protectora, Tsuna una vez dentro de la base los atacaron pero él respondió con las cuchillas que nuevamente se insertaban en otros pechos.

En la primera base que encontraron, estaba 90, esta terminaba de eliminar a los científicos, había encontrado armas en una bodega, tomo las que pensó que necesitaría, tomo a uno obligándolo que reunieran todos los científicos en un lugar. El rehén uso la escucha de que harían un anuncio y se necesitarían todos, cuando los científicos estaban ya reunidos fueron sorprendidos por 90, asesinándolos a todos con ametralladoras. Empezó a revisar los demás lugares si alguno se había escapado, gracias a los Signum de Tsuna la guiaron por el lugar, hasta que llegaron al nivel dos, antes que pudieran entrar alguien entro a la visión de 90.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto en español, la persona que aparecía enfrente era una mujer con una máscara blanca, no respondió. 90 no le dio importancia, debía seguir la orden que le pidió Aruko, empezó a disparar con la ametralladora pero en un instante, la mujer llego enfrente y con una fuerza abrumadora le daba un puñetazo a 90 pero ella se protegió con el arma, pero no fue suficiente y la envió lejos, al inicio del pasadizo que llego.

-Eliminar enemigo. –dijo la mujer en alemán acercándose a 90.

-Tsk, no será fácil. –exclamaba incorporándose, a su lado estaba su reflejo, ella volteo para ver su rostro cambiado, se quedó atónita un par de segundos. Su cabello y ojos eran diferentes, fue cuando recordó sobre un efecto secundario al ser sanada por Tsuna.

Estaba distraída cuando la otra mujer se lanzó nuevamente a 90, ella creo de la nada una lanza de hielo que fue insertada en el abdomen de 90 que al sentir eso, se quedó en su lugar y con dolor cayo en el suelo.

-Eliminado. –dijo la mujer de la máscara, sacando la lanza y deshaciéndola, dejo que 90 se desangrara y 90 pensó que otra vez vería la muerte pero los Signum se pusieron enfrente de ella.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –le decía enfada leo. –Aprovecha ahora que esta de espalda. –libra le jalaba un mechón para incorporarse.

-No puedo, mi sangre…-se detuvo de repente cuando toco su abdomen y ya no sangraba, se levantó con cuidado sin ninguna dificultad. -¿Pero qué demonios? –miraba su mano que la sangre empezaba a convertirse en polvo.

-¿acaso ya lo olvidaste? –decía sagitarios. –Tu eres una soldado del amo Tsunayoshi, lo que hay en tu pecho es la prueba.

90 estaba atónita ante las palabras de los Signum. Se abrió su blusa observando una serpiente en forma de figura musical de sol. –Nunca podrás morir hasta que el amo muera o este desee lo contrario mientras tanto no importa que tanto te hieran sanaras. Y también tendrás una fuerza abominable. –se sonrió dándole ánimos sagitarios pero junto con leo y libra cambiaron de expresión.

-De acuerdo. –sonrió de una manera espeluznante 90, se levantó observo como la enmascarada se detenía y apenas se volteaba cuando 90 corrió a ella y con una patada de daba en uno de los costados, la enmascarada al recibir el golpe escupió sangre y fue lanzada a la puerta que según los Signum habían personas en recipientes.

La puerta colapso, 90 se adentró al lugar asombrándose que no solamente era una habitación sino un estado de futbol americano repleto de cilindros en tamaño de personas. Observaba el lugar igual que los Signum, fue cuando escucho que la enmascarada se levantaba nuevamente, pudo verla mejor 90, llegaba el uniforme polaco militar, y también el cabello celeste de la mujer. –Ya veo, tus eres quien nos traiciono. Coronel Wozniak, aunque no tenía un cariño a mi escuadrón, debo de hacerme cargo de usted, sin usted no hubiera conocido al joven Tsunayoshi. –hablaba en polaco para que pudiera entender la mujer, pero no hubo una respuesta de ella.

-Espera, creo que no los traiciono. –hablo leo. –Al parecer está siendo manipulada, oye destrúyele la máscara. –le pidió libra.

-¿Qué? -90 se posicionaba en defensa cuando la enmascarada daba unos suspiros lista para atacar.

-Solo hazlo, ya le explicare al amo. Pero por favor. –le suplico libra junto a leo y sagitarios, ser chibi significaba ser tierno y también no poder negarse a una petición.

-Está bien. –le respondía en el momento que bloqueaba un ataque de la mujer e iniciaba una serie de combos de batalla.


	6. Chapter 6

Habían pasado 40 minutos desde que Tsuna había atacado la segunda base con Aruko, se encontraba en el cuarto de mandos donde había un hombre atado en una silla, por su traje se podía deducir que él era el jefe del lugar, estaba golpeado y enojado.

-Bien, jefe de base, le haría preguntas pero dudo mucho que usted me entienda o que no me responda en el caso que si me entendiese. –Tsuna estaba sentado enfrente de él en una silla presidencial. –Pero creo más que usted no me responderá.

El jefe del cuartel no le entendió ninguna palabra pero podía deducir que quería interrogarlo. El simplemente se bufo de lo ingenuo que era, no sabía que pasaría una vez que los ostros líderes de su organización se enterarán sobre el ataque.

-No ha hablado desde que lo capturamos y por su sonrisa pienso que hay otros que se enojaran cuando se enteren de lo que paso aquí. –Tsuna miro una laptop, sacudió las cenizas que tenía encimas. –Que sorpresa, no está bloqueada y tiene internet. Perfecto –sonrió Tsuna mientras tecleaba. –Según Aruko ustedes hablan alemán pero lo dudo mucho. –paraba de teclear y retomaba la acción. –Alguien me dijo que tenía una intuición muy acertada y que confiara mucho en ella, en ese instante entraba Aruko con las Signum a su lado, llevaba una maleta en su hombro. –Asique creo que es inglés, pero le dejare esto traducido en alemán. –dejaba de tecla dándole entre y una voz femenina empezaba a hablar en alemán. –Adiós. –se despedía Tsuna saliendo de la habitación dejando al hombre que escuchaba el mensaje dejado por él.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? –le pregunto Aruko.

-Platique un poco con él, le deje un mensaje. Pero más importante ¿Qué encontraste?

-Encontré una bóveda con mucho dinero y joyas además lingotes de oro, debo admitir que era mucho.

-Bien, vayámonos antes que el lugar explote. –Tsuna tomaba de la mano a Aruko para salir.

-Pero las armas, todavía no las he destruido. –lo detuvo.

-¿Los dejaste donde te dije? –pregunto Tsuna para estar seguro que todo saliera tal y como lo pensó, Aruko asistió. –Hubo un cambio de planes, cuando termine el mensaje que le deje él hará algo. Entonces antes que pase, vámonos. –Tsuna cargaba a Aruko de manera nupcial, fue cuando se escuchó un grito de ira y un segundo hubo una explosión muy fuerte que hizo temblar el suelo, luego otro tras otro.

-Tsunayoshi ¿Qué hiciste? –le pregunto Aruko que se agarraba fuerte de su cuello.

-Como te había dicho hubo cambio de planes. Y que el haría una cosa y eso era autodestruirse. –las tiendas que habían arriba empezaban a sumergirse y con agilidad subía los escombros, usando a acuario para abrirse camino. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que llegaron a la superficie partiendo un escombro. Dio un largo suspiro, lo que había pasado llamaría mucho la atención fue hasta que escucho ruido a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que habían personas alrededor y unos grababan los ignoro dio un salto desapareciendo a la vista de los curiosos.

Tsuna corría entre las favelas evitando las personas.

-Tsunayoshi, estoy bien puedes bajarme. –le decía Aruko.

-No, si me ven solo a mi es mejor. Si te ven ellos empezaran a moverse y molestarte. –se detenía a una pared observando a los lados. –No dejare que te vean hasta que pueda hablar con tu familia ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. –le respondió sonrojada, ante la mirada determinada e intimidante de Tsuna le hacía ver muy sexy, pensó Aruko, se colocaba mejor la capucha.

-Bien, falta poco para llegar donde 90. Agárrate fuerte. –Tsuna la abrazaba más a él y ella hacia lo que le pedía, e iniciaba a correr nuevamente, faltaba unos metros hasta que llego donde estaba la base donde se adentró 90, bajo a Aruko y le quitaba la manta que le había puesto para ocultarla.

-Gracias. –le decía Aruko, pero Tsuna negó.

-Es un desperdicio ocultar tu belleza pero es lo mejor para ti. –comento Tsuna, un vuelco en el corazón le paso Aruko por las palabras, Tsuna se dio cuenta lo que había dicho pero solamente sonrió ante la expresión avergonzada que hizo Aruko. –Vamos, Aruko. –le tomaba la mano y se dirigían en la base, al adentrarse estaba sin ningún cuerpo, siguieron adelante. En el interior era como la base anterior, estaba corazonada, metal por todos lados, además aparatos, monitores entre otras cosas.

Hasta que escucharon un ruido que provenía en la parte de abajo, corrieron supusieron que era 90, en el camino vieron una habitación de descanso con los cuerpos de los científicos, Aruko se quedó exactica recordando la orden que dio.

-Aruko, no es tu culpa. –le decía Tsuna tomándole las manos. –Tu sabias que ellos serían una amenaza en un futuro. No te preocupes por ello solamente de mí. ¿De acuerdo? –le sonreía

-Sí, solamente de ti. –tomados de la mano corrieron al segundo nivel que estaba destrozada.

-Leo, libra, sagitarios. –las llamo en un instante llegaron a él.

-Amo, 90 esta con un enemigo debe de ir a ayudarla. –Tsuna asistió y corrió por el pasillo hasta que llego a una puerta destruida, encontrándose los cilindros con personas en su interior, se quedó maravillado por la cantidad que eran y el tamaño del lugar. Había unas vigas que estaban conectadas los cilindros, el entre esas vigas vio a 90 que tenía alguien debajo dando unos puñetazos.

-¡90! –la llamo pero ella no lo escucho, siguió golpeado a la enmascarada hasta que se empezaba a en quebrarse, su contrincante le detuvo ambas manos. Tsuna se acercó lo más rápido que pudo, en el momento que solo faltaba unos metros 90, le daba un cabezazo quebrando la máscara, el coronel al no tener ya la máscara abrió los ojos y reacciono en un instante.

-¿Qué? –dijo apenas ella mirando al ver a 90 enfrente de ella, se asustó asume como cualquier otro soldado hizo un movimiento sometiéndola. -¿Qué crees que haces? –dijo enfadada hasta que Tsuna llego usando a cáncer, la coloco en el cuello de la coronel.

-Suéltala. –pidió, la coronel volteo a ver a Tsuna.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Aruko que se había mantenido un rato en el margen, le llamo la atención la máscara que había tenido el coronel.

-Tsuna, ella esta envenado. –exclamo cuando supo que era la máscara.

-¿Ahora que dice…-no pudo terminar cuando empezó a sentir pesado el cuerpo, como un saco de papas dejo que la gravedad la trajera al suelo pero Tsuna la tomo a tiempo y con cuidado la colocaba en su regazo, Aruko llego en un instante.

-¿A qué te refieres que esta envenenada? –pregunto Tsuna mirando como empezaba a convulsionar.

-Esa mascara fue diseñada para poder dominar la mente de la persona, ellas actúan dependiendo en la orden que le es dada, pero cuando les arrebatan la máscara este libera un veneno incrustado en su boca. Para que no existiera una manera de extraer información. –le respondía Aruko abrió la chaqueta blanca que llevaba puesta observado unos moretes y unas inyecciones.

-Tsk, entonces fue secuestrada, en ese momento. –dijo enfadada 90 llamando la atención a Tsuna.

-¿La conoces?

-Sí, ella era la líder del escuadrón de Polonia que se hizo el intercambio. Tal vez ella pueda confirmarnos la hipótesis de la señorita Aruko. –miro como el cuerpo de la coronel empezaba a dejar de moverse y una espuma salía de su boca.

-¿Qué debería hacer? –se preguntó si mismo, algo pudo ver en los ojos de la coronel que ella deseaba vivir.

-Ayu…ayúdame….y yo…

-Guarda silencio yo te ayudare. –le sonreí Tsuna tranquilizándola en el momento. –Aruko te encargo del resto. –le avisaba antes de invocar a Ofiuco.

-Sí, no te preocupes. –Aruko se colocaba atrás de él.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? –pregunto 90 al ver como Tsuna colocaba las manos en el pecho del coronel y en los brazos de Tsuna salían unas serpientes negras.

-Tsunayoshi piensa hacer lo mismo que hizo contigo, ya que el veneno que está en el sistema de ella no tiene ningún antídoto y su efecto es muy doloroso, una muerte lenta que dura alrededor de cinco minutos para ella muera.

-Entiendo, pero ¿a qué se refiere el con que le deja encargada?

-Sanar una persona requiere mucha energía vital más cuando se debe de eliminar un agente dañino o resurrección como lo hizo contigo, Tsunayoshi necesita descansar un mes completo para que pueda usar nuevamente a ofiuco para hacer esa tarea. –las serpientes mordieron al coronel y Tsuna hizo una cara de molestia, las serpientes regresaban a su cuerpo y respiraba entre cortado. –Pero solamente ha pasado una semana desde que te sano, asique ahora el necesita descansar. –lo recibía con cuidado en sus brazos.

-¿No pondrá en riesgo al joven? –pregunto asustada 90 y a la vez muy preocupada por la salud del joven que le salvo la vida.

-No, solamente lo cansa mucho. Ahora dormirá un rato en ese momento me encargare en recopilar información sobre este lugar y protegerlo también. –la cabeza de Tsuna descabeza en el pecho de Aruko como una almohada, él sonreía ante la calidez y la suavidad de estos.

-Ya veo, en ese caso yo le ayudare, señorita. –dijo decidida 90.

-Gracias, debes de tener preguntas sobre tu estado.

-Sí, pero los Signum de joven me explicaron. –dio un suspiro cuando miro a su contrincante que empezaba a respirar una manera más relajada y el cuerpo estaba menos tenso. –Y debo admitir que era imposible de creer pero es la realidad y sería una inútil si lo negara.

-Entiendo, me alegro que lo hayas comprendido.

-El que debe de estar alegre seria yo, señorita. Para mi será un honor servirle al joven y también a usted. –había una reverencia que le vino un recuerdo a Aruko cuando ella era una niña.

-Ya veo, espero lo mejor de ti. –dijo nostálgica

-Lo tendrá señorita.

En ese momento la coronel abrió los ojos y empezó a moverse, su cuerpo empezó a recuperarse y no sentía más el dolor, se reincorporo apretaba su manos y movía sus pies.

-¿Se encuentra bien coronel? –le pregunto 90 en alemán.

-Wenn. –responde ella si en alemán, giro a ver dónde estaba 90, fue cuando reacciono que estaba luchando con ella, iba a lanzarse había 90 pero sintió una mirada asesina que la paralizo, una aura oscura y muy maligna la miraba, con un poco de valor giro su cabeza unos centímetros para encontrar la mirada de furia de Aruko.

Aruko sabía que la coronel iba atacarlos nuevamente, eso sería muy decoroso de su parte, Tsuna pudo estar en un punto mucho peor del que estaba ahora pero solamente era envenenamiento asique solamente le resto energía pero eso no era el caso. El coronel sabía que estaría muerta si se moviera.

-¿Puedes hablar en japonés? –le pregunto en alemán para que Tsuna pudiera escucharlas a pesar que estaba durmiendo, ella le enseño como estar despierto y a la vez descansando.

-Sí, sí puedo. –le respondió en japonés.

-Siéntate de manera adecuada, igual tu 90. –ordeno, ambas se sentaron en seiza (sentarse en sus rodillas) –Bien ahora te hare unas preguntas que me responderás solamente con la verdad ¿entendido?

-Sí, señora. –le hablo con respeto la coronel.

-Hace una semana usted se reunió con el grupo guerrillero de Colombia para un trueque, ellos le daría una información sobre el ejército alemán y ustedes les darían un armamento ¿verdad?

-Sí, es tal como usted dice.

-¿Reviso la información antes que hicieran el trueque? –la coronel asistió. -¿De qué trataba?

-Sobre sobrevivientes nazis, al parecer deseaban resurgir para cumplir con el deseo de su líder. En los papeles encontrados decían sobre el lugar que guardaron capital para un ejército y un plan sobre ganarse personas poderosas. Había más información pero no pude entenderla ya que estaba de una manera científica.

-¿Sobre genética? –le interrumpió Aruko.

-Si algo parecido.

-Es lo que más me temía. –daba un suspiro Aruko.

-Perdón si la interrumpo pero a que se refieres. –la coronel tuvo curiosidad, la situación que estaba era nueva para ella.

-Antes que te responda, dime ¿recuerdas algo antes de tener esa mascara? –señalo la máscara que estaba hecha añicos.

-Sí, cuando todos todavía dormían en la tiendas de campaña. Escuche unas pisadas y fue cuando me levante, apenas pude reaccionar. Eran muy rápidos, tenaces y solamente pude ver como ellos asesinaban a mis hombres. –con ira, estampo su puño en el suelo agrietándolo.

-Por eso deseabas vivir. –exclamo Aruko. –Vengarlos y dime ¿Por qué eres la única que ellos secuestraron?

-Lo desconozco, pude pelear con alguno pero fueron pocos quienes pude eliminar los demás pudieron derribarme, me desmaye pero al despertarme durante unas horas ellos me colocaron una serie de drogas durante una hora. –se tocó su brazo, se levantó su chaqueta pero se asombró que no tenía ninguna picadura.

-¿Solamente eso recuerdas? –pregunto Aruko

-Si, después de un día entero que hicieron unos análisis ellos dijeron que estaba preparada y me colocaron esta mascara después de eso, no recuerdo nada. Hasta que ella me quito la máscara. –señalo a 90.

-Ahora comprendo todo. –Aruko acariciaba los mechones de Tsuna con delicadeza y amor. –Antes de empiece a investigar sobre esto quiero preguntarte una cosa. –dijo seria Aruko.

El coronel pudo presenciar que era muy importante lo que diría a continuación. –Tú deseas venganza por los que te hicieron. –la coronel asistió. –Esas personas fueron eliminadas por mí y por 90. –señalo a 90 que asistió ante tal declaración. –asique tu venganza ya fue saldada, pero habrán otros que también puedan sufrir lo mismo que tú a lo que nos lleva a la siguiente pregunta.

La coronel suspiro dándose cuenta de su situación, sabría que no contaba con el ejército polaco ya que no la fueron a buscar o enviaron a alguien que pudieran saber sobre ellos, las personas que asesinaron a sus hombres y experimentaron con ella estaban muertos, por la seguridad que hablaba Aruko pudo saber que no era mentira. Y ahora solamente le quedaría la opción que le daría Aruko. -¿Quieres unirte a nosotros? –le pregunto de forma directa

-¿Cómo? –se paralizo ante la propuesta, era más eso que una opción.

-Te explicare, 90 es la único sobreviviente de la guerrilla colombiana que estuvo con ustedes y gracias a las habilidades de Tsunayoshi ella puede vivir.

-¿Puedo continuar? –le interrumpió 90, Aruko asistió. –Gracias señorita. -90 se volteo a ver directamente al coronel. –No deseaba seguir un lugar que no podía llamar hogar. –esas palabras se clavaron en la mente de la coronel, era igual que ella, Polonia a pesar de ser un país hermoso no era lo que podía llamar hogar y mucho menos cuando los policías no hicieron nada cuando sus padre fueron asesinados, al ser periodistas sabía que ellos estaban investigando a una persona importante en el gobierno. –Al ser por fin libre, puedo ir a cualquier lugar del mundo pero no puedo tener en mi conciencia que hubo alguien que me ayudo sin esperar nada a cambio. Por ello deseo servir al joven Tsunayoshi para poder devolverle el favor que una vez me dio.

-De eso no te preocupes. –hablo de repente Tsuna abriendo los ojos asombrándola. –Puedes tomar el camino que tú quieras además debes de cambiar ese nombre que te dieron. –Aruko lo ayudaba a reincorporarse un poco. –Creo que Elena sería un maravilloso nombre para ti.

-¿Elena? –repitió 90, le encanto en el instante. –Sera un honor recibir tal nombre, joven Tsunayoshi. –ahora la recién nombrada Elena hacia una reverencia donde la frente tocaba el suelo, Tsuna que no tenía muchas energía solamente río levemente. –Pero tal vez mi atrevimiento le sea molesto pero deseo permanecer a su lado como una fiel sirviente, usted me salvo cuando solamente era una desconocida y fue amable con una mujer que ha tomado vidas de múltiples personas. Por favor déjeme estar a su lado.

Tsuna no tenía palabras, le recordaba mucho cuando conoció a Gokudera y lo "salvo" en ese entonces, decidió iba a decir lo contrario pero Aruko le apretó la mano, con el tiempo que han estado ellos dos juntos Tsuna sabía que debía hacer caso a la petición de Elena.

-De acuerdo. –dijo Tsuna, Elena dio una sonrisa, por primera vez en su vida sentía tanta felicidad, ahora sabía que no sería obligada a ser algo, ella misma se obligaría hacer las cosas para proteger a su nuevo líder.

-En ese caso por favor acépteme a mí también. –hablo la coronel copiando la reverencia de Elena, tanto Tsunayoshi como Elena se asombraron ante la petición de la coronel. –Puede que no sea lo suficiente buena pero deseo servirle, en mi vida siempre tuve alguien que despreciaba como líder y siempre obligaba a otros hacer cosas sumamente despreciables y horrendas pero usted a pesar que yo que ataque a su compañera y estaba decidida a atacarlo a usted, solamente hubo amabilidad en su voz, incluso se arriesgó a salvarme la vida, le estoy sumamente agradecida.

-Pero porque, eres un coronel puedes regresar a tu hogar y te darán la bienvenida. –exclamo Tsuna levantándose pero sus energías bajaron y se desplomo en los mechos de Aruko.

-¡Eso es mentira! –grito ella. –Mis padres eran grandes personas que les gustaba decirles la verdad al pueblo pero a pesar de sus nobles acciones fueron asesinados y destruyeron su reputación en un instante. Muchas personas que se fueron ayudadas por ellos simplemente les dieron la espalda tanto a ellos como a mí. La mujer que se encargaba del orfanato que yo vivía, sabía que no sería adoptada y traería mala reputación al orfanato asique me entrego al ejército y cambiaron mi nombre, cuando solamente tenía ocho años de edad.

Tsuna se conmovió la historia de ella igual que Aruko, con tan solo ver que ella era muy fuerte y una determinación impresionante se podía saber el infierno que soporto.

-La razón del porque soy coronel fue por los deseos de mis superiores ya que ellos sabían que mis compañeros sentirían envidia y seria traicionada, solamente mis hombres era quienes podía confiar pero ellos me fueron arrebatados. Asique acepto ante la propuesta de la señorita de unirme a ustedes, por favor déjeme estar con ustedes para poder ayudar aquellos que no sufran lo mismo que yo sufrí.

-Ya veo, en ese caso también te aceptamos pero antes. –Tsunayoshi se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas y le sonreía a la coronel que se sonrojo ante la pureza de la sonrisa de Tsuna, Elena pudo ver la maravilla que gozaba los ojos de la coronel, Elena también admiro esa sonrisa. -¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

-¿Mi verdadero nombre? –dijo asombrada, Elvira Wozniak era el nombre que le dieron cuando entro a la armada y lo odio pero no tenia de otra que aceptarlo. –No lo recuerdo.

-En ese caso, Alice es un hermoso nombre ¿verdad? –le sonrió, a la peli azul que sonrió de vuelta. Tsuna había usado un poco de sus fuerzas y cerraba los ojos nuevamente.

-Descansa, está bien. –le susurraba Aruko cargándolo de manera nupcial. –Síganme, necesitare su ayuda. –les decía a las otras mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a una computadora, quería resolver lo que estaba sucediendo mejor dicho evitar lo que estaba por hacer las personas que adaptaron la ideología nazi, pero eso lo cambio cunado el otro lugar que fue con Tsuna había unas insignias de los templarios y también de los ilumináis. No le gustaba que esas organizaciones secretas además de otras también se unieran, más la que sus ancestros fundados con ideales puros.

Pero el poder no es simplemente algo que se puede ignorar, dejaba a Tsuna a una silla reclinable y se colocaba a revisar lo que había en el lugar y la razón del porque estaban todas esas personas ahí.


	7. Chapter 7

En Japón la residencia Sawada los vecinos se mantenían un poco más alegres ya que el ruido que se causaba todos los días había disminuido. Solamente se escuchaban los gritos de niños y nada más, ningún ¡HII! Algo parecido había cesado. En Namimori había el rumor en que Sawada Tsunayoshi había desaparecido pero era negado por Nana ella simplemente decía que su hijo se había ido con su padre, igualmente era en Nami-chu lo guardianes de Tsuna simplemente evitaban conversaciones parecidas, ahora que cursaba el tercer grado solamente ellos se limitaban a dar lo mejor en clases, eso lo hubiera querido Tsuna que tal vez él sea el menos indicado.

Los miembros de Kokuyo simplemente ignoraban el hecho que Tsuna había desaparecido, ellos sabían que aparecería y todo sería normal, ser como antes. Solamente Hibari y Ryohei habían ido a Tokio a la universidad pero siempre regresaban a Namimori cuando podían. Sin duda se podía notar que hacía falta alguien que para las peleas o se alterara por algún conflicto, sin duda era nostálgico todo, más el hecho que había pasado un año y no había nada de Tsuna.

Como era costumbre los chicos se reunían en la residencia Sawada para estar con Nana que era ella que podía estar más afectada y a la vez podía ser atacada en determinado tiempo, se reunieron ese día todos los guardianes se reunieron por un banquete que se hacía una vez cada rato.

Todos estaban en la sala Gokudera tenía un libro, se había propuesto estudiar todo lo posible cuando el Décimo regresara él le seria más de ayuda, Yamamoto y Ryohei tenían un platica sobre las competencias que se acercaba, Hibari no había llegado por una padilla que empezaba molestar a los cuídanos, los de Kokuyo Land se mantenían en su escuela y en su base sin llegar a la residencia. Los niños miraban la televisión hasta que llego Reborn a querer ver las noticias, arruinado el momento a los niños.

-Sin duda es un demonio. –pensaban todos ya que no estaba Tsuna para molestar, tomaba otra víctima como a ellos una vez en cuando.

-¡Noticias Internacionales! –anunciaban las noticias llamando la atención a Reborn. –En Brasil, Sao Pablo un enfrentamiento entre bandas de gran escala. –decía la reportera mostrando unas imágenes que pasaban en vivo. –por el momento no se sabe a qué se debe pero son muy fuertes ambos bandos, se había ordenado evacuar el área para evitar heridos y muertes. Eso paso el día de ayer por la tarde, múltiples videos captan la destrucción que se vivió en el momento, afortunadamente no hubo muertos.

En las tiendas se escuchaban disparos y bombas que hacían temblar el suelo, hasta que se escuchó un crujir en la tierra, todos lo que estaban cerca vieron el suelo y parecía que colapsaría.

-Me asombra que pasen esto en Japón. –comentaba Yamamoto que miraba la destrucción de las tiendas.

-Si no mal recuerdo en Sao Pablo un grupo de Tokio harían eventos sociales. –comento Gokudera que estaba observando.

-Si, tal vez aprovecharon que estaba en el lugar están presentándolo. –Reborn comía un dulce dando un suspiro.

-¡Oh dame-Tsuna salió en la tv! –exclamo de repente Lambo que todos lo voltear a ver.

-Lo estas confundiendo, vaca estúpida. –le recriminaba Gokudera enfadado listo para darle un castigo pero llego Haru deteniéndolo, atrás de ella estaba Kyoko.

-No le pegues a los niños, Gokudera-san. –le reprendía Gokudera simplemente chasquido la boca y regresaba a su lugar, Kyoko dejaba unos vasos y una jarilla de té frio.

-En unos momentos estará lista la comida. –daba el aviso, hasta que en la televisión se escuchó el derrumbe.

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver los eventos, los presentadores corrían por sus vidas igual que otros, pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos hasta que solo el polvo estuviera por el aire y los escombros hayan quedado en un lugar, los de Sao Pablo se quedaron mirando a su alrededor, empezaron a acercarse donde se había originado el derrumbe, llegaron y lo que más les asombro fue que todas las tiendas alrededor fueran destruidas. La presentadora apenas podía describir lo que acababa de pasar, hasta que se escuchó como algo golpeaba una de los escombros, todos buscaron el origen del sonido hasta que un tipo de lanza cohetes había salido entre los escombros y explotaba en el suelo. Del agujero que abrió paso, salía Tsuna con Aruko en sus brazos.

-Es…-los de la habitación se quedaron petrificados por lo que estaban mirando, en ese instante entraba Nana sonriente pero se detuvo cuando vio la expresión de todos, ella siguió lo que llamo la atención, asombrándose que en la televisión estaba su hijo.

Los que observaban a Tsuna se quedaron unos segundos, hasta que dio un salto y empezó a correr con Aruko en brazos envuelta en una manta y nuevamente mostraban imágenes de la destrucción.

-¿Qué hace el ahí? –se preguntó Reborn, las noticias cambiaron y anunciaban que darían noticias sobre otro tema.

Los de residencia Sawada no eran los únicos, que se asombraron la aparición de Tsuna, los de Kokuyo Land miraron las noticias ya que M.M quería ver sobre la farándula, entrevistarían a personas famosas y quería ver lo que llevaban puesto, pero no observaron eso sino lo que pasaban y la aparición de Tsuna.

Pasaron dos días en los que Tsuna dormía y solamente se levantaba a comer, usar Ofiuco era realmente agotador, Elena se había encargado de cuidarlo en lo que Aruko investigaba con Alicia a su lado, Aruko se sorprendió la cantidad de l información que había en la base, no solamente sobre los avances de los agentes, sino también sobre otra base con otros agentes y los lugares de los militares que se reunían, era suficiente información para poder atacarlos, pero ellos sabrían sobre lo que paso en la base. Pero de eso se preocupare más tarde, apenas durmió una hora en los dos días, a pesar que era una organización con fines lucros para obtener poder.

-Que bien que haya despertado, joven amo. –le hablo Elena dejando un vaso de agua y unas pastillas. -¿Cómo se siente? –le hablo Elena en el tercer día que cuidaba a Tsuna.

-Bueno todavía no estoy al 100% pero ya estoy mejor. –pudo ver mejor el lugar en el que se encontraba, cuando despertaba no hacía caso y recibía la comida por parte de Elena y nuevamente se dormía. Se asombró lo cansado que estaba a tal punto que no se daba cuenta en el lugar que dormía.

-Ah, esto. Durante el tiempo que estuvo durmiendo, la señorita ordeno que me encargara de ordenar y limpiar el lugar además de cuidarlo a usted mientras ella no podía. Arregle este lugar para que pudiera ser cómodo. –le explico Elena, era un cuarto de descanso, lo había arreglado como una enfermería. Tomo un tiempo pero lo pudo lograr hasta en medio día cuando Tsuna se dormía solamente en un sofá.

-Gracias, Elena.

-No es nada, joven. Debe de tener hambre ¿verdad? –Elena le dejaba una bolsa de comida en el regazo. –Perdón por ser comida rápida pero ha perdido peso y necesita proteínas y grasa. Solamente comida ligera le daba, si le daba comida pesada su cuerpo se cansaría en el momento de digerirla. –Aruko le había dicho que le diera esa comida. Tsuna rio levente por la consideración.

-Sí, nuevamente gracias. Gracias por la comida. –decía Tsuna que empezaba a comer una hamburguesa. –Dime ¿Qué ha hecho Aruko? –no sabía que estaba haciendo Aruko en el tiempo que reposaba.

-Ha estado investigando a fondo sobre el lugar y debo admitir que es algo muy grande. Solamente le puedo decir que debe estar preparado mentalmente por la realidad que está pasando.

-Sí, lo hare Elena. –Tsuna siguió comiendo hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando a ver a una Aruko desvelada y agotada pero con una cara de satisfacción.

-Ya sé que este lugar. –se acercaba a Tsuna, Alicia que estaba acostumbrando, se quedó en la puerta.

-Señorita por favor tome asiento. –Elena se acercaba una silla y una mesa para que pudiera colocar todos los papeles.

-Dime Aruko. –dijo Tsuna asombrado por la forma desliñada de Aruko, pero no dejaba de ser hermosa para él.

-Proyecto Farfalla. –dijo dejando un folder con una mariposa. –Farfalla significa mariposa en italiano.

-Pero ¿no eran alemanes?

-Sí, pero al parecer lo realmente es que una organización en la unión de varias organizaciones secretas que no sé cuántas son en realidad, se unieron para llevar a cabo un proyecto de la SS, mejor dicho de Josef Mengele.

-¿Quién? –dijo tomando agua Tsuna, no le gustaba mucho la historia.

-Es conocido como el ángel de la muerta y era un científico que estaba obsesionado con la genética y los seres humanos, junto a otro científico que no tengo su nombre todavía, dice que ellos tuvieron la idea que una mujer pudiera tener gemelos y que estos puedan ser con rasgos aria pero eso no era suficiente asique fueron más allá y crearon una hipótesis que se podían cambiar el ADN de la mujer, que tuviera habilidades sobrehumanos y para cuando ella pudiera tener bebes que fueran gemelos y estos tuvieran los mismas habilidades pero más desarrolladas.

-Es muy loco. –comento Tsuna que ofreció su hamburguesa Aruko que le dio una mordida y se la regresaba y tomaba agua para seguir.

-Pero posible. –Aruko tomo un folder y lo abrió. –Al parecer pidieron ayuda a otros científicos de otros países dando la idea que era solamente para un libro, pero las ideas fueron increíbles. El más asombroso de esto es que esto fue escondido cuando fue la caída de los nazis hasta diez años después que fue encontrada y se llevaron a cabo este proyecto. Para que no fueran descubiertos muy rápido ellos mezclaron la información en diferentes idiomas, alrededor de 10.

-¿10? Tantos. –frunció el ceño Tsuna, sería imposible para él.

-Sí, afortunadamente no son tan especiales pero costo mucho descifrar la información encontrándome con lo que estoy contando.

-Espera un momento Aruko. –la interrumpió levantando una mano. -¿Quieres decir que nos encontramos con un proyecto que fue ideado hace más de cincuenta años? –a pesar que no le gustaba la historia tenia leve recuerdo de sus clases en Nami-chu

-Sí, están siendo capaces de lograr mejor dicho lo están haciendo.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno, primero buscaron una manera de mejorar las habilidades de aquellos que tenían talentos para ser agentes esta le dieron proyecto Farfalla, un hombre y una mujer los cambiaron genéticamente, al ser capaces de hacer eso, tomaron la pareja para que pudieran te tener gemelos y de ellos tener un súper agente, este era el otro proyecto, no describen lo que pasa en este. Desafortunadamente, se perdieron muchas vidas pero fueron capaces de crear a los primero gemelos modificados.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, no tengo información de donde están pero fue el principio. Con un gran producto decidieron crearlo en masa, asique en este lugar están solamente las mujeres, mejor dicho empezaron con en cambiar el ADN de las mujeres. Lo más increíble es que aprovecharon la pubertad para que el cuerpo se adaptara.

-¿Pubertad? –una idea muy escalofriante se le cruzo por la cabeza. –Eran apenas unas niñas. –repulsión sintió a esas organizaciones,

-Si, en un archivador me encontré todos los perfiles y son de todas las partes del mundo incluso que países y ciudades que no conocía.

-Entonces ¿Qué hicieron en Alicia? –pregunto de repente llamando la atención de ella.

-Bueno, yo al parecer me tenía vigilada y en secreto ellos empezaron a dar sustancias para que pudiera ser como el guardián de este lugar.

-Lo más probable era que uno de esta organización estuviera en los militares y la eligieron, asique ellos sabían que se iba a reunir y le mandaron para que ellos terminaran el trabajo.

-Sí, pero es asombroso esto. –levanto su mano y con ella creo una bola de hielo y luego la destruyo cerrando su mano convirtiéndola en nieve.

-Se parece a la habilidad de Gelaro. –comento Tsuna sonriendo.

-¿Quién es él? –pregunto Alicia curiosa.

-Oh bueno, Aruko –la llamo -¿ellas saben sobre las llamas de última voluntad?

-Sí, esta base tiene como energía la llama para que no fuera detectados. Por una empresa que tuviera algo que ver sobre la electricidad.

-Que bien, en ese caso saben que las llamas de última voluntad no pueden ser apagadas, uno de mis ancestros tuvo la idea que debía crear una técnica por si en un momento las llamas de última voluntad fueran un peligro. –Tsuna alzo su mano, revelo su técnica de hielo, dejo a ambas asombradas.

-Solamente que ella levemente diferente a tu técnica, Tsunayoshi. –hablo Aruko cruzada de brazos. –Ella lo puede usar como un arma y a la vez para defenderse. Hice un análisis rápido, al parecer no hicieron muchos cambios en ti, solamente hicieron que en el momento tu usaras tus llama estas tomaban forma de hielo, no estoy segura si puedes usarlas de la misma manera que Tsunayoshi, pero es una gran habilidad.

-Gracias Señorita y también joven Tsunayoshi.

-Bien, regresemos con las jovencitas, dime Aruko. Hay algo que te preocupa ¿verdad? –lo supo con su súper intuición, algo pasaba con las 500 señoritas.

-Sí, pero debo mostrártelo. Ven agárrate de mi brazo. –le daba un brazo, Tsuna dudo un momento, podía levantarse solo pero hizo un movimiento, si necesitaba ayuda. Se agarró del brazo de Aruko y con una fuerza media lo levanto, el usa como bastón a Aruko. –Bien, esto también hará que se despierte tu cuerpo. Vamos. –salieron de la habitación, con tiempo llegaron donde estaban todas la jovencitas en los tanques, Tsuna estaba distraído mirando las capsulas sin darse cuenta que Aruko lo llevaba a una computadora maestra donde daba unos datos, lo sentó en una silla con cuidado, fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba enfrente.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es la computadora que hace un informe de todos los cambias que tiene la persona en la capsula. Al parecer antes que viniera Elena, estaban en la última fase para que ellas estuvieran lista en salir de las capsulas.

-Eso ¿Qué quiere decir?

-Que no podemos sacarlas de las capsulas porque si no ellas mueren. Los cambios terminaran en dos años. Una en terminar la administración de último suero que les ayudara en adaptarse y en el siguiente en el cuerpo pueda relajarse por el estrés que sufrió.

-Entiendo será difícil poder ayudarlas.

Aruko se rasco un poco la mejilla, dio un suspiro que llamo la atención a Tsunayoshi, ella tenía una mirada nostálgica, él sabía que ella pensaba en su familia.

-Tiene una idea ¿verdad?

-Sí, cuando termine con la última fase, ellas podrán ser libres y se necesitara mucha ayuda para poder llevar a sus casas. Mi familia puede hacer eso sin ningún problema.

-Pero si vas con ellos, es ir a la boca del lobo Aruko. –dijo preocupado Tsunayoshi.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero es lo mejor para ellas. Cuando hablamos me diste el valor que no tenía para arreglar los asuntos con mi familia, por ello quiero solucionarlos y poder seguir adelante. –la mirada de Aruko determinaba una decisión concreta.

-Tú ganas. –dio un suspiro derrotado Tsuna, conocía esa mirada, no importaba lo que él le diga, ella lo haría.

-Bien, partiré mañana. Tudeles quedarte con Alice y Elena, deben de cuidar de ellas.

-En eso me opongo. –dijo rápido Tsuna, con dificultad pudo pararse agarrándose de la mesa donde estaban los botones de la computadora. –Iré contigo.

-No debes Tsunayoshi. Ellos te empezaran acusar y te sentirás insignificante.

-Siempre me trataron de esa manera Aruko. Estoy acostumbrado, puedo soportar lo que sea, todo por unas personas que me importa. –Tsuna se acercó a Aruko que ella retrocedió un paso, se sentía intimidada por la mirada que tenía Tsuna.

-No, Tsunayoshi…tú debes seguir con tu entrenamiento, si vas conmigo perderás tiempo, recuerda que debes de regresar con ellos.

-¡Al diablo eso! –elevo al voz asustando Aruko, para ella era la primera vez que Tsuna estaba tan intimidante. –Tú también eres mi familia, además has hecho más de lo puede hacer una personas. Asique déjame ir contigo, mi tiempo no importa. Con tal que tú estés bien. –no supo de donde saco fuerte Tsuna pero pudo acercase lo suficiente a Aruko y la tomo de las mejillas, sus rostros estaban a centímetros. –Podre ir al mismo infierno.

Aruko se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, nuevamente esa sensación que tenía cada vez que Tsuna estaba cerca de ella, sus huesos eran gelatina, sus músculos se tensaban y sentía un gran calor en todo su cuerpo en especial sus mejillas y su estómago, que se avergonzaba.

-Está bien. Ven conmigo, Tsu. –dijo desviando la mirada sonrojada, Tsuna apenas se dio cuenta como la tenia de cerca, sus hormonas se alborotaron y despacio la soltó.

-Perfecto, solamente espera que me pueda recuperar por completo y podremos ir con tu familia. –se sentaba nuevamente dando un suspiro de cansancio.

-Está bien, iré a revisar un par de cosas mientras tanto. –Aruko se desapareció en los pasillos de la base.

-¿Son novios, joven Tsunayoshi? –pregunto de repente Alicia, quedo callada la pequeña discusión que tenían ellos dos, más la manera posesiva que ejercía en Aruko, Tsunayoshi. Sumando la reacción de Aruko ante esa acción.

-No…por supuesto que no. –respondía nervioso Tsuna, tocándose la nuca. –Simplemente no quiero alejarme de ella. –respondió mirando el pasillo por donde se fue Aruko.

-Ya veo, en ese caso. Elena y yo nos quedaremos en proteger la base. –Tsuna se había olvidado por completo de ellas, que haría él con ellas. Alicia supo que se habían olvidado de ellas, igual que Elena.

-¿Están seguras?

-Sí, de esa manera podemos conocernos mejor. –Elena miro a Alicia con una sonrisa de respeto.

-Y podremos investigar el perfil de las jovencitas. Encontré la bodega donde estaban todos los documentos de cada una. Cuando regresen solamente tendrán que ser enviadas a sus hogares.

-Gracias Alicia, también Elena. Tal vez también encuentren algún lugar que desean quedarse. Deben de saber que yo tengo que regresar a Japón y lo más probable entrar a la mafia.

Ambas se vieron entre ellas sin entender lo que decía Tsuna, lo pudo percibir su duda.

-¿Aruko no les ha contado? –pregunto dudoso.

-No, ella estuvo muy ocupada sacando información de la base. –Alicia siempre estuvo cerca de Aruko ayudándola.

-La señorita Aruko, lo había comentado en un momento que estuvimos solas. –le respondió Elena. –Pero no comprendo cuál es su situación.

-Entiendo. –Tsuna se recostó en sus rodillas, meditando sus palabras, Elena no le había quitado el anillo Vongola asique dio un suspiro. –Cuando tenía catorce años un hombre visito mi casa sobre entrenarme para prepare a ser el Décimo Vongola. ¿Conocen a Vongola? – relato todo eso mirando sus dedos cuando hizo la pregunta las miro a sus rostros para saber que expresión tenían, ambas asistieron, regreso su atención a sus dedos, le relajo que ellas no tenían ninguna expresión de miedo. –Al parecer un ancestro mío fue el fundador de Vongola, al principio creí que era una bromas pero realmente no lo era. Para ser más corto el relato, me eligieron como uno de los sucesores ya que los que los tres que estaba para el puesto habían sido asesinados y otro que no confiaba mucho el actual jefe como sucesor. Hubo unas batallas que demostraron que podía tener el puesto, debo admitir que me aterraba mucho y lo negaba. Pero cuando se lo platique a Aruko me di cuenta sobre algo y supe que si no era yo nadie más seria y ya había prometido que mejoraría Vongola o la destruiría. Para evitar más sacrificio.

-Nunca me imaginé que los rumores eran reales. –comento Elena.

-Sí, yo también. Pensé lo que decían era mentira que unos ebrios habían hecho pero ahora veo que es verdad.

-¿Sobre qué un mocoso de secundaria era el futuro jefe de una de las mafias más importante e influyentes del mundo entero? –ambas asistieron ante la interrogante, el simplemente sonrió ante la sinceridad de ellas. Les agradaba mucho, no debían estar nuevamente en peligro que antes estaban.

-en ese caso tenemos una razón más para estar con usted. –Elena se acercó arrodillándose ante Tsuna que hizo que se frunciera en ceño ante la declaración de ella. –Usted me salvo la vida, debo admitir que deseaba morir pero usted me dio una oportunidad más, le jure lealtad. –lo tomo de su anillo, Tsuna supo en el instante lo que ella haría.

-No me importa que debas devolverme el favor…-no termino cuando Elene beso el anillo, miro a Alicia que hacía lo mismo que Elena. –Alicia, piénsalo bien, tu puedes regresar e investigar lo que antes eras…-pero lo ignoro y beso también el anillo

-Le juramos lealtad. –dijeron ambas con una sonrisa de admiración, Tsuna se rindió. Bueno tenía que admitir lo que habían hecho ellas y aceptarlas.

-Bien en ese caso cuento con ustedes. –les sonrió Tsuna haciendo que ambas se incorporaran.

-Lo haremos, joven Tsunayoshi.


	8. Chapter 8

La costa de Brasil, se apreciaba mucha movilidad marítima, el personal preparaba los buques para una partida, los contenedores iban ya contados. Lo único que faltaba era que el personal entrara. Pero ellos no estaban tan concentrados, mejor dicho disfrutaban de la vista que les proponía unas dos hermosas mujeres, una de ellas tenía un sombrero que no dejaba ver sus rostros, y otra con una ropa casual refrescante, con su cabello negro y ojos azules.

-Bien, les encargo a las señoritas. –decía Aruko, dando un suspiro. –Si pasa algo llamen a la persona que les indique.

-Sí, señorita. Nos encargaremos, usted no se preocupe. –le sonreía Elena, desde que partieron no dejaba de darle indicaciones.

-Aruko, confiemos en Elena, ella ya sabe qué hacer en cualquier caso. Tranquila. –Tsuna le rodeaba su brazo por los hombros, Aruko le sonrió nerviosa. –Ella es fuerte igual que Alice. Es hora que no vayamos.

-Sí, bueno Elena. Confió en usted, es un gusto conocerte. –le extendía la mano.

-Digo lo mismo, joven Tsunayoshi. Le deseo éxitos en su viaje.

-Sí, gracias. Cuídate ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto. –hizo una reverencia Elena.

Un hombre con un uniforma de marino se acercó dónde estaban ellos.

-Disculpen, ustedes son los invitados del capitán. –les hablo portugués, miraba una libreta pero al ver la hermosa mujer, Aruko, le dio una sonrisa torpe.

-Si somos nosotros. –Aruko le hablo seria, no le gustaba que otros hombres les sonrieran de esa manera. Le recordaba mucho su pasado.

-Nos marchamos. –le dijo Elena Tsuna, abrazo a Aruko de manera posesiva que entendió el marinero.

-Ya veo, por favor síganme. –regreso a la realidad y los guio al buque.

Elena de lejos hacia una ademan de despedida, Tsuna y Aruko le devolvieron la despedida antes de entrar al buque. El marinero los guio en la inmenso barco que tenía múltiples cuartos y el personal corrían, uno que otro se detenía a ver a Aruko pero los fulminaba Tsuna con una mirada.

-Capitán, traje a sus invitados. –hablo el marinero al llegar al cuarto de mando. Un hombre de avanzada edad, con su uniforme impecable con medallas. Al ver a la pareja sonrió.

-Me alegro verla nuevamente señorita. –la saludo el hombre en su idioma materno. Tsuna no se acostumbraba mucho al idioma, solamente podía entenderlo, le faltaba práctica en hablarlo.

-Digo lo mismo Capitán Branco, me alegro que haya aceptado mi petición.

-Por supuesto que no me podría negar, usted ayudo a mi nieta, sin usted tal vez no la hubiera podido ver nuevamente. –le sonrió muy agradecido el capitán.

Resulta ser que su nieta era una campista que se aventuró en las amazonas con un grupo pero una tormenta hizo que el grupo se separara, pasaron los días y la única que no aparecía era su nieta, fue cuando Aruko la llevo cargada al hospital.

-No hay de que, por cierto le presento a mi acompañante. –Aruko tomo la otra mano que no estaba en sus hombros. –Su nombre le costaría pronunciarlo asique está bien que lo llame Yoghi.

-¿Yoshi? ¿De dónde es, joven? –pregunto curioso el Capitán ante el nombre.

-De Japón. –le respondió Tsuna. Con un acento todavía no muy practicado le respondió. –Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, vengo de Japón en una ciudad sencilla. Perdón si no hablo mucho pero no estoy muy acostumbrado al portugués –dijo en portugués que entendió perfectamente el Capitán.

-Ya veo, pero habla de manera perfecta. Y si tiene razón si lo llamo joven Yoshi, creo que su nombre me costaría pronunciarlo. –comento el capitán con una sonrisa. –Me llamo Jericó Branco, encargado de llevar este buque a Estados Unidos, les prepare una habitación para que pueda ser agradable en viaje. –en un momento llego un marinero y le hablo en el oído. –Entendido. –le respondió el capitán. –Perdón pero tengo que revisar unas cosas. Por favor siéntanse a gusto, si necesitan algo no duden en pedirlo. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ustedes. Que pasen buenas tardes. –se retiro

-Síganme, los guiare a su habitación. –hablo el marinero que fue a recogerlos.

-Si por favor. –le agradeció Tsuna.

Nuevamente las múltiples puertas y tuberías estaban en el paisaje, bajaron las gradas hasta que llegaron a un pasillo donde solamente había una puerta, el marinero les abrió la puerta.

-Esta es su habitación. –entraba él con las maletas, encendía las luces dejando ver un cierto sencillo y a la vez cómodo. –El capitán se disculpe que no sea cómodo para ustedes. Espera que sea agradable para ustedes. –hablo el marinero con una sonrisa, Tsuna desde su punto de vista podía decir que él guía estaba más interesado en Aruko, no lo culpaba, ella era muy hermosa.

-No se preocupe es más que suficiente ¿verdad? –se dirigió Aruko a Tsuna.

-SI, gracias.

-Me alegro, en el teléfono pueden llamar a cualquier parte del buque, les deje en la gaveta de la mesa de noche una guía para que puedan hacer sus llamadas. ¿Se le ofrece algo más, señorita? –el marinero se acercó un poco a Aruko pero ella retrocedió tomando el brazo de Tsuna.

-No gracias. Estamos bien, puede retirarse. –hablo Tsuna, irritado, podía decirse que él estaba muy interesado en Aruko, incluso un poco más de lo común.

-Bueno, me retiro. Que descanse señorita. –el marinero le extendió la mano a Aruko pero ella se negó en darse, Tsuna aprovecho en recibirla y con un fuerte apretón asistió. El hizo una mueca de dolor y se retiró de la habitación.

Cuando estaban ellos dos solos, Aruko dio un suspiro fuerte como si contuviera la respiración. –Ralamente odio a ese tipo de hombres. –comento mientras se acostaba en la cama.

-No dejaba de verte, se podía decirse que le interesaste de otra manera. –Tsuna se sentaba cerca de Aruko contemplándola.

-Por eso los odio. –le incorporaba. –Simplemente se fijan en el físico y nada más. Eso es algo que no me interesa.

-Hablas como una niña de 14 años.

-Puede que tenga 19 años, pero es lo único que todavía quiero perder fe. –Aruko balanceaba sus piernas. –No quiero ser como mi madre. –susurro desviando su mirada al suelo. Tsuna dio un suspiro, le rompía el corazón cada vez que ella hacia esa cara. La tomo del mentó e hizo que lo mirara.

-No eres como ella, yo no soy como mi padre. Recuerdas que dijimos eso aquella noche ¿verdad? –Tsuna le acerico su labio inferior con su pulgar. Realmente amaba esa sensación de tener cerca de Aruko, cuando vio al marinero la primera vez que se acercó mucho a Aruko quería golpearlo.

-Si lo recuerdo. –Aruko toco la mano de Tsuna con familiaridad. Tsuna salió de sus pensamientos cuando ella hablo y él se sonrojo por los ojos inocentes y llenos de ternura de Aruko.

-Bien, ahora descansa, desde que descubrimos a esos hombres no has tenido la oportunidad de dormir. –Tsuna le quitaba el sombrero y la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, las coloco en una silla, Aruko se acostó en la cama.

-Ven, Tsunayoshi. –lo llamo, Aruko por su pasado había tenido pesadillas que la abrumaban y no podía dormir en las noches, paso un mes de esa manera, cada vez que Tsuna se levantaba teniendo sed, ella estaba sentada mirando las estrellas, hasta que uno de sus entrenamientos lo dejo tan agotado, sin darse cuenta que fue a la cama de Aruko, ella estaba igual, agotada por ayudar a Tsuna que durmió junto a Tsuna.

-Sí, ahora voy. –Tsuna se acercó y abrazo a Aruko, ella se acurruco entre el cuerpo, Tsuna había crecido mucho ahora podía envolverla por completo, pero recordando el primera noche que durmieron juntos fue asombros para Aruko que no haya tenido pesadillas, primera vez desde que era pequeña pudo dormir plácidamente sin ningún problema. Fue que cada noche durmieron juntos, como Tsuna era más grande que ella, le agradaba la sensación de armonía que desprendía el cuerpo de Tsuna y la delicadeza que la abrazaba, esos brazos que podían romper fácilmente troncos y piedras, podía asfixiarla si Tsuna lo quería pero el simplemente le sonreí con amabilidad.

-Buenas noches. –se despidió Aruko antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Tsuna le encantaba verla dormir, llena de paz y tranquila, desde que la conoció y empezaron a vivir juntos había una aura de inseguridad alrededor de ella, como si esperara que alguien apareciera para herirla, esa aura disminuía cuando está el cerca, le alegraba saber que confiaba en él, pero eso siempre le preocupo hasta que una noche que el cielo estaba preciosamente adornado por las estrellas y el frio no era tanto, un clima templado, perfecto para comer en la intemperie.

FLASH BACK

Tsunayoshi estaba mirando como el fuego estaba cocinando unas brochas carne y Aruko les daba giros.

-Es una hermosa noche ¿verdad? –le comento Aruko cuando le entregaba una brocha de carne a Tsuna.

-Si. –la recibió, dio gracias por los alimentos y le dio un mordisco, asombrándose por el maravilloso sabor. -¿Qué es? Aruko está delicioso. –exaltaba, daba otros mordiscos.

-Carne de serpiente.

-Sabe a pollo. –dijo rápido Tsuna, se había acostumbrado comer casi cualquier animal que había en la selva, bueno tal vez la sazón de Aruko le ayudaba mucho en poder comerlo.

-Sí, también hay de rana y cocodrilo. –le extendía dos brochas más que él las recibió alegremente. Pasaron unos minutos, ellos comían tranquilamente incluso Natsu, que comía una brocha tranquilamente.

-Nunca me imaginé que Natsu podía ayudarme en controlar a los Signum. –Tsunayoshi le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Bueno, al ser un espíritu puedo decir que se asemeja mucho a ellas, además él es un perfecto transportador de llamas, cuando piensas en usarlas el interviene para que puedas recibir su habilidad y también puedas usar las llamas de la armonía para que pueda haber un sobrecarga o unas desviación que puede arriesgar tu vida.

-Sí, gracias. –le daba una sonrisa a Natsu que este le daba un maullido, cada vez que usaba un Signum Natsu estaba en su forma de anillo para poder hacer tal intercambio mejor dicho una excelente sincronización.

La fogata seguía ardiendo dando una calidez a ambos, Aruko acercaba su mano a las llamas, sin quemarse, hacia espirales con las llamas y estas en vez de verse peligrosas tenían forma de luciérnagas.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? –Tsuna se sentó derecho, tenía la duda por las acciones de Aruko y además tenía curiosidad sobre él porque estaba en la selva.

-Sí, dime.

-Si no quieres contestar lo entenderé.

-Sé que nunca me obligarías hacer algo, Tsunayoshi. –le sonrió, no una simple sonrisa sino una llena de confianza, era hermoso verla con esa sonrisa para él.

-¿Quién eres realmente? ¿Por qué vives aquí? –le pregunto directamente sin rodeos, sabía que Aruko le gustaba las cosas de frente y de lado. Pasaron unos segundo, Tsuna había desviado la mirada cuando hizo la pregunta pero al no recibir respuesta en el instante, se preocupó levanto su mirada, al tenerla de frente en otro lado de la fogata.

-Pensaba que te tardarías más en preguntas. –le respondió con la misma sonrisa llena de confianza. Se levantó de su lugar, se sentó nuevamente al lado de Tsuna que se puso algo tenso por las respuestas que le daría Aruko.

-Veras, te contare como nació mi familia así podrás entender del porqué, mi familia era una de las más grandes de Japón, junto con otras. Tenía muchos negociosos en Tokio, era una familia benéfica siempre ayudaban al poder, desahuciado o extranjero, mi familia llamaba a todos "ciudadanos del mundo, nuestra familia" siempre fue de esa manera. Por todo el mundo existieron otras familias que tenían el mismo lema, dieciséis en total, todas nos llamaron piezas reales, al ser dieciséis familias, dieciséis piezas de ajedrez.

-El lema es muy increíble pero ¿Qué paso? –su súper intuición le decía que era cosa del pasado.

-Eso me lo comento un anciano que vivía, cerca de la montaña.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sobre la maravillosa familia que era antes. Resulta ser que él siempre fue conocido de nuestra familia y que durante generaciones hubo una historia de humildad, amabilidad, bondad y justicia que le contaba su padre y el nombre de mi familia era pronunciada.

-Entonces ¿Qué paso realmente?

-Hace mucho tiempo atrás, mi familia era hermosa, pero desafortunadamente la familia líder de todas ellas no tenía heredero digno, asique decidieron que deberían de elegir entre las familias un heredero pero quien tomaría el liderazgo cuando desde un inicio se prometieron que solamente un hijo podía seguir la línea sanguínea de la familia. El líder principal antes de morir propuso que las familias deberían juntarse. Fue cuando empezaron hacer muchas competencias absurdas.

-¿Competencias?

-SI, ¿quién tenía más dinero en el año? ¿Quién ayudaba más a su país? ¿Quién se deshacía la desdicha de su país?

-Parecía excelente.

-No Tsunayoshi, encontré una biblioteca donde estaban los diarios de todos los líderes de las familias, para ganar dinero ayudaban a narcotraficante o trata de blancas, ¿ayudar a su país? La contaminaron con la corrupción de una manera sumamente desagradable y la desdicha de su pueblo, bueno ellos asesinaban aquellos que eran un estorbo cuando ellos mismo no le dieron la oportunidad a ellos.

-Entiendo. –Tsuna se quedó en silencio un par de segundo viendo como Aruko apretaba su mano, al saber que las familias hacían solamente porque un hombre les ordeno tal barbaridad.

-Para no hacerte la historia tan larga, ellos hicieron esas competencias para saber qué familia podía absorber a la otra, al ser dieciséis las primero ochos los hombre se casaban con alguien de la familia y ellos perdían su apellido, dejando los bienes y riquezas a la otra además jurando lealtad absoluta.

-Eso es muy único.

-Lo sé, bueno pasaron muchos años hasta que quedo solamente un heredero, el heredero que tendría el control sobre todo y seria el rey de todas las familias. Pero no solamente eso tendría que tener en su ADN las habilidades de cada familia.

-¿Habilidades?

-Si cada familia tenía algo que las diferenciaba a las otras, prácticamente el heredero único de toda la afortunada de las dieciséis familias sería un prodigio. –le explico Tsuna, que sintió un escalofrío.

-Dijiste ¿una?

-Yo soy el producto final. Soy el resultado de tantas muertes, sufrimientos y abusos de poder que puede existir en planeta. –Aruko se hizo bolita, escondiéndose de su realidad.

-¡Sorprendente! –exclamo Tsuna, ahora entendía por qué ella era tan buena en todo los ámbitos que podían haber prácticamente ella era totalmente opuesta a él.

-Si lo es, es cuando inicia mi historia. –Aruko tomo aire para tranquilizar las emociones negativas que había enterrado hace mucho tiempo. –Mi madre al tener la presión de su familia se enfermaba y también tenía vicios, mi padre no le importaba mucho ya que el simplemente viviría su manera y moriría su manera. Todos se decepcionaron que haya sido mujer pero debían aceptar la realidad. –Aruko apretó su puño más, Tsuna rápido la agarro, no quería que ella se hiciera daño. –Solamente podía ver a mi padre en eventos sociales, me miraba como si fuera una simple niña, no digamos mi madre. –ella rio levemente para ablandar el nudo de la garganta que se formaba. –Me miraba como una maldición, cada vez que nos tomaban una foto juntos ella se separaba rápido de mí, era una buena actriz, actuaba que era una madre y esposa modelo, cuando no sabía qué edad tenia.

-Fue horrible. –Tsuna el abrazo y ella se refugió en sus brazos.

-Ella decía que el día que más odiaba en el mundo y nunca olvidaría en su vida hasta que muriera seria el día que nací. –Tsuna sintió una ira, los adultos eran muy estúpidos a veces, levemente recordó a su padre. –Me crie entre profesores y la servidumbre que fueron obligados a no tratarme como su familia, que me trataran como un objeto que vale más que sus vidas. Cada vez que me llevaba bien con uno de la servidumbre mi padre se enteraba y los despidan o los amenazan. Mi infancia fue una basura.

-Aruko, debió ser difícil. –Tsuna la apretó en su pecho, sabía que ella lloraría.

-Incluso el anciano que fue amable conmigo, venia de unas de las familias que desaparecieron desde el inicio, murió al día siguiente cuando me dijo la historia sobre mi familia y donde podía sacar información lo que él dijo era verdad. –no pudo más y se abrazó muy fuerte a Tsuna, solamente las estrellas, la selva, Tsuna y Natsu fueron testigos de cómo una mujer lloraba como una niña, ella se prometió no llorar menos enfrente de otras personas, mejor dicho la obligaron hacerse esa promesa.

-No tienes que seguir contándome.

-No, está bien. Me siento mejor contándote. –le sonreía Aruko. –Fue una momento que mi padre me dejo convivir con un grupo de personas que la considere como mi familia y amigos, fueron buenos momentos hasta que mi padre se dio cuenta que me haría muy sensible y débil, asique me empezó a amenazar me obligaba hacer trabajos, un día apareció una mujer cuando estaba yo en una excursión, de la misma manera que tú, la diferencia fue que ella medio a orión porque mi vida era muy desastrosa y necesitaría alguien con quien confiar pero fue un día que me llene tanto de estrés y apenas había recibido a Orión cuando paso lo que te había dicho el día que nos conocimos.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. –hizo memoria Tsuna.

-Ante el acontecimiento se invirtió dinero que no fuera un escándalo, mi padre bueno mejor dicho mi familia me exilio.

-es por eso que vives en las amazonas.

-Sí, bueno solamente me dieron dinero y me dejaron a mi suerte. Viaje un poco, buscar otro clima que no me recordara a mi familia.

-Gracias por compartirlo, Aruko.

-Gracias por escucharme. –Aruko se acurruco en los brazos cálidos de Tsuna.

-Sabes Aruko. –exclamo Tsuna. -¿Te ha pasado por la cabeza de cambiar tu familia? –le pregunto Tsuna, de cierta manera se parecía a la familia Vongola, cuando tuvo la prueba de tener las llamas puras él se propuso en destruirla, pero después paso un momento que podía cambiarla.

-¿Cambiarla? –Aruko se separó de Tsuna mirándolo a los ojos, como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. –Es imposible, Tsunayoshi.

-No me has llamado idiota o tonto en ningún momento desde que vine aquí. –le comento Tsuna tomándola de las manos. –Has tenido paciencia en enseñarme y decirme como son las cosas con los Signum y siempre me corregiste con amor. –Tsuna le besaba las manos y ella se sonrojaba. –Si puedes cambiar a un bueno para nada como yo, puedes hacer cualquier cosa.

-Pero…-Tsuna la callo con uno de sus dedos.

-Lo mejor de todo es que tiene la sangre de las dieciséis familias y tiene la completa autoridad para guiarla, no serás el jefe sino el líder de tu familia y creo que muchas personas te lo agradecerán. ¿De acuerdo?

-Puede que tengas razón.

-Ves, es muy raro que tenga razón. –dijo divertido Tsuna que hizo reír a Aruko


	9. Chapter 9

No perdieron el tiempo en ningún minuto, desde que apareció Tsunayoshi en la televisión les dio la esperanza que estaba vivo y ninguna mafia lo había secuestrado o lo hubiera aprisionado, Iemitsu se asombró mucho cuando recibió la llamada que había visto a Tsuna, tomaron unos días para llegar a Sao Pablo, Brasil, con gracias a los contactos de CEDEF y Vongola pudieron cerrar el lugar donde había sido un derrumbe, además un equipo especializado empezó a buscar cada centímetro del lugar, cámaras, testigos y policía fueron quienes les ayudaron en responder una preguntas pero no la principal.

¿Qué hacía en Brasil un japonés más en un derrumbe de una manzana de negociosos (7,056 m2)?

CEDEF tenía una pequeña base en Brasil que le fue de mucha ayuda para reunir los datos y no tardaran en ser enviados, el jefe de CEDEF estaba muy interesado a la vez aliviado que su hijo estaba a salvo.

-Bien ¿Qué encontraron ahora? –pregunto nuevamente, para llegar a Brasil tomo dos días, más otros tres para que no les interrumpiese otras empresa o el gobierno, ahora tenía que recuperar el tiempo que perdieron y los datos que pudieron haberse perdido en ese periodo.

-Acaban de llegar al fondo y al parecer alguien ataco el lugar. –le explicaba Orégano, Iemitsu estaba sentado y enfrente suya estaba un mapa de la área afectada.

-¿Ataque?

-Sí, encontramos cabellos humanos y cenizas, al parecer llegaron unos desconocidos y atacaron el lugar, y no querían dejar ninguna pista, asique quemaron todo, como ve en las imágenes solamente cenizas y metal derretido.

-Creo que atacaron un grupo militar, por las armas ellos estaban preparados para cualquier ataque, pero ¿Cómo llegaron al lugar sin ser descubiertos? –medito unos segundos Iemitsu paso a otra pregunta. -¿Algo más?

-Sí, descubrimos unos túneles. –le respondió cambiando la imagen a uno de la ciudad donde eran llevaba los túneles. –Eso puede responder como los atacantes llegaron al lugar sin ser descubierto.

-De todas las salidas ¿hay algo especial? –pregunto interesado Iemitsu, tenía la corazonada que su hijo se había metido en algo peligroso, y que había alguien más con él, sabía que su hijo tenía potencial pero dudaba que tuviera la habilidad de destruir tal base militar, incluso había vehículos y aviones que también fueron destruidos.

-No mucho, todas las salidas solamente son ocultas, todavía están interrogando a las personas que estaban más cerca de las salidas, mejor dicho que pudieron ver algo salir. Se calcula que las personas de la base les tomo más de un año para preparar la base y los elementos que había dentro. –orégano dio un suspiro que cambio su rostro llamando la atención de Iemitsu.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Para serle sincera, dudo mucho que sea el joven Tsunayoshi. –le respondió cerrando los ojos meditando sus palabras para no ofender a Tsunayoshi como su jefe. –Para poder destruir todas esta base se necesita alrededor de un equipo entrenado de más 100 personas con material especial para infiltrarse.

-Pero se verificaron todos los videos que se mostraban a Tsuna, incluso Reborn fue el primero en darme la noticia y pedí Rokuro Mukuro si era una ilusión. También en unos de los pocos elementos que se encontraron había huellas digitales.

-Tiene razón, pero aún tengo dudas, si realmente fue él, quiere decir que cambio, ya no es el mismo.

-¿A qué te refieres, Orégano? –en un instante entro Lal Mirch que escucho la pregunta de Iemitsu y sabia de que se trataba la pregunta.

-Que solamente una persona con sangre fría pudo hacer tal cosa. –Iemitsu miro que Lal dejaba unos documentos enfrente. –Y no es el mismo cobarde y asustadizo. –Orégano se sintió un poco molesta ella no uso esos términos para referirse de esa manera al hijo de su jefe. –Si Sawada Tsunayoshi salió de esta base quiere decir que el año que estuvo desaparecido alguien le enseño unas habilidades que debo admitir que ni siquiera yo podía haberme encargado de esta base sola.

-Ya veo, en otras palabras que mi hijo no está solo. –Iemitsu le interesaba la idea que hubiera alguien con Tsuna ahora otra interrogante nacía ¿Quién era?

-Pero dejando eso a un lado hay algo que me llama la atención. –Lal abría el folder de los documentos que dejo en la mesa. –Las cámaras que se encontraron en el área ninguna muestra donde se dirigió Sawada, mucho menos la subterráneas.

-¿Subterráneas?

-Sí, Orégano te comento sobre unos túneles ¿verdad? –Iemitsu asistió. –Bueno se encontraron cámaras, pero al parecer hubo una sobre carga y explotaron todas. Intentamos buscar en la base el cuartel de vigilancia pero estaba toda calcinada.

-Ahora los grupos están recorriendo los túneles si existe una pista.

Iemitsu se recostó en su silla dando un profundo respiro, Orégano no era la única con dudas sobre si era realmente Tsunayoshi, pero todos los líderes de la mafia estaban más que seguros que era él. Lo que más le llamo la atención era quien tenía cargado en sus brazos, no podía decirlo con seguridad pero tal vez era una mujer. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Señor encontramos esto. –Turmeric entro con una hoja. –Encontramos un par de ropas que tenían un emblema asique pedí que si podían rediseñarla, no solamente estaban en la ropa también en algunas paredes y puertas además la bóveda que ellos tenía también estaba. Gracias a eso pudieron recrea esto. –le mostraba la imagen Iemitsu la miro por unos segundos.

-¿Por qué pediste eso? –pregunto Lal curiosa.

-Tal vez podíamos saber de quién era la base y si sabemos de quien era la base podemos deducir él porque estaba aquí Sawada Tsunayoshi, además podemos saber dónde podría estar. –Lal le pareció la idea y asistió. Todos se quedaron en silencio esperando que Iemitsu dijera algo pero el solamente se limitó en observar paso un minuto cuando su rostro cambio por completo.

-¿Qué encontraste sobre esta imagen?

-Nada, la buscamos en lo más mínimo pero absolutamente nada, incluso se la enseñamos a los jefes de otras familias y políticos pero dijeron que no sabían que era.

-¿Solamente los que están de nuestro lado? –pregunto serio Iemitsu

-¿A qué se refieres, señor? –dijo dudoso el hombre.

-Miembros que se comprometieron en estar a la ayuda de Vongola, fueron a los que se envió esta imagen. –Turmeric se sorprendió la voz neutra que uso Iemitsu.

-Sí señor.

-Tengo el leve presentimiento que mi hijo se acaba de meter con personas muy peligrosas. –dejo a un lado la imagen y recostaba sus codos en la mesa, juntaba sus manos apoyando su cabeza en ellas. –Ahora entiendo del porque él no se quedó aquí.

-¿Puedes explicarte? –dijo algo enfada Lal no entendía a que se refería cuando él vio la imagen y ella lo miraba.

-El sabía que después de tal destrucción en la capital de Brasil, recorrería el mundo como noticia internacional, nosotros solamente nos tomaríamos un día para asegurarlo en un hotel o esta base de CEDEF él podía esperar si mucho un día cerca de este lugar.

-Pero no lo hizo ¿verdad? –Lal dejaba la imagen en la mesa y orégano la miraba. –Se escapó de su enemigo o mejor dicho no quería ser encontrado por nosotros.

-Conociéndolo, y teniendo la esperanza que no ha cambiado su personalidad altruista, puedo deducir que ayudo a alguien y ahora tuvo dos opciones. –Iemitsu alzo un dedo. –La primera quedarse en pedir nuestra ayuda. –alzo otro. –Segunda, buscar ayuda en otra persona.

-Tienes razón, pero ¿porque elegiría la segunda opción? –pregunto Lal. –Tomando en cuenta sus acciones.

-Tal vez porque con la otra persona podía tener confianza, pero nosotros somos su familia. –analizo Orégano colocando su dedo en su barbilla. –O…no se me ocurre otra opción.

-Mi hijo no estuvo solo durante un año, eso lo podemos confirmar. –recordó el mismo al inicio de la reunión con Orégano. –Al menos poder matar dos pájaros de un solo un tiro. –dedujo él.

-¿Matar dos pájaros de un tiro? –repitió Lal.

-La persona que estuvo con él podía ayudarlo de una manera que nosotros lo más probable no podíamos hacer y también Tsuna ayudaría a la otra persona. –Iemitsu tenía una corazonada pero era más una idea nublosa.

-Bueno solamente toca esperar que Sawada haga otro show para que nosotros podamos encontrarlo y que nos responda las preguntas que tenemos.

-Turmeric. –Iemitsu lo sorprendió. –Envíale un mensaje a Reborn. –Turmeric asistió. –Dile que empiece a entrenar a los guardianes de Tsuna, si pregunta por qué envíale la información que más tarde te dará Orégano sobre las imágenes.

-Entendido señor.

-Y también a las familias aliadas, a cada una de ellas diles quienes están al lado de mi hijo que se preparen porque él los necesitaran más fuertes que nadie en el mundo. Solamente envíalo. –Turmeric salió de la habitación.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Iemitsu? –pregunto curiosa Lal, comúnmente ella poda leerlo pero ahora le costaba mucho poder entenderlo.

-Lal, habla con los arcobalenos, si pueden estar de nuestro lado cuando mi hijo regrese.

-¿Por qué dices eso? No te entiendo. –dijo furiosa azotando la mesa. Pero se quedó callada por la mirada de Iemitsu.

-Haz lo que te pido, por el momento céntrense en la base y dejemos de buscar un rato a mi hijo. –Iemitsu apretaba sus manos. –Si él no se quedó en este lugar para regresar con nosotros, tuvo una razón, y si el ataco este lugar sin dejar rastro alguno, también tiene una razón. –Iemitsu dio un suspiro. –Lo único que puedo hacer es apoyarlo de esta manera.

-De acuerdo, hare lo que me pides, nos vemos. –Lal salió de la habitación dejando solamente a Orégano y a él.

-Orégano, quiero que hagas lo siguiente. –Orégano asistió firmemente. –Todos los elementos que hay en esa imagen sepáralas y busca cualquier semejanza que haya una vez hecho, envíamelo, reduciremos a una sola y se la enviaremos al Noveno, quiero que él me dé su opinión sobre eso y luego te diré quien enviarle esa información.

-Entendido. –Orégano salió de la habitación.

-Bien hijo mío. –se paraba de su silla. -¿Quién es la persona que te acompaña? –se preguntó Iemitsu recordando el video donde Tsuna tenía alguien en los brazos.

-¡Achuu! –estornudaba Aruko.

-Salud. –Tsuna le entregaba un pañuelo. – ¿Sera por el viento marítimo que estamos estornudado? –le pregunto a Aruko.

-No lo creo. –terminaba de limpiarse la nariz. –Tal vez alguien está hablando de nosotros.

-Sí, creo que ellas lo están haciendo. –dijo Tsuna refiriéndose a Elena y Alice que ellas estando en una jugada de póker estornudaron en el mismo tiempo. –Pero debo admitir que es un buen paisaje. –Tsuna y Aruko estaban en la cima de los contenedores observando el mar, el viento revolvían los cabellos de ambos causando risas.

-Dime Tsunayoshi. –le llamo Aruko. – ¿Algunas vez has estado en USA?

-Por supuesto que no. –le contestaba Tsuna. –LA verdad nunca me imaginé que iría a USA, incluso cuando me dijeron que iba ser jefe nunca se me cruzo por la cabeza que alguna vez viajaría.

-Y mucho menos en mar.

-Correcto. –Tsuna dio un suspiro profunda relajando su cuerpo. -¿Tienes algo en mente? –le pregunto astuto.

-Sí, la verdad es que estuve pensando que tenemos dos años, hay algo que no te he dicho.

-Dímelo entonces. –le sonrió Tsuna.

-Si regreso donde mi familia tal vez ellos me perdonen lo que sucedió hace unos años, creo que ellos dirán que fue un castigo.

-Entiendo.

-Bueno, veras en mi familia tenía la costumbre que aquellos que eran los primeros lugares en su respectiva generación ósea que las familias que absorberían a la otra debían elegir al que se uniría pero debía ser alguien con suficientes habilidades para heredera el título de líder.

-Así que ellos ¿Qué hicieron?

-El líder de la familia principal le gustaba Grecia y las leyendas asique el impuso que debían hacer 12 trabajos, como lo hizo Heracles.

-¿12 trabajos? –analizo Tsuna. –No sería algo imposible, ya que primero es una leyenda y la segunda es que es la antigua Grecia, deberían ser trabajos muy pesados y difíciles de realizar.

-Exacto, eso abarcaba en deshacerse de una organización hasta robar un tesoro o diamante.

-Ese abuelo era algo loco.

-Si, tal vez, bueno la cosa es que los lideres hacían los 12 trabajos y conforme las familias empezaron a reducirse la dificultad de los trabajos aumentaron, hasta que la última líder de la familia debía hacer 11 trabajos. Mejor dicho yo tendré que hacer 11 trabajos para tener el título de líder.

-Entiendo, será unos trabajos muy difíciles, puedes contar conmigo Aruko, hare lo imposible para ayudarte y que puedas tener el lugar que mereces. –Tsuna había escuchado que Aruko también había hecho a portes a su familia y la mayor parte de las ganancias que la familia tenía era gracias a ella.

-Gracias Tsunayoshi, eres el mejor. –le elogio Aruko.

-Pero ¿porque 11 trabajos? –Tsuna le llamo la atención esa cifra.

-Eso es lo que me asusta.

-¿Qué sean menos?

-No, ¿Qué puede ser el doceavo?

-¿A qué te refieres, exactamente?

-Cuando llegue a ellos, me entregaran una lista de los trabajos de debo hacer, hasta que termine con las once me dirán cuál será la doceava. –dijo preocupada.

-¿Puede ser más que difícil?

-Eso es lo que tengo miedo, no sé qué puede ser o lo que debo pasar.

-No te preocupes, yo te apoyare y dudo mucho que te hagan algo hacer que arriesgue tu vida. –la tranquilizo.

-Sé que ellos no me harán algo que atente con mi vida. –Aruko lo dijo algo monótono que le llamo la atención a Tsuna. –Si no puedo hacer los 12 trabajos ellos me mantendrán con vida hasta que encuentren con quien casarme y tener un hijo que pueda ser el verdadero heredero.

-¿Casarte, dices?

-Sí, hubo una generación de líderes que no paso la prueba asique todos los lideres tuvieron que repetir el proceso.

-¡Eso no lo pienso permitir, Aruko! –Tsuna la tomo en los hombros y le apretó, sorprendiéndola, una chispa de furia se encendió dentro de él y lo domino por completo, con tan solo la idea que alguien se casara con ella, mejor dicho que la obligaran a hacer tal cosa, era odioso.

-Tsunayoshi. –se sonrojo Aruko, ella no lo admitiría pero tenía un cierto grado de ser masoquista y la manera de como la apretaba y la miraba, la cautivo. -¡Ouch! –libero un leve gemido, trayendo a la realidad a Tsuna que la soltó en el instante.

-Perdón.

-No te preocupes, gracias por pensar lo mejor en mí.

-Es lo que hacen los amigos.

-Si tienes razón. –se mantuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que hablo nuevamente. –Tsunayoshi he pensado que cuando lleguemos a USA tenemos tres objetivos.

-¿Tres objetivos?

-Si, la primera es que debes de dominar el siguiente elemente, mi familia pondrá trabajos muy difíciles asique debes de ser más fuerte y también no pienso que debes de quedarte un año más alejado de tu familia.

-Entendido.

-La segunda es que debemos encontrar aliados, fuertes aliados. En los doce trabajos debemos tener ayuda extra, nosotros dos pudimos destruir una base enemiga pero no quiere decir que seamos indestructibles e independiente, necesitamos ayuda.

-LO tengo y la tercera ¿Cuál es?

-Viajar en todos los estado de USA. –dijo alegre pero rápido se calló.

-¿ME puedes explicarse eso, Aruko?

-Bueno veras, las únicas veces que ido a USA es para un evento, después regresaba a mi casa y nuevamente me encerraban, mi casa era como una jaula de oro.

-Y quieres conocerlo ¿verdad?

-Si, tal vez sea muy egoísta esta petición pero eso también nos puede ayudar en…

-Aruko, está bien. –Tsuna le acaricio un mecho de cabello. –No debes de inventar excusas para algo que deseas hacer, simplemente hay que hacerlo y también me gustaría viajar en todos los estados.

-Gracias Tsunayoshi. –Aruko le tomo la mano y se la beso. –Gracias por hacerme feliz.

-Estamos para complacer. –Tsunayoshi abrazo a Aruko como siempre lo hacía, pasaron otro rato más mirando el horizonte


	10. Chapter 10

En la Universidad de Tokio, una de las más grandes de Japón. Reborn que empezaba a crecer y caminaba por los pasillos de los edificios llamando la atención de muchos por sus patillas y si traje de negro, muy elegante y bello para ser un niño. Pero eso no le importaba mucho, se sentía muy inquieto con lo que había pasado en Brasil con la repentina aparición de Sawada Tsunayoshi y el alboroto que se produjo.

El personalmente quería viajar pero el Noveno le ordeno que no lo hiciera, sino dejaría desprotegida a Nana y los niños, eso sería muy decepcionante, le costó mucho en convencer a los guardianes que se quedaran quietos, ellos se sentían sumamente interesados e impaciente además enojados. Había convencido que lo dejaran en manos de Iemitsu y que confiaran en Basil que él les reportaría todo lo que estuvieran descubriendo.

Le pidió a Nana y los niños que hicieran turismo a la gran ciudad y que solamente haría una visita sorpresa a los guardianes. Al fin había llegado la sala de descanso donde lo esperaban, al entrar era una sala normal, con un mesa de café, sillones de cuero una amplia ventana y una mesa redonda donde tenía cinco sillas metálicas. Podía ser común y corriente pero no lo era ya que en el estaban no solamente la décima generación sino también los arcobalenos.

Los arcobalenos habían sido convocados por Lal, la razón era que ella deseaba darle la petición de Iemitsu personalmente y no malgastaría mucho el tiempo, estaría con los guardianes de Tsuna y podían intercambiar algunas ideas. En los sillones estaban Yamamoto, Gokudera y Ryohei, en la pared en diferentes extremos estaba Mukuro y Hibari, en otro sillón estaba Fon, Uní y Skull, en la mesa estaba Lal y Colonello

-Te tardaste mucho, Reborn. –le reprimió Mammon, estaba muy molesta. Desde que se dio la orden de buscar a Tsunayoshi se gastó mucho dinero y no le pagaban lo suficiente para hacer la búsqueda, y ahora resulta que aparece en la televisión como si nada, sumando el hecho sobre la petición de Iemitsu.

-Lo siento pero tuve que escaparme. –Reborn se recostaba en la puerta de una manera casual. –Me llamo la atención lo que me dijo Turmeric hace unos días y también sobre lo que tú nos comunicaste de parte de Iemitsu, Lal.

-Realmente tenía mucha duda acerca la orden de Iemitsu pero una orden es una orden, pero ahora que la información que nos dio Orégano me asombro mucho.

-¡Reborn-san! Me puede decir el porque nos reunió aquí y también a que se refieres lo que está a hablando con Lal. –hablo impaciente Gokudera parándose de su lugar. –Además si hablan del padre del Décimo quiere decir que es algo importante, díganos por favor.

-Tranquilízate, Gokudera. Si nos reunieron todos quiere decir que encontraron algo de Tsuna y debemos de ser pacientes para saber sobre lo que paso en la zona donde fue encontrado.

-No quiero perder mucho tiempo aquí asique les daré todo lo que descubrió CEDEF. –Lal estaba molesta, se levantó del lugar y el proyector lo encendió, pero en ese instante llego Enma y Dino.

-¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? –pregunto asombrada Lal, no los había llamado y pedido a Reborn que lo hiciera por ella.

-No importa, Lal. –le interrumpió Reborn que estaba interesado en el mapa.

-Está bien, simplemente no digan nada a otras familias. Les diré lo había encontrado en el lugar donde se vio por última vez a Sawada. –Lal marcaba una zona del norte de Brasil. –Al parecer en Sao Pablo donde estaba Sawada había una especie de base militar. –explico asombrando a todos.

-¿Acaso Sawada-san fue secuestrado? –dijo preocupada Uní, todos tuvieron el mismo sentimiento.

-No, lo más seguro es que por alguna extraña razón, Sawada ataco este lugar. –

-¡Que?! –gritaron todos a la vez.

-SI dejaran de interrumpirme les explicare todo. –dijo furiosa Lal. Todos se callaron en el momento. –Bien, la verdad es que no sabemos muy bien el ¿Por qué? Sawada ataco el lugar y tampoco ¿Cómo? Y las razones, pero la base militar era sumamente grande, subterránea y había tiendas que ocultaban sus entradas y sus salidas, lo más sorprendente es que cuando llegábamos al lugar, estaba completamente quemado, se puede decir que el lugar lo incendiaron pero el fuego hubiera evitado quemar algunos elementos pero el interior tenía la forma de unas cuevas, todo estaba disuelto todo, las armas, vehículos y elementos de computación entre otros aparatos.

-¿Cuántas cadáveres fueron encontrados? –pregunto de repente Mukuro.

-Como dije, todo estaba quemado, no había cuerpos humanos solamente cenizas, pero podía decir que alrededor de unos 1,000 a 1,500. Prácticamente se encargaron de no dejar nada, incluso se encontraron una bodega donde lo más probable es que había documentos importantes pero este también estaba quemados y una bodega de dinero que estaba en el mismo estado. En resumen, el lugar era un horno, el infierno en la tierra.

Todos se quedaron callados analizando la información que habido dado Lal.

-La base militar tenia pasadizos que los llegaban a otros lugares donde eran como lugares de practica y también para guardar arsenal. La Base principal estaba en Mato Grosso do Sul, comparándolas a las demás era la más grande y tenía más elementos de comunicación. Luego se dispersaban por el lugar y la más lejana de ellos era la de Sao Paulo.

-Fue el lugar del escape. –comento Reborn, todos lo voltearon a ver. –Si yo hubiera entrado a ese lugar la base que estaba en Sao Paulo seria la perfecta de huir de las demás lo más probable es que entro en una base pequeña para luego encargarse de las demás y dejar la última como escape y conociendo a Dame-Tsuna, él no hubiera herido a alguien en el momento de la batalla.

-También se pensó eso, pero para ese plan se necesita mucho tiempo de disposición, y de indagación, saber dónde entrar a las demás bases pequeñas sin que el cuartel general detectase y muchos hombre para tal hazaña pero el tiempo fue demasiado corto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees? –pregunto Mammon interesada le llamo mucho la atención.

-Una hora. –respondió Lal que hizo que todos abrieran los ojos como platos, tal hazaña era sumamente utópica.

-Antes que siga. –hablo de repente Mukuro llamando la atención. – ¿Porque nos das esa información? –pregunto con una sonrisa burlona. –Solamente estamos interesados ¿Dónde está Sawada Tsunayoshi? No necesitamos tal cosa.

-Me asombra que seas un guardián. –Lal cruzo sus brazos cansada de molestarse por las interrupciones.

-No soy un guardián. –afirmo con una sonrisa burlona. –Sabes cuál es mi objetivo ¿verdad?

-Entonces debo infórmate que Sawada se metió en problemas.

-¡¿A qué se refiere, el décimo está en peligro?! –grito alterado Gokudera.

-Al parecer la organización que le pertenecía la base secreta, nos es desconocida pero…-Lal cambio el mapa por un emblema. –Pero Iemitsu le pidió que separáramos por los elementos que los conforman y nos encontramos que son realmente…

Cambio a otra imagen que capto el interés de todos. - Partido Nacionalsocialista Obrero Alemán de Adolf Hitler (NSDAP), el autoproclamado Tercer Reich, Alemania Nazi. –mostro la águila. -Skull and Bones es una sociedad secreta iniciática, masona y sinárquica con sede en la Universidad Yale, en New Haven, Connecticut, EE. UU. –paso la imagen de un cráneo con dos fémur. -La Orden de los Pobres Caballeros de Cristo y del Templo de Salomón. –una cruz roja. –Y ultima no la hemos reconocido, pero se estima que debe de ser la que lidera la orden.

-Lo que me acabas de enseñar es salido del internet ¿verdad? –Mukuro no se había creído lo que había dicho Lal sobre los grupos.

-Tal vez pero se utilizó mucho dinero para confirmar esta teoría incluso el Noveno la confirmo. –entonces todas las dudas que habían se esfumaron en el instante. –No puedo decirles de nuestros colaboradores pero estas órdenes cuando termino el siglo XX muchas bajaron de su poderío y podían ser destruidas con facilidad es por eso que sus líderes de manera secreta hicieron reuniones, pero algún momento de descuidaron e incluso la interpol los tienen en la mira, ellos no los tocaran porque las ordenes pueden sobornarlos. Asique por el momento solamente se vigilaran tal vez en un momento ellos se encuentren con Sawada entonces nosotros los enfrentaremos.

-Gracias por compartir la información. –hablo Fon con su voz apacible de siempre. –Pero ¿porque los arcobalenos fuimos llamados?

-Porque el Noveno quiere saber si cuenta con el apoyo de ustedes si en un momento dado necesitemos de su ayuda.

-Bueno, Mammon pertenece a Varia. –comento Uní. –Colonello trabaja ahora para CEDEF. Fon trabaja para las triadas y estas tiene lazos con Vongola, yo tengo ya una alianza con Vongola, dejando solamente a Verde y Skull.

Los mencionados voltearon a ver que solamente Skull reacciono ante la mirada de curiosidad.

-Los ayudare. –exclamo Verde impactando a todos. –Gracias a los encuentros que he tenido con Sawada Tsunayoshi me he encontrado con muchas enigmas y sobre material muy increíble para investigar, ahora que sucedió esto puede traer más curiosidades y mejor otros trabajos y futuros que hayan. –fue sincero su justificación, puede aguantar que trabajara con Reborn a su lado siempre y cuando no sobre pase la raya.

-Eso me recuerda solamente pudimos encontrar una información que parecía sobre tecnología pero no lo entendíamos asique te lo enviaremos para que lo revises.

-Gracias por considerarme. –fue cuando su reloj le daba aviso sobre un nuevo correo, al abrirlo sus ojos se abrieron en par. –Lal. –llamo su atención. –Si tiene información más sobre esta envíenmela al instante. –todos tragaron saliva por la mirada penetrante de Verde. –Me encargare asique no me interrumpen solamente esperen sobre la información que me dieron. El tiempo es importante asique me retiro. –fue cuando de la ventana había plataforma que al subirse este lo bajo y entro a un carro, todos corrieron a la ventana a ver la retirada de Verde.

-Bien en ese caso solamente deja a Skull. –comento Mammon que todos voltearon a ver que estaba huyendo en escondidas aprovechando que Verde llamo su atención.

-¡No esperen nada de mí! –les señalo y salir corriendo de la habitación.

-Más tarde me encargare de convencerlo. –aviso Colonello. Todos asistieron sabiendo que Skull ya estaba con ellos.

-Bien eso deja eso por un lado pero ahora solamente queda un tema que se debe resolver y sobre ustedes. –se dirigió a los amigos de Tsuna, sus guardianes. –Iemitsu me ordeno que ustedes empezaran a entrenar y se prepararan por lo que puede venir. Pero

Los miro directamente y sabía que estaba de más decirlo, sonrió de lado. –Sigan así, esperen a Sawada. –se cruzaba los brazos.

-¿Y eso es todo? –hablo Dino llamando la atención.

-Si, tal vez sea una hipótesis o una realidad pero según Iemitsu, Sawada pudo quedarse en el lugar del accidente pero él se fugó y no solamente eso. –tomo aire. –El tenia alguien mejor dicho hay alguien que está con él, según Iemitsu debe de ser alguien importante para que él huyera.

-¿Alguien importante para Sawada-san? –repitió asombrada Uní.

-Si pero como decía es solamente una hipótesis, Iemitsu seguirá buscando o esperaremos hasta que Sawada haga un escándalo nuevamente para buscarlo.

-Entendido, mientras tanto pueden contar con mi familia. –hablo Enma que se mantuvo callado escuchando a Lal. –Y también seguiremos entrenando para ayudar a Tsuna-kun. –dijo con determinación.

-Gracias por su apoyo. –dijo Reborn haciendo una reverencia poco común en él. -¿Hay algo más, Lal? –le pregunto, ella negó. –Bien me retiro.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la azotea, los de la habitación se retiraban uno a uno sin que ningún se quedara, cada quien con sus propios asuntos y peticiones. Reborn al llegar a la azotea miro el cielo azul que empezaba a teñirse de naranja con el atardecer, dio un suspiro.

-Asique tiene pensado algo Dame-Tsuna. –dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica. –Me pregunto si te podre llamar de esa manera cuando nos volvamos a ver. –dio un suspiro y múltiples flash back de un Tsuna torpe y el ultimo día que lo vio. –Creo que veras la peor parte del mundo, espero que haya alguien que te ayude superarlo. –entrelazo sus manos apretándolas y miro su pacificador falso dando una sonrisa. –Cuando nos volvamos a ver, te apoyare Sawada Tsunayoshi. –sonrió al cielo.

En alguna parte del océano Atlántico en un buque de carga Tsuna dormía abrazado de Aruko abrió sus ojos en un instante. Parpadeo un par de veces incorporándose, se tocó un poco la cabeza dando un suspiro.

-¿Qué sentiste? –le pregunto Aruko que se dio cuenta en la atmosfera que rodeaba a Tsuna, eso era algo más que ellos tenía, sabían cuando uno tenía algo con solo estar cerca.

-Me recordé de mi tutor.

-¿En serio? que sorpresa –dijo sonriendo Aruko, siempre le llamo la atención el tutor de Reborn, siempre tenía una anécdota que contar Tsuna cuando entrenaban más de algo le recordaba a su tutor

-Sí que lo es. –miro el techo de la habitación y dio un suspiro.

-¿Te arrepientes de haber venido conmigo? –le pregunto Aruko recostándose sobre el hombro de Tsuna, él se sintió culpable, ella pudo sentir ese anhelo de estar en casa.

-No, solamente me pregunto cómo le irán a ellos, pero recuerdo que y siempre dependí de mi familia asique deben de estar bien. –le contento honestamente.

-Si quieres cuando lleguemos a Estados Unidos puedes tomar un avión e irte a Japón.

-Parece una buena idea. –respondió Tsuna llamando la atención Aruko.

-¿En serio? –dijo algo asustada, tal vez se debió de quedar callada pero no quería obligar a nada Tsuna, el ya sabía las bases para dominar sus Signum solamente necesitaría de tiempo para poder acostumbrarse.

-Pero lo hare cuando tu estés libre de tu familia, Aruko. –Tsuna le sonrió al ver el alivio que ella extendía en su cuerpo. –Asique la próxima vez que digas que tú eres una molestia para mí. –le tomo del mentón y lo acerco a él. –Te castigare. –esa advertencia agito el corazón de Aruko en un instante sintió un cosquilleo en su abdomen y aumento dándose cuenta que Tsuna le hacia cosquillas.

Ella empezó a reírse mientras Tsuna le hacía cosquillas, Tsuna tenía una nueva afición en su vida y esa era hacer reír a Aruko pero no lo diría en voz alta ya que eso sería algo avergonzó para Aruko aunque también esa parte de tímida de Aruko le gustaba.

-¡Basta, por favor! –dijo apenas Aruko casi desmayada por el ataque de cosquillas de Tsuna. –Está bien no hare mas eso. –Aruko había regulizador su respiración.

-Bien dicho Aruko. –los dos se sonrieron pero fue cuando ambos abrieron sus ojos como platos.

-¿Sentiste eso? Tsunayoshi.

-Sí, vamos a ver.

Los dos salieron de la habitación y fueron a la cubierta a los barandales Tsuna estaba con unos binoculares y a su lado estaba Aruko con un suéter.

-¿Un accidente? –dijo Tsuna al ver unos pedazos de un yate partido.

-Tsunayoshi, hay personas. –Aruko aumento su visión observando unas personas inconscientes. –Usa a acuario.

-Acuario. –en el instante apareció en su hombre.

-Diga amo. –hizo un saludo militar.

-Tráelos a mí, Aruko avísale al capitán que abordaremos unas personas. –ambas hicieron lo que les pidió Tsuna, Acuario fue lo más veloz que pudo encontrándose a tres personas dos niños y un adulto. Mientras tanto Aruko iba a la habitación del capitán sobre unas personas que naufragaron y necesitaban asistencia médica.

Pasaron unas horas para que unas personas empezaran moverse para estabilizar la salud de los heridos afortunadamente solamente estaban a punto de entrar en estado de hipotermia y solamente heridas superficiales.

Era el medio día cuando el primero despertó y era el adulto, cabello plateado con un copete y ojos azules estaba recostado en una de las camas de la enfermería del buque, abrió lentamente sus ojos acostumbrándose a la luz que entraba en la habitación.

-¿Qué demonios? –dijo apenas con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza reincorporándose, miro a su alrededor observando una sencilla habitación con paredes metálicas un sentimiento de angustia se instaló en su cuerpo hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando a ver a Tsuna con una maleta en su mano.

-Buenas tardes. –le saludaba con una sonrisa, el recién despertado lo observo asombrado, se esperaba otra persona. -¿Te sorprende tanto que haya sido yo y no otra persona? –pregunto Tsuna entrando y sentándose en una silla cerca de él.

-Si pero más importante ¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto él con mucha curiosidad.

-Eso depende de ti. –Tsuna cruzo sus piernas mientras abría el maletín en una mesa. El joven nuevo reconoció esa maleta al verla de cerca y recordó los elementos que llevaba en él.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-¿Quién eres tú? Por supuesto tienes que ser sincero, y no solamente tienes explicarme porque un hombre como tu estaba en medio del océano con dos niños y cuentas bancarias con millones de libras esterlinas.

-Creo que no es necesario que yo lo diga. –respondió sudando frio. –Al parecer usted ya sabe quién soy yo ¿verdad?

-Tú eres un contador, tu nombre es Alexander Rossel. Eso lo descubrí pero exactamente para ¿quién trabajas?

-Para una empresa. –mintió con naturalidad. –Es una gran empresa, solamente soy un contador promedio y los documento que viste son los más comunes que pueden haber y los balances pueden igualarse con empresas conocidas. –no podía decir para quien trabajaba y que hacia realmente a pesar que el joven castaño, sentado a su lado con una sonrisa amigable podía ser alguien especial

-Tal vez otra persona te hubiera creído pero desafortunadamente para ti soy alguien especial, eso ya los sabes. –hizo que él parpadeara. –Yo no soy muy bueno con los números pero existe alguien que si lo es y además esta persona ha estado en el bajo mundo y conoce perfectamente el precio de una mujer y un niño e incluso de un arma.

Alexander se quedó callado por un momento sonrió con ironía.

-Intente huir de una víbora pero me encuentro con alguien peor. –comento desviando la mirada.

-Incluso los leones pueden ser amigable. –exclamo Tsuna dando un suspiro, se quedó pensando unos segundo hasta que hablo nuevamente. -¿Quién es la víbora? –le llamo mucho la atención de como describió a su antiguo jefe.

-No puede decírtelo. –dio un suspiro de completa decepción. – ¿Pero a donde lleva este barco? –pregunto para desviar el tema.

-A Estados Unidos.

-¡Maldita sea! –grito golpeando el colchón. –Esto es lo peor, hui de ella, una tormenta hizo que se destruyera mi yate y tengo que regresar. –dio otro suspiro. –Lo siento mucho pero cuando lleguemos a ese maldito país tendrás unos problemas y tendrás más si te digo quien es la víbora.

-¿Por qué?

-Idiota. –dijo molesto. –Si te cuento ella me asesinara y después a ti y todos aquellos que intercambiaste una palabra. –Alexander se recostó en la cama nuevamente tapándose su cara. –Al menos si regreso tal vez ella me perdone pero regresar a ese maldito lugar es lo peor. –sus memorias lo invadieron sumamente horribles donde personas eran tratadas como ganado y como objetos de prueba.

-Entiendo. –Tsuna se trono los huesos de las manos. –Cáncer. –susurro, fue cuando Alexander sintió algo frio en su abdomen encontrándose una katana lo impresiono tanto, se levantó de golpe de la cama, se arrastró a la cabecera pero la katana lo siguió y su punta lo apuntaba en su garganta. –Creo que si tienes unos minutos más de vida si regresas con ti antiguo jefe pero si no respondes mi pregunta. –Alexander estaba horrorizado por la katana que flotaba como si nada pero lo asusto más al ver la mirada intimidante de Tsuna ojos dispuestos para matar. –Morirás ahora y si decides hablar, te daré una muerte natural.

-¿Muerte natural? –repitió Alexander.

-Exacto, si compartes tu información te ayudare a huir de esa víbora que tanto desprecias.

-¿Y exactamente qué piensas hacer?

-Eso dependerá de lo que me hables, por supuesto.

-Está bien te hablare sobre ella.

-Gracias eres muy amable. –hizo que la katana desapareciera y nuevamente Alexander pudiera respirar. El ser preguntaba cómo era posible que esa katana estuviera flotando cuando el castaño ni siquiera se movió de su silla mejor dicho ni siquiera cambio su posición.

-¿Por qué quieres saber de ella? ¿Tiene algo en contra de ella? –pregunto Alexander mirándolo a los ojos.

-No mejor dicho ¿no tengo ni la más mínima idea de quién es esa víbora de tanto le tiene miedo?

-Entonces ¿Por qué quieres saber de ella? Mejor dicho agradezco que me hayas salvado y curado pero ¿Qué ganas cuando te cuente sobre ella?

-No sé pero mi intuición me dice que tendré el mejor poder de todos. Que ni siquiera el dinero o joyas incluso si tengo armas obtendré de una persona

Alexander confundido no sabía de qué hablaba, él sabía que el dinero podía comprar a las personas y las armas podían dar miedo y la sumisión pero ¿sin eso que obtiene de las personas? -¿Qué obtienes? –pregunto

-Su absoluta lealtad. –dijo con una sonrisa Tsuna. –Además es como una medicina para mí. –Alexander estaba más que confundido. –Puede tener mi conciencia limpia y saber que pude cambiar el mundo de una persona. –se rasco la cabeza recordado a sus fieles seguidoras, Alicia y Elena y a su familia en Japón.

-Sí que eres extraño. –comento Alexander en ese momento alguien toco la puerta.

-Haite. –ordeno Tsuna entrar en japonés.

-Shitsureishimashita. –entro Aruko. -Kon'nichiwa. –saludo a Alexander que no entendía lo que decía, simplemente los ojos dorados de Aruko le recordaron a alguien, la figura de un hombre que lo miraba de reojo y sus ojos eran igual de dorados. –Tsunayoshi. –Aruko se acercó a Tsuna. -Kodomo to au~ouku. –le aviso.

-Arigatou, Kagiri no tame ni sorera ni hanashi, isshun ni ikimasu.

-Hai. Chūdan o shazai. –hizo una reverencia a Alezander y salió de la habitación.

-Do you know Japanese? –pregunto sorprendido Alexander a Tsuna.

-I am Japanese, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. –Alezander aguanto la respiración al saber quien esta enfrete.

\- And the young blonde? –señalo la puerta

-Goruden Aruko. –le respondió nuevamente pudo respirar. – But I think it's better known as Elizabeth Anastasia Victoria Goldencrown Knightwalker.

Esta vez el dejo de respirar y de paso de desmayo. Tsuna se asustó dándole aire. –Why me? –apenas susurro, cuando Tsuna le deba aire con las hojas

De todo su vida trabajo para una mujer, aguanto muchas cosas y su conciencia empezaba ser una molestia así que fue muy cobarde o muy valiente para huir de ella, pero en todo su plan nunca se imaginó encontrarse con el hombre más buscado por la mafia italiana y se puede decir del mundo y con la sobrina de su antigua jefa, sin duda estaba maldito.

Eso fue lo que pensó, sin saber que se convertiría uno de las personas más importantes del mundo.

una de mis lectores pregunto que di Tsuna hablaba ingles, bueno eso fue que me inspiro para ese capitulo.

Gracias por sus comentarios, disfruten de mi historia.

Tengo esta historia en Wattpad, pueden ver imagenes sobre los personajes que voy sacando.


	11. Especial

Habían pasado unos días desde que ayudaron a Alexander y unos niños, Tsunayoshi y Aruko les tomo un tiempo poder analizar lo que estaba pasando en los Estados Unidos y sobre la situación de Alexander además les costó mucho poder hablar con los niños que solamente los miraban con ojos sin vida más cuando ellos eran amables, los niños estaban muy a la defensiva y no hablaban.

Cuando llegaron a los estados unidos tuvieron que ser muy discretos y empezar con el plan que idearon para destronar a la reina, Aruko estaba algo callada para Tsunayoshi descubriendo por qué sin saber que tendrían un diálogo muy profundo.

Se habían trasladado a New York para que Alexander tuviera una conversación con unas personas que podían ser de ayuda, en ese instante estaba Aruko con una mirada nostálgica en las orillas del rio observando la estatua de la Libertad con Tsunayoshi, para él era muy incómodo ya que siempre era ella quien animaba y hablaba pero desde que supieron quién era la víbora.

-Nee, Aruko. –le llamo la atención ella lo miro de reojo. –Vamos a la estatua de la Libertad debe ser un punto magnifico para poder ver los fuegos artificiales para el año nuevo.

Aruko miro un rato la estatua de la libertad pero no tenía ánimos para ir. –Si tienes razón. –le respondió con voz monótona. –Pero ve tú. –en un restaurante estaba Alex hablando con unas personas. –Me quedare a cuidar a Alex. –Aruko se daba la vuelta directo al restaurante.

Tsunayoshi, observaba que Aruko se iba sola, dando la sensación de un pequeño gato callejero.

-Look! A pretty girl. –escucho Tsuna, eran unos hombres que observaba lascivamente a Aruko molestándolo, se dio cuenta que no era el único sino otros estaba observándola, dejando que uno del restaurante se preparaba uno para saludarla.

-Tsk. –Tsuna dio pisotones, tenía un aura sumamente intimidante. -¡Aruko! –le grito ella se detuvo ni se molestó en girarse al saber que iba a dirección donde ella estaba.

-Está bien Tsunayoshi, tú puede…-no término su frase cuando Tsuna le envolvió el cuello con uno de sus brazos. Se quedó callada ante la los ojos furioso de Tsunayoshi que era dirigida a los hombre a su alrededor que la observaban.

Ella sabia que era observada e iba ser molestada incluso acosada pero sabía qué hacer en esas situaciones, nunca se imaginó que Tsuna podía ahuyentarlos con una sola mirada.

-Vamos. –le susurro en el oído para después cargarla. –Nada es hermoso si tus no estas. –le sonrió como un príncipe a su amada en los cuentos de hadas. Tsuna corrió al rio para ir directamente a la Estatua, Aruko comprendió en el momento que debía de usar el camuflaje de Orión para no ser molestados por las autoridades del lugar.

Tsuna uso a acuario para ser elevado y poder llegar a la antorcha que esta poseía, una vez ahí, la bajo con cuidado.

-Gracias por acompáñame Aruko. –le sonreía, ella asistió sonrojada. –Sin duda es una buena vista. –comento mirando la ciudad de Manhattan con un brazo en los hombros de Aruko.

-Si lo es.

Observaron la ciudad unos minutos en silencio hasta que Aruko le hizo una pregunta sorpresiva para Tsuna.

-Nee, Tsunayoshi. –le llamo recibiendo un ¿sí? – ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? –Tsuna medito por una respuesta por un tiempo después dio un suspiro.

-Si. –le respondió con sinceridad. -¿Quieres saber? –le pregunto mirando el perfil de Aruko que ella lo miro a los ojos y asistió.

-Si, por favor.

-Cuando estaba en Japón me enamore de una compañera de clase, su nombre era Sasagawa Kyoko, era la ídolo de mi escuela. –relataba Tsuna. –No me recuerdo muy bien cómo fue que la conocí, simplemente me empezó a gustar, en ese entonces, yo era cobarde y simplemente me alegraba cuando la miraba sonreír o hablar.

-¿Te le confesaste? –no sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo Aruko, por interrogarlo en ese tema pero realmente quería saber si no estaba ese territorio por otra mujer.

-No sé si, se le puede llamar confesión cuando un hombre corre hacia a ti, en calzoncillos y gritando como loco.

-No me hubiera importado si fueras tú. –susurro Aruko, imaginándose Tsuna en esa situación.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Sígueme contando. –le respondió, para ser sinceros, Tsuna le escucho perfectamente.

-Nuevo, ella lo tomo como una broma, asique ella simplemente se rio. –recordó avergonzado. –Lo hice nuevamente pero también lo tomo como una broma. –recordó cuando Reborn le había disparado después de la batalla de los arcobalenos y le exigía una mujer como futura Dona de la familia. –Pero bueno, eso fue un amor.

-Ya veo, debió ser frustrante.

-No al todo pero ahora me dio curiosidad. –Tsuna se acercó más a ella. -¿Te has enamorado alguna vez, Aruko? –le dio leves golpes con el hombro.

Aruko se sonrojo al máximo ante la pregunta que le hizo y la intimido, siempre tenía una respuesta ante todo pregunta que le hacía, pero en ese instante ella…te miedo… ¿de ser qué?

-Si. –decidió ser sincera. –Me he enamorado. –le confeso Aruko con ojos al húmedos y mejillas rosadas igual que sus orejas, Tsuna le imito en el momento al verla en ese estado. –Cuando era pequeña un anciano me comento que existe, tres tipos de amores en tu vida.

-¿Cuáles son? –pregunto apresurado.

-El primero es, tu primer amor. La primera persona que te puedes enamorar y desear, luego estaba el amor platónico. Un amor que nadie puede tener y la mayor parte es el más común. –se quedó callada un momento dándole suspenso a Tsuna. –El tercero es el amor verdadero, es las personas que fue predestinada para ti. –Aruko dio un suspiro profundo.

-Tiene sentido, para mi Kyoko creo que fue un amor platónico.

-¿No sería tu primer amor? –le sugirió Tsuna.

-La verdad, creo que no. –Tsuna se alejó un poco de Aruko. –Creo que mi primer amor es otra persona. –Aruko intento ocultarse en su cabello.

-El anciano me dijo que tu primer amor podía cambiarse en el amor verdadero o platónico creo que eso te refieres, tiene sentido. –dijo todo eso nerviosa y desviaba la mirada por el cielo.

-Si tienes razón. –Tsuna metió sus manos en la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba puesta.

-Ya será nuevo año. –le comento rápido Aruko. -¿Te imaginaste alguna vez empezar el año en esta ciudad, Tsuna? –Aruko apretaba la varilla nerviosamente, ¿Por qué? Tal vez por la anterior conversación, las respuestas de Tsuna o el simple hecho que Tsuna no la dejaban de observar directamente.

-Nunca, siempre me conformaba con celebrarlo con mi familia en Japón. –sonrió nostálgico. –Igual me paso el año pasado, al celebrarlo en Rio de Janeiro. –hizo memoria el carnaval.

-Tienes razón, yo lo celebraba sola, desde que estaba en mi casa. –Aruko no le molesto ante la memoria, de una niña pequeña que miraba en el cielo como explotaban los fuegos artificiales preguntándose algún día si celebraría el año nuevo con alguien. Nunca se imaginó que sería con Sawada Tsunayoshi, un hombre japonés, un futuro jefe de la mafia, su primer amor.

-Tal vez paso un momento cuando era pequeño que celebraría el año nuevo en otra ciudad, lo típico de otras personas. Pero –dio un suspiro reuniendo valor. –Pero empezar el año nuevo como quiero hacerlo, siempre me lo imagine, mejor dicho. –cerro sus ojos. –Siempre quise.

Los fuegos artificiales empezaron a explotar en el cielo, anunciando que se acercaba la hora para el uno de enero. Aruko se abrazó nerviosa, quería iniciarlo de una nueva manera pero podía esperar.

-Aruko, en año nuevo quiero empezarlo diciéndote algo. –Tsuna oculto su ojos en su flequillo.

-¿Dime? –se giró a él sonriéndole.

-Me gustó mucho haberte conocido. –abrió como platos los ojos Aruko ante la exclamación. –Se dice que las mejores cosas que te suceden son las imprevista o mejor queda improvisar, lo que me pasó contigo es el mejor ejemplo de esa frase.

-Digo lo mismo. –23:58.

-De todas las personas que he conocido en mi vida me han marcado de una manera diferente, como amigo, enemigo, cómplice. Siempre me alegraba de tener un nuevo amigo, aunque no se lo diga a mi tutor, me alegro de haberlo conocido a él. Porque gracias a él tuve verdaderos amigos y tener una familia enorme a pesar que uno que otro sea un demente. –recordaba a los Millefiero y Varia. –Igual me pasó contigo, conoció a muchas personas como Elena y Alexander, comenzamos algo nuevo, mejor dicho, algo nuevo pasa ahora contigo.

-Gracias, también sucede lo mismo, haberte conocido fue realmente especial. -23:59

-Ahora quiero iniciar con algo completamente diferente, deseo tomar un nuevo camino. No un camino donde ayude a otros, ese camino siempre recorre pero otro camino que se divertido, gratificante, un camino que sea a la mano con otra persona, con una personas que deseo estar toda mi vida, tal vez tome algún día tome caminos diferentes con esa persona si algún momento no funciona, pero el mundo es redonda y nos veremos nuevamente. Y si algún día tuviera nietos o estuviera solo con mis amigos quiero que sepan que esa persona fue mi primer y único amor.

Todo lo que estaba diciendo Tsuna era exponer todos sus pensamiento más íntimos y verdaderos hacia alguien que nunca lo tomo como un bueno para nada, como común era tratado, sino alguien que lo miraba como un refugio, alguien seguro que podía confiar. Los fuegos artificiales incrementaban anunciando que faltaba un minutos, recordándole a Aruko el primer año que hicieron lo mismo, ese uno de enero se prometieron ambos que confiarían al uno al otro y serian amigos eternos

-Tsunayoshi. –00:00

Los fuegos artificiales se incrementaron, en esa gran ciudad todos eran testigos de los fuegos artificiales anunciando el año nuevo, la luna era testigo de una confesión, Aruko se quedó paralizada ante la pregunta de Tsuna, y lágrimas recorrían en sus mejillas, ella siempre lloro por tristeza y frustración, nunca se imaginó que el nuevo año lo iniciaría con lágrimas de alegría. Las acciones valen más que mil palabras. Fue cuando recordó una antigua frase que algún día leyó. "Si quieres hacer algo, hazlo, si tienes miedo, hazlo con miedo"

Para ella, su primer amor.  
Para él, su verdadero amor.  
Para nosotros, una nueva historia de amor.

Me disculpo ante mano de que la historia entrara en una pausa, ya que debo estudiar para examenes de la universidad.  
Les agradezco los comentarios y los reviews, por favor comparte la historia a otros para que sea mas famosa.  
Me despido con cariño, Fabiola.

Besos


	12. Chapter 11

Faltaba un día para poder llegar al puerto de Boston donde iniciarían con sus actividades, Alexander tomo mucho valor para poder decir la razón del porque él había huido y quienes eran los niños que estaban en el yate.

-Ya no podía ser el contador de esa mujer. –decía Alexander observando el mar, sus heridas se estaban curando y deseaba fumar. Tsunayoshi lo escucho atentamente. –Ella tiene muchos subordinados, cuando alguien deseaba salir, ella se lo impedía con un trabajo que era suicida pero ellos la aceptaban porque tenían la ilusión de tener una vida normal. –daba un sorbo a su cigarro. –Y cuando ya no le servía lo asesinaba por supuesto, alguien jalaba el gatillo pero ella daba la orden, los que tenía el cargo de verdugos eran quienes deseaban escalar más alto.

-Prácticamente ellos se hacían un lugar. –comento Tsunayoshi que le daba la espalda al mar y miraba como Aruko hablaba con los niños albinos.

-Exacto, mi madre era una drogadicta y mi padre un alcohólico, la razón del porque llegaron a esos extremos era que uno de mis hermanos mayores murió, y su perdida los devasto, tenía 8 años cuando ellos empezaron actuar de esa manera. –tomaba otro bocado.

-Y ella apareció.

-Le agradezco mucho, gracias a ella no fui a un hogar de acojo. Al parecer mis padres le debían dinero y a cambio de dinero ella acepto que me entregaran asique para ellos era mejor. Tenía doce años cuando inicio mi nueva vida, ella se dio cuenta que era bueno con los números, asique decidió invertir en mi como futuro lacayo. –cada vez que hablaba el humo del cigarro salía de su boca, en vez de un interrogatorio parecía que él se desahogaba con Tsunayoshi que simplemente escuchaba.

-¿Qué cambio?

-No fui el único que ella salvo, otros niños también acepto como pago, pensaba que era una salvadora pero solamente sacaba provecho. –muchos recueros vinieron a él y el nudo de garganta apareció. –Cuando uno de los niños que ella consideraba como basura por el simple hecho de no tener una habilidad única o físicamente era horrible o con discapacidades de cualquier tipo los usaba de otra manera.

-Creo que no quiero escuchar eso.

-Es mejor que no te diga porque si lo sabes simplemente desearías matarla. –le respondió Alexander. Una de las cuentas que él tenía en sus balances eran llamada "órganos" y otra "obsequios" no sabía que era lo que sucedían a los que eran obsequios, mejor dicho no quería aceptar la realidad.

-Pero no a afectaba a ti. –comento Tsunayoshi al observarlo directamente. –Solamente observaba algunos tratos y llevabas las cuentas, ¿tenías miedo u otra cosa?

-No pude más. –tiro el cigarrillo en el suelo. –No importaba si intentaba ignorarlo simplemente no pude más. –se escondió en sus brazos en la barandilla. –Escuchaba gritos en unas noches cuando hacia cuentas, no solamente eso, sino miraba las mentiras que ella decía a otros. "Fueron asesinados por x personas o fueron traicionados por alguien" cuando realmente ella era la que traicionaba y asesinaba, manipulaba a todos. –las últimas palabras tenía un tono de llanto retenido.

-Entonces ¿me ayudaras? –dijo de repente Tsunayoshi entregándole un pañuelo, Alexander lo tomo limpiando las leves lágrimas.

-¿Ayudarte? ¿En qué? –dijo dudoso observando el lado opuesto, ocultando su rostro de Tsuna.

-En detenerla. –Tsuna comprendió que todos tenía un orgullo en no dejarse ver cuando lloran, pasó lo mismo con Aruko unas veces hasta que ella finalmente quito esa barrera de orgullosa. –Hable con los niños y al parecer fueron obsequios de unos guerrilleros o rebeldes. –le comentaba.

-De rebeldes. –afirmo Alexander observando a los niños. –Ella me dijo que ellos los entrenaron, son llamados "niños soldados" tiene 10 años y saben matar como unos profesionales.

-Me contaron que ellos fueron enviados por ella para que te detuvieran y te regresaran pero tú los convenciste que no.

-Sí, para serte sincero los vi como hermanos pequeños. –Alexander recordó la primera vez que los vio y ellos solamente lo decían unas cuantas palabras. –Mi jefa los dejo a mi a cargo porque no sabían leer o escribir, asique les enseñe unas cosas y además eran mis guardaespaldas cuando hacia negocioso. –Alexander tomo la misma posición que Tsuna. –Unas veces no salían como queríamos, era cuando los observaba en acción. Los dos eran perfectos para trabajos de asesinato y de encubierto.

-Ya veo. –Tsuna dio un suspiro, la esperanza a la humanidad se estaba disminuyendo. –Nunca conocieron a un padre o una madre, ellos solamente entendían que debían hacer lo que los rebeldes decían para sobrevivir.

-¿Te quedaste traumado? –le pregunto, ¿razón? El también escucho la historia de ellos, más cruel que otras que pudo escuchar.

-Sí, pero estoy conociendo el submundo asique debo acostumbrarme rápido.

-Más si eras el próximo jefe de Vongola.

-Dejando a un lado eso, no respondiste a mi pregunta.

Alexander dio un suspiro fuerte y miro el cielo como si buscaba ayuda divina, su instinto de supervivencia de le decía que no y huyera pero su conciencia de saber que una mujer de ese calibre hace y deshace estuviera libre no le descansaría en paz.

-Afortunadamente hay otros que desean derrocarla pero no tiene la suficientes recursos para poder hacerlo, pero tu sí. Puedo hablar con ellos para que te ayuden, además ayuda que eras el heredero de Vongola asique te da más estatus y confianza a cambio si ellos saben quién es la señorita pueden haber problemas pero creo que podemos manejarlos. –se quedó analizando un momento. –Y no solamente personas también a pequeñas familias que están dispuestas hacer lo que sea para verla caer además creo que puedes ganarte su confianza, aunque no lo creas son familias que tiene habilidades sumamente impresionantes, que solamente en el cine o en historietas pueden existir. Sumando el hecho que necesitan aliados para poder enfrentar a la familia de la señorita asique. –paso unos segundos en silencio observando a los niños que jugaban y mostraban una leve sonrisa.

-Ellos no estarán en peligro. –hablo de repente Tsuna que se reincorporaba y metía sus manos en los bolsillos. –No te voy a obligar. Si quieres tener una vida normal puedo pedirle al capitán que te oculte un tiempo y te lleve algún lugar muy lejos de ella, tal vez tengas una idea en donde y si lo deseas puedes llevártelos. –empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba Aruko con los niños. –Te daremos dinero para que puedas tener una vida cómoda y Aruko puede ayudarte a darte una nueva identidad, asique si yo fuera tu tomaría el camino más cómodo.

Alexander se tomó un tiempo para procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, primero el mismo hombre que lo salvo la vida y levemente le ameno, era quien lo había escuchado sin reprimirlo o criticarlo como hubiera hecho el sí conociera un tipo igual de cobarde. Y le daba una opción de irse tal vez la opción que le daba Tsunayoshi era perfecta ya que no tenía ahora nada de dinero o recursos. Sonrió como un idiota.

-Quiero morir en paz. –susurro para él mismo llamando la atención de Tsuna.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Acepto. –cruzo sus brazos orgulloso. –Te ayudare a derrocar a esa mujer.

-Sabía que elegirías eso. –sonrió con complicidad Tsuna.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me diste la otra opción?

-Para dejar claro que no te tenía acorralado, tenías la opción de huir por toda tu vida.

-Sí que eres astuto. –común en los futuros jefes de la mafia, pensó él. -Pero déjame decirte que ese lugar no puede estar vacío asique tu serás quien lo tome.

-¿Qué lugar?

-En Estados Unidos existen muchos tipos de organizaciones que hacen múltiples tipos de negociosos y existen aquellos que necesitan que su mercancía llegue sana y salva en las mejores condiciones. –Alexander se acercaba a Tsuna cantarín. –El mejor entrega y recibe o mejor conocido como "canal" es la empresa Arlequín que también opera como pandilla y limpiadores.

-¿Oye no me digas…

Alexander envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cuello sonriéndole. –Espero contar con usted jefe.

 **Unos minutos después**

-Bien, jefe le explicare de cómo está conformada la pandilla. –Alexander se había colocado unos lentes. Dímelo todo. –decía Tsuna sentado en una silla comiendo una sopa instantánea.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está la señorita Aruko? –mientras empezaba hacer unos dibujos en la pizarra.

-Al parecer los niños está tomando un poco de tiempo en comunicarse y relajarse, ella se encarga de adaptarlos. –le respondía.

-Bueno, no me asombraría. –comento, llamo la atención de Tsuna pero termino de escribir. –En Estados Unidos existen cuatro regiones, después de estas, están divididas por divisiones. Se eligieron a cuatro líderes que se encargarían de estas regiones y ellos serían los únicos en poder comunicarse con la jefa.

-¿Tiene jerarquías?

-Si, como en el póker existe un rey, reina, Jack, as y los demás números. –explicaba con unas cartas. –El rey es el líder del grupo y la reina es su asistente, la relación que existen entre ellos es muy confidencial. Porque solamente ellos pueden hablar con la jefa.

-Entiendo ¿Jack y as?

-El Jack se puede considerar como el hombre de la basura.

-¿El hombre de la basura? -Se deshace de los que pueden ser un estorbo. –Tsuna parpadeo un par de veces comprendiendo el apodo.

–Y el as es el hacker, existen unos policías que no aceptan sobornos o es necesario robar o secuestrar a alguien. Ellos se encargan de hacer las rutas y desviar a los policías y algunas veces son encargados de llevar las finanzas pero comúnmente eso lo hace la reina.

-¿Los demás?

-Depende el rango, es el tipo de mercancías y trabajo que tienen. Por ejemplo los número dos y cuatro son los que llevan el dinero. Algunas mafias lavan grandes cantidades de dinero y necesitan algunas veces rápido su dinero y en algunos casos drogas. Después de los números cinco y siete son los que llevan mercancía fina.

-¿Fina?

-Chantajes, documentos, cheques de banco e incluso testamentos. Estos deben de tener más cuidado porque no solamente nuestro cliente les interesa ese material sino otros tanto la policía corrupta puede usar o venderla y en otras ocasiones existen pequeños grupos muy peligrosos.

-Material importante.

-Correcto luego esta los ocho y diez. Le apodamos como niñeros ¿adivina porque? –le pregunto a Tsuna sentado en el borde del escritorio.

-Me hago una idea. –le respondió dando un suspiro. -¿Personas?

-Exacto, pero no cualquieras, son los contadores, testigos e incluso amantes miembros que pueden ser punto débiles de los clientes y son necesario que sean trasladados.

-Están muy organizados. –comento Tsuna cruzado de brazos, Alexander sonrió no porque su organización tenga esos trabajos sino quería saber si se dio cuenta de una leve cosa Tsunayoshi. –Pero hay algo que no me has dicho.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No juegues conmigo Alex. –le llamo con confianza Tsuna. –Tu solo me has dicho los trabajos de seis y te falta tres.

-Pensé que no darías cuenta. –Alex solo había dicho dos y cuatro, no dos a cuatro. Había omitido los números tres, seis y nueve. –Ellos tienen los trabajos más oscuros. ¿Cómo cuales te preguntaras?

Tsuna dio un suspiro, por el rostro de decepción de Alex se podía darse cuenta la gravedad de los trabajos.

-Los tres se encargan de hacer las entregas de las chicas que llegan como inmigrantes para ser vendidas o hacer prostituidas. –da un suspiro ante la última palabras. –Después los números seis hacen robos, no solamente de dinero, también de arte, hacen un intercambio para que no se mire sospechoso.

-¿Y que hacen los últimos?

-Los nueves hacen secuestros.

-¿Secuestros?

-Sí, veras durante un tiempo la jefa quería unas ciertas personas profesionales y a parte niños u jóvenes. Ellos eran muy buenos en eso, hacían parecer que la persona quería desaparecer.

-Ya veo, ¿Por qué se hacen llamar los arlequines?

-Nos gusta bufarnos de la policía, más ella. Es muy dominante y presumida, es muy raro de ver mujeres de esa magnitud. Es más –miro la puerta, recordándose a Aruko. –Me asombre que la señorita Aruko sea su sobrina, pero creo que es otra historia.

-así que ¿Qué planeas? –pregunto directamente Tsuna al ver que también había unos trazos y planos.

-Me encargare de hacer un grupo especial. –se respondió. –No solamente he sido yo quien desea salirse del grupo sino otros también pero ellos no han tenido la suerte de salir del país asique la mayor parte viven en pueblos pequeños o en los barrios más bajos pero incluso han tenido que salir de ahí porque ella los ha podido encontrar.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?

-te los presentare a su debido tiempo pero más importante. –le dio la vuelta al pizarrón mostrando una jerarquía y unos nombres. –Aprovecharemos el factor sorpresa, ella conoce a Aruko asique no podrá infiltrarse en la organización para derrocarla.

-Incluso si ella pudiera no lo permitiría. –apretó los puños Tsuna, Alex noto el tono de voz amenazante, ahora ya sabía que nunca debía poner en peligro a Aruko.

-Sí, me lo imagine asique debes de hacerlo tú. –Tsuna abrió los ojos un momento impactado pero después asistió. –Me encargare de que puedas entrar pero para poder escalar donde ella esta no debes de ser un subordinado que hace lo que se le pide.

-¿Entonces?

-Debes de resolverle los problemas, afortunadamente la conozco también que se cuáles son los límites y hasta donde puede tener influencias asique tú te encargaras de ser su héroe y te ganara su atención.

-Entiendo.

-Una vez que lleguemos al puerto iremos a New York, ahí reuniré al equipo. Por el momento disfruta estos momentos que después no podrás tener o no podrás estar con Aruko.

-Está bien, me retiro. –Tsuna salía de la habitación y Alex daba un suspiro, tal vez estaba loco pero era mejor pelear que seguir huyendo siempre. Después de todo no era cualquier persona con la que estaba.

Tsunayoshi se dirigió donde Aruko estaba con los niños, bueno ellos tenían diez años y le recordaba un poco a Lambo y I-pin, tenía casi la edad de Fuuta, dio un suspiro. Los extrañaba mucho a ellos pero tal vez extrañaría más Aruko si se separaba, tanto es la amistad que sentía o era algo más. Llego a la habitación y toco dos vece al entrar, encontró Aruko con los niños dormidos en su regazo.

-¿Qué tal están? –se acercó con cuidado sin hacer ningún ruido para despertarlos.

-Bien, ellos son igual que Elena. –le comento Aruko, caricia la cabeza de la niña.

-¿Iguales?

-Les enseñaron a matar desde una edad muy temprana. –ellos se acomodaron dándoles ternura a los mayores.

-Sí, me lo comento Alex. Al parecer fueron regalados por la guerrilla o por alguien, no estaba muy seguro.

-Sus cuerpos están maltratados y en la nuca tiene tatuada una estrella. Tengo un mal presentimiento. –se sinceró.

Cuando ambos despertaron se refugiaron debajo de la cama, instaron muchas veces salir por la ventana, la primera vez que fue a buscarlos Tsunayoshi, salieron de su escondite, al hablar, se espantaron y regresaron a esconderse, gracias a Alex ellos pudieron ganarse su confianza más rápido pero incluso con Alex era un poco distantes y muchas veces se escondían de Tsunayoshi que prefirió estar un poco al margen para hacerlos sentir cómodos. Aruko tuvo paciencia y mucha amabilidad al hablarles que se acercaban, le dio mucha ternura al momento que ellos preguntaron.

-¿Cómo se llama esta acción? –le pregunto la niña mientras le acariciaba su cabeza.

-Se puede decir que cariño. –le explico, fue así que muchas veces pregunto más sobre otras acciones, era la primera vez que sintieron amor y amabilidad.

Tsunayoshi miraba ambos que dormían plácidamente, tenían cicatrices en diferentes parte de su cuerpo, suspiro alegre, ellos era otra razón del porque iba a detener a esa mujer. El estado en que vivían y la manera, daba respuestas a muchas preguntas. No le iba a entregar a los niños.

-Voy a detener a esa mujer. –apretó sus puños, Aruko abrió los ojos y asistió.

-Te apoyo, Tsunayoshi. –Aruko lo miro directamente a los ojos. –Me avergüenza que tengas enfrentarte ante un miembro de mi familia en vez que puedas tener una convivencia común y corriente. –cerro los ojos y una leve lagrima se asomaba. Tsuna se apresuró en tomarla entre sus manos su rostro delicado y con pulgares le limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Yo también desearía lo mismo, pero…

-Odio mi familia. –dijo rápido Aruko, tener a tan horrible familia, cuando supo quién era, recuerdo muy horrendos le invadieron. –No deseo verla otra vez. –una sombra con una sonrisa le invadía junto al sonido de tacones. Los insultos son la mejor manera de golpear a alguien, sin dejar un moretón.

-No las veras. –Tsunayoshi sentía un nudo en su garganta cada vez cuando Aruko se miraba tan indefensa, la abrazo como pudo. –Yo te protegeré, siempre.

-Si. –le correspondió el abrazo.

Se movió Aruko despertando a los mellizos, Tsuna se paralizo al ver ambos que se rascaban los ojos, Aruko ignoro que se habían despertado, seguía abrazando a Tsuna.

-Buenos días niños. –los saludo un poco asustado, no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar. La última vez y las anteriores no fue una buena experiencia. Los mellizos vieron a Tsuna por unos momentos luego se vieron entre ellos, como si usaran telepatía para conversar, asistieron al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se levantaron y se tomaron de las manos, Aruko seguía abrazando a Tsuna.

-¿Tu eres nuestro adre? –dijeron ambos.

Se puede decir que el signo de interrogación que tenía en la cabeza Tsuna, era el más grande que pudo haber tenido.


	13. Chapter 12

Desde esa pregunta, han pasado mucho tiempo, entre eso, una increíble y hermosa revelación en el final del año. Sawada Tsunayoshi y Goruden Aruko, se habían confesado uno al otro, el amor que se ocultaban y la línea de la amistad, debían desaparecer, se necesitaban más que nada. Ahora los nuevos novios se encontraron con nuevos retos, no en su relación. Porque eran perfectamente compatibles, sino el destierro de Set, era su apodo, su verdadero nombre era Clarise Blake. La más grande de las manipuladoras y violentas de las mujeres, capaz de superar a Irma Grese, no miraba a nadie como un humano o alguien con sentimientos, solamente objetos que puede usar a su favor y deshacer al estar aburrida o inservible, tenía un secreto sobre su poder.

Se casó cuatro veces con hombre millonarios que misteriosamente murieron los cuatro, quedándose con su fortuna y sus bienes, nunca perdía el tiempo y era el amate de otros que desafortunadamente, tenían a las más terribles de las mujeres. Si buscas en internet quienes son las mujeres más sanguinarias, créeme ella las supera a todas. A simple vista se observa una delicada mujer que a pesar de sus años, es joven y alegre, solamente despréciala, ignórala o le respondas con un no, eres bienvenido al club de sacos negros, o también a comida de los peces, aunque si te disculpas o causaste algo que la molestara, la sociedad de los cráneos con bala incrustada, te dará un maravillosa y bello funeral. Al menos sabrán que fuiste enterrado y tiene un lugar en el cementerio.

Para describir a Clarise Blake se tomaría más de una hoja o un libro completo que titularíamos "La aprendiz del Marques de Sade" o algo parecido, pero todo obra independientemente sea, tiene su fin. Es el fin que le dará los aliados de Tsuna, se hicieron llamar Horus, como en la mitología, Horus fue quien derroto a Set, ellos desterrara a Clarise.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, aprendió una habilidad de géminis, podía cambiar su rostro, parecerse a alguien importante, tomo un mes para que pudiera dominarlo por completo, ese mes lo aprovecho Alexander para reunir a su equipo. Diferentes parte de los Estados Unidos se reunieron, cada uno con habilidades pulidas por los años que vivieron con Clarise, un ladrón, hacker, proveedor, estafador y un especialista en armas. Todos ellos se criaron junto con Alex y cada uno en diferentes tiempos dejaron los Arlequines, con la misma razón, Clarise era una pesadilla y no podían estar más tiempo bajo sus órdenes.

Tal y como le había indicado Alexander, Tsunayoshi se infiltro primero como un corredor, conocido como piloto de carreras clandestinas, para llamar la atención de Clarise, y luego de eso empezar a ganarse la confianza de los miembros de los Arlequines, que no fue de mucho problema ser sociable con alguien y amable, de ultimo jugarse el puesto de Joker, es conocido por ser el mejor y capaz de estar 100% del tiempo al lado de Clarise. Ese puesto era la meta, según había rumores que solamente dos personas tenían ese puesto.

Uno de ellos era el amante de Clarise, un hombre serio y guapo que era su guardaespaldas, luego estaba su hija, el cerebro de la organización, ella era que hacia las estrategias y los negociosos pero era su madre que se llevaba todo su crédito. Eso solamente lo sabía Alexander.

Pasaron alrededor de nueve meses en los cuales, Tsunayoshi se sentía miserable, al hacer los trabajos de los números de cada región pero más era su miseria cuando le tocaba ayudar los tres y los nueve. Gracias a Aruko, estaba cuerdo, al ver cómo eran tratadas las mujeres de la misma edad de Aruko, lo enfurecía, pero debía aguantarlo, después podría salvarlas. Era como le decía Aruko para tranquilizarlo y que no desvaneciera su humanidad, disminuía su ira y sus deseos homicidas.

Los meses de noviazgo fuero algo difíciles, porque solamente podían hablar a distancia o verse en secreto, por el papel de Tsunayoshi. Pero cuando existe el amor Gabriel García Márquez, podía ser un elegido para narrar su amor, aunque Jane Austin no se quedaría atrás.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos, los guardianes de Sawada, la décima generación, se encargaba hacer trabajos en diferentes partes de Japón y unas pocas veces viajaban a otros países. La razón era que ya existían organizaciones o familias que se rebelaban, nunca falto una persona que decía ser el Décimo Vongola o familias decir que lo tenían. Simplemente eran exterminadas por los Varias o los guardianes.

Gracias a eso se hacían más fuerte y ganaban experiencia, afortunadamente podían ir a la universidad y faltar sin perder algún curso. Gokudera Hayato, el guardián de la tormento, siguió la carrera de Ciencias Economía para tomar la especialización de Economista.

El que más asombro fue Yamamoto Takeshi, el guardián de la lluvia, seguía ingeniería en sistemas, una carrera donde la matemática no es para unos simples mortales, afortunadamente conto con tutores para que lo guiaran.

Hibari Kyoya, guardián de la nube, siguió criminalística, y forense. Muchos de su clase se asombraban la manera normal que miraba un cuerpo o un caso, la perfeccionaba el proceso de investigación. Llamando la atención de los detectives.

Sasagawa Ryohei siguió con su pasión y se desarrolló para poder seguir boxeando para ser un profesional. Sasagawa Kyoko siguió la carrera de enfermería, tenía en mente poder ayudar a los chicos en las futuras competencias y enfrentamientos que necesitaría atención médica, pero tenía otra actividad que tenía en secreto.

Haru Miura y Hana Kurokawa, sus amigas íntimas, siguieron diferentes carreras, Haru su amor a los diseños de moda y Hana mercadotecnia, siempre se reunían en diferentes lugares y hablaban de cosas triviales, nunca olvidaron sobre la desaparición de Tsuna, compartiendo el mismo secreto.

Luego estaba Lambo, el nuevo alumno de Reborn, este se encargó de darle un entrenamiento especial con la ayuda de otros arcobalenos que gustosamente, iniciaron el pequeño infierno del Bovino.

El que menos se sabía, mejor dicho, nunca era visto y solamente podía verlo algún guardián, el Rokuro Mukuro, Chrome Dokuro era la única del grupo de Kokuyo que podía verse más seguido, unas veces con Fran o con Ken, Chikusa. No se sabía que era las actividades del ilusionista pero seguramente era algo grande. Era lo que siempre respondían sus subordinados incluso M.M estaba con Chrome algunas ocasiones.

Los miembros de Varia habían dejado de buscar a Sawada Tsunayoshi, dedicándose a otras misiones, se encontraban con los Simón, que viajaban seguido a Italia para unas alianzas, siempre se contenían en pelear. Los Varias a destruirlos, por la humillación en la ceremonia, los Simón en defenderse, aunque los Millefiore no se quedaban atrás, los Varia no confiaban mucho en ellos y los Simón, según les relataba Tsunayoshi en momento de viajar al futuro. Solamente resta decir que los jefes de los tres bandos tuvieron problemas con el papeleo. Xanxus se las arreglaba que Squalo lo terminara.

Es así que nuestros protagonistas provenientes del otro lado del mundo donde estaba Tsunayoshi Vivian, desconociendo la situación en que se encontraba su compañero.

Luego de los diez meses de infiltrado, llegaba la hora del golpe final, resulta ser que las familias que estaban en contra de Clarise, eran las familias de los cuatro líderes de las regiones, Clarise tenía un habiloso poder de manipular las personas, tomo de rehén a los hijos de las familias dándole el título de jefes de región, si las familias se negaban hacer un trabajo u obedecer una orden, sus hijos era quienes tomaban las consecuencias. Por ello, no hacían nada que pudiera enfurecerla.

Ahora se encontraban los líderes de las familias con Tsunayoshi en un local del barrio Chino. En un salón privado, alejado del público, especialmente para una conversación sumamente impórtate, era tan oculto que ni siquiera los oídos de Clarise tenían que escuchar.

En una habitación tradicional de china, el piso de tapiz y las puertas de papel, detrás de ellas estaba guardias rodeando la habitación. Cuatro personas estaban sentadas enfrente Tsunayoshi y Alex. Una mujer de cabello negro recogido por un alfiler dorado, con trajes tradicional chino de color morado y dorado, ojos miel y labios rojos, su belleza madura era hipnotizaste, pero se sabía que podía manipular, sus ojos de un tigre preparados para atacar a su presa. Luego estaba alguien más joven, de cabello gris perfectamente peinado con un copete en su lado derechos, ojos de color rojo y una piel blanca como la nieve, tenía un traje formal de color azul que resaltaba su albines y unos guantes, parecía un caballero de historias la diferencia que se podía ver que era muy orgulloso. Completamente diferente al otro miembro, de cabello rojo opaco rapado por la mitad, con una cicatriz en su ojo derecho, vestido con una camisa de vestir con tres botones desabrochado y unos pantalones negros, tenía una mirada agria, le recordó Xanxus cuando lo vio. Y de último estaba un rubio con ojos azules, un peinado simple y con un traje blanco completamente, solamente su corbata era azul, por sus ojos se podía decir que era alguien normal, pero Tsunayoshi sabía que no lo era, una sonrisa como de Byakuran, le daba muy mala espina.

-Gracias por venir aquí. –hablaba Alex, sacando en sus pensamientos a Tsunayoshi.

¿Cómo era posible que Clarise pudiera dominar a tales personas? Que tan solo verlas, salían huyendo las personas.

-Gracias a ti por reunirnos y darnos información sobre el plan que tenías sobre derrocar a Set. –hablo la mujer, un tono de voz perfecto llena de respeto.

-Me asombro mucho sobre tan elaborado plan, debo felicitarte por el trabajo de tu equipo. –el pelirrojo con voz brusca y ronca, cruzo sus brazos después de rio.

-Ellos tenían el mismo deseo, se esforzaron mucho en hacer la trampa y los negociosos con la policía. –Alex hizo memoria de un par de encuentros y las noches de desvelo.

-Después de todo eras su mano derecha, sabias muy bien en donde meterte. Me costó mucho en que si debía o no confiar en ti, pero mi consejero y los otros líderes me convencieron. –el ojo azulado sonrió como un zorro, burlándose de su presa.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas por las inconveniencias que hice pasar en el pasado. Y gradezco por el apoyo y la confianza.

-Suficiente de chácharas y vayamos al grano. –hablo el más joven de los cuatro. El albino miro curioso a Tsunayoshi, tenía otra forma física, cabello negro y ojos verdes, con unos lentes.

-Por supuesto. –afirmo Alex, los tres mayores bufaron. –La razón de la reunión y nuevamente les agradezco de su presencia. Es dentro de dos días daremos el golpe final a Clarise.

-¿Cómo lo piensa hacer, si ella tiene la manipulación de los nuestros hijos? –pregunto la madame con un abanico. Clarise tiene una habilidad de dominar la mente de las personas y hacerles creer una realidad falsa, afortunadamente los cuatro eran de mente fuerte que no cambiara la realidad que Vivian, ellos sabían que eran manipulado por Clarise pero no eran los suficientemente fuerte para repelerlo, solamente aceptaban ordenes, como maniquís.

-Ella es débil cuando hay luna nueva, el lazo que tiene con ellos se debilita, es muy fácil de romper. Cuando eso sucede, ella se protege en un bunker, especial para no entre nadie y solamente ella pueda acceder y salir.

-¿Qué tiene en mente contra eso? –le pregunto el rubio.

-Haremos que múltiples ataques en sus bases, por supuesto sin herir a nadie, eso será suficiente para preocuparla, le dejara el cargo a Hubert, él está de nuestro lado, asique se encargara de manipular todo para nosotros podamos recuperar a sus hijos, ellos se mantiene cerca de Clarise, pero lo suficientemente alejados para que lo la hieran si pudieran deshacerse del lazo.

-Es un buen plan, pero ¿Cómo hiciste que Hubert, este de tu lado? –pregunto nuevamente el ojos azulados, rubio.

-Sabía que perdería Clarise tarde o temprano, el acepto estar de nuestro lado cuando supo quién estaba de nuestro lado. –sonrió, el día que se encontró junto con Tsunayoshi, la respuesta inmediata le desconfió pero Tsuna confió en la respuesta.

-¿Quién está de tu lado?

-El futuro líder de los Vongola. –al responder los cuatro abrieron los ojos como platos, al escuchar tal nombre, con sus ojos, preguntaban dónde estaba. Sabían sobre una joven que había derrotado al jefe Varia y enfrentado a los Vindicare, ahora estaba desaparecido, solo un rumor que estaba vivo en alguna parte del mundo. Alex contuvo su risa y con su mano, de manera discreta señalo a Tsunayoshi. –Por favor, mostrarles tu verdadera forma.

Tsunayoshi, dio un suspiro, con cuidado se quitó los lentes. –Géminis, cancela el camuflaje. –le susurro, en un momento a otro, desde su raíz a las puntas, su cabello negro tomo su forma original y tuvo los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos nuevamente era color avellana.

-Me topé con él hace unos meses atrás, él fue quien me convenció de derrocar a Clarise, deben de saber que la mafia Vongola tiene habilidades secretas, semejantes a la Clarise. Por ello pudo infiltrarse y conseguirse la confianza del grupo. Según el plan, Clarise lo buscara para protegerla en el momento que empiece el ataque.

Alex daba más detalles del plan pero se notaba que nadie lo escuchaba, los cuatro estaban atentos a la presencia de Tsunayoshi.

-¿Quieren saber porque estoy con ustedes? –pregunto de pronto Tsunayoshi, interrumpiendo a Alex.

-Mejor dicho ¿en serio eres el futuro Jefe Vongola? –pregunto el albino, los tres miembros los miraron con molestia, ¿Cómo podía preguntar tal cosa?

-Esto es suficiente prueba. –mostro su anillo. –Si no es suficiente creo que. –en un instante prendió su llama y sus ojos se tornaron naranjas. –Es lo mejor que les puedo mostrar.

-Con tan solo verlo a los ojos, es suficiente para saber que realmente es usted. –hablo la madame, su tono de voz cambia a una dulce. No fue la única que cambió drásticamente, los otros estaban nostálgicos.

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunto preocupado Tsuna, regresando a la normalidad.

-Dado que la reunión tiene poco tiempo y pronosticada a solamente dar el inicio al cronometro para el inicio del plan, cuando termine lo de Clarise. –el pelirrojo cruzado de brazos. –Le contaremos sobre la relación que tuvimos con los Vongola.

-¿Ya se conocían?

-Sí, pero solamente deja decir que lo apoyaremos, luego de esta batalla. –el ojos azules miro su reloj, en un instante las puertas se corrieron. Los cuatros salieron en diferentes direcciones, sin antes de hacer una inclinación de respeto a Tsunayoshi.

Una vez que solamente estaba él con Alex, este suspiro.

-No me preguntes sobre la relación que tuvieron ellos con los Vongola. –hablo Alex estirando los pies que empezaba entumeciéndose, mientras Tsuna seguía en la misma posición se preguntó ¿Cómo era posible que los japoneses no tuvieran problemas sentados de esa manera?

-Los supe por su cara de asombro. –le contesto Tsuna, estaba muy cansado. Los últimos días eran agotadores, reunión tras reunión y debían ser rápidos sin llamar la atención, era muy estresante.

-Eso me recuerda que no estuviste en día de San Valentín con Aruko. –Alex fue convencido de no llamarla más señorita, la llamara solamente con su nombre.

-No sé qué parte de la conversación te hizo recordar eso, pero es cierto. –Tsuna estaba muy decepcionado, no pudo pasar el día con ella y solamente podía verla en un restaurante o un lugar turístico. Afortunadamente tuvo tiempo de ir con ella a los lugares que siempre quiso ver. Tuvo problemas con eso, pero valieron la pena pasarlos.

-Como eso los últimos días para dar el plan, hice un par de negociosos y conversaciones para que pudieras estar con ella y pasaran el día juntos. –al instante que lo escucho Tsuna sus ojos dejaron de estar cansados a llenos de esperanza.

-¡Gracias, Alex! –lo tomo de las manos, Alex parpadeo un par de veces, no se había acostumbrado como Tsuna amaba Aruko y viceversa, cuando estaba juntos juraba que le daba diabetes.

-Ve a esta dirección y también hay instrucciones. –Alex era golpeado por la reluciente luz que erradicaba Tsuna.

-Te debo una. –lo tomo y salió del restaurante, llamando la atención de algunos personas.

-Es lo único que puedo hacer para agradecerte. –susurro Alex.

Alex se sentía muy ansioso, gracias a Tsuna había podido estar con su conciencia limpia como nunca había estado antes, las personas que se había unido también están muy felices de la presencia de Tsuna.

Por los edificios de la ciudad estaba Tsunayoshi saltando mientras leía el papel con las instrucciones precisas y claras, común en Alex.

-Bien, que empiece. –susurro cuando llego a unos departamentos, de manera sigilosa, como el aire nocturno se adentró en una ventana con las cortinas semiabiertas, sin hacer mucho ruido. Aruko dormida con una falda negra pegada y una blusa roja, con unos tacones rojos con líneas negros. Se sonrojo al verla tan seductoramente.

-Tranquilízate, es muy pronto eso. –se dijo Tsuna internamente, dio un suspiro profundo. Se acercó pasando su mano por el esbelto cuerpo de Aruko, se sentó a su lado y quito unos cabellos dejando ver su hermoso rostro.

Como su cuerpo respondiera íntimamente, Aruko se movió un lado mostrando sus labios carnosos, como en los típicos clichés que nunca dejara de ser magnifico. Le dio un beso en los labios, despertándola como la bella durmiente.

-Bienvenido. –Aruko tomo la mano de Tsuna y la coloco en su mejilla, esa calidez la reconfortaba siempre y le daba gracias a Dios de tenerla solamente para ella.

-¿No te asuste? –pregunto Tsuna mientras Aruko se incorporaba sin dejar caer la mano de su mejilla.

-No, cuando llegaste supe que estaba más segura. –le sonrió antes de darle un beso en su mano, en un momento abrazo a Tsuna como si nunca lo hubiera visto. Solo paso una semana que duro una eternidad.

-¿Debo ser más sigiloso al entrar? –le sonrió juntando sus frentes.

-Solamente puedo decir que mi corazón decía que vendrías. –frota su frente con la de él.

-Tengo algo para ti. –entre su camisa saco una rosa de diferentes colores hecha de papel. –La hice un tiempo pero no sabía cuándo dártela.

-Es hermosa. –exclamo Aruko con ternura y llena de amor, recibir regalos de parte de Tsuna era lo mejor que le puede haber sucedido, cada uno era único y diferente, nunca dejaba el toque romántico, siempre significaba algo, incluso si era una roca, la guardaba. -¿Por qué es de colores? –le pregunto curiosa, comúnmente recibía una rosa roja o una blanca.

-Déjame que te explique. –se había alejado un poco para ver la flor pero nuevamente Tsuna se le había acercado. –El morado significa que combatiré contra tus miedos e inseguridades siempre. –con su dedo índice toco un pétalo morado. –El azul significa que eres mi cielo. –Aruko abrió sus ojos. –Tú eres mi armonía y mi libertad. –le sonrió, sonrojándola. –El verde significa que siempre tendremos esperanza y nunca olvidaremos nuestros momentos de juventud. –el pétalo verde le daba una leve caricia. –El amarillo significa alegría y…-Tsuna miro un momento la rosa, Aruko parpadeo un par de veces, le llamo la atención como los ojos de Tsuna recordaba algo. –Y el día que te conocí se convirtió el mejor de mi vida, siempre lo festejare. –Aruko soltó un gemido, le encantaba como podía trasmitir ese sentimiento de amor, sentía que sus pulmones no le llegaban oxígeno. –El naranja significa que eras mi fuerza y siempre te seré leal. –no sabía cómo era posible que una persona sea todo y te convirtieran tan dependiente a él, es lo que pensó Aruko. –El rojo es un maravilloso color, más si lo llevas puesto. –Aruko se había olvidado que tenía una blusa roja, le dio vergüenza intento taparse pero Tsuna fue rápido y la tomo de la manos. –El rojo es el amor apasionado y eterno que siento por ti, Aruko. –pronuncio su nombre como una plegaria, beso las manos de Aruko y las venero como si fueran las de una diosa, bueno era la diosa de su corazón. –El negro es la oscuridad que siempre habrá. –Aruko sintió un escalofrió en su espalda y las voces del pasado le susurraron. –Pero nosotros seremos la perla.

-¿Qué? –olvido las voces, le llamo la atención. Tsuna sonrió creído, un leve toque al botón negro de la rosa, se abrió dejando relucir una perla que a pesar de la oscuridad, la luz de la luna hacia un perfecto trabajo de hacerla brillar.

-Siempre será sincero e incondicional, el amor que tengo hacia ti, Aruko. –como una gota que cae de la orilla de un vaso lleno, Aruko derramo las lágrimas y se lanzó abrazarlo fuertemente. –Prometo que solamente lágrimas de felicidad.

-Sí, yo te amo. –como si fuera un rosario, repitió muchas veces más te amo a Tsuna, él la abrazaba como si mañana no existiera. Era verdad, lo mejor que puede suceder era vivir el presente, y ella era su presente y deseaba que fuera su futuro.

-La noche es larga. –le susurro Tsuna la cargo en sus brazos, como una princesa, salió de la habitación, como si estuvieran volando, Tsuna saltaba por los edificios, lo abrazo más a su cuello, no porque tuviera miedo a las alturas o de caer, simplemente esa calidez le embriagando el corazón y deseaba que siempre estuviera de ese modo, nadie los interrumpiera o existiera esas personas que compartía sangre, incluso era egoísta, que no tuviera que regresar Tsuna con su familia.

En silencio se giró a verlo y en la luz de la luna que estaba sonriéndoles, se besaron, unos locos enamorados o unos enamorados considerados locos, no sabía cómo describirlos, pero era absoluto amor. Como si nunca estuvieran en la ciudad, llegaron a una laguna, en medio de ella había una plataforma adornada de rosas de colores.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –pregunto cuando la bajaba con cuidado en la plataforma, había velas que les iluminaban, un sofá cama a un lado.

-Por el trabajo encubierto que estuve haciendo no pude celebrar el día San Valentine contigo y era lo que más esperaba con ansias cuando tú aceptaste ser mi novia. –como un niño pidiendo permiso para salir, podía verse parecido Tsuna.

-Yo también, lo deseaba, pero aceptaba que tenía compartirte. –le respondió Aruko con una sonrisa. –Me alegro que esta noche seas solo para mí, como las otras citas. –hizo memoria, tuvieron citas en los lugares más hermosos que les ofrecía Estados Unidos.

-Veras hay una cosa que siempre quise hacer contigo pero era pésimo haciéndolo.

-¿Qué cosa?

Tsuna tranquilizo su corazón con un suspiro y la miro directamente a los ojos, hizo una reverencia y le extendió la mano. -¿Me daría el honor de concebirme esta pieza? –al instante el sonido de un piano empezó a sonar, Aruko parpadeo un par de veces.

-Si. –no dudo le agarro la mano. –Bailemos.

Se acomodaron debidamente y cuando iba a empezar a cantar, ella simplemente escucho la voz de Tsuna. "I will never find another lover sweeter than you, Sweeter than you"

¿Cómo era posible que cantara tan majestuosamente? Lo había escuchado cantar pero eran muy pocas, contadas, le daba mucha vergüenza cantar y siempre le decía que si cantaría solamente seria para una persona especial.

Pero eso lo era lo que pensaba Aruko, la letra de canción era lo que motivaba amar más a Tsuna, como si fuera nuevamente le confesara su amor. "And all my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you"

Se recostó en su pecho y se relajó por completo, era solamente el aire, los instrumentos, las voces secundarias, la voz de su amado y romántico novio, y el latir de su corazón, sonrió como nunca, siempre superar sus expectativas o ella solamente se conformaba con un te amo en su oído. Un baile lento y solamente con dos direcciones, termino la canción.

-Las 999 rosas, significa que fuerte y eterno es nuestro amor.

Como un flash back recordó todas las cenas que tuvieron, siempre le daba diez rosas rojas y en medio de ellas una rosa de diferente color, siempre le preguntaba "porque era diferente", siempre le respondía "un día lo sabrás"

-¿Tu tenías planeado esto? –le pregunto asombrada Aruko.

-Tuve ayuda extra. –le sonrió sincera.

-Te amo demasiado. –lo tomo de sus mejillas y le dio un beso con fuerza.

Lo dio un profundo beso, Tsuna lo tomo por sorpresa pero le correspondió el beso, lo beso y lo beso más, como si cada beso fuera el ultimo. Sin darse cuenta Aruko lo abrazo por el cuello y se pegaba a su cuerpo, buscando su calor. Sin darse cuenta, Tsuna retrocedía hasta toparse con la orilla del sofá y tumbarse con Aruko arriba.

-Te amo, Tsunayoshi. –Aruko lo miro desde arriba, estaba cegada de amor, no se había dado cuenta en la posición que estaban. –Hare lo que tú me pidas, incluso es loco. Vaya en contra de la racionalidad. –Tsuna estaba nervioso, estaba en una edad en la que las hormonas se alborotaba y despertaban organismo.

-Aruko espera. –no pudo terminar cuando nuevamente fue atacado por Aruko, lo beso más y más, nunca se imaginó que Aruko podía dar ese tipo de besos que lo hipnotizaban, era tan genial ese sentimiento, deseaba tocarla por todas partes, quería ser lo que los amantes cometen cuando están en esa posición. -¡Espera! –la alejo tomándola de sus brazos.

-¿Qué sucede acaso…-no termino de preguntar Aruko cuando sintió algo en su parte baja, se sonrojo al bajar la mirada y saber lo que había provocado. –Si lo deseas, lo podemos hacer. –empezaba a quitarse unos botones de su blusa con timidez. –Es mi primera vez, asique se gentil. –con orejas y mejillas rojas, resbalaba su blusa por sus hombros. Una imagen exquisita para cualquier hombre.

-Detente. –Tsuna se levantó rápido y la abrazo. Su corazón latía muy rápido y su respiración muy acelerada, como si corriera una maratón al estilo Reborn.

-¿Acaso no quieres…-le interrumpió besándola, profundizo más el beso agarrándola de su cabeza y de su cintura. Necesitaron oxigeno nuevamente se alejaron.

-Por supuesto que quiero. –de daba unas caricias en la espalda y de una manera pausada, bajaba la mano Tsuna. –Pero vayas lento, quiero hacerlo especial, recuerda que también es mi primera vez. –le acomodaba la blusa y se lo abrochaba. –Además si lo hacemos aquí, nos regañaran si nos ven.

Se le había olvidado que estaban en una laguna a la intemperie, lo bueno que era de noche y no había nadie cerca, se sonrojo mas no poder.

-Tsunayoshi, me debiste haber detenido. –se ocultó en su cuello. –Por un momento pensé que no me deseabas de esa manera. –en un momento sintió que Tsuna le tocaba su trasero y luego sus piernas.

-Por supuesto que te deseo de esa forma. –Aruko se alejó cuando un poco para verlo. –Quiero descubrir ese mundo del placer contigo. –le sonrió de manera seductora.

Sin duda alguna, Sawada Tsunayoshi había aprendido cortejar una mujer gracias al equipo de Alex, que entre ellos había un gigolo, pero era un secreto, Aruko no sabía que había uno. Ella solamente pensaba que era afortunada de tener un hombre romántico y amante, ansiaba mucho ese mundo que solamente pudo leerlo en algunos libros.

Cuando los amantes están su momento olvidan lo que hay en alrededor, dentro de unos días Sawada Tsunayoshi iba a enfrentarse a Clarise Blair una bruja, que había usado la magia negra y otras cosas más para ser una mujer temible por eso solamente él podía enfrentarla. Estaba dispuesto golpear a una mujer para estar con la que él amaba y deseaba proteger de esos miserables seres que su sinónimo era familia de Aruko.


	14. Chapter 13

Estados Unidos es una de más grandes potencias del mundo y uno de los principales productores de diferentes mercancías para el comercio mundial, pero eso solamente es un mascara, bajo esa mascara de "El sueño americano" se encuentra el submundo más vil y escalofriante que puede existir; prostitución, tráfico de blanca y droga, fábricas de metanfetamina, proveedores de armas entre otros profesiones que puede haber en el bajo mundo.

Como en cualquier organización criminal, existen jerarquías y los que son la cúspide de todos los seres despreciables llamados humanos por su forma biológica, era lo que llamados Cerberos. Los tres más poder y tenían a su disposición seres del otro mundo, pero eso no era lo que importa realmente. Entre ellos esta Clarise Blake, llamada Seth.

Solamente faltaba una hora para hacerle frente a esa mujer, la encarnación del mal en un solo ser, en un taller de mecánica se encontraba ocho personas.

-Bien chicos es el momento. –hablo Alex. –Deben de saber que esto es un suicidio seguro y lo más seguro es, si nos agarra vivos nos tortura hasta que no haya ninguna sangre en nuestras venas.

-Es un buen discurso de motivación, Alex. –le hablo Tsuna, con una camisa azul algo pegada y unas botas negras de militar igual que su pantalón, a su lado estaba Aruko aferrada de su brazo, recostaba su mejilla en el antebrazo.

-La psicología inversa es lo mejor. –le sonrió, los otros dieron un suspiro, seguía siendo un niño a pesar del alboroto que harán en los próximas horas.

-Siguiendo lo que había dicho Alex, es muy peligroso lo que haremos. –Aruko se separó de Tsuna y fue por unas tazas de sake que las pasó entre todos. –Una vez que yo me encargue de Clarise, ustedes serán libres por completo. –miro su taza blanca de sake un momento.

-Crees que nos iremos una vez que termine esto. –hablo el proveedor con una sonrisa burlona. –Nos iremos contigo, a la mafia.

-Después de todo es muy difícil encontrar trabajo con nuestros currículos. –el ladrón pelinegro sonrió con superioridad.

-Y es muy divertido, me encantaría hacer más mi trabajo. –Hacker, como un niño mostrando sus dibujos.

-Ya nos escuchaste, joven. –el experto y gigolo a la vez, son su mirada seductora levanto una ceja.

-Me lo imagine. –Tsuna dio un suspiro, Aruko le agarro de la mano. ¿Cómo era posible que cada vez que conoce a personas, siempre lo siguen? –Asique los invitare a comer cuando termine esto.

-Estas tan seguro que ganaremos ¿verdad? –el estafador por pocas veces dijo una verdad.

-Ustedes fueron que me dieron la oportunidad y confiaron en mí. –les sonrió Tsunayoshi, haciéndolos parpadear a todos. A pesar de vivir con él y convivir tantos meses, no se acostumbraban a esa sonrisa sincera y pura, completamente contraria la de cierto demonio. -¿Crees que me rendiré y se los entregare en bandeja de plata a esa mujer? –y una de las miradas más escalofriantes capaz de superar a la de Clarise. –Por supuesto que no. –se desvaneció.

-Falta media hora, hay que hacer el brindis. –todos acercaron sus copas. Hablo el hacker al ver el reloj.

-Nacimos en la noche y recorrimos un camino oscuro tomando la mano de un demonio. –Alex hacia los honores. -Hoy saldremos por la puerta de enfrente sin temor para proteger lo que impulso para salir de ese negro pasado.

-¡Miraremos lejos, volaremos alto, sin miedo a exponer nuestro pecho! –dijeron todos al unisonar chocando sus copas y tomando el sake de golpe.

Uno de ellos tosió y se rieron a la vez. –Es muy fuerte. –se quejó.

-Debes de acostumbrarte. –hablo Tsuna. –Después de todo, siempre tomaremos eso cuando nos reunamos. Y guárdenlos, para el día siguiente. –todos los presentes sonrieron obedeciendo sus órdenes, miro su reloj de muñeca. -¡Prepárense, todos en sus puesto! –daba la vuelta para salir de la habitación, los demás se dirigieron a diferentes puestos de la habitación y unos se quedaron en la habitación, se posicionaban en diferentes computadoras y se colocaban un comunicador.

Tsunayoshi, bajo las gradas con Aruko en su brazo, llegaron al garaje, estaba guardado la hermosa Eleonor, con su reluciente y elegante color negro. Ford Mustang Shelby GT-500

-Debo esperar unos minutos. –Tsuna se recostó en el automóvil, Aruko se colocó enfrente y lo abrazo. –No te preocupes.

-Pero es mi tía, se lo que es capaz. –decía llena de miedo, recordando unas pesadillas provocadas por la bruja.

-Todos lo que me has dicho de ella, es suficiente para que no la subestime. –le dio un beso en la frente para tranquilizarla. –Puedo manejar a seis Signum, seré capaz de vencerla.

No solamente había trabajado en cubierto, también se mantenía entrenando, esta vez fue más fácil, el entrenamiento lo hacia el doble para dominarlas por completo, en el poco tiempo se tenía para estar solo.

-Sí, estoy segura que le ganaras. –Aruko lo miro que le sonreía, le dio un beso, le envolvió el cuello con sus brazos, él por su cintura. Beso tras beso, parecía más que fueran esposos en vez de novios por la manera tan familiar de besarse, después de todo, siempre que tenía tiempo lo hacía. Asique, "la practica hace el maestro" .Tsuna bajo más las manos, la levanto sin mucha dificultad y la sentó en el capo del carro. –Quiero ir contigo. –le susurro como una súplica.

-A mi también, pero te detectaría al instante y no le gustaría nada. –le dio otro beso, realmente amaba mucho Aruko. Miro su reloj unos instantes, dando un suspiro. –Empezaran.

En unas ciudades del Estados Unidos que tenían un alto nivel de criminalidad, en algunos edificios abandonados que misteriosamente nadie se acercaba y en mismo instante no había nadie habitándolo, "supuestamente", exploto. Un gran escándalo se formó, los ciudadanos algunos que estaban cerca se asustaron, otros pensaron escuchar un ruido.

Mientras Tsuna abrazaba Aruko. –Me gustan tus pechos. –decía restregando sus mejillas en ellos. Podía la mayoría pensar que era un pervertido por la sonrisa satisfactoria.

-Me alegro. –sonrió Aruko, unas veces Tsuna parecía un gato dando cariño a su ama. –Te amo. –dijo repentinamente.

-Yo también, te amo. –le respondió de inmediato, sin ninguna duda. Iban a besarse nuevamente pero un teléfono empezó a sonar. –Diga. –contesto despreocupadamente sabiendo quien era.

-¡¿Dónde demonios esta?! –grito histérica Clarise.

-Me dio el día libre, asique solamente estoy en mi auto descansando. –le respondió con la verdad a medias.

-¡Ven rápido, maldita sea!

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto inocentemente Tsuna, Aruko le dio un poco de risa la manera inocente, Tsuna le guiño un ojo.

-¡Un maldito, bastardo, empezó a atacar mis apreciados casas productoras!

-Ya veo, pero tiene a Hubert, es más que suficiente. –dio un bostezo de aburrimiento. –Además, ¿Quién sería lo suficiente estúpido para meterse con la maravillosa Seth? –hizo una cara de asco al decirlo.

-¡¿Acaso no escuchaste, idiota?! –le grito demasiado fuerte que separo su celular de la oreja. -¡Te estoy dando una orden, ven rápido o te matare!

-Como usted diga, mi señora. –colgó al instante antes de seguir escuchándola.

-Qué bueno que te lleves bien con ella. –se burló Aruko, contenía su risa con la actuación de Tsuna.

Tsuna la miro unos momentos para después besarla, primero un beso suave, pero al instante cambio el ritmo a uno más demandante. Aruko se iba separar, pero se lo impidió Tsuna, tomándola de la parte posterior de su cabeza y de su cintura. Movimiento tras movimiento de lengua, sabía que Tsuna tenía el poder en ese momento, Aruko apenas podía responder.

-Me tengo que ir. –Tsuna se separó de Aruko dejando un leve hilo de saliva, Aruko estaba hiperventilando, solo un toque y adiós autocontrol.

-Que malo eres. –hizo un puchero, Tsuna le bajo con cuidado.

-Solo con todos. –le dio unos toques en su boca, su dedo índice. –Contigo soy único. –le dio un beso rápido. –Y como dije que no podía acompañarme. –se dirigió al baúl del carro, al abrirlo estaban los gemelos. –Ustedes tampoco.

-¡¿Por qué?! –gritaron los dos que se abrazaron a él. -¡Queremos ir contigo, papa! –dijeron los dos unisonar, Tsuna dio un suspiro.

Esa incógnita seguía, cada vez que él preguntaba ¿Por qué me dicen papa? Ellos respondían, porque si o porque tú lo eres, realmente no le molesto en ningún momento pero a veces sentía una extraña sensación de felicidad y de nostalgia, nunca supo porque, incluso con su súper intuición, no le revelaba nada.

-No pueden, es peligroso lo que hare. –los baja ambos con cuidado. –Además ella estar ahí y no quiero que la vean.

-Pero estarás en peligro. –decía la niña de su vestido negro, su cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-Sí, ella es muy peligrosa. –decía el niño con su cabello por los hombros, igual que el de su hermana, rubio, y sus ojos verdosos.

-No se preocupen, soy fuerte. –se arrodillo para estar a la altura de ambos.

-¡Pero! –gritaron los dos, Tsuna junto sus frentes y dio una sonrisa.

-Confían en mi ¿verdad? –ambos asistieron. –Espérenme y comeremos una hamburguesa ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, papá. –lo abrazaron al mismo tiempo.

Al rato se separaron, entraba al vehículo. –Regresare. –les dio una sonrisa de lado, coloco unos guantes negros, giro la llave, acelero y salido del garaje.

En las noticias empezaron a reportar los múltiples bombardeos, la policía cerraba calles, los bomberos seguían ordenes, en las cuatro regiones del país, se encargaba de calmar a los ciudadanos, ¿acaso el 2001, se repetirá? Era la pregunta de todos, menos de un grupo de hombres que se encargaban en monitorear las actividades que habían planeado con anticipación, interferían llamadas, daban órdenes en lugar de algunos oficiales. Muchos pensarían que eso tomaría décadas pero usando las mentas maestras, eso solamente tomo once meses.

Mientras tanto en una bodega, una base con muchas personas, nerviosas y una enorme preocupación, no por el ataque que recibían. La razón era que Clarise, Seth, la muerte encarnada les respiraba en el cuello. Hace unos minutos les disparo a dos que entraron en pánico y dieron una equivocada respuesta a su pregunta. Su cabello negro finamente recogido en un moño, su piel blanca como la nieve, ojos verdes. Mostrando una maldad excepcional, su característico vestido negro de tuvo con un abertura. Sensualidad y maldad eran sus sinónimos.

-Hubert, dime que ya viene. –dijo en un susurro conteniendo su ira. En su oficina, temblaba sentada apoyando sus codos en su escritorio. Llamo al segundo hombre que se había ganado su confianza y necesitaba en ese mismo instante.

-Tomara unos cinco minutos para que llegue, debe ir al bunker. –le hablo Hubert; cabello negro y ojos grises con un característico lente en su ojo izquierdo, con un traje formal de diferentes tonalidades de negro, miraba su reloj. Todo salía tal y como habían planeado, solo faltaba que subieran el video y seguiría con el segundo bombardeos.

-Los otros, ¿Dónde están? –pregunto refiriéndose a sus jefes de región, en un instante pensó que era la familia de cada uno, pero ellos estaban en diferentes partes del mundo.

-Se encuentran en el bunker, solo falta usted.

-Dile que lo espero abajo.

Camino a uno de los estantes de libros, jalo uno en específico, abriendo un pasadizo secreto, bajo unas escaleras, siguió un pasadizo de cinco metros, las puertas se abrieron, una vez dentro bajo rápido. Las puertas ya abiertas, dejaron ver un bunker subterráneo, grande, iluminado por luces y unos ventiladores. Enfrente estaba un sofá cama de color vino y unos bocadillos, dulces. A sus lados estaba vestidos como príncipes los cuatro reyes, con un antifaz, en sus cuellos brillaba un listo, demostrando que eran sus esclavos. Con una sonrisa de superioridad se acercaba a ellos, sus tacones resonaban en el bunker, hecho de cemento, hierro y acero.

Estaba a unos pasos cuando la puerta donde salió se abrió nuevamente dejando ver a Tsuna, no espero ni un segundo, a paso rápido fue a recibirlo.

-¡Bienvenido! –Clarise se alegró al verlo, la primera vez que lo vio, tuvo un sentimiento cálido. Cada vez que lo miraba o hablaba con él, tenía ganas de besarlo, abrazarlo. Era como una jovenzuela enamorada, pero debía ocultarlo, dejo que él mismo se abriera camino, demostró de maravilla tener el puesto de joker.

-Yo fui. –dijo de repente Tsuna, ella paro en seco. Su corazón ya sanado, volvió a romperse.

-¿Todo u ocultas a alguien? –supo de inmediato a lo que se refería, ¿Cuántas veces piensa en engañarla? Y nuevamente recordó, "Soy Seth, la encarnación del mal"

-Todo.

¿Cuántas veces había pasado ya? Cinco, diez o cincuenta, talvez. Olvido las anteriores pero nunca olvido la primera, mejor dicho. El rechazo que sufrió, todo esfuerza de ser buena y linda no fueron suficientes para que él se quedara a su lado.

Una casa, hijos, recibir a su esposo en la puerta de su casa con una sonrisa, cenar y bañarse juntos, no importaba si se convertía en algo monótono, ella lo deseaba. Pero todo se fue al vacío cuando esa mujer a pareció, robándose su amado futuro.

Estaba tan sumergida en su delirio, sus recuerdos que inconscientemente, ordeno a sus reyes que atacaran a Tsuna.

-Ya era hora. –Tsuna miro que dos de ellos, corrían hacia él con sus espadas, desenvainadas. Como si fueran ilusiones, sombras, se entrecruzaban. Retrocedió un paso cuando uno apunto a su cabeza, atrás se posicionaba otro, apuntando su nuca. Se movió unos centímetros, evitando el ataque fatal. Observo a los otros dos, uno desapareció, una brisa sintió sobre su cabeza, miro arriba, justo iba a clavarle la espada en la coronilla. –Acuario. –susurro, en el instante, los tres fueron expulsados por la fuerza del agua.

-No queda de otra. –hablo Clarise regresando a la realidad. –Fue una pena que me hayas traicionado, ahora la muerte te espera. –daba la vuelta para tomar asiento pero presintió un ataque que lo esquivo, destruyendo su sofacama y todo a su alrededor.

-Yo peleare contigo, no peleare contra ellos.

-Incluso si soy una mujer. –Clarise se giraba llena de furia, desafiarla era la peor decisión que podía haber alguien hecho.

-Géminis, Cáncer, Aries, Picis. –en el instante sus Signum en su forma de hadas se presentaron a su lado. –Aries, haz cuatro copias mías. –Aries aplaudió. Al instante su cuerpo brillo, partió en cuatro partes. Cada una en forma de esfera empezó a tomar forma humana, hasta crecer a la proporción del cuerpo de Tsuna. Eran idénticos a Tsuna, tanto su ropa como cabello y tonalidad de ojos, solo la diferencia que en sus frentes estaba el símbolo zodiacal de Aries.

Cáncer, Géminis, Picis y Acuario, sean las armas. –sus cuatro hadas asistieron. Cáncer tomo la forma de un sable; Géminis tomo la forma de una lanza, en ambos puntos, el filoso cuchillo; Picis tomo la forma de dos cuchillo aragorn; Acuario una katana.

-Me asombra que tienes Signum, tenías un plan de como deshacerte de ellos. Te meterás en problemas si los asesinan. –dijo burlona Clarise.

Una neblina negras salían por parte de su vestido, sus ojos se tornaban de color carmesí y amarillento y unas hebras de su cabella empezaba a levantarse. –No puedes vencerme, sé que un Signum necesita muchas llamas, tú ahora usas a cinco. A penas podrás tocarme.

-No estoy tan seguro de eso. –Tsuna camino hacia ella con naturalidad, Clarise se molestó de su actitud. Mentalmente, ordeno a sus reyes atacarlos pero fueron detenidos por sus clones.

-Maldito. –susurro, como si quitara una barrera, movió su mano. –No podrás con esto, bastardo. –en un instante los reyes, sintieron un dolor en su espalda, deformándose, mejor dicho como si creciera algo en sus espaldas, sus ropas no podían contenerlas más, se rasgaron revelando algunas plumas. -¿Sabes cómo pelear con un nephil?

Sus reyes extendieron sus alas, las movieron un poco para luego tomar vuelo, flotaban con naturalidad, el bunker tenía suficiente altura para que pudieran volar. Alas negras, completamente, si la noche fuera su verdadero ambiente, nunca pensarían que estuvieran ahí. Tsuna abrió sus ojos de admiración, se mordió los labios y su mano como su cuerpo tembló. Clarise supuso que ya tenía ganada la pelea pero escucho una leve risa, provenía de Tsuna.

-¿Y tú sabes cómo pelear con Aries? –los clones de Tsuna, también sin ninguna dificultad, hicieron crecer alas, pero estas fueron doradas y los cuatro al mismo tiempo se lanzaron a los reyes para empezar con la pelea.

-¡Estás muerto! –una aura oscura fue directo hacia él, estaba más que furiosa, Clarise. Todos sus planes de esa noche fueron borrados. Deseaba pasar la noche con Tsuna, por eso había preparado el bunker para que pasaran la noche como amantes, Hubert era guapo pero no su gusto. Tsuna era todo lo que deseaba.

-Sé que te gusto. –escucho la voz de Tsuna, miro donde la sombras se desvanecían dejándolo ver, unos pétalos rosas están esparcidas. –Lo supe desde el momento que me presente ante ti. –Tsuna camino en paso lento y natural hacia ella. Clarise tuvo miedo que estuviera más cerca, nuevamente lanzo esas sombras negras, directamente, sin dudar. Pero se desvanecían al instante. –Mejor dicho, tuvo el presentimiento de ser observado todo el tiempo y la manera tan discreta que te detenías cuando me veías llegar. Por tus ojos sabía que me amabas. –se detuvo a unos pasos, había lanzado sus sombra veinte veces con mucha fuerza. Sus fuerzas se desvanecía, dejando frustración.

-¿Debió ser muy gracioso para ti? –Clarise retrocedió muchos pasos, nuevamente se preparaba a herirlos con sus sombras negras.

-¿Qué una mujer de cuarenta años se comportara como una colegiala con un hombre de veinte? –unas venas aparecieron en su frente, ahora lo odiaba mucho Clarise. Le llamo la atención como sacaba Tsuna un pañuelo blanco y lo pasaba por sus labios, dejando marcas de lápiz labial. –O ¿qué siempre estuve con otra mujer cuando tú pensabas en mí? –mostraba el pañuelo con felicidad, recordando el labial de Aruko.

Sus sombras crecieron más y un aire caliente se expandió por el lugar, Aries que luchaba con los reyes observo que ellos decayeron de una gran manera, dándole la señal. Miro con detenimiento un lazo negro por sus cuellos y en sincronización, los cuatro cortaban el lazo.

-¡Sáquenlos de aquí! –les grito Tsuna que protegía su rostro con sus manos, Aries asistió y desapareció del bunker con los reyes inconscientes. –Tenía mucha razón Alex. –susurro Tsuna que retrocedía por la onda expansiva que emitía Clarise.

 _-Hacedla enojar, te será muy fácil, como se enamoró de ti y te tiene confianza. Solo usa eso en tu favor, una vez que la lleves a su máximo punto, el lazo se debilitara y podrás cortarla. La dificultad que tendrás será el tiempo. Tenemos a nuestro favor la luna pero solo es un extra, como no pelea comúnmente, tiene reservado mucho poder, tendrás que cansarla y una vez que este a su límite. Tú tomas la decisión final._

-Muy bien. –la onda expansiva se detenía, Clarise emitía una gran aura negra, había crecido unas alas de murciélago, en sus manos mejor dicho tenía garras. Lo que más asombraba era su rostro de bestia, unos grandes colmillos y una largada boca, ojos rojos. Ahora entendía Tsuna porque la llamaban Seth, la forma del dios de la mitología egipcia. –Virgo, transformémonos. –su hada virgo apareció a su lado con un abanico oculto su sonrisa.

-Como diga ama. –dijo virgo burlándose de Tsuna.


	15. Chapter 14

"Todo el mundo te odia por los actos inhumanos que has cometido". Fue lo que dijeron a Clarise cuando inicio como jefa de los Arlequines, pero todo monstro tiene sus orígenes.

Tenía veinte años cuando anunciaron las familias quien sería absorbida; al quedar solamente dos familia, su familia quedo en segundo lugar, al día siguiente su padre elegiría la esposa del futuro líder supremo. Al nacer gemelas no tuvieron opción de criar a las dos niñas, pero una seria libre mientras la otra seguiría la tradición de la familia. Ella al ser la mayor seria común de ser elegida pero seleccionaron a su hermana pequeña, ella acepto la decisión de su padre; por dentro estaba más que alegre que al fin seria libre.

En ese entonces, tenía otro nombre, cuando su hermana se casó y ella pudo ser libre, por supuesto con la promesa que debía obedecer a la familia y protegerla, mientras tanto ella podía hacer lo que deseara. Fue de pronto los deseos de ir a Italia, sin saber lo que despertaría en ella, ese país.

Estuvo en diferentes lugares, conoció las familias de la mafia, asistió a sus fiestas, más al ser hermosa siempre era el centro de atención de los hombres mafiosos. Pero fue la quinta fiesta que asistía que conoció un hombre muy encantador, con ojos castaños, rubio. Caminaba con seguridad, estaba siempre atento. Le interesó mucho, empezó a investigar, supo en que familia trabajaba y que puesto tenía, además, de los méritos que logro y admiración de otras familias.

Sin darse cuenta, se enamoró perdidamente, asique entro a esa familia, se ganó a todos para llamar la atención de ese hombre, pero extrañamente, nunca le hizo caso. Se acercaba a él cada vez que podía, lo ayudaba en misiones difíciles y se desvelaba si era necesario, pero solo se ganó el título de "buena agente". Tuvo curiosidad si él tenía otros intereses, pasó tres años a su lado cuando recibió una noticia devastadora.

"Nació mi hijo" fue que todo encajo en su mente, los favores que hacía para cuidarle el puesto cuando se marchaba, los depósitos de dinero en cuentas extrañas, incluso los pedidos de regalo que ella misma eligió para enviarlas después a un lugar que no conocía. Nunca husmeo en esa parte de vida, quería que él mismo le dijera que era tan importante para él. Ese mismo día ella se confesó incluso le proponía ser su amante y nadie sabría de su romance pero la rechazo.

Infortunadamente, esa acción hizo alejarlo, se fue por unos meses hasta que ella harta, salió de la familia, se descontrolo por completo y en una de esas noches quedo embarazada, asesino al maldito que tuvo el descaro de embarazarla, decidió abortar pero se esfumo cuando supo que su hermana había tenido un hijo.

"No me quedare sola" pensó ella al tocar su vientre, gracias a las conexiones de su familia fundo su propia empresa por decirlo de una manera elegante, agradecía a la experiencia que obtuvo de esa familia que pudo hacer bien su trabajo, que lentamente su corazón se hizo de hierro.

Había cambiado su nombre nuevamente, su primer nombre, Christina; su segundo nombre, cuando estuvo en esa familia, Samanta; ahora era Clarise, apodada como Seth.

Pero lo que más sobresalió de toda su vida como una mujer dura, mejor dicho la que sumo su forma de ser, fue cuando una noche entro por accidente a una villa, intento quedarse en un hotel, sin darse cuenta que estaba en una villa especial.

El mismo infierno conoció en ese lugar, los pueblerinos, adoradores herejes, la torturaron y masacraron, no sabía si era de noche o de día, solamente sabía que ellos intentaban prepararla para alguien, pero no sabía quién.

Un día, la arrastraron, era solo piel y huesos, tomaba agua que dudaba de ser potable, carne cruda que no sabía de donde provenía pero el hambre le ayudaba a olvidarse de eso. Supo para quien la preparaban, iba ser el recipiente de un demonio, el ritual se llevó a cabo, palabras que no comprendía y algo tibio era bañada, apenas podía tener sus ojos abiertos hasta que el cuarto estuvo todo de negro. Una mano fría y huesuda acaricio su mejilla, abrió los ojos mirando a una mujer que tenía su cabello largo que ocultaba su rostro.

No tuvo miedo, solamente movió su cabeza a la oferta que ella le hacía, "Déjame tomar tu cuerpo, a cambio tendrás lo que tu desees". Al instante de aceptar sintió un gran dolor en su cuerpo, y a la vez fuerza, cuando pudo dominar su cuerpo, le devolvió el favor a los pueblerinos, convirtiendo en una villa fantasma.

Supo quién tenía en su interior, una antigua bruja llamada Blake, que fue sellada y a la vez maldecida de vivir por siempre y necesitar un cuerpo para poder ser libre. La peor combinación que pudo haber existido, una bruja y una manipuladora, nació la pesadilla de muchos.

Ahora se enfrentaba a un hombre que podía derrotarla, pero eso no era lo que tenía en su mente, sino era los ojos castaños que él poseía, le recordaba mucho a su viejo amor. Mejor dicho a su único amor.

Los recuerdos venían en su mente, dejo que Blake poseyera su cuerpo, realmente no sabía que era lo que pasaba a fuera.

En uno de los más grandes países de América, que se colocaba a lado de otros países, mega potencias, con grandes empresas y una producción enorme de ingresos. Todos le temían y a la vez respetaba, pero en ese momento, enfrentaba uno de los ataques más extraños que podía ver. Una serie de bombas iniciaron a estallar, en diferentes partes del país, estado tras estado confirmaban sobre los estallidos. Lo alto mandos dieron la iniciativa de armar una estrategia en la búsqueda de un presunto terrorista, pero nunca se imaginaron lo que realmente era.

En la base del Horus, el hacker terminaba de cargar un video.

-Bien chicos, en diez segundo terminaran las bombas. –tal y como dijo, los explosivos cesaron, paso alrededor de un minuto cuando dio enter. –Conozcan a nuestro jefe.

En todas las pantallas del país, de las más grandes de New York, a la más sencilla de Texas, todas las televisiones se presentaron la imagen de un hombre sentado, con sus manos cruzadas con guantes sobre el escritorio, el fondo con cortinas azules. Un traje negro impecable, su camisa y su corbata eran del mismo color, su rostro tenía una máscara plateada con adornos negros.

-Hi, everyone! –con la sonrisa de la máscara parecía ser que se burlaba de ellos. -My name is Neo! –hizo una reverencia. -I apologize for the inconvenience but I was doing the first cleaning!

Todos los ciudadanos, estaban paralizados, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Primero unas explosiones ahora un hombre se disculpa por las molestias, estaba realizando una limpieza.

-Como decía, las explosiones no tenían el propósito de asustarlos o algo parecido, solo era para acabar con los laboratorios de drogas ilegales, prisiones de indocumentados listos para ser ganado en el mercado negro, entre ellos, hijos de muchos de sus compatriotas. Todos los lugares son tumores para sus ciudades y un peligro para sus hijos.

Al mencionar sobre eso, algunos se apresuraron de ir a los lugares que fueron destruidos, pero la policía pudo controlarlos y no tocaran los edificios, tal y como había dicho el sujeto enmascarado, los estallidos fueron los suficientes para sea accesible la entrada a diferencia de otros que eran laboratorio o almacenes de armas que solo dejaron un poco de evidencia.

-Como muestra de mi arrepentimiento de haberlos asustado, en este preciso instante le enviare a los celulares de algunos padres sobre la ubicación de sus hijos desaparecidos, también aquellos padres migrantes, sobre su hijo que no pudieron denunciar. –chasquido los dedos, de una manera descomunal los celulares de muchos empezaron a sonar mostrando una imagen de su hijo y en la descripción su ubicación. –Para aquellos que no tiene este medio de comunicación, tendrán que esperar, miren en sus buzones una vez que termine el mi mensaje.

Todos eufóricos, empezaron a moverse como hormigas, desataron muchos sentimientos. Los altos mandos no sabían nada, no sabían como reaccionar, tenían muchas preguntas pero no respuestas.

-Second! –mostraba el símbolo de paz. –Le entregare a las autoridades competente sobre los seres corrompes que tiene. –una mini pantalla apareció en su mano, mostrando diferentes fotos de personas importantes que a su lado tenían algún mafioso o alguna persona con manos sucias. –Por favor, que cada estado, mejor dicho cada cámara de representantes de estado, cerca de su lugar de reunión encontraran una camioneta con un gran moño azul, es regalo de mi parte.

En ese instante muchos ciudadanos corrieron donde había dicho, encontrando a la camioneta. Algunos querían protegerla, otros destruirla, no aceptarían ir a la cárcel por un simple desconocido.

-Advertencia, si alguno de los corruptos no es enjunciado y obtenido la fianza que se merecían o simplemente escapan. –en sus ojos mostraron una oscuridad única. –Los matare. –la voz amenazante hizo temblar incluso aquellos que eran buenos ciudadanos. –Por supuesto, usare una marca especial para no me culpen de otras muertes.

Con solo unas palabras, muchos corruptos empezaron a moverse de manera sigilosa para escapar, pero no podían ante la amenaza de muerte.

-De último, esta es una petición-orden. –recostó su barbilla en el dorso de sus manos. –Le pudo a las autoridades del gobierno que sean flexibles y amables con los migrantes que se encuentren, existieron primero las personas, después los países y fronteras. –por alguna razón, por primera vez algunos pudieron respirar. –En caso que no lo hicieran. –nuevamente sus ojos tomaron esa oscuridad. –El 11-9 será pequeño a comparación de lo que yo hare.

Es cuando nuevamente el miedo invadió a los ciudadanos, recuerdos de ese fatídico día invadieron a muchos, y se formulaba una pregunta ¿era un amigo o enemigo?

-Is all, enjoy the day tomorrow with your loved ones. I hope you do not hate me, bye. –se despidió moviendo su mano. Al instante desaparecio y las programaciones normales de cada estado regresaron.

En la base de Horus, nuestro hacker estaba tumbado en su silla respirando con dificultad.

-Todo salió bien. –sonreía con satisfacción, todos los miembros que se ubicaban en diferentes partes del edificio también sonrieron, habían realizado tal como lo planeo Tsunayoshi, ahora solo faltaba esperar que el regresara con la victoria.

Había pasado todo tan rápido, Clarise estaba en su verdadera forma, lista para un gran combate pero apenas pudo ver una caballera castaña y unos pétalos, junto con una frase. "Nacen una noche, viven unos días, y se van." En japonés. Al terminarlo de escuchar, un zumbido junto a un inmenso dolor en su cuerpo, un inmenso escándalo de escombros siendo destruidos, estaba todavía consiente, pudo ver la luz de la luna y la noche estrellada. Sonrió apenas, le alegraba saber que sería su última imagen en el mundo, la fuerza que uso Tsuna para atacarla, fue tan grande que la expulso del bunker, construido bajo tierra y cemento, con vigas de acero, 100 metros de tierra; traspasándolos sin mucho problema.

Al estar en el cielo por unos segundos, a lo lejos pudo ver una enorme pantalla, donde se transmitía un video y con solo ver los ojos, supo quién era. Al descender no podía creerse ella misma lo que estaba sucediendo, un joven de 20 años le había derrotado y a la vez, había hecho uno de los actos más grandes. No podía imaginarse sus límites, pensó que el recibiría el golpe de gracias pero solo sintió que era recibida de manera delicada, Tsunayoshi la recibió en sus brazos, virgo en su forma chibi sonreía.

-Sí que eres extraño. –comento Clarise, su forma demoniaca empezaba a desvanecerse, dejando solo su imagen humana. –Apuñalarme por la espalda, luego cargarme como una princesa.

La depositaba en el suelo con cuidado, Clarise pudo ver a su alrededor donde podía ver que su base estaba completamente destruida, solo escombros y leves llamas causadas por un cortocircuito.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

-¿Desde cuándo planeaste esto?

-Desde hace meses, a inicios de febrero. Cuando entre como competidor y estuve siempre presente para que me eligieras. –confeso Tsuna.

-Todos estuvieron a tu lado, ¿verdad? –Clarise sabía que tenía la lealtad de todos por el dinero y el miedo. Ellos mantenían su distancia, solo acataba órdenes, no confiaba casi en nadie, solamente en su hija y en Hubert, Tsuna fue una excepción pero se cegó por el pasado.

-Si, a pesar de eso. Tú seguías siendo el veneno del país.

Escucharon unos pasos y unas piedras, Tsuna busco el causante del ruido y pudo ver a lo lejos Yvonne, la hija de Clarise, era ayudada por Hubert. Cuando estuvieron suficiente cerca, Yvonne se arrodillo cerca de su madre y el tomo de la mano. Era difícil decir que era su hija, su cabello rubio, un rostro delicado e inocente, tenía la misma edad que Tsuna. Con un traje de ejecutiva de color azul marino. Solamente el color de sus ojos era clara demostración de ser hija de Clarise.

-Perdóname, mama. –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella coopero con Tsuna, porque sabía que debía detener a su madre, estaba causando mucho daño a demasiadas personas. Incluso a ella misma, con su desprecio y la constante presión. Pero seguía queriendo a su madre, a pesar de todo el daño causado.

-Yo debería pedir perdón. –cansada y con pocos minutos de vida, Clarise sonrió con ironía. –Lo que yo cree, ahora me está destruyendo o yo misma lo prepare lentamente.

Nadie le respondió, Clarise se dio cuenta de lo que realmente quería. Deseaba ser detenida por alguien sumamente fuerte, ella sabía que era fuerte gracias a Blake pero deseaba tener una pelea a muerte con alguien, se conformaba con los pocos segundos que duro. Sin embargo fue satisfactorio.

-Gracias por haberme detenido, Neo, Yvonne. –Tsuna mantuvo su nombre en el anonimato, siempre se presentaba como Neo y así fue como los conocieron. –Hubert, se lo reportaras a mí cuñado ¿verdad?

-Sí, señora. –Hubert hizo una reverencia. Realmente Hubert no era su amante, mucho menos su guardaespaldas, simplemente era el mensajero de la Familia Chess, familia de Aruko. Una que otra vez, tomaba el puesto de Clarise, pero no hacía nada más, solamente supervisaba.

-Bien. –dio un suspiro, miro a su hija que lloraba como una niña pequeña, con su pulgar le acaricio la mejilla, movió su mano al collar que portaba, un gato negro sentado en una luna creciente, como una sombra, a sus pies, estaba parada Blake. Nadie podía verla.

Cabello negro, ojos rojos, piel blanca y un vestido negro, con solo verla asustaría a cualquiera, pero Clarise ya estaba acostumbrada a verla. Al estar mucho tiempo juntas, solo con miradas se entendían a la perfección. Asique Blake suspiro derrotada al ver solo los ojos la petición silenciosa que le daba Clarise, asistió con aburrimiento y como niebla entro al collar de Yvonne.

-¿Qué hiciste? –pregunto asustada Yvonne al sentir una presencia en su cuello.

-Solo coloque a Blake en tu collar. –Yvonne paro de respirar asombrada, sabía quién era Blake y lo que podía causar, tuvo miedo al inicio pero se tranquilizó al ver unos ojos llenos de paz en su madre, que era la primera ver que la miraba de esa forma. –Le pedí que te cuidara, espero que me perdones por todo. Nunca le hagas caso lo que dije en el pasado, solo quiero que sepas que te amo.

-Lo sé, mama. Sé que me amas y siempre te perdone.

-Gracias hija. –le terminaba de dar una sonrisa, cuando su cuerpo empezaba a tomar forma de piedra desde sus pies. Yvonne intento hacer algo pero Clarise negó, callo su boca con el dedo. –Escúchame, Yvonne. –tomaba la mano de su hija. –Sé que te enamoraste de alguien y gracias a mí nunca has podido ir a verlo y simplemente conocerlo. –Yvonne sonrojo al recordar a quien se refería. –Ahora que muera, serás libre de cualquier cosa que te enlazaba en los Arlequines, ve y conoce el amor, cariño. –unas lágrimas que nunca imagino nuevamente derramar Clarise.

-De acuerdo. –apretaba con fuerza la mano de su madre, ya estaba por el pecho cuando se dirigió rápidamente a Tsuna.

-Cuídala, es mi última orden. Sawada Tsunayoshi. –dijo con su voz de mando de siempre, pero eso no le sorprendió a Tsuna, le sorprendió que lo haya llamado por su verdadero nombre sin que él se lo hubiera dicho.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Cuando invocaste a tus Signum, Aries, mostraste tu verdadera forma. Me recordaste a un viejo compañero y supe quien eras. –Clarise sonrió viendo los ojos acaramelados de Tsuna. "Me alegro de que tus ojos sean lo último en ver" pensó antes de convertirse completamente en piedra que se volvió polvo.

Yvonne detuvo un grito y abrazo su pecho.

Esa noche fue una de las más grandes que nunca olvidara Tsuna, había hecho muchas cosas que nunca se imaginó hacer, incluso amenazo una nación entera. Que solo en las películas podía haber visto, sumando que ahora sería nombrado como líder de los Arlequines, no porque Yvonne no deseaba el puesto, sino porque había sido una orden directa de Clarise. "Aquel que la derrotara, sería el próximo líder"

Al día siguiente, Tsunayoshi estaba en su forma normal, su cabello rizado castaño y sus ojos acaramelados, estaba sentado en una silla, sus codos en sus rodillas, daba grandes suspiros.

-Ya casi es la hora. –llegaba Aruko, Tsuna se reincorporo, la abrazo por la cintura. -¿Nervioso?

-Algo. –respondió difícil de entender ya que apretaba mucho su cara en el cuerpo de Aruko.

-Solo estarás con Yvonne y Hubert, además Alex estará contigo.

-Y tú también estarás. –dijo parándose para abrazarla mejor.

-¿Qué te preocupa? –pregunto, entendiendo la ansiedad de Tsuna.

-Hubert me dijo que todos los hechos de Clarise se debían que obedecía órdenes de su cuñado. –Aruko apretó la camisa de Tsuna, ahora la ansiosa era ella, su alma se estremecía cada vez que mencionaba a su padre. –El me comento también que acepto ayudarme por órdenes de tu padre y tuve apoyo de él.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo, de mi padre? –se separó Aruko para ver a los ojos Tsuna.

-Sí, asique lo que pase ahí adentro, debes de saber que te amo y no importa lo que digas o hagas. Siempre me mantendré a tu lado. –le daba un beso dulce.

Realmente lo que le preocupaba Tsuna era la reacción de Aruko de lo que se entendería de parte de su padre, mejor dicho, lo que su familia planeaba.

-Perdón por interrumpirlos. –llegaba Alex, deteniendo a los amantes. –Ya es hora, vamos.

Caminaron un par de metros hasta entrar a una habitación simple, había un proyector en la mesa alrededor unos sofás viejos, a un lado estaba Hubert, sentada en los sofás estaba Yvonne mirando una fotografía.

Escucho que abrían las puertas, se sorprendió mucho al ver Aruko abrazando por el brazo a Tsuna.

-¡Elizabeth! –exclamo muy fuerte, asustando algunos.

-¡Yvonne! –dijo igual Aruko.

Se acercaron ambas al mismo tiempo, eran casi dos gotas de agua, se parecían mucho, pero por sus ropas y peinados eran diferentes, además el color de sus ojos. Se miraron unos segundos para después abrazarse, solo se habían visto pocas veces y esas eran cuando sus madres se reunían, era una pesadilla para ambas pero valía la pena los pocos minutos que podían compartir.

-¡Me alegro de verte! –dijo Aruko con casi lágrimas.

-¡Yo igual! –dijo la otra. Se abrazaron un poco, Tsuna se acercó un poco. Sabía que eran primas pero le sorprendió la reacción de ambas al verse.

-¿Conoces a Tsunayoshi? –le pregunto Aruko, Yvonne al verlo asistió.

-Como no reconocer al hombre que acabo a su propia madre. –comento Tsuna con mal sabor de boca.

-Tal vez pienses que te odio. –Yvonne se colocó enfrente de él. –Y creo que es natural sentir odio a que que te arrebato un ser querido. –toco su collar recordando a su madre. –Pero realmente no te odio o guardo algún rencor. –confeso.

Tsuna la miro a los ojos pensando que decía eso solo para que no existieran problemas cuando estuvieran juntos con Aruko pero al ver la determinación que lo decía, le creyó.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, es más. –hizo una reverencia. –Gracias por haber detenido a mi madre y no humillarla enfrente de alguien.

-No te preocupes, gracias por guardar rencor. –también hizo una reverencia.

-entonces ¿no me guardas rencor? –apareció de repente Alex.

-Me había olvidado de ti. –le dijo con sinceridad Yvonne, una piedra imaginaria cayo en la cabeza de Alex, sabía que Yvonne olvidaba aquello que no le interesaba.

-Yvonne. –la llamo Aruko. –Tengo que decirte algo antes que empiece a decirnos todo Hubert. –Yvonne parpadeo un par de veces, asistió. –Elizabeth, es el nombre de mi pasado. Cuando fue expulsada y obligada a vivir en soledad. Nació una nueva persona y se llama Goruden Aruko.

Yvonne abrió los ojos como platos, sabia la situación que vivió Aruko en el pasado, admiro mucho la determinación de dejarlo atrás y renacer de nuevo.

-Ya veo, pero Goruden Aruko puede ser mi prima ¿verdad?

-Sí, puede ser tu prima. –sonrió Aruko agradeciendo la compresión de Yvonne.

-Yo también iniciaría de nuevo, pero tengo que saldar mis deudas con otras personas y además. –un sonrojo a pareció. –Alguien me dio una razón para amar mi nombre.

-Lo entiendo, es mejor que iniciemos con la exposición de información que tiene Hubert. –comento Aruko, tomo la mano de Tsuna jalándola al sofá, una vez sentados, Hubert inicio.

-La información que les compartiré es 100% cierta, el padre de la señorita. –se dirigió a Aruko que se encogió un poco en su lugar. –Me dio la autorización de compartírselo, una vez que termine con la exposición, le daré una serie de instrucciones que el joven Tsunayoshi debe realizar.

-¿Por órdenes de él? –pregunto Tsuna, refiriéndose al padre de Aruko, Hubert asistió.

-Iniciare con uno de los más grandes socios de la familia Chess. –oprimió un botón y el proyector mostro un emblema que era muy conocida para Aruko y Tsunayoshi. –Creo que ustedes ya se toparon con ellos un momento.

Aruko y Tsunayoshi mantuvieron sus ojos directamente al emblema familiar, una calavera, rosa y cruz, un águila y una frase de bajo. Aruko tuvo miedo en ese instante, Tsuna pudo reaccionar rápido y abrazarla; le envió una mirada a Hubert que prosiguiera. Alex y Yvonne los conocían por parte de Clarise, sabían sobre las atrocidades y masacres, algunas veces se topaban con alguno de los miembros de esa organización, con solo una mirada sabían que no podían confiar en ellos. No sabían lo que ellos pensaban, mucho menos el propósito de algunos trabajos que dejaba a los Arlequines.

-Ellos estuvieron siempre en contacto con la familia Chess, compartieron sobre su plan de tomar el mundo entero, eliminar etnias, religiones incluso países enteros con su gente y solo dejaran aquellos que sean dignos y estén en sus estárteres. La familia Chess ha sido su principal proveedor.

-¿Proveedor? –repitió Alex. – ¿Quieres decir que la familia Chess tiene la oportunidad de deshacerse de la unión o lazo que tiene?

-Exacto.

Fue un instante que Aruko recordó algo que vio en su infancia, su padre y su madre conversaban sobre unas islas, una maqueta estaba en medio del salón. No pudo terminarlos de escuchar por un sirviente que la llevo a su habitación.

-El amo, me pidió que le platicara el plan que tienen los Novum. Les compartiré todo, incluso sobre sus instalaciones.

-¿Con que propósito? –pregunto Yvonne.

-Eso lo decidirá el joven Tsunayoshi. –todos voltearon a ver a Tsuna que apretaba la mano Aruko. –Si se pregunta ¿Por qué yo? Es porque ahora eres líder de los Arlequines, en la tarde serás presentado como tal, además, eres el jefe de los Horus. Sin olvidar que tiene a la futura líder de la familia Chess a su lado. –miro Aruko que asistió con apoyarlo. -Tiene la oportunidad de hacerles frente.

-No tengo de otra. –se rasco la cabeza un momento para dar un suspiro. –Habla, Hubert.

-Como ordene. –hacia una reverencia. –Empezare con…


	16. Chapter 15

Sawada Tsunayoshi, siempre fue considerado como un inútil, un bueno para nada. Era malo en actividades deportivas, malas calificaciones y para socializar era muy torpe y tímido. Su apodo dame-Tsuna, no le molestaba mucho, ya había aceptado su realidad; se había acostumbrado a la perfección de su apodo, realmente no le importaba lo que preparaba el futuro, se conformaba un salario mínimo y trabajar horas extras.

Pero nunca se imaginó lo que preparaba la vida, un día conoce un bebe con traje, el inicio de constantes situaciones que no estaba mental y físicamente preparado. Pelear con un ilusionista, con deseos de dominar el mundo; luego tener una batalla donde sus amigos fueron involucrados y casi eliminados contra asesinos de elite; tener un inesperado viaje por el tiempo, conociendo nuevas personas y detener los planes de un hombre de sonrisa de zorro, de ser el amo del espacio y tiempo; enfrentarse contra una familia que era parte de la primera generación de los Vongola, afortunadamente todo fue un mal entendido pudo ser aclarado; proteger a su tutor sobre la maldición que le fue impuesta hace un tiempo, enfrentarse con su padre y unir fuerzas con sus amigos y que una vez fueron sus contrincantes.

Y darse cuenta que gracias a ese ángel vestido de bebe, pudo conocer a muchas personas, saber que puede contar con ellos, sus amigos. Días después de eso fueron llenos de paz, en contexto de Reborn porque para Tsunayoshi era el mismo infierno de siempre.

Tenía 17 años, las vacaciones de verano de su último año, por órdenes de Reborn él se adelantó en realzar sus exámenes de admisión de la Universidad, asombrosamente paso con buenas notas. Estaba listo de empezar la universidad el siguiente año, eso era lo que pensaba. Eran inicios de julio cuando fue llevado a la montaña a tener su entrenamiento espartano, fue un momento a otro, entro a una cueva llevándolo a otra parte del mundo y encontrándose con la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Los siguientes meses que estuvo con Aruko fueron increíbles y pacíficos, no era obligado a entrenar, siempre era consentido por parte de ella, era perfecta en todos los sentidos. Sentía que era su hogar, pasar la navidad y el año nuevo en otro país, fue extraño pero eso pasaba por alto al ver la sonrisa de Aruko y los fuegos artificiales. Paso el primer año lejos de su familia, Brasil al ser clima tropical, apenas sintió que se terminaba el año, las últimas dos semanas de diciembre nunca se imaginó encontrarse con guerrilleros y mucho menos con una organización que experimentaba con personas.

Y la primera vez que asesinaba alguien, ahora entendía a los hombres de la mafia que mataban a otros, "proteger lo que aman" no sintió ningún remordimiento o algún sentimiento negativo, simplemente estaba feliz que ellos no existían para hacerle daño a su linda Aruko. Una vez terminaron el asunto en Brasil, Aruko estaba dispuesta ir con su familia, conocida mundialmente como "Los Chess" todos enfrentan sus miedos algún día.

Nunca se imaginó el desvió que hicieron al salvar al trio, menos que celebraría año nuevo en Estados Unidos, y mucho menos que tuvo el valor de confesársele Aruko, incluso con Kyoko le costó mucho, pero se dio cuenta que Sasagawa Kyoko lo miraba nada más que un amigo y Miura Haru la quería solamente como una amiga ¿irónico?

Infiltrarse a una pandilla perfectamente organizada y conocer a uno de los seres míticos que nunca se imaginó encontrar, Nephil: mitad humano y mitad ángel; ni en sus más locos sueños pudo imaginárselo. Pero no era la primera vez que conocía alguien con alas "Byakuran". Sí que era loco sumando que perjudico a muchas mafias y entregar en bandeja de plata a los corruptos, sin olvidar que amenazo muy en serio a uno del país con mayor arsenal militar.

Pero eso dejo un lado cuando supo la verdad de la familia Chess y de la orden secreta "Novum" que se habían enfrentado en un inicio, catorce meses había estado en ese país y tenido las más grandes sorpresas de su vida. Olvidando la visita de su tutor por primera vez.

Lo increíble fue que una vez que Hubert ya dicho todo sobre "Novum" incluso su plan, le haya dado órdenes directas por parte del padre de Aruko.

" _Vengan a Alaska, te diré los 11 trabajos que tiene para tomar el liderazgo de la familia"_ eso fue todo lo que dijo Hubert, lo que realmente era sorprendente, era que el mensaje era más para Tsunayoshi que para Aruko, eso pensó Tsuna pero no lo comento. Su intuición le decía que él tenía razón.

Pasaron dos semanas para dejar en orden los Arlequines. Era extraño que todos los miembros que la conformaban, aceptaron sin ningún problema el nombramiento de Tsunayoshi, que para ellos era Sr. Neo, y no se impusieron cuando recibieron nuevas órdenes, nuevos trabajos. Razón era muy simple "Pudo derrotar a Seth y amenazar un país, no era cualquier persona"

Los líderes de regiones pudieron reunirse con su familia y en ese mismo instante como futuros líderes de estos, le juraban lealtad. Avisándole a Tsunayoshi que buscarían más familias de Nephil que se unieran a ellos, supieron lo que se enfrentaría su jefe en un futuro y deseaban ser de gran ayuda.

Dejo Alexander e Yvonne encargados de los Arlequines, cumplieran lo que había prometido Tsunayoshi en el video, dejaron a los gemelos con ellos. Que tuvieron que dormirlos para que no se fueran en el jet que los llevaría a Alaska.

Pero todo eso fue pequeño ante la tensión que tuvo cuando se reunió con los otros dos jefes. Cerberos era un título único, en toda América eran conocidos. Los capos de países latinoamericanos los respetaban, incluso intentaban no tener ninguna conexión con ellos. No solamente por influencias en la política y en el comercio, también por sus increíbles agentes especializados en el asesinato y su tecnología. Tenían lazos con los Chess al igual que Clarise, la diferencia era que ellos tenían más liberta e independencia.

Al reunirse con ellos, mostraban un aura neutral. La reunión se llevó en cabo con el objetivo de tener un lazo de amistad y en un futuro darse ayuda mutuamente. Fue más fácil de lo pensó Tsuna que sería la reunión. Lo que no sabía eran sus origines.

En resumen, dieciocho meses estuvo en viviendo en las Amazonas; catorce meses vivió en Estados unidos. Era increíble como pasaba el tiempo de rápido.

Ya en el presente, Aruko y Tsunayoshi tenía sus maletas listas y se despedían de sus compañeros. Una vez en el aeropuerto, unas personas de seguridad los escoltaron a un avión privado. En las escaleras de abordaje los esperaba el capitán, estrecho la mano a Tsunayoshi, hacia una reverencia Aruko. –Disfruten del viaje. –fue lo último que dijo antes de irse a su puesto. Una vez abordo.

-Son bastante seguros ¿verdad? –Tsunayoshi dejo sus cosas cerca las de Aruko y se sentó enfrente.

-Sí, me traen muchos recuerdos. –daba un suspiro mirando por la ventana.

-¿Pasa algo, Aruko? –Tsuna opto en sentarse a su lado, la miro nostálgica.

-Realmente cuando era pequeña. Las pocas veces que me encontraba con mi padre, eran especiales. Cuando él deseaba verme o por coincidencia nos mirábamos, me acariciaba la cabeza y me decía "¿Cómo está mi princesa?"

-¿En serio?

-Sí, luego de eso desaparecía, en mi cumpleaños siempre me enviaba un muñeco o dinero para que yo eligiera el regalo.

-Pero ¿Por qué te exilio, si te quería?

-No lo sé. –Aruko miro a los ojos a Tsuna. –Cuando lo vea se lo preguntare, solo espero tener fuerzas para ver a mi madre.

-¿La odias?

-Nunca podría odiarla, al igual que Yvonne, la perdono porque sé que mi familia fue la que provoco ese desprecio, causo que nos separara.

-Estaré siempre a tu lado. –la tomo de la mano y se la beso con ternura, Tsunayoshi.

Aruko sabia porque estaba tan relajada cuando antes para ella era un tabú recordar a su familia, agradecía mucho a Dios o cualquiera por haberle dado a Tsunayoshi, o sino seguiría en las Amazonas sola. Pero solo le preocupaba algo, y era lo que nunca había compartido con Tsunayoshi, su mayor secreto.

Una vez que estuvieron en sus lugares y recibían indicaciones del piloto, despegaron rumbo Alaska.

Habían pasado unos 30 minutos cuando un calor insoportable inundo en el cuerpo de Aruko, dándole una mala señal. Tsunayoshi estaba en el refrigerador para tomar una gaseosa, al instante percibió un aroma dulce que lo sonrojo. Parecido a una loción afrodisiaco que le mostro Alex una vez la diferencia que este era más fuerte y lo atraía demasiado, despertando algo en él.

-No puede ser. –susurro Aruko tocándose el pecho, nunca pensó que ella sería una de las especiales, no podía ser una ilusión porque conocía perfectamente los síntomas. Lo que más temía y guardaba a Tsuna, estaba rebelando.

Lo primero que hizo fue tranquilizar un poco, oriento su mente y empezaba a pensar sobre lo que tenía que hacer, se levantó de su asiento pero sus piernas eran gelatina y cayo.

-Aruko ¿Qué te sucede? –Tsuna llego, se reprimía él mismo en lanzársele y hacer cosas pervertidas.

-Perdóname. –en ese instante supo Tsuna que era algo grave, comúnmente, eso solamente se lo decía cuando le ocultaba algo y realmente le apenaba Aruko.

-No te preocupes pero…-Tsuna realmente quería ayudarla pero su libido le ordenaba otra cosa.

-¿Puedes llevarme al baño? –el rostro de Aruko estaba roja y sus ojos vidriosos, intentaba ocultarse pero no podía contra el deseo de su cuerpo.

-Perdón si soy brusco. –Tsuna se acercó muy rápido y el tomo del brazo, cargándola de un brazo, casi la arrastro al cuarto donde estaba el baño, pero solamente esos segundos que pasaron fueron como horas para Tsuna.

¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?! ¿Por qué deseaba tener relaciones sexuales con Aruko? ¿Qué le estaba ocultado? ¿Acaso hay más cosas que le ocultaba? Pero lo principal ¿Podía aguantar aproximadamente seis horas de viaje?

Apenas pudo llevarla al cuarto, la dejo en el piso y cerró la puerta con llave. Se reprimió, quedando afuera podría suprimir ese maravilloso aroma pero no ayudaba mucho.

-Dormiré en el sofá. –le aviso, sentado en el suelo.

-¡No! –grito Aruko del otro lado, escucho que quitaba la llave y el rápidamente tomo el plomo, evitando que abriera.

-¡Aruko, por favor, haz lo que debas hacer! –le grito Tsuna, algo que pocas, mejor dicho contadas veces le gritaba Aruko. –Cierra la puerta, no quiero hacer algo que me arrepienta después. –dijo susurrando, escucho el clic de la llave y soltó el plomo.

-Tsunayoshi. –le hablo Aruko. –Quédate en la puerta, por favor. –le suplico, recibió un leve, está bien. Y fue al baño a bañarse con agua fría. Debía estar preparada, no tenía dudas, esta lista de tener su primer celo con Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Pasaron 10 minutos en los que Aruko se tardó, mientras afuera Tsunayoshi se golpeaba la cabeza con la puerta, intentado asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. Miro su entrepierna que estaba lista para la acción, acción que no iba a tener. Quería hacerle el amor Aruko en su debido tiempo

-Veras Tsunayoshi, en mi familia estuvieron haciendo unos experimentos con las mujeres de mi familia. Querían hacer fértiles y no tuvieran problemas al tener hijos, tuvieron ideas de ser dios. –Aruko daba un suspiro, estaba regresando el calor.

-¿Qué hicieron? –Tsuna se mordía la mano con desesperación.

-Modificaron el físico de una mujer, para no tuviera problema para consevir hijos.

-¿Lo lograron? –su intuición le decía que ella era una de las mujeres.

-Pensaron que no, pero después de un par de años, una de las mujeres a los dieciocho empezó a mostrar los síntomas. Entre otras cosas.

-¿Qué cosa? –Tsunayoshi no se había fijado que Aruko quito el seguro.

-La leyenda del hilo rojo del destino la conoces perfectamente ¿verdad? –Tsunayoshi apretaba sus piernas en su pecho, era una atracción demasiado fuerte, apenas pudo responder. –No sé muy bien si es cierto, pero cuando encuentras con la persona que fuiste destinada, no razonas.

-¿Acaso tu…-se giró Tsuna para enfrentarse la puerta pero esta se abrió mostrando una Aruko sonrojada con una bata blanca.

-Expulsamos feromonas que los hombres. –Tsuna tapo su nariz en el instante pero era imposible. –Pueden percibirlos, pero solo la persona destinada puede sentirla y…

No termino, de repente Tsuna se le lanzo, la tomo de las muñecas y la aprisiono entre el suelo y su cuerpo que estaba listo de hacerlo con Aruko.

-No quiero que nuestra primera vez sea de esta manera. –dijo cansado Tsuna, realmente se asombraba mucho el autocontrol que estaba haciendo, nunca se imaginó que tendría una situación. Tenía un gran deseo de tener sexo con Aruko, pero el amor y respeto que tenía, le impedía ser una bestia, no deseaba ser parecido algún hombre de la familia de Aruko.

-Mírame, Tsunayoshi.

Parpadeo un poco asombrado por la voz seria de Aruko, diferente a la jadeante y seductora de antes. Con algo de dificultad la miro directamente a los ojos.

-Regresare con mi familia. –envolvió sus piernas en las caderas de Tsuna, causando una agitación en todo el cuerpo de este. –Si mi padre sabe que estoy en este estado, el me buscara otro, él te expulsara y no dejara que nos veamos nuevamente.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –le tembló la voz a Tsuna, sintió una gran punzada en el corazón cuando escucho eso. -¿Otro hombre a tu lado?

En un instante Aruko sintió escalofríos en su espalda, se paralizo por completo por la mirada de ira de Tsuna, le apretaba sus muñecas, se quejó por la fuerza. Estaba haciendo que entrara en razón, no lo hacía porque su instinto de aparearse lo causaba, simplemente quería que Tsuna fuera su primera vez en todo.

-Sí, puede que tu tengas mi corazón, pero tal vez otro. –desvió la mirada tímida por la barbaridad que iba decir Aruko. –Otro tenga mi cuerpo, llevare su apellido y un anillo demostrando que es mi pareja para la eternidad, incluso tenga que dar a luz…

-No lo digas.

Más que un suplico, fue una orden, Aruko se calló al instante cuando él lo dijo, al parecer sus palabras estaban teniendo el efecto que quería, o más de lo que pensó. Lo miro de reojo y pudo ver una furia inimaginable que le quito el aliento. Mientras para Tsunayoshi, fueron palabras llenas de veneno, por primera vez en su vida, deseaba asesinar, golpear y torturar por la eternidad al maldito que tomara su lugar. No iba a permitir que otro se llevara a su amada Aruko, nunca se imaginó tener una emoción tan egoísta, y no ayudaba mucho las feromonas de Aruko que lo atraían.

Le soltó las muñecas, la envolvió en sus brazos y la recostó en la cama con algo de brusquedad sin dejar de estar sobre el cuerpo excitado de Aruko.

-Sawada Aruko. –al decir esas dos palabras Aruko lo envolvió el cuello con sus brazos y lo acerco más de lo que pudo a su cuerpo, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de Tsuna y restregaba sus caderas. –Sera tu nombre de ahora y para siempre. –se las susurro en el oído, mientras se intentaba quitar la camisa. La mirada penetrante y su voz tosca encendió mas Aruko, además, sus abdominales que parecía de Photoshop. -¿Entendido?

-¡Si! –dijo Aruko emocionada con corazones en sus ojos.

Lo que resta decir es que en la habitación tenia paredes gruesas y no dejaba salir ningún ruido, y que en esa noche practico Tsuna sobre las lecciones de su amigo gigolo y el Kama Sutra. Por parte de Aruko, odiaba la idea de ser una de las mujeres de esos experimentos, siempre tuvo miedo, pero se reía de ella misma, nunca se imaginó que disfrutaría tanto de su celo. Sumando que tenía a su persona destinada.

En Italia, Cuartel General de los Varias, el jefe de los Varias, Xanxus.

Xanxus no estaba muy acostumbrado en hacer papeleo, siempre se los dejaba a Squalo, pero había excepciones en algunas.

Estaba muy exhausto, desde hace unas semanas, algunas familias aliadas empezaron a entrar en pánico y ser muy ruidosas. Al parecer alguien, desconocido completamente, había hecho algo que perjudico a muchas mafias, no toco algo de Vongola, pero sí hizo mucho daño.

-Pase. –daba la orden cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Permiso jefe. –decía una subordinada, algo sonrojada. –Vengo a dejarle esto. –dejaba un iPad en el escrito, algo tímida espero.

Xanxus aburrido, uno por la reacción de la señorita, que se había acostumbrado ya. Dos, horas de revisión de informes y tercero, el video que había insistido que lo vieron un jefe obeso.

-Retírate. –dio la orden, la señorita algo dudosa, pero al final obedeció al percatase que Xanxus miraba otras cosas.

-Con permiso.

Nuevamente solo, le dio play al video, por primera vez en toda su vida de mafioso, como jefe de Varia que no podía asombrarlo o hacerlo levantar de su silla. Su rostro estaba estupefacto, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, dio la orden de no ser interrumpido en la siguiente hora, hora que paso viendo el video una y otra vez, de principio a fin. Un nombre vino en su mente, tacleo un par de cosas en su computadora, confirmando sus sospechas. Con un suspiro, hizo lo que debía de hacer, envió el video a quien podía interesarle y causar la misma reacción.

-¿Debe ser una broma? –se estiro en su silla y restregó sus ojos cansados, al instante la puerta se estampo dejando ver al guardián de la lluvia y capitán estratega.

-¡Voooi! –hizo su grito habitual. -¿Está escapando de su trabajo, jefe bastardo? –se quedó callado después de ver al exhausto Xanxus y su agria mirada. -¿Paso algo? –dijo algo más tranquilo, asustado.

-Míralo con tus propios ojos. –le dejaba el iPad, mientras tomaba el teléfono y marcaba un número. Squalo algo inquieto toma rápido el iPad y tomo distancia prudente, por precaución.

- _Diga_. –hablo la voz por el teléfono, con la misma tonalidad de casación de Xanxus.

-El pedazo de basura que tienes de hijo. –hablo, vio como los ojos de Squalo se abrían a mas no poder. –Hizo otra aparición, te envié el video y creo que acaba de hacer uno de los más grandes giros de la historia del submundo pudo existir.

Estaba muy molesto en ese momento Xanxus, porque sabía que no iba descansar por un largo tiempo.

Alaska, Juneau

Los extensos campos de Alaska, estaban mostrando sus colores verde, avisando la primavera. Alejada de la capital, un castillo, blanco y gris. Imponente y lúgubre, llenaba un sentimiento extraño en las personas cuando la miraban de lejos, el sentimiento incrementaba al verla desde la reja, nadie podía ir más allá, al menos que fueras un miembro de la familia.

Una serie de carros pasaban la reja, después de cinco kilómetros, el jardín con una gran fuente en medio daba la bienvenida a los visitantes. Poco a poco bajaba una persona con dos a sus espaldas. Una vez ingresaban al castillo unas sirvientas y mayordomos los recibían, tomaban algunas pertenencias de los visitantes, luego los guiaban al lugar que se reunirían todos.

Ningunos de los huéspedes miraba otro cosa aparte que el frente, no admiraba algún detalle majestuoso del castillo o alguna pintura, escultura. Solo estaban ahí por órdenes y nada más.

Cuando llegaron a unas grandes puertas de roble, adornadas y barnizadas con incrustaciones de oro puro y diamantes, se abrían en par. Mostrando la sala, en medio una mesa redonda, sentados estaban otras personas, alrededor de la sala habían más sirvientes que no se movían, solo parpadeaban.

Todos los asientos estaban llenos, excepto uno. La persona que los había solicitado, llegaba un minuto antes. Un hombre alto, con cabello negro, un traje de oficina, color negro que tallaba su cuerpo fornido a la perfección, pero lo que llamaba mucho la atención eran sus ojos dorados, con su cicatriz en lado izquierdo.

Al momento de sentarse, los miembros estaba atento en cada movimiento que hacia, marco la hora el reloj, él hablo.

-Los reuní para darles a conocer los siguientes acontecimientos. –todos asistieron. –Elizabeth, regresara a tomar su lugar como líder de la familia. Pero tengo pensado hacer un cambio, por lo tanto, estén listos cuando anuncie al nuevo líder.

Todos parpadearon, se sorprendieron a la noticia, no porque Aruko iba regresar, sino que existía la posibilidad de que se presentara otro líder. Pudo leer sus caras, negó al instante de una forma muy amenazante. "Ni lo piensen"

-El siguiente es, una vez que el líder sea nombrado. Como es tradición, lealtad absoluta, respeto profundo y confianza eterna. Deben jurar, la profecía se cumplirá.

En ese instante todos los presentes entendieron a lo de un nuevo líder, la profecía que dio el primer líder de los Chess, iba a cumplirse.

-Los pecados que cometieron las nuevas generaciones pasadas, son nuestra base para la décima generación tenga fuerzas contra el enemigo que tanto nosotros como nuestros pasados, prometieron derrotar.

Asistieron al mismo tiempo y tocaron el anillo que poseían.

-Debemos pagar por errores, dejaremos a los otros, una de las más grandes cargas. Preparen a sus sucesores y denle la noticia. Deben preparar su mente porque ellos construirán el nuevo mundo.

Muchos se preguntaran que es lo que se refería el líder de la familia, ¿Qué pasara realmente? Eso solo saben ellos, hasta que el día ellos mueran, debían cumplir su propósito, iban a obedecer con lo que prometieron a sus padres y abuelos. Proteger a su familia, el mundo entero.


	17. Chapter 16

El sol salía nuevamente anunciando el amanecer, unos alasqueños rondaban la ciudad, abriendo sus negociosos, uno que otros niños iban listos para ingresar al colegio y unos padres ir a sus respectivos oficios.

El aeropuerto de la capital seguía con sus funciones, solamente tenían el inconveniente de unos de los aviones, se mantenía estacionado. Unos trabajadores se preguntaban a que se debía, pero solamente les respondían, "Es el avión privado del presidente" luego de eso, nadie hacia más preguntas, seguían con sus funciones laborales.

Mientras en el avión, Sawada Tsunayoshi dormida plácidamente, incluso se podía decir que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, pero los rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana despertándolo poco a poco. Con pereza se levantaba, se estiraba un poco y luego se rascaba el pecho.

Se restregó los ojos un poco, estaba en sus pensamiento de no querer levantarse cuando escucho un ruido a su lado, al girarse vio una pierna desnuda, la siguió hasta encontrarse con el desnudo cuerpo de Aruko, que igualmente intentaba escapar de los rayos del sol y seguir durmiendo. Como una cachetada, los recuerdos de la noche desde que partieron del aeropuerto de USA.

-Buenas. –dijo tímido Tsuna evitando el cuerpo desnudo de Aruko.

Aruko con pereza gateo donde estaba sentado Tsunayoshi a las orillas de la cama, lo abrazo por detrás. –Buenos días, cariño. –le susurro en el oído.

-Esto…Aruko-san. –uso el honorifico de respeto. –Por favor, esto…-no sabía cómo decirle que se apartara.

-¿Qué pasa? –apretó más sus pechos con la espalda. -¿Acaso el Tsunayoshi que me hizo el amor se esfumo y ahora el tímido que adoro despertó en mi cama? –le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo tomo por la barbilla para verlo a los ojos. –Que interesante. –le sonrió con picardía para después besarlo a la boca.

-Perdón, lo que paso en la noche. –le acaricio su hombro, mostrando algunos chupetones. -¿Esta…está bien…tu cuerpo?

-Estoy más que satisfecha. –lo abrazo de frente. –Tal vez se escuche como algo extraño, mejor dicho pervertido. Pero cuando me hiciste tuya, mi calor disminuyó notablemente. Sin duda eras mi persona destinada.

-Eso me recuerda, Aruko. –la tomo de la mano para besársela. -¿Cómo es posible todo lo que paso anoche? No pude entenderlo porque…-se cortó al no decir la palabra.

-Porque estabas excitado. –Tsuna se quedó boca abierto al ver la tranquilidad que lo dijo Aruko. –Yo también, creo que no pude explicarme bien por mi celo.

-¿Me puedes explicar?

-Pero primero tomemos un baño. –lo tomo de la muñeca y lo arrastro al baño que primera vez se bañaba desnudo con Aruko.

Una vez que se bañaron se metieron a la tina, cada uno en los extremos de la tina.

-Mi familia siempre le intereso tener muchos miembros, asique empezó un experimento donde las mujeres no tuvieran dificultades en tener bebes y estuvieron haciendo mutaciones, evoluciones, etc. No llegaron lo que deseaban, pero tuvieron una segunda reacción. Las mujeres no tuvieron su regla. –al mencionarlo Tsuna se sonrojo. –Sino a la edad de 18 años tuvieron un periodo donde deseaba tener sexo, como los animales en temporada de apareamiento. Ellas expulsaban feromonas para atraer una pareja. Muchos hombres podían sentir las feromonas, pero podían controlarse, lo perciban solo como un perfume seductor.

Pero existieron algunos que percibían mejor la feromonas y les atraían más, siéndoles imposible de no resistírseles. Al parecer las llamas de última voluntad eran las causantes. Todos los hombres que percibían mejor el aroma, eran de llama del cielo, el factor de armonía. Las mujeres en su estado de desesperación, atraen lo que puede darles armonía. Eso explicaba porque ellos no podían resistirse a ellas.

-¿Quiere decir que al ser, llama del cielo, no pude resistirme a ti? –dijo algo molesto Tsuna, acaso lo que sentía por Aruko era un simple efecto de un experimento, Aruko pudo notarlo al instante.

-Puedo decir que un 25% pero lo demás es porque tú me amas. –se sonrojo al decirlo tan natural. Para Aruko amor era una palabra muy conocida, no por su significado, sino cuando era puesta en acción. Tsunayoshi siempre se lo mostraba con las más mínimas acciones y detalles.

-Es verdad eso. –Tsuna se acercó tomándola de la barbilla besándola. Ella le correspondió al instante.

-Como te decía, si me encontrara con otro con llama del cielo, me podía resistir, incluso tendría la fuerza de noquearlo, a pesar del celo. Pero contigo…-lo miro directo a los ojos, sus ojos reflejaron el rostro de Tsuna, invadiendo los recuerdos de la noche. –No podía resistirme, te deseaba mucho y era muy asfixiante, creo que también era doloroso.

-Siendo sincero, me asombra que puedas caminar.

-Eso debo decirlo yo. Después de todo, tanto como tu como yo. –se sentó en sus piernas, envolvió sus piernas por sus caderas. –Nuestros cuerpos reaccionaron a los corazones de sus dueños.

Rieron ambos como chiquillos, después de terminar de bañarse, sumando una pequeño sesión de sexo, estaban cambiándose, cuando Tsuna se colocaba una camisa blanca.

-Ahora me recuerdo sobre algo de edad.

-¿Cómo? –decía Aruko que se peinaba su cabello algo húmedo, causando unos rizos. Un vestido de tubo color rojo vino con unos tacones negros, con maquillaje leve. Tsuna le decía siempre que le encantaba su belleza natural, asique no se maquillaba mucho, solo un labial rosa, un delineado y sombras, era lo más que se ponía.

-A una cierta edad, las mujeres entraban en calor. –se abotonaba el ultimo botón de su cuello.

-Oh, a los dieciocho. Las mujeres las llamaron Rosea, ellas empiezan a tener el celo a los dieciocho. –se colocaba una crema en sus manos, apareció repentinamente a sus espaldas Tsuna con una sonrisa escalofriante.

-¿Me lo puedes explicar?

-Bueno yo…-Aruko se sentía avergonzada al no decirle la verdad a Tsuna, pero debía ser sincera, cuando él siempre lo fue. –Realmente cuando nos conocimos tenía 15 años, pero te mentí sobre mi edad para que me pudieras ver a tu igual.

-Y no alguien menor que debía proteger y no querías que estuviera preocupado siempre por ti. –termino decirlo Tsuna cruzando sus brazos, con una mirada de poco amigo.

Al instante se paró Aruko. –Te juro que es lo único que te ocultaba, mientras lo demás es cierto. –preocupada que lo viera como una traición, Aruko lo tomo de las manos rogando por su perdón.

-Está bien, te perdono. Solo no quiero que vuelvas ocultarme cosas de ti.

-Te lo prometo, no volveré a ocultarte nada. –Aruko coloco las manos de Tsuna en su rostro, estaba realmente preocupada de los pensamientos de Tsuna, no quería que estuviera enojado con ella, sería muy doloroso.

Mientras Tsuna en vez de sentirse algo traicionado, se sentido culpable al ver como Aruko se aferraba a él y rogaba su perdón. La entendía, tal vez él haría lo mismo.

-Está bien, no estoy enojado contigo. –la besaba de una manera tierna. –Pero siento raro al saber que mi novia es dos años menor que yo. –el numero veinte cayo en su cabeza como una piedra.

-Existen parejas donde el hombre es diez años mayor o veinte y son felices con su pareja. Nosotros somos perfectos, tal vez no te imaginaste tener alguien menor que tu pero solamente son dos años.

-Ahora lo recuerdo, mis padres se llevan cuatro años. –cerro los ojos recordando la foto de boda de sus padres y el rostro soñador de su madre cuando le relataba sobre cómo se conocieron.

-Vez, los míos se llevaban cinco, aunque realmente no se aman. Pero se casaron y me tuvieron.

-Como te amo. –dijo Tsuna al escuchar tan casual el matrimonio de los padres de Aruko, la abrazo respirando su dulce aroma. Aruko lo abrazo de igual manera, embriagaba la masculina aroma de Tsuna. –Debemos irnos.

-Si. –le respondió con ojos brillantes. El tomo de la mano, con cuidado le coloco el abrigo de piel blanco, y él un abrigo negro formal. Dejaron el avión, afuera los esperaba alguien que les pareció familiar junto a un carro.

-¿Hubert? –dijeron ambos.

-Mi nombre es Habert, soy hermano gemelo de Hubert. –ambos asistieron asombrados, era la viva imagen de Hubert, cabello negro, ojos grises, y un porte de un mayordomo, de un asistente muy competente. –Los llevare donde los espera el amo Chess. –abría las puertas, Tsuna dejo primero Aruko subirse luego él.

Habert condujo en silencio al castillo de la familia, Aruko abrazaba muy fuerte a Tsuna, percibió un cierto temblor en su cuerpo pero lo calmo con un beso y palabras de amor. Pasaron alrededor de una hora, vieron la ciudad en movimiento, luego como los edificios desaparecían dejando ver solo árboles y unos que otras casas. Hasta que llegaron unas rejas negras que conocía perfectamente Aruko, se abrieron en par y avanzaron.

-El jardín de mi familia abarca diez kilómetros a la redonda. –comento Aruko viendo la ventana.

-La mía tiene diez por quince. –comento Tsuna, se vieron ambos para luego reírse.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando al fin vieron una fuente enorme, la rodearon hasta llegar a la entrada principal, la puerta fue abierta por un sirviente, salió primero Tsuna para darle la mano a Aruko al momento de salir. Subieron las gradas encontrándose con las imponentes puertas de madera de roble y el emblema de la familia, Aruko siempre las miraba cuando era pequeña y la intimidaban.

-Vamos. –la empujo por la espalda baja Tsuna, las puertas fueron abierta, dejando ver dos filas de sirvientes, un lado las mujeres y en otro lado los hombres, estaba finamente uniformados y hacían una reverencia. El camino libre para avanzar a las gradas al segundo nivel.

-¡Bienvenida, señorita Elizabeth y joven Sawada! –hablaron unisonar. Pasaron unos segundo en silencio hasta que una presencia muy abrumadora pudieron percibir desde las gradas superiores. Un hombre, con un traje de ejecutivo.

Tanto Aruko como Tsuna tragaron saliva, Aruko al saber perfectamente quien era y Tsuna al sentir una aura tan atemorizante que podía superar la de Reborn.

-Bienvenidos. –hablo una voz penetrante y gruesa, Tsuna por instinto coloco Aruko detrás de él, sabía que podía perder ante él, pero estaba dispuesto dar su vida si era necesario para mantener a salvo Aruko.

-Padre. –dijo un susurro Aruko.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, sígueme. –lo vio directamente a los ojos, nunca se imaginó ver ojos tan frio y espeluznante, que superaban los de sus antiguos enemigos. –Elizabeth, ve a tu habitación. –al decir eso recuerdos de niñez invadieron, no había cambiado nada al final.

-Aruko. –le hablo Tsuna, ella al verlo sus ojos se cristalizaron, evitó llorar. –Ve, debo hablar con él. –le daba un beso y una caricia en su mejilla. –Regresare. –se separó para seguir al padre de Aruko que lo esperaba.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta, ¿Por qué llamo a Tsuna? Ella debía ir en el lugar de Tsuna, a pesar que sus piernas le temblaban, iba a seguirlos. Pero la detuvo alguien, pensó que era un sirviente sin embargo se llevó la sorpresa de quien era.

-¿Cassandra? –una joven rubia con ojos azules, su rostro era serio. Tenía puesto un uniforme militar.

-Ven, Elizabeth. Vamos a tu habitación, debo enseñarte algo. –la jalo por el pasillo donde estaba su habitación, pero antes vio la espalda de Tsuna y la determinación que mostraba en su rostro. ¿En qué cosa no se había dado cuenta? Se preguntó al ser guiada a su antiguo habitación por su otra prima.

Mientras Tsunayoshi seguía al padre de Aruko en silencio, ningún sirviente los seguía. Solo ellos dos estaban por el pasillo, llegaron a unas puertas, estas se abrieron mostrando un elevador, ambos entraron. Bajaron a al nivel más bajo del castillo, un pasillo donde solamente el piso luminoso los guiaba. Al instante Tsuna se percató que era observado, miro a los lados viendo algunos ojos brillaban en la oscuridad.

-Mi nombre es Cedric Evans Kyle Goldencrown Knightwalker. –no lo vio a los ojos cuando se presentó. -Elizabeth te hablo sobre los actos de nuestra familia ¿verdad? –Tsuna se paró a su lado, a sus pies pudo ver una línea amarilla.

-Sí, también sobre lo que debe de hacer para tener el liderato de la familia. –le respondió Tsuna sin dejarse intimidar, bueno, intentaba demostrarse tranquilo. Sin embargo, la presencia del padre de Aruko era muy fuerte.

-Y sobre Novum, ya sabes sus planes. –Cedric seguía mirando enfrente en la oscuridad.

-Sí, Hubert me comento que fue una orden directa, y el mensaje fue más para mí que para Aruko. –le respondió sin titubear. Cedric frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre Aruko, pero entendió que había cambiado su nombre, tal y como él se lo había pedido.

-Está en lo correcto, realmente no quiero de mi hija se arriesgue. Es por eso que le pedí a Ursa le diera el hombre indicado.

-¡Espera un segundo! –lo interrumpió Tsuna, Cedric abrió los ojos como platos, no estaba acostumbrado a ser interrumpido, mucho menos que le eleven la voz, rio internamente. -¿Me puedes explicar? Desde que conozco Aruko, me contado sobre todo lo de su familia y los crímenes que causo. También como era tratada por usted y el desprecio de su madre. –como una daga, las palabras hirieron a Cedric. –Sé que no los odia y tampoco les tiene rencor a pesar de sus acciones, también sé que ella no me mentiría. –Aparte de su edad pensó Tsuna. –Asique ¿Por qué actúa como si no importara cuando claramente sé que usted daría su vida para que fuera feliz?

Cedric desvió la mirada y se tocó la frente, se pasó la mano por completo su rostro con rudeza. Para después dar un suspiro, Tsuna percibió que cambió drásticamente la postura de Cedric, relajada, su rostro de suavizo.

-"Ciudadanos del mundo, nuestra familia" –Tsuna supo al instante ese lema. –Debía proteger nuestra tradición, proteger a todas las personas del mundo de la terrible profecía. –Tsuna se quedó estupefacto ante el rostro de Cedric, tristeza profunda e iracunda, ¿Dónde estaba el hombre de ojos fríos que vio por las escaleras?

-¿A qué se refiere con proteger, después de los pecados cometidos?

-Te contare la verdad, la que oculte de Aruko. Tiene todo una razón, no son excusas, por los actos pasados. Hay una razón del porque nuestra familia se alió ante semejantes bestias.

Chasquido los dedos al instante la habitación se ilumino, los lados había incontables jaulas, dentro de cada uno, una bestia de forma horripilante, deformaciones, tumores, carne pudriéndose. Todos aullaron por la repentina luz.

-Todos los que vez aquí fueron una vez humanos. –hablo Cedric, sacando de los pensamientos de Tsuna, nunca imagino ver tal horror, "la realidad supera la ficción" recordó esa frase, cuando era un adolecente, jugaba videojuegos de miedo que aparecían monstruo. –Mi familia desde el principio, tiene como objetivo evitar que estas bestias, creadas por los Novum, invadan país y comunidad.

-¿Qué?

-Los Novum desean tomar la tierra y eliminar todo aquel ser vivo en ella. Por eso piensa usar las cuatro fases que te explico Hubert para eliminar la población actual, luego tomarla como suya para la eternidad.

-Sí, lo sé pero…

-Ese había sido su objetivo por más de cinco siglos. –los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron ante la información recibida, ¿así que no eran desde ahora esa organización secreta? muy diferente de Byakuran. –Hace diez generaciones atrás, nuestra familia era pequeña, a pesar de eso, se alió con un grupo de guardianes que protegían a los ciudadanos de los aristócratas dementes. Fue la primera vez que los enfrentamos, debo admitir que según los documentos y escritos antiguos, no fueron fáciles de eliminar, sino tuvieron que hacer un gran sacrificio para la victoria, que solo duro unos años.

El líder de los guardianes, fundo su propia organización y nosotros, empezamos a crecer. Las solo tres familias que era, incremento a diez, hasta llegar a dieciséis familias. El líder de ese entonces era un gran estratega y adoraba jugar el ajedrez, es cuando nombro a cada uno de las familias una posición y un nombre código. Naciendo la orden Chess, la familia que ayudo mucho a los pueblerino y fue un dolor de cabeza para los gobernantes.

Tsuna pudo ver una sonrisa de admiración en el rostro de Cedric, después de todo, también era humano.

Pero paso una catástrofe. –siguió relatando Cedric. –El líder que eran aliados, se retiró, dejando a otro totalmente opuesto, el lazo inquebrantable que existía, fue destrozada. El segundo líder no deseo seguir con nosotros, nos desaparecimos de sus vistas. Sin embargo, nos dimos cuenta que los pasados de Novum, emergían y nosotros apenas podríamos con ellos. Fue cuando una mujer, llamada Ursa nos dio una profecía.

"Endurezcan sus corazones, háganse amigo de su enemigo. Crean una sola línea sanguínea, así nacerá una mujer, atraerá al elegido. Yo guiare ambos a un camino. Él derrocara la maldad que desea bañar de sangre el mundo. Y nacer un mundo nuevo" Esas fueron sus palabras, un viejo se nos apareció traduciéndonos la profecía. Los Chess debían aliarse con los Novum, ganarnos su confianza y en escondidas idear un plan para destruirlos. Las dieciséis familias empezaron a juntarse con otros, a pesar de la miseria que viviríamos, debíamos hacerlo para que naciera la que atraería el elegido.

Cedric miro a Tsuna que apretaba los puños.

-Pasaron diez generaciones, hasta apareció Elizabeth, infortunadamente, el líder de Novum estuvo interesado en unir más nuestros lazos. Pidió la mano de Elizabeth para su hijo. Fue cuando ella tenía doce años e intentaron arrebatarla, fue cuando tome la decisión de exiliarla, así nació Aruko.

-En resumen, tiene un plan para acabar por completo a los Novum.

-Sí, consiste que ellos hagan el Armagedón en sus cuatro fases. –Tsuna frunció el ceño, no entendía –Sabemos que no podemos pararlos, es por eso desde un inicio, cada familia creaba una isla, tenían una generación para crearla, una vez terminada. Se unían a otra familia, sucesivamente. Para crearla, tuvimos que cometer muchos delitos para obtener fondos.

-¿Por qué crearon islas?

-Para que pudieran habitarla las personas. Los Novum pensaran atacar al más fuerte luego a los débiles. Las islas se construyeron para ser habitadas por la población débil. Una vez que Novum ejecutara su plan. Nosotros los atacaríamos en sus partes débiles y eliminarlos.

-Pero no podrán salvar a todos los humanos.

-No siempre podrás salvarlos a todos. –Cedric miro a los ojos Tsuna notando que recordaba algo. –Me doy cuenta que tú sabes muy bien eso.

Tsuna recordó el viaje al futuro, detuvo a Byakuran pero Uni tuvo que sacrificarse. Asistió, entendía perfectamente esa frase.

-Ahora, tu eres el elegido de guiar a nuestra familia. Por ello tú debes de cumplir los diez trabajos para tomar el liderato de la familia Chess.

-¿Qué?

-El la profecía decía, la última heredera de la familia Chess, se encontraría con el elegido. Elizabeth se encontró contigo, por informes de Hubert, sé que tienes Signum. –Cedric dio un suspiro, se empezaba a cansar de los ruidos de las bestias. –Ven.

Cedric camino en línea recta hasta encontrar una pared de acero, una luz lo escaneo por completo, se abrió al instante. Unas dos sillas giratorias estaban en medio y una gran pantalla en frente.

-Toma asiento. –le indico Cedric, sentándose en una de las sillas. Una vez sentados, la pantalla mostro el rostro de un hombre.

-Buenas tarde. –saludaba con una voz de sonido mecánico. –Un gusto conocerlo amo Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-Su nombre es Zero. –le presento Cedric. –Una inteligencia artificial, fabricada por Aruko cuando tenía diez años. –le explico como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Tsuna sudo al imaginarse que otras cosas habrá hecho Aruko cuando era niña.

-¿En qué puedo servirle, rey? –se refirió a Cedric.

-Muéstranos los diez trabajos.

-Como ordene. –en la pantalla mostraba cada tarea, con una imagen a su lado. Las observo detenidamente Tsuna, Cedric espero que Tsuna las inspeccionara. –Los siguientes trabajos no solo mostraras que eres digno para poseer el título de rey en los Chess. También te servirán para poder combatir con los Novum sin mucha dificultad.

Tsuna observo a Cedric cuando este le explicaba de los trabajos.

-Cada uno de ellos será más diligente y sangriento que anterior. Debes de cometerlas al pie de la letra sino será un gran problema en el futuro. Debo admitir que son casi imposibles, creo que los Vongola tienen unos asesino ¿verdad?

-Sí, Varia.

-Exacto, tuve la oportunidad de toparme una vez con su jefe. Parecía un cachorro de león. –se burló Cedric, cuando Tsuna se le resbalo una gota de sudor por la comparación, que no compartía de Cedric. –Ellos tendrían 0% de oportunidades para cometerlas.

Esa declaración, hizo temblar a Tsuna, ¿cómo era eso posible? La primera vez que los vio, daban miedo y demostraba con fidelidad los rumores sobre sus Varia Quality y sus misiones diabólicas que no solamente humanos podían cometerlas.

-Ten. –Cedric le extendía unas argollas a Tsuna al verlas pudo admitir que eran demasiado caras.

-¿Por qué me las da?

-Son los anillos que tuvo una vez la primera generación de los Chess. Según tengo entendido, el anterior líder de los guardianes, eran de Italia. En ese entonces, su líder era un hombre, no me acuerdo de su nombre. El líder de los Chess, era una mujer, que se vestía de hombre para cometer sus actos sin mucha dificultad. Se dice que se enamoraron, por ello su alianza fue fuerte. Hasta que los Novum aparecieron y tomaron la vida de nuestra líder. Su lugar lo tomo en ese entonces su hermano pequeño que era muy parecida a ella, para que la moral de los Chess no decayera, ocultaron la verdad.

-¿Cómo la supo usted?

-El anciano que nos ayudó con la profecía, nos entregó una caja. Nos dijo que se abriría cuando el elegido iba aparecer y el contenido debía ser entregado a él. Hace unos años o dos, la caja se abrió. Una libreta y esas argollas habían en ella. El libro decía la historia de los Chess y los otros. En la última página, había unas letras que decían. " _Nuovo amore, Amore eterno."_

El corazón se agito y un leve ardor tuvo en el anillo, extrañado vio el anillo Vongola. Sintió una tristeza, su intuición le envió una imagen en su mente, sin querer dijo el nombre.

-Giotto.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No, nada, es asombroso lo que cuenta. –guardo las argollas en su bolsillo frontal de la camisa.

-Ten siempre esos anillos, por alguna razón los usaras cuando estés en ese camino. –señalo la pantalla que mostraba los trabajos. –Proseguiré, no estarás solo. Tendrá ayuda. –se giró a la puerta de acceso y entraron cinco personas. Conforme entraban, Tsunayoshi pudo notar que eran muchachas vestidas con ropas de hombre militar.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Los Chess, las llamamos Wardon, los guardianes y los más leales, eficientes soldados que pueden existir.

-Son mujeres. –susurro Tsunayoshi, algo impactado. Se recordó de las chicas de Japón, ellas eran fuertes pero eran también delicadas. Cuando viajaron en el futuro, pudo notar esas dos formas de una mujer.

-Mujer no es sinónimo de debilidad. Admito que son seres delicados pero incluso la porcelana, puede llegar a ser un peligro. –dijo con decisión Cedric. -¿Acaso Aruko es débil? –pregunto.

-No lo es.

-En ese caso, ellas tampoco.

Las cinco llegaron y se arrodillaron enfrente de ellos. –Su majestad. –otra vez ese raro nombre. Pensó Tsuna.

-De pie. –todas se levantaron, colocaron sus manos atrás y separaron sus pies, sus miradas demostraban una seguridad y determinación. Tsunayoshi dio un suspiro, le recordó a Elena y Alicia.

-Un gusto, soy Sawada Tsunayoshi. Estaré a su cuidado. –Tsunayoshi se presentó educadamente, ellas asistieron.

-Antes de presentárteles, me recuerdo que necesitas a seis. La sexta debía ser Yvonne, pero ella la dejaste encargada de Horus y Arlequines. –Tsuna asistió. -¿Existe alguien que pueda apoyarte?

-Alicia. –dijo de repente, ni siquiera lo pensó. El confiaba las habilidades de Alicia, ahora su subordinada.

-Bien, en ese caso te presentare a las cinco. Cada una de ellas pertenece a una de las familias de la orden Chess.

Scatha Birdwhistle –a primera vista podría confundirla con un hombre, su cabello rojo corto y su traje blanco, con botones dorados y unos bordes rojos. Sus ojos verdes, tan verdes como la naturaleza.

Cassandra Edevane –una mujer con una mirada penetrante, capaz de intimidar y saber lo que puedes pensar. Se parecía Aruko, rubia con ojos azules, su impecable traje azul con botones plateados y un sable en su cintura. Sabía que no debía tener problemas con ella.

Xaria Gastrell –la palabra ternura quedaba muy pequeña para describirla. A diferencia de todas, tenía una sencilla blusa de tortuga y unos pantalones. Su cabello negro, unos rebeldes mechones en su frente a pesar de su diadema. Lo que llamo mucho la atención fueron sus ojos rojos, le recordaban a alguien muy especial.

Silvia Relish –era imponente, su traje negro y bordes dorados. Respeto y admiración presidian de cualquier otro pensamiento. Pero sus ojos rojos y sus finas facciones demostraban amabilidad y humildad. Pero no dejaban desapercibido la espada en su cintura.

Minerva Miracle –robot, muñeca era lo que pensó al verla. Sus ojos azules y su rostro sin ninguna expresión, su cabello negro y el parche. Su traje blanco y botones azules.

Cada una hizo una reverencia cuando mencionaban su nombre. No se podía decir muy bien quien estaba más asombrado, Tsunayoshi ante el aura intensa de las señoritas.

-Seamos buenos amigos. –le estrecho la mano Tsunayoshi con una cálida sonrisa. Que afortunadas se sintieron al instante, al tener un buen rey.


	18. Chapter 17

Tsunayoshi, después de haber tenido la conversación con Cedric y sobre los próximos 11 meses que pasarían, sintió un gran peso en sus hombros. No porque los trabajos eran difíciles, podía superarlos, sino era al estar tanto tiempo alejado de Aruko. Se había dado cuenta, después de la primera vez que se besaron, era su todo.

Cassandra, con su porte serio lo guio a la habitación de Aruko, estaba asombrada la actitud de Tsunayoshi. Estar tranquilo enfrente de un hombre sumamente intimidante y serio. Incluso ella se acobardaba, no poda verlo a los ojos. Miro de reojo a Tsunayoshi que caminaba cabizbajo y daba suspiros.

-¿Por qué esta desanimado, Sr Sawada? –le pregunto con respeto.

-Oh bueno…-Tsunayoshi intentaba buscar palabras para explicar su desanimo, pero llegaron a las puertas de la habitación de Aruko, dio un último suspiro. -¿Te gusta el amanecer? –le pregunto a Cassandra, viendo la puerta.

-Si, en los entrenos es muy refrescante. –respondió, algo curiosa.

-¿Y si sabes, que no lo veras, por un largo tiempo? Metafóricamente hablando. –dijo al instante al ver una mueca de Cassandra.

-Me sentiría decepcionada y sola. –respondió, desde niña se levantaba temprano a entrenar, el sol siempre le daba una calidez, que invada todo su ser.

-Bueno…-Tsuna abrió un poco la puerta. –Mi amanecer es Aruko. –entro a la habitación, después de darle una sonrisa sincera a Cassandra.

-¡Regrese, Aruko! –dijo alegre entrando, pero su alegría se esfumo al ver Aruko arrodillada con un libro en sus manos. Unas lágrimas recorrían por completo sus mejillas. Fue un reflejo, corrió al instante. -¿Qué sucede?

Solamente soltó el libro y lo abrazo, no pregunto más al sentir húmedo su hombro y unos sollozos. Sabía que las veces que Aruko lloraba, era por su familia. Se recostó con ella en la cama, siguió consolándola, hasta que ella se tranquilizó un poco. Vio el libro, con algo de dificultad lo tomo y solo leer las primeras líneas supo porque lloraba Aruko.

 _"Perdóname, hija. Tal vez no me merezca tu perdón y sé que nunca desearas ser una madre como yo. Perdóname, por no consolarte cuando tenías pesadillas, y tampoco en las noches de tormenta. Perdóname, por no darte yo misma, tu regalo de cumpleaños, me alegraba al ver tu sonrisa al recibirlos. Perdóname por siempre verte con odio y decirte todas esas horribles palabras, me daba asco a mí misma verme en el espejo por semejantes blasfemias. Perdóname por no escucharte de tus sueños y metas. Perdóname al no decirte algún consejo cada vez que lo pedias._

 _Siempre te amé, fuiste, eres y serás. Lo más hermoso que tuve en esta vida. Mi hermoso ángel que dios me dio el privilegio de cuidar, sin embargo, destruí poco a poco. Tú fuiste mi más grande tesoro, siempre que te veía, una lagrima se escapaba, por la felicidad de tu sonrisa, a pesar de la tormento. Tal vez no sea suficiente este libro para poder decirte todo lo que calle por muchos años. Pero al menos, será los mínimos consejos de madre que puedo compartir. Mi cuerpo siempre fue débil, no deseaba que me vieras de esa manera. Sabía que un día partiría de este mundo, no me gusta decir adiós._

 _Espero que disfrutes tu vida, siempre cuida al amor de tu vida y cuando seas madre, desearía que tomaras mis consejos y los de tu suegra. Así podrás ser la madre más maravillosa._

 _Me despido con un gran beso y abrazo, solo resta decir que me perdones, por haberte dado todos esos malos recuerdos. Con amor y bendiciones, Mama."_

Tsuna dio un suspiro y abrazo más fuerte a su novia, esa carta escrita a mano, expresaba perfectamente todos los sentimientos de la mama de Aruko y su arrepentimiento.

-Lloras por felicidad ¿verdad? –comento Tsuna, separándose un poco, secándole sus lágrimas.

-Sí, me alegro que mi mama realmente me amara y tuvo que actuar para protegerme y no la viera débil. –seguía derramando lágrimas. Todas las palabras que deseaba escuchar Aruko una vez en su vida, estaban escritas.

Solo resta preguntarse ¿Qué es más eterno, los recuerdos o las palabras escritas?

Estuvieron acostados, viviendo ese momento en silencio, disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Diga? –exclamo Tsuna, acariciando el cabello de Aruko, que estaba recostada en su pecho.

-El almuerzo está servido. El amo está ocupado, no podrá acompañarlos.

-No tengo hambre. –susurro Aruko acurrucándose más a Tsuna. Este dio un suspiro.

-Trae la comida a la habitación. –dio la orden, antes que Aruko le replicara. –Debes comer, nos quedaremos. No te preocupes. –le dio un beso en la frente y siguieron acostados.

En un momento llego la comida, Tsuna batallo un poco con Aruko, ya que no quería comer. Pero logro alimentarla, luego de se llevaran los platos, Aruko quedo dormida. Tsuna sentado a la orilla de la cama, la miraba dormir plácidamente, saco los anillos de su bolsillo y los vio un momento después suspiro.

-Primo ¿eras quien escribió ese libro? –vio su anillo, este brillo. El espíritu de Vongola Primo salió y se manifestó en cuerpo, sentado en una silla mirando el sol casi caer. La viva imagen de Tsunayoshi, solo con cabello rubio, en modo de última voluntad. Y su típico traje formal y capa.

-Sí, nunca me imaginé que vería esos anillos de nuevo. –dijo nostálgico, los anillos brillaban en la luz del sol.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto preocupado Tsuna.

-¿Esta dispuesto escuchar a un ancestro, por un largo tiempo? –Tsuna asistió, viéndolo a los ojos.

-Hay algo que debo saber ¿verdad? –exclamo Tsuna acomodándose en la cama.

-Bueno, todo paso cuando apenas Vongola tenía sus primeros años. Tenía solo a tres de los guardianes conmigo y conocí a un cuarto. Pensando que sería mi guardián, realmente fue el amor de mi vida. –hizo memoria y empezó a narrar.

La noche dominaba la ciudad, después de reunirme con unas personas, interesados en aliarse. A lo lejos de un callejón escuche unas personas discutir. Corrí donde se producía los gritos, encontrándome a dos tipos, uno agarraba de los brazos a un delgado hombre mientras el otro le daba puñetazos. En una esquina unos niños lloraban y temblaban de miedo. Les grite llamando su atención.

Él sujeto delgado, aprovecho la distracción para deshacerse de uno luego del otro, a pesar de su rostro mallugado y con sangre me sonrió dando las gracias de distraerlos. Tomo a los niños y se fue. No fue la única vez que lo vi, lo miraba con alguien del mercado ayudando; golpeando algún ladrón obligándolo que se disculpara y luego lo ayudaba buscarle un trabajo; otras veces jugando con los niños. Siempre lo miraba golpeado y con vendas a pesar de eso, seguía sonriendo. Un día ya no pude más con mi curiosidad y me topé con él. Primera vez en mi vida que tuve una conexión tan profunda y maravillosa con alguien. Nuestros ideales eran los mismos, igual que nuestras metas.

Nos reuníamos cada vez que podíamos, descansar un momento no era tan malo después de todo. Hasta que un día me anime de pedirle que fuera mi guardián, pero se negó, excusándose que tenía una familia, dispuesto a proteger a los ciudadanos. En vez de tener un guardián, obtuve un aliado. Nos juntábamos cada vez que era necesario, nos ayudábamos mutuamente. No dudábamos en confiar de uno al otro.

Además había algo en él que me inquietaba y me llenaba mi corazón en ser mejor e imitarlo. Algunas veces nos peleábamos y me golpeaba, por eso G no le agradaba mucho. Los demás lo admiraban por su sinceridad y manera que hacia abrir mis ojos, convencernos de los planes. En ese tiempo, los Vongola tenían un gran poder, igual a la familia que él lideraba. Fue en tiempo que Daemon perdió a Elena y empezó a tener esa idea sobre una mafia suprema.

Ayudaron a los Shimon, cuando los necesitaban, igual que otras de nuestros amigos aliados, nunca dudaron en apoyar y proteger. Siempre diciendo que el amigo de su amigo también era amigo. Muchas veces estuvieron en peligro sus vidas, de alguna manera se escapaba. Nunca faltaba su sonrisa y sus ánimos de ayudar, incluso si era traicionado, era cristiana seguía las enseñanzas de la biblia.

Inesperadamente nos atacaron unas personas, solo tomaron a él y a mí, fue cuando descubrí que él era ella. Casi me desmayaba al verla semidesnuda, intente regañarle al no decirme nada. Ella pensaba que yo ya lo sabía. Primera vez que mi intuición no me alarmo sobre ese asunto. Afortunadamente pudimos salir de eso. Sin embargo, conocimos a los Novum. En ese entonces se llamaban "Los Craneo" nos unimos más que nunca.

Incluso si estaba en contra de sus enseñanzas, ella tenía la idea de eliminarlos por completo, yo con la patética idea de detenerlos, hacerlos entrar en razón. En ese lapso, hubo algo que descubrí. Me había enamorado por completo, y no deseaba que nada malo le pasara. Asique intente por todos los medios de llegar un acuerdo con los Craneo, sin usar la violencia o algún medio para evitar heridos y muerte. Fui tan ingenuo, ella perdió un brazo y ambas piernas por protegerme.

Nunca me perdone de tal error. Creía redimirme, pero ella me lo impidió. "Yo manchare mis manos, tu sigue el camino que elegiste. Incluso si me odias por no mantener nuestra promesa de eterna amistad. Los eliminare." La penúltima vez que la vi, intente de algún modo en evitar su muerte. Pero desapareció, paso un par de años hasta que la vi nuevamente, muriendo de una enfermedad.

Pudo detener a los Novum, pero solo la mitad. Le prometí en deshacerme de la otra parte y lo cumplí. Estaba en sus últimos días cuando me le confesé y le pedí que se casara conmigo, pude curarla de su enfermedad, gracias al anciano Talbot. Ella acepto, pero demasiado tarde. La misma noche que fui a la ciudad a buscar nuestras argollas de compromiso. Fue asesinada.

La habitación se sumió en un silencio profundo, la luna casi daba en iniciar su presentación. La luna le recordó esa noche. Volteo donde Tsunayoshi lo escuchaba, recostado en sus rodillas y sus manos apretadas. La manera que estaba acostada Aruko, recordó como encontró el cuerpo de su amada.

El dolor fue inmenso, la culpa me supero. Siempre me preguntaba, ¿podía retroceder el tiempo? ¿Podía decirle a mi yo del pasado sobre esta noche? ¿Podría una manera de dejar sentir dolor en mi corazón? Su hermano no me culpo, ninguno de ellos me señalo o intento hacerme pagar por mi error. Ellos me consolaron, sabían que la amaba que estaría dispuesto de dar mi vida en su lugar. Después de unas semanas de ser asesinada, su hermano heredo el liderazgo de su organización, luego me entrego una carta.

Ella sabía que iba a morir, había escrito todo lo que gustaría hacer, cuando se casara conmigo. Ir a su país natal, enseñarme todos los lugares turísticos. Luego ir a un país frio, donde solo nuestro caluroso amor podría mantenernos vivos." Su país natal era Japón, por eso deje la mafia y viaje, tuve hijo con una mujer que era parecida a ella, pero realmente no podía olvidarla.

-Fue difícil ¿verdad? –Ahora entendía porque Primo dejo Vongola a Secondo y cambiado la mafia Vongola. Él haría lo mismo si estaría en su lugar. Acaricio el cabello de Aruko.

Se levantó de repente Aruko asustándolos.

-La levante, perdón. –se disculpaba Giotto con una sonrisa, pero se desvaneció cuando lo volteo a ver. Aruko tenía los ojos de su amada incluso la iba llamar por su nombre pero se detuvo.

-Ella te espera. –dijo con pesadez Aruko rascándose los ojos. Ambos varones se quedaron callados por el repentino comentario de Aruko.

Con pesadez, ella se levantó de la cama y camino a uno de los closet, ambos observaban cada paso que daba. Abrió las puertas en par mostrando un maravilloso vestido de novia, con la luz de la luna mostraba sus perlas y diamantes. Como el cuento de hadas, el vestido demostraba una belleza exquisita. Tomo una silla cerca y subió en el para alcanzar el cuello del maniquí. Una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos. Se acercó a Giotto dejando una distancia de un medio metro.

-Ángelo, la fundadora de los Chess, sello su conciencia en este collar. Al igual que usted, su alma se encuentra atada en este collar. –Giotto al verlo mejor, supo cual collar era.

Una noche, mientras miraban las estrellas. Ella canto para él, su voz era tan tranquilizadora y llena de vida, demostraba un amor oculto. Al parecer, ella se había enamorado de primero, lástima que él fue demasiado lento al darse cuenta.

-Se guardó para que la última heredera usara. Es por eso yo lo tengo.

-No la merezco. –soltó de repente Giotto. –Ella es demasiado buena para mí, yo debo seguir aquí. Para los futuros sucesores de Vongola. Debo…

-Abandonarla. –exclamo Aruko, llamando su atención. –Hacerla esperar más tiempo, estirar el dolor en el corazón de ambos. Superar la tragedia de Romeo y Julieta. –Aruko se acercó más a Giotto. –Tsunayoshi, es fuerte y me tiene a mí. Yo lo guiare en su lugar. Ya hizo lo suficiente, debe de descansar para siempre.

Giotto vio a Tsuna, con sus brazos cruzados levanto su dedo pulgar. Recordó que tenía pase libre con Vongola "El prosperar o perecer depende de ti, Decimo" recordó sus palabras.

-No tengas miedo de cometer pecados, decimo. –Giotto acercaba su mano en el collar que empezaba a brillar. –No cometas el mismo erro que yo cometí. Te deseo suerte, Decimo. –se despidió. –Gracias. –susurro a Aruko antes de tocar el collar y desaparecer.

El collar se destruyó en pequeños fragmentos, como polvo, el viento los absorbió, salieron por la ventana y se alejaron por el cielo. Los anillos que tenía en la mano Tsuna, Aruko corrió donde su amado para ver los anillos, brillaron sus letras, mostrando dos palabras. " _Nuovo amore"_ Los amantes sonrieron antes de besarse.

 _En un campo extenso, demostrando su límite por unos árboles. Le recordó Sicilia y Japón al mismo tiempo, ¿era posible que dos lugares se parecieran tanto? No era posible, solamente le traicionaba sus recuerdos. Miro sus ropas que no era el traje negro con rayas y la capa que siempre llevaba, sus guantes y tenía la sensación de no tener su llama de última voluntad. A simple vista se podía demorar ser un sencillo hombre con camisa blanca, tirantes negros igual que su pantalón y zapatos. Dio un suspiro profunda, el aire fresco y cálido lo reconfortaba y lo llenaba de valor._

 _Escucho como alguien corría por el césped, volteo asombrándose que alguien se lanzaba a él, sabía perfectamente quien era. Era la única persona en el mundo que sería capaz de hacerlo. El espeso césped amortiguo la caída. Con los ojos abiertos pudo notar un cabello liso castaño y en su pecho, su corazón latía como loco._

 _-Te tardaste mucho, idiota. –lagrimas empezó a caer por sus mejillas. Como una persona podía hacer tan especial una palabra. Ella le daba un toque especial cuando lo llamaba de esa manera. Con lentitud se separaron un poco. Aprecio mejor el rostro de su amada, llena de vida, como siempre lo era. Sus ojos redondos y dorados que lo hipnotizaron, causando insomnio, transportándolo a otro lugar del mundo. –Te extrañe tanto._

 _Su mano la sintió cálida al tocar su mano y su mejillas, igual que él, lloraba de felicidad. –Ángelo, mi amore eterno. –la abrazo, al estar un momento abrazados, sintió que tenía en su dedo izquierdo un anillo. Al verlo, nuevamente la vio, sonrojada mostrando también su anillo._

 _-Para toda la vida. –sonrió._

 _Oh como es la vida, como fue para Giotto, ¿acaso esa niña que ayudo una vez en bajar en un árbol, y salvo muchas veces de algunos niños la molestaban? "Serás mi esposa. Para toda la vida" le colocaba un anillo de plata que encontró entre el lodo un día. A ambos les quedaba grandes asique lo usaron como un collar._

 _-Si. –sonrió con lágrimas a los ojos al ver a esa niña y Ángelo haciendo la misma sonrisa y la misma pose de orgullo con su anillo. ¿Cuántas veces se ha enamorado de la misma persona? Realmente no lo sabría responder. Solo quedaba disfrutar de sus mágicos labios._

 _Solo pocos podrían experimentar ese amor, un amor eterno._


	19. Chapter 18

La bella mañana y el aire fresco, acompañaban Aruko, sentada en una banca del balcón de su habitación. Con un vestido con un cuello de tortuga, sus hombres descubiertos y largo de color azul. Marcaba su figura, su cabello finamente agarrado en un moño elegante.

La bella dama sonrojada, vaga en los recuerdos nocturnos.

 _Las ásperas y grandes manos de Tsunayoshi, recorrían sus piernas. Dando un beso en cada centímetro. Abriéndolas poco a poco, avergonzándola un poco, tapándose con sus manos pero una mirada, obedeció la orden de su amante._

Paso sus manos en sus piernas juntas.

 _-Tsu…Tsuna…Tsunayoshi. –el sonrió por la súplica de su novia. –Hazlo. –rio, luego lamio el abdomen, subiendo. Tomándose su tiempo, en torturarla. –Eres…un poco…injusto. –soltó de grito al sentir la mordida en uno de sus pezones._

Arrastro su mano desde su pierna hasta su pecho que gimió cuando los toco. Jugo mucho con ellos Tsunayoshi.

 _-¿Que…que piensas…-sello sus labios con su boca, la beso con vehemencia. Acomodaron sus cuerpos, fue cuando la embistió. Solo un gemido que termino en los labios de Tsunayoshi._

Sus labios rojos e hinchados con humectante, los mordía. Al parecer ella se estaba volvió indecente.

-Aruko. –la asusto el repentino voz de Tsunayoshi.

-¿Dime? –contesto sin voltearlo a ver. Sabía que su rostro la delataría sobre lo que ella estaba pensando.

-¿Me anudas mi corbata?

-Por supuesto, acércate. –sin verlo al rostro. Le anudo la corbata con un nudo especial. –Listo.

-Mírame. –levanto su rostro con un dedo. –Nunca me prives de tus ojos. –le acaricio el labio.

-De acuerdo. –unos corazones se reflejaron en sus ojos ¿Como una sola persona puede ser la razón de toda tu felicidad? Una incógnita sin cómo responder.

-Bien, creo…debo. –daba largos suspiros, realmente no sabía cómo decirlo o iniciaba sobre el tema. –No sé cómo…maldición…no.

-Solo dímelo. –le interrumpió Aruko. –Dímelo, nada más. –le sonrió de manera comprensiva.

-Tienes razón. –la tomo de las manos y la sentó en la banco, se arrodillo enfrente de ella. –Comúnmente otros hombres lo pregunta pero yo solamente te lo diré. –sus ojos de determinación sofocaron Aruko.

-Está bien, aceptare cualquier cosa.

-¡Casémonos, Aruko! –en sus manos las argollas que perteneció una vez al Vongola Primo. –Te amo y deseo estar contigo para siempre…-no termino de hablar cuando se le lanzo Aruko. Unirse más a la persona que amas, eran un sentimiento ensordecedor.

A lo lejos, por una de las ventanas Cedric, actual rey de los Chess, los observaba.

-Rey. –le llamo Hubert y a su lado estaba Habert. Los gemelos mayordomo, las manos de Cedric, eran conocidos por ser quienes tomaban el papel de Cedric si era necesario.

-Preparen todo, cuando Sawada Tsunayoshi diga, partirán. –les indico. –Estaré en contacto con las Wardon. Me darán los reporten conforme los trabajos que estén realizando. –miro ambos que asistieron con la cabeza comprendiendo las ordenes.

-Como ordene su majestad. Nos retiramos, con permiso. –daba una reverencia y se retiraban de la habitación.

Regreso su atención a la ventana y estaba Tsunayoshi cargando Aruko dando vueltas como unos colégialos, sonrió sin querer.

-¿Cómo va a lidiar con la señorita Elizabeth? –pregunto su mayordomo. Un anciano de alrededor de sesenta o setenta años, vestido perfectamente, el padre de los gemelos. Habían heredado las características parecidas y su trabajo. Era la voz de Cedric desde que le fue entregado el título de rey.

-Le pediré a ellas que la cuiden, además…-miro fijamente a su hija que besaba a Tsunayoshi y lo miraba con amor. –Tengo un leve presentimiento sobre la salud de mi hija. –a pesar de no parecerlos, siempre estaba atento a las necesidades de su amada hija. Y al conocerla, tenía presentimiento que había algo en ella diferente.

-Me encargare de llamarlas, su majestad. –le respondió su mayordomo.

-Perfecto. Los Go y Hnefatafl, ¿les informaste sobre Sawada?

-Sí, su majestad. Ya tuvieron una conversación con el señor Sawada. Les pareció interesante, solamente, el rey de los Go le preocupo sobre un leve defecto en el señor Sawada.

-¿Qué tipo de defecto?

-No lo sabría describir a la perfección. Pero sus ojos de dragón son tan buenos como sus ojos, su majestad. Los ojos del líder de los Go dijo ver una sombre sumamente escalofriante siguiéndolo a lo lejos. Fue lo que él pudo decir en palabras, le preocupo que pudiera perjudicar a los Chess

-¿Y Hnefatafl, piensa lo mismo?

-Me confeso que no miraba ningún defecto en el señor Sawada, pero su olfato sintió la muerte rondando demasiado cerca.

-¿Acaso ese chico…-regreso a observarlos esta vez estaba bailando de una manera ridícula y se reían. –No, dudo mucho. Con tan solo verlo sé que es capaz de desafiar la muerte misma.

-Su palabra es la ley y el futuro, su majestad.

-En caso de que su vida corre peligro, no dudare en hacer eso. Wilfred. –lo miro directamente a los ojos a su considerado mejor amigo de la infancia. –Creo que es se acerca la hora de partir. –miro el reloj de su muñeca, saliendo de su oficina.

Aruko y Tsunayoshi recostados en la baranda disfrutando la frescura. Tsunayoshi contemplaba Aruko, ella a su anillo. Quedaba a la medida.

-¿Desde cuándo lo tenías?

-Tu padre me lo entrego. –Aruko parpadeo un par de veces. –Al parecer le pertenecía a mi antepasado, me lo entrego.

-Ya veo, aprovechaste su uso. –le sonrió haciendo girar su anillo.

-Si. –Aruko pudo leer la sonrisa de Tsunayoshi. Cada vez que podían reunirse cuando eran novios y tenían sus citas. Llegaba el momento de marcharse, debía de ser otra persona nuevamente.

-¿Acaso Tsunayoshi…tu. –Aruko tuvo una idea, tomándolo de sus mejillas.

-No puedo ocultarte nada ¿verdad? –le tomo una mano y la beso. La abrazo fuertemente. –Yo tomare tu lugar.

-¡No! –grito ella separándose. -¡Yo debo hacerlo, has hecho mucho tú debes descansar!, ¡Debes de pensar cómo enfrentarte con tu familia cuando regreses o contactarte con ellos que apenas has tenido tiempo!

-Aruko escúchame.

-¡No, Tsunayoshi. Yo también tengo que luchar! –un dedo la callo.

-Yo lo hare. Tú, espérame. –luego de eso la beso. Fue en un instante que sintió un pichón en su cuello Aruko y empezó a ver borroso. –Perdóname cuando regrese, celebraremos nuestra boda. –la cargo de manera nupcial para dejarla en su cama.

-Te esperare toda un vida. –le sonrió de manera forzada por el repentino sueño, luego quedo profundamente dormida.

Dentro de la habitación estaban cinco señoritas con un uniforme militar blanco con el emblema de la familia en su pecho y unas botas igual de blancas.

-Su majestad nos envió para cuidar a la señorita Aruko. –hablo una pelirroja.

-Nombres. –soltó Tsunayoshi mientras tapaba Aruko con su sabana.

-Tatiana Shadown

-Sharon Thunder

-Elisa Blackstone

-Kuro Makotoni

-Melina Rock

-Sawada Tsunayoshi. –se metió las manos a los bolsillos. –Cuiden muy bien de ella en mi ausencia. Regresare cuando termino con los trabajo. Asique si algo le llegare a pasar a mi esposa. –un miedo invadió a todos al ver como cambiaban los ojos de Tsunayoshi. –Lo pagaran diez veces.

-Señor Sawada, ya está listo. –llegaba Cassandra, sintiendo el ambiente pesado. Al parecer Tsunayoshi también estaba listo.

-Iré de inmediato, fue un gusto. –se despidió al salir de la habitación dejándolas respirar. Unas vez afuera, la pelirroja vio a la bella durmiente.

-Al fin tienes alguien llamado familia, Lizzie. –la pelirroja se acercó acariciando con delicadeza su frente.

Tsunayoshi caminaba rápido con Cassandra pisando los talones, Cassandra parecía correr. Llegaron a las afueras de la mansión. Lo esperaba Cedric, abría la puerta de la limosina.

-Debes regresar. –le dijo antes que entrara Tsunayoshi.

-Lo hare. –le dio una media sonrisa, dejo que Cassandra subiera primero luego él.

-Intenta no ser temerario. Recuerda que debes cumplir la onceavo trabajo. –Cedric cerró la puerta, con la ventana abajo Tsunayoshi lo escuchaba.

-Sí, hare lo mejor. Adiós oto-san. –la limosina partió. La limosina se alejó dejando a un Cedric asombrado, seguía sorprendiéndolo cada vez más. Pensó

-Su cuñado es muy atrevido. –comento Hubert. Que se acercó por atrás.

-Si…-no salía de su asombro, un sentimiento cálido y muy antiguo recordó. –Debemos que seguir con lo demás, vamos. –entraban ambos a la mansión.

Antes de que Tsunayoshi empezara con sus trabajos, debía unir a las seis Wardon pero faltaba solamente Alicia. Fueron al aeropuerto, una vez que todos los pasaportes y maletas dentro del avión privado, fueron rumbo a Brasil. Tomaron solo dos días, gracias a un helicóptero llegaron a su destino. Donde todo inicio pensó, Tsunayoshi al aterrizar cerca de las selva.

Elena y Alicia los esperaban afuera del laboratorio. Vieron bajar a Tsunayoshi con un pantalón de tela y una camisa formal blanca. Lo que llamo la atención fueron las otras señoritas que bajaron.

-Hola, ¿Cuánto tiempo…-lo abrazaron al mismo tiempo, asombrándose que un solo año había desarrollado musculo y unos rasgos masculinos en su rostro. –Me alegro que este bien. –Tsunayoshi le alegro verlas sanas.

-A nosotras que haya podido regresar en un año. –Alicia miraba de reojo a las señoritas que se mantenían en margen.

-¿Quiénes son ellas? –pregunto Elena.

-Pasaron muchas cosas, en un rato las presento. Mientras tanto entremos, Wilfred te dejo a las farfallas. Ustedes síganme. –Tsunayoshi dio las indicaciones.

En la habitación que se mantenían Elena y Alicia, como una sala de estar. Se acomodaron en diferentes partes de la habitación.

-Verán, cuando partimos de Brasil a Estados Unidos, tuvimos un desvió y descubrimos sobre quien estaba a cargo de aquí. –señalo el laboratorio. –Y lo que tiene en mente, nos tomó casi un año para poder seguir con el plan original. Hace unos días atrás Aruko y yo viajamos a Alaska donde vive la familia de Aruko. Dado que es la heredera, debe de realizar unos trabajos que son sumamente peligrosos. El padre de Aruko, Cedric Goldencrown, decidió que eso debía realizarlas yo.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Elena.

-Porque me casare con Aruko. –ambas se sonrojaron por la sencillez y la sinceridad de Tsunayoshi. –Y como hombre, debo proteger a Aruko por lo tanto, ser el líder de la familia Chess.

-¿Chess? ¡Vaya, nunca me imaginé que eran ellos!

-Ya los conocías, Alicia.

-Sí, los generales se reunían cuando nuestro cuartel lo visitaban. Algunos temblaban de la emoción porque era que traían nuevas armas y de última tecnología.

-Ya veo. Bueno ahora les diré porque estoy aquí con ellas. –sin ser maleducado señalo a las chicas que mantenía en silencio. –Los trabajos son difíciles, por eso me dieron ayuda. Entregando a los soldados entrenadas para este cometido que tiene la familia Chess, ellas son las Wardon. –hicieron una reverencia. –Deben ser seis, pero una de ellas se encontrar en otra ubicación asique…-dando un suspiro. –Alicia vendrás conmigo.

Alicia sorprendida por la repentina noticia sonrió y asistió.

-Elena, tú te quedaras con Wilfred. Lo ayudaras con las chicas ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, señor. –en la puerta la esperaba Wilfred con unos documentos, con un poco de duda, salió de la habitación Elena, cerrando la puerta para mayor privacidad

-Ahora, Scatha. –la pelirroja con unos documentos en su manos. –Comparte sobre la información que tienes sobre los diez trabajos. Idearemos un plan para no sobrepasarnos el tiempo que tenemos. Espero su colaboración.

-¡Si, señor!

Elena estaba en la computadora con Wilfred, verificando la salud y el perfil de las 500 señoritas.

-¿Señorita Elena? –la llamo Wilfred. Fue como se presentó, solamente el nombre.

-Sí, dígame señor. –no paro de teclear.

-No debe de mantenerse desanimada porque el amo Sawada haya elegido a la señorita Alicia. –Elena asistió. -¿Qué le parece si se convierte en la sirvienta personal de amo Sawada?

-Perdón ¿sirvienta? –frunció el ceño sin entender la propuesta, parando su actividad.

-Exacto, una sirvienta se mantiene al lado del amo, obedeciendo cualquier orden. Y cuidando de su señor. Tiene experiencia en combate y defensa, con tan solo verla, puedo decir que sería un gran guardaespaldas y despreocuparía mucho al amo Sawada. –sonrió orgullosa. –Pero debe de saber ocultarlo y pasar desapercibido. Si usted lo desea puedo enseñarle cómo hacerlo.

-Acepto. –le respondió viéndolo directamente a los ojos. Alice se haría fuerte por el año y muy unida al su señor, ella debía recibirlo y tratarlo tal y como se merecía, ser su mejor utensilio en el mundo que estaba desarrollándose.

-Una respuesta rápida. Excelente, solamente le advierto que soy sumamente exigente, después de todo. Serviremos en el futuro al mismo señor, solo que yo en menos tiempo. –al tener sus sesenta años no tenía la energía de antes y su señor lo notaba.

Sawada Tsunayoshi y las Wardon viajaban en un buque rumbo a una isla habitada con personas de diferentes costumbres. Tsunayoshi descansaba en su habitación, con una camisa sencilla y unos pantalones de expedición. Estaba concentrándose, habían pasado cuatro días desde que despidió de Aruko y la extrañaba demasiado.

Admirando su anillo como un colgante, deseaba que Aruko se lo colocara, prometido que se casarían cuando él regresara. Le daba un beso para calmar su corazón y alma. Estaba nervioso de la nueva tierra que iba a conocer, afortunadamente tenía a las chicas y lo apoyarían sin dudarlo. Le calmaba mucho.

Vio una cámara, tuvo una idea. Tal vez sería muy desconcentrarte pero debía hacerlo. Con un poco de dificultad, coloco la cámara empezó a grabarse. Debía enviar el mensaje lo más claro y breve posible, no deseaba asustarlos, parecer que huía o evitarlos. Converso un momento hasta que llego Alicia informando que habían llegado e iban a él desbordage.

Solo tomo unos minutos para enviar el video para luego bajar del barco. Un calor increíble lo sorprendió, miro a su alrededor. Personas con piel canela con ropas frescas. Iban de un lado al otro con cajas y materiales.

-Bien jefe. Sígame, iremos primer punto. –Scatha con ropas de expedición lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto siguiéndola, las personas que caminaban cerca hablaban en un idioma comprensible para Tsunayoshi solo un poco le entendía, un acento muy interesante.

-Cuba. –le respondió Scatha señalando un cartel donde decía Cuba y la música tan característico del país.


	20. Chapter 19

La situación de Vongola se había estancado. Desde el día que desapareció Tsunayoshi y las dos repentinas apariciones que tuvo, eran inexplicables para Nono y su padre.

En la mansión Vongola, el cuartel general. Se iban a reunir las tres partes de Vongola.

La primera era CEDEF, organización encargada de los asuntos externos de la Familia Vongola. A pesar de ser la que menos debía integrarse en las actividades internas de Vongola. Eran los presentes en cada momentos y los voceros en algunos casos. Sawada Iemitsu, "joven león" el actual líder de CEDEF era quien más presente estaba.

El segundo era Varia, el escuadrón de asesinos independientes de la Familia Vongola. Está integrado por asesinos de élite que trabajan en el bajo mundo de la mafia. Con sus misiones y sus habilidades, son los mejores y más respetados entre la mafia.

Y la tercera y principal, era Nono, el actual líder de Vongola. Con avanzada edad maneja la más importante e influyente de la mafia italiana y, a su vez, del mundo. Con grandes aliados y con influencias por todo el mundo.

Sería imposible poder esconderse de ellos, incluso eran los primeros en poder encontrar a una persona a la velocidad de la interpol. Pero ¿Cómo era posible que solamente una persona no podían encontrar? Más cuando es el futuro líder de Vongola.

Sawada Iemitsu, Xanxus di Vongola y Timoteo Vongola, los líderes de las ya mencionadas partes de Vongola, en una sola habitación con guardaespaldas rodeándola y miembros más fuertes y mejor calificados para protegerlos.

-Primero apareció en Brasil, Sao Pablo. Entre una supuesta pelea de pandillas, cuando realmente eran la base de una Orden más oculta, ultra secreta. –mencionaba Iemitsu con el emblema de los Novum. –Y solamente sabemos rumores sobre su existencia.

-El segundo en Estados Unidos, Detroit. Enfrente de millones de personas y posible responsable de unas de las más grandes revelaciones sobre el submundo. Entregando a corruptos y la mercancía destruida o de regreso a sus hogares. –Superbi Squalo hablaba por Xanxus que tomaba whisky relajado. –Todas le pertenecen a los Arlequines que hoy en día son llamados Horus y su actual líder no ha querido hablar con nosotros.

-¿Qué demonios piensa? –soltó Xanxus terminándose su vaso.

-Eso es muy interesante y a la vez, es muy desconocido para nosotros sobre los planes de Tsunayoshi-kun. –se paraba de su sillón Nono tomando un control de su mesa. –Pero hace unas horas recibí este video. –oprimiendo un botón, la pintura de un paisaje subía para revelar una pantalla de cine. –Respondió un par de preguntas. –oprimió otro botón y la imagen de Tsunayoshi en una habitación desconocida, llamo mucho su atención.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunto Iemitsu.

-Escucha y sabrás. –Nono le dio play.

- _Hola, ¿Qué tal? –se rascaba su nuca sin saber por dónde empezar. –Deben de estar muy preocupados por mí y sé que debí comunicarme con ustedes primero y buscar una manera para ir con ustedes. Pero desde el primer día que desaparecí, tuve una razón, mejor dicho. –miro otro lado de la habitación, sonrió. –Encontré una razón. –dijo serio._

 _Se escucharon que unas personas caminaban y por el balanceo que existía podía deducirse que estaba en un barco._

 _-Deben de estar buscándome y estoy seguro que tienen muchas preguntas sobre las repentinas apariciones y mis actos deben de asombrarle. Pero como dije, tengo una razón. –se rasco nuevamente la nuca y se masajeo. –Debo hacer algo y me tomara un tiempo, sé que ya ha pasado dos años y medio. Pero les ruego que me den un poco más de tiempo. No me busquen, estoy bien. Les prometo que voy a regresar. Pero debo hacer esto, les pido de su comprensión._

 _Fue cuando escucharon la repentina voz de la mujer._

 _-Wir, sir.-escucharon unas palabras en alemán.._

 _-Verstanden. –le respondió Tsunayoshi con su casi alemán. –Debo irme, espero que me perdonen y espérenme. –vieron como desconectaba la cámara y demostraba que había terminado._

Fue cuando el vaso que tenía en mano Xanxus se estrelló en la pantalla.

-Sé que…-hablo Nono pero fue interrumpido

-¡¿Quién demonios se cree?! –grito a los cuatro vientos, iban aparecer sus cicatrices. -¡Perdón y una mierda!

-Xanxus…-le llamo Nono. –Yo también me sentí furioso al ver el video pero demuestra porque no se había comunicado con nosotros.

-Explícate. –soltó

-Cuando lo encontramos en Brasil, tenía alguien en sus brazos. Seduciendo que estaba en el Amazonas ya que nadie de la ciudad lo había visto, no pudo sobrevivir solo. Alguien lo estaba ocultando. No podía ser secuestro porque nos había enviado un mensaje o un pedido sobre un rescate. –Analizo Iemitsu.

-Alguien estaba escondiéndolo en las Amazonas. –Squalo dijo en conclusión.

-Se encontraron unos videos de Tsunayoshi con una joven que subían en un barco. Este barco tenia rumbo a Estados Unidos. Calculando unas horas, recuerdo que había recibido un mensaje de los Arlequines sobre alguien había huido y estaban buscando. No le di mucha atención, pero sacando hipótesis, tal vez se encontró Tsunayoshi con esta persona que huía de los Arlequines. –dijo nuevamente Iemitsu

-¿Quién estaba huyendo? –Nono le llamo la atención

-El contador, no dice su nombre. Pero si los Arlequines lo estaban buscando quiere decir que sabía mucho sobre ellos y la última vez que lo vieron era en yate. Escapaba por la ruta del buque estaba tomando en ese entonces.

-Resumiendo. –Squalo llamo la atención. –El contador de los Arlequines se topó con Sawada Tsunayoshi y conociéndolo. Lo ayudo.

-Eso explicaría por el video de se mostró en todos los estados. Si hacemos memoria, todos esos laboratorios y almacenes de armas le pertenecían a los Arlequines, algunas mafias usaban inmuebles para ocultar mercancías y las personas para el mercado negro.

-Existían otros lugares, pero no se tocaron. Ningún inmueble de Vongola fue afectado, solo de algunos aliados pero ninguna de Vongola. –Xanxus comento, recordó que había revisado por el mismo esos lugares.

-Seth, fue derrocada. –exclamo Nono llamando su atención. –Cuando vi la noticia y el video que me comunico Xanxus, intente llamarla pero no respondió ella. Sino su hija, los Arlequines cambiaron y por órdenes del nuevo líder. Tenían un nuevo modo de realizar trabajos y sus actividades serian otras.

-¿Qué encontraron en Estados Unidos? –pegunto Xanxus

-¿Perdón?

-Les envié la información sobre esa escoria, buscaron en cámaras o alguna pista sobre él.

-No, no encontramos nada. Solamente captamos una imagen pero dudamos que sea Sawada-dono. –respondió Basil.

-Lo encontramos en un aeropuerto. Iba con una señorita. –fue cuando se dio cuenta de su error. -¡¿Cómo se llamaba el avión?! –grito Iemitsu

-La aerolínea se llama White Tower, le pertenece a una adinerada familia. A los Chess.

-¿Chess? –Basil asistió, ante la interroga. –Oh dios santo. –Timoteo se tapaba su rostro. –Ahora entiendo.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Los Chess son una familia antigua, en la primera generación se tuvo una relación estrecha pero no sé qué tanto eran hasta que un día se deshizo. Ellos por su camino y Vongola por otro. Los Chess crecieron mucho, se puede decir que son tan influyente que Vongola, o pueden superarnos. Ciencia, Historia, economía y entre otros temas importante. Los Chess son importante, incluso tienen a los Go y Hnefatafl.

-Los Go, los pioneros en la construcción de transportes de todo tipo. –respondió Iemitsu

-Y los Henfatafl los más grandes fabricantes de armas del mundo. –Squalo los recordó

-Los Chess no solamente son conocidos en el mundo de la elite. En el bajo mundo son muy conocidos, casi intocables. Los arlequines eran aliados de los Chess.

-¿Entonces porque se relacionaría Tsunayoshi con ellos?

Timoteo tuvo una idea pero prefirió no decirla. –No lo sabremos hasta que Tsunayoshi regrese.

-Entonces ¿qué hacemos? –cuestiono Iemitsu

-No lo buscaremos más, digan que se encuentra en una preparación especial, disculpándose con las otras familias por haberlo ocultado. Queríamos deshacernos de quienes nos traicionarían o quienes aparecerían en caso que sucediera lo ocurrido. –indico Nono. –Y le rebalsaremos aquellos que gastaron para ayudarnos. Iemitsu comunícate con las familias y diles lo que acabo de decirte. Xanxus siempre atento por si alguien empieza a buscar más de lo necesario sobre el tema, evita que sigan investigando y si fuera necesario elimínalos. No hablaremos con los Chess, no quiero conversar con ellos todavía. Es todo pueden retirarse.

El primero en salir fue Xanxus seguido de Squalo que se despidió con respeto a Nono. Iemitsu se quedó un poco estático, no sabía cómo debía manejar sus emociones y como hablar con su esposa. Con paso ligero salió de la oficina con Basil atrás.

Una vez que nadie estaba en su oficina y nadie podía escucharlo, dijo en voz alta sobre la conclusión que llego ante las actuaciones de Tsunayoshi.

-El líder de los Chess tiene una hija. –Timoteo sonrió mirando la pantalla. –Una vez la vi en un coctel, era tan hermosa y encantadora. Pero después de un tiempo ya no la vi. Fue cuando hubo un rumor que su hija eran tan codiciaba por otro que fue escondida. En un lugar que casi nadie podría llegar. Las amazonas es el lugar perfecto.

Todo empezaba a encajar y los cabos a atarse. Y el que fue su lazo, era el anillo que colgaba en el cuello de Tsunayoshi.

–Al parecer Tsunayoshi-kun se enamoró de ella y conociendo a los Chess, para que él pudiera estar juntos debe de hacer un par de trabajos. Oh Cedric, espero que tengas misericordia ante mi amada sucesor y nieto.

A pesar de los años, el recuerdo seguía tan fresco, el imponente hombre y único en su liga. Capaz de hacerlo temblar y aunque Xanxus o Iemitsu lo admitieran en viva voz, ellos también tuvieron miedo ante los ojos dorados de Cedric. Solo se conocieron ante una subasta y él era el patrocinador del evento. La palabra "rey" lo calificaba tan bien.

Si algún momento Vongola se vería afectada seria por cauda de Cedric ya que él es el único con los suficientes recursos para hacerlos caer. Ahora recordaba que Millefiore no se hizo únicamente por las dos familias que la conformaban sino la tercer que se mantenía en secreto y se hablaba entre susurro por los altos mandos. Los Chess, también fundaron Cervello y otras familias más.

Realmente Tsunayoshi entra en los lugares menos esperados para Nono.


	21. Chapter 20

Tsunayoshi en una camilla era llevado a cirugía, una persona sobre él. Haciendo que su corazón latiera, otra administrando aire. Las Wardon solo pudieron ver que entraba a por unas puertas.

-Bien hecho Scatha. –hablo Alicia. –Gracias a tu rápida revisión, el jefe no sufrió mucho. –Alicia un poco de llena de sangre se sentaba en unas sillas.

-No, solamente me pareció raro. –Scatha se deslizaba en una pared. –Qué bueno que no me quede callada.

-Me comunique con el rey. –hablo Cassandra, con el teléfono en su mano. –Dice que viene con Aruko-sama y también hable con Yvonne, también viene para acá.

-¿Qué hacemos, ahora? –pregunto Xaria que estaba arrodillada. Todas estaban exhaustas, en los otros trabajos corrían y corrían pero nunca tuvieron ese miedo de perder su jefe.

-Vayan todas al hotel. Descansen y aséense. –respondió Silvia. –Yo me quedare, luego Alicia tomara mi lugar, Cassandra recibirás al rey, a su hija y a Yvonne. Hablare con ustedes luego. –señalo al resto que asistieron y con lentitud tomaron su camino. Silvia dio un suspiro de derrota.

Conocía perfectamente la presencia de la muerte, su padre y su madre, cuando murieron ambos en diferentes fechas. Esa presencia hacía eco en los pasillos.

-Te ruego. –se sentó en la silla. –Te ruego que no te presentes.

Paso un día que tardaron llegar Aruko con su padre, en el aeropuerto los recibió Cassandra y al mismo tiempo llegaba Yvonne, que se mantuvo callada ante la presencia de su "tío". Wilfred iba con ellos cargando una porta bebe.

-¿Dónde está Tsunayoshi? –pregunto Aruko al ver a Cassandra, en las afueras del aeropuerto. Cassandra apretó los labios y desvió la mirada. -¿Qué paso? –se acercó tomándola de los hombros, Una incertidumbre abrigo en Aruko. Cedric pudo saber que pasaba algo muy malo. Realmente malo, miro de reojo a Wilfred dándole una orden en silencio, asistió.

-Lo siento, no puedo comunicarle nada hasta que lleguemos donde él se encuentra, sígame por favor. –Cassandra dio la espalda para guiarlos donde el carro los llevaría.

Aruko apretó sus manos, agacho la cabeza. –Vamos. –la empujo Cedric al ver que no se movía. Wilfred con Elena fueron en otro carro con Yvonne.

-Señorita Yvonne. –hablo Wilfred que iba manejando el carro.

-¿Si? –Yvonne distraída respondió.

-Lo puede cuidar por un momento.

-Sí, puedo cuidarlo. –sonrió amigable. Al parecer Aruko no podía hacer su papel, y lo entendía.

El camino al hospital fue en completo silencio, un silencio demasiado oscuro para su parecer. Aruko solo miraba su anillo, en una posición casi fetal. Cedric con los brazos cruzados, no pensaba decir nada. Solamente debía actuar tal y como le enseñaron.

Aruko abrió los ojos al ver donde se había detenido. Vio el letrero de emergencias y su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido -¿No me digas que…-susurro, lagrimas empezó a derramar. Salió del carro tan rápido que pudo, al estar en movimiento casi se lastima, pero se levantó y corrió, subió las gradas dirigiéndose a la recepción del hospital.

-¡Aruko! –grito Cassandra, persiguiéndola.

Cedric dio un suspiro, también salió del carro, tomándose su tiempo. Vio que Wilfred estacionaba el carro y bajaba.

-Su majestad. –lo llamo. Cedric apretó su puño.

-Iré a las oficinas centrales. –abrió la puerta de piloto. –Hare los últimos arreglos. Averigua sobre la situación y me informas. –como si su garganta estuviera seca, amarga. –Habla con el jefe de cirugía, que prepare todo.

-Sí, su majestad. –Wilfred hacia una reverencia

-¡Tío! –Cedric se detuvo al ser llamado de esa forma. Miro que Yvonne salía del carro, intentando buscar las mejores palabras, se decidió. –Salde todos sus cuentas.

-Lo hare. –le respondió antes de subir al carro, arranco y salió del parqueo del hospital.

-La ubicare en unos de los cuartos, miss Yvonne. –Yvonne asistía ante la oferta de Wilfred. –Elena, quédate cerca de la ama Aruko. Me llevare a las Wardon. Haremos los últimos arreglos para el nombramiento. –Wilfred con paso tranquilo iba al elevador. Yvonne atrás cargando un objeto.

Aruko movía su pierna y mordía su uña del pulgar, sentada en la oficina del médico encargado. Cuando llego a la recepción, estaba Alicia, la guio a la oficina del médico. En un momento entro el doctor con Elena atrás.

-Debido al estrés y las diferentes heridas de su cuerpo, es increíble que haya resistido. Una persona normal, ya estaría muerta. Sus órganos internos están dañados y su corazón presenta defectos. Su sangre está sumamente contaminada con una sustancia toxica. Pero a pesar de eso, la muerte cerebral en que se encuentra es debido a un golpe fuerte, al parecer fue que una bala paso por sus nervios, pero no encontramos residuos.

Aruko parpadeo un par de veces. Observando la hoja que le extendió con el análisis final.

-Estado vegetal. –susurro, se tapó la boca. Callo un grito.

-Lo siento mucho. Podemos salvarle la vida, pero su estado es extremo y no creo que tengamos tiempo para la búsqueda de un donador. Su muerte es inevitable. –esa última frase paralizo por completo Aruko que empezó a ver oscuro.

-¡Señorita! –grito Alicia, evito que cayera al suelo.

Infortunadamente, todas las Wardon recibieron la noticia y quisieron suicidarse al instante. No pudieron proteger a Tsunayoshi al final. mientras Alicia cargaba a Aruko fuera de la oficina.

Wilfred entro, miro directo a los ojos al médico, este se paralizo ante la mirada del mayordomo, reconociéndolo. –Vengo por parte amo Cedric, actual líder de los Chess. –el medico asintió nervioso, el pertenecía como un miembro terciario. –Tengo un mensaje para usted, de parte de su majestad. –le entregaba un papel que contenía datos médicos y otros más.

-¡¿Acaso él…-el doctor no intento en un inicio pero conforme iba leyendo y observando, haciendo comparaciones, entendió lo que pedían. Sentó en su silla, impactado por el mensaje. Se tocó el frente, desorientado.

-Solo debe obedecer órdenes. –Wilfred salía de la oficina. El medico golpe su escritorio, para luego llamar a su secretaria. Al parecer no descansaría por dos días.

Aruko tuvo permiso de ver a Tsunayoshi, casi grito al verlo conectado a varias máquinas y como el aparato daba sus signos vitales. Lo que dolió más, fue el hecho de verlo por un vidrio, no podía tocarlo o abrazarlo. Hacerle saber que estaba ella ahí, tanto como en la salud como en la enfermedad. Debía cumplir esa promesa. Cayo al suelo por sus piernas no quedaba muchas fuerzas.

-Señorita Aruko, debe descansar. –hablo Alicia, en un momento llego Elena, se saludaron con un gesto y nuevamente colocaron su atención en Aruko.

-Es mi culpa. –susurro llorando. –No debí haberlo conocido, no debía haberle hablado. Solo debía seguir mi camino. –se decía ella misma, se sentía devastada, inconsolable.

-Señorita Aruko, es hora del alimento. –le interrumpió Elena que se arrodillo para verla a los ojos. –Puede que muchas cosas, pudieron ser evitadas. Pero no deja el hecho que se aman y tarde o temprano debían conocerse. Después de todo en la vida muchas cosas suceden, señorita. –le animo Elena.

-Tiene razón, Señorita Aruko. Ustedes nacieron para esta juntos y nadie, mejor dicho. El destino nunca les daría la oportunidad de no conocerse, mucho menos de enamorarse. Pero se conocieron se enamoraron, salvaron nuestras vidas y salvaran muchas más en el futuro.

-Tienen razón. –se limpiaba su rostro. –Tsunayoshi siempre fue mi fuerza, ahora debo ser la de él. –se levantaba del suelo. –Es hora del alimento.

Alicia le hizo una pregunta con la mirada a Elena y ella le respondió con otro gesto.

Mientras tanto, Hubert, que había acompañado a Yvonne en el viaje. Entraba a la habitación de Tsunayoshi. Decidieron que no entrara Aruko, querían evitar alguna reacción negativa en Tsunayoshi.

-Buenas tardes, joven. –tomaba asiento en uno de las sillas cercanas. –Mejor dicho, su majestad. –se corrigió. –Muchos creen que no escucha y duerme profundamente desconociendo lo que le rodea. Pero dudo mucho, sabe que la señorita Aruko estuvo observándolo y me escucha perfectamente.

El pitio de las máquinas y el respirador artificial hacía eco en la habitación blanca.

-La razón del porque me encuentro aquí, es que el amo Cedric, ha pasado todos sus bienes y derechos de rey a usted. Uso el nombre de Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero puede cambiarlo para mantener el anonimato. Las Wardon fueron llevadas a realizar los últimos cambios e informar a las otras familias sobre el cambio que se realizó y dando nuevas indicaciones para la coronación. –le informaba sobre la situación actual.

Pero, su condición actual no es un secreto y al parecer algunas familias se empezaron a mover. No se preocupe, las Wardon lo podrán manejar. Ahora lo que es máxima prioridad es que pueda recuperarse. Infortunadamente, su cuerpo esta tan lastimado que tomara mucho regenerarse algunas partes ya que sus Signum solo aceptan su llama pura. Tal vez algunos rasguños y heridas de sus extremidades podrán sanarse pero existen algo sumamente preocupante.

Su corazón fue perforado y sus órganos no pueden funcionar debidamente. Solo una trasfusión de órganos puede funcionar o un ilusionista, sin embargo, si su cuerpo siente otras llamas se defenderá lastimando en el proceso. Asique se tomó la primera opción aunque incluso para los Chess en difícil encontrar órganos compatibles. Tiene muchas cosas en contra y estoy muy seguro que no desea morir ahora, sino a lado de la señorita Aruko cuando sean ancianos.

A pesar de sus dificultades ya se tomaron las decisiones y le salvaran la vida, solo que tendrá cambios secundarios. Uno de ellos será que se convierta en un verdadero Chess, heredara los ojos dorados y tal vez renacerá el miedo de la señorita Aruko.

Fue un instante donde las maquinas dieron algunos pitios alterante pero luego se calmaron y siguieron con su ritmo habitual.

-en el tiempo que se encuentra descansando y terminen la operación, tome la mejor decisión. Los Chess lo apoyaran.

Hubert se quedó un rato más en la habitación, cuando llamaron en la puerta. Al abrirla los gemelos estaban ahí, queriendo entrar. Solo porque ellos podían comportarse los dejo entrar. Ellos sigilosamente entraron y vieron a Tsunayoshi postrado.

-Se va a levantar papa ¿verdad? –dijo la nena tomándole la mano izquierda a Tsunayoshi

-Debe jugar con nosotros después. –el niño también le tomo la mano.

A pesar de ser niños, ellos amaban mucho a Tsunayoshi por ser el primero de demostrarles lo que es el amor y una familia. No querían perder a su persona favorita y deseaba protegerla. Ser niño es difícil porque no importa si quieres ser fuerte y proteger a alguien, siempre habrá alguien más que te superara. Toma muchos años crecer y ser el mejor en el campo de batalla. Eso lo sabían de primera mano.

Lo magnifico era que un susurro que solo ellos pudieron escuchar, les llamo la atención "Si desean serlo, solo tómenos" los gemelos giraron curiosos por el susurro. Encontrándose dos gemas en la mesa de noche, de ellas desprendían un aura espeluznante pero muy tentativa. "Solo ustedes pueden y podrán" seguían escuchando. Voltearon a Hubert que hablo con alguien en la puerta. Como ladronzuelos tomaron las gemas y de forma rápida se despidieron de Tsunayoshi.

Solo resta decir que ese día, los gemelos encontraron a un nuevo amigo. Después de todo un amigo es alguien que te ayuda y está a tu lado, independientemente fuera alguien de tu edad, mayor o menor, incluso si en un ángel o un demonio.

Al final el encanto natural de Tsunayoshi deslumbro a los mismos demonios.

Paso un día más en que todos se quedaron en el hospital y se acercaba la hora determinada por el doctor, la tensión afectaba incluso en los otros pacientes y el personal. La presencia de reconocidos doctores y de equipos nuevos, la estadía de la familia, dueña del hospital. Era una gran incógnita para todos. Pero no importaba eso ahora, solo la vida de un ser, el futuro rey.

En una habitación Aruko dormía con Yvonne y Cassandra se aseguraban de cuidarla. Llego Cedric, Cassandra al sentir su presencia, rápidamente se pararon y lo saludo con respeto, el solo hizo una seña de descansar. Se acercó a su amada hija, se rio por la rara postura que se encontraba Yvonne. Miro la habitación sonriendo con orgullo, era hora de despedirse y deseaba hacerlo lo más elegante posible.

-Su majestad. –hablo Wilfred, llego sin hacer mucho ruido, Cedric que acariciaba el cabello de su hija dormida. Apenas podía contener sus lágrimas.

-¿Todo listo? –susurro con un nudo en la garganta.

-Sí, su majestad. Todo lo que me ordeno hacer, está hecho. –Wilfred evitaba verse afectado por la debilidad de su señor. La primera fue cuando asumió el título de Rey, la segunda cuando exilio Aruko, la tercera cuando su esposa murió. El amo como debía amar alguien especial, fue una maravillosa mujer, una mujer ejemplar. Ahora sería la cuarta y última vez que lo miraba derramando algunas lágrimas.

-Todo estará bien, princesa. –dijo dándole un beso en su cabeza, luego susurro algo en su oído. Giro a la puerta deshaciéndose la corbata, la observo un segundo para entregársela a Wilfred. –Úsala cuando el momento llegue.

-Sí, su majestad. –a fuera de la habitación hablo nuevamente Cedric

-Sinceramente. –Wilfred se giró para escuchar sus palabras. –Fuiste mi primer y único mejor amigo. –como una cometa, la sonrisa de Cedric se formó en su rostro, dándole una juventud increíble. Un recuerdo en Wilfred le invadió.

 _-Mi nombre es Wilfred, tengo 20 años. –se presentaba a un bebe de solo 6 meses. –Sera un honor servirle hasta el día de su muerte, amo Cedric._

 _Él bebe desconocedor de la vida y de los siguientes años, simplemente sonrió, alzo una mano. Wilfred rápido la recibió._

-Fue un honor serlo, amo Cedric. –apretó la corbata al ver que él bebe que cuido por los siguientes cuarenta años, partía.

Puede que muchas veces los llaman monstruos o malditos bastardos, su frialdad y conducta apática. Le parecía perturbado a muchos, lo que era asombroso, mejor dicho fenomenal era que, llovía dentro de los lugares cerrados.

Lágrimas, demostrando que somos valientes para liberar un poco de dolor en nuestra alma, agobiada de tanto sufrimiento.

Las siguientes veinticuatro horas fueron de suma importancia, cuando ningún rey se encuentra sentado en el trono, habrá uno que aparecerá para robarlo. Y no llevo tarde el primero que tuvo el suficiente coraje o la inmensa ignorancia de hacer un propuesta a la bella Aruko.

Aruko por órdenes de su padre debía de realizar una documentación con Alicia y Elena sobre los acontecimientos de los últimos meses, no pudo visitar a Tsunayoshi por casi dos días. Durante su ausencia, Tsunayoshi le realizaron diferentes operaciones para que pudiera recuperarse y no tuviera alguna debilidad o dificultad.

Distraída en sus pensamientos y asustada de los resultados camino a la habitación de Tsunayoshi a acompañada de Elena. Feliz de rencontrarse con su amado y poder hablarle un poco pero todo eso, una extraña presencia le llamo la atención, encontrándose a un joven que conocía.

-¿Qué hace aquí? –pregunto bruscamente Aruko, comúnmente ella no habla de esa manera, era amable. Pero su intuición le advertía otra cosa, y ser amable era lo último.

-Oh, me alegra verte, Elizabeth mejor dicho Aruko. –un joven pelinegro y ojos de color miel, se acercó a ella y le beso la mano. Aruko hizo un asentimiento, intento quitarse el contacto pero él se lo impidió.

-Joseph, responde mi pregunta.

-Sé que puede ser algo brusco pero no puedo quedarme en brazos cruzados. –se acercó más, tomándola del brazo, ella retrocedió. –Deseo tu felicidad y he venido a serte una propuesta que deseo que aceptes. –con dificultad se alejó a Joseph.

-Habla, tengo que ver a…

-Cásate conmigo. –le interrumpió Joseph, tanto Elena como Aruko quedaron boquiabiertas ante la propuesta descarada de Joseph. –No lo hago para ser rey o algo, pero dudo mucho que el joven sobreviva. Así que por favor, no deseo verte sola y desamparada como hace años atrás cuando fuiste exiliada. Ahora debemos pensar en el presente y la realidad. Vamos deseo compartir felicidad contigo. He viajado de muy lejos para verte y sacarte de este hueco incierto y tal lleno de dolor. Piénsalo, soy el indicado para cuidarte.

Aruko apretó sus manos, y múltiples pensamiento invadieron por completo. Una sola respuesta apareció entre tantas otras.


	22. Chapter 21

Tsunayoshi en una camilla era llevado a cirugía, una persona sobre él. Haciendo que su corazón latiera, otra administrando aire. Las Wardon solo pudieron ver que entraba a por unas puertas.

-Bien hecho Scatha. –hablo Alicia. –Gracias a tu rápida revisión, el jefe no sufrió mucho. –Alicia un poco de llena de sangre se sentaba en unas sillas.

-No, solamente me pareció raro. –Scatha se deslizaba en una pared. –Qué bueno que no me quede callada.

-Me comunique con el rey. –hablo Cassandra, con el teléfono en su mano. –Dice que viene con Aruko-sama y también hable con Yvonne, también viene para acá.

-¿Qué hacemos, ahora? –pregunto Xaria que estaba arrodillada. Todas estaban exhaustas, en los otros trabajos corrían y corrían pero nunca tuvieron ese miedo de perder su jefe.

-Vayan todas al hotel. Descansen y aséense. –respondió Silvia. –Yo me quedare, luego Alicia tomara mi lugar, Cassandra recibirás al rey, a su hija y a Yvonne. Hablare con ustedes luego. –señalo al resto que asistieron y con lentitud tomaron su camino. Silvia dio un suspiro de derrota.

Conocía perfectamente la presencia de la muerte, su padre y su madre, cuando murieron ambos en diferentes fechas. Esa presencia hacía eco en los pasillos.

-Te ruego. –se sentó en la silla. –Te ruego que no te presentes.

Paso un día que tardaron llegar Aruko con su padre, en el aeropuerto los recibió Cassandra y al mismo tiempo llegaba Yvonne, que se mantuvo callada ante la presencia de su "tío". Wilfred iba con ellos cargando una porta bebe.

-¿Dónde está Tsunayoshi? –pregunto Aruko al ver a Cassandra, en las afueras del aeropuerto. Cassandra apretó los labios y desvió la mirada. -¿Qué paso? –se acercó tomándola de los hombros, Una incertidumbre abrigo en Aruko. Cedric pudo saber que pasaba algo muy malo. Realmente malo, miro de reojo a Wilfred dándole una orden en silencio, asistió.

-Lo siento, no puedo comunicarle nada hasta que lleguemos donde él se encuentra, sígame por favor. –Cassandra dio la espalda para guiarlos donde el carro los llevaría.

Aruko apretó sus manos, agacho la cabeza. –Vamos. –la empujo Cedric al ver que no se movía. Wilfred con Elena fueron en otro carro con Yvonne.

-Señorita Yvonne. –hablo Wilfred que iba manejando el carro.

-¿Si? –Yvonne distraída respondió.

-Lo puede cuidar por un momento.

-Sí, puedo cuidarlo. –sonrió amigable. Al parecer Aruko no podía hacer su papel, y lo entendía.

El camino al hospital fue en completo silencio, un silencio demasiado oscuro para su parecer. Aruko solo miraba su anillo, en una posición casi fetal. Cedric con los brazos cruzados, no pensaba decir nada. Solamente debía actuar tal y como le enseñaron.

Aruko abrió los ojos al ver donde se había detenido. Vio el letrero de emergencias y su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido -¿No me digas que…-susurro, lagrimas empezó a derramar. Salió del carro tan rápido que pudo, al estar en movimiento casi se lastima, pero se levantó y corrió, subió las gradas dirigiéndose a la recepción del hospital.

-¡Aruko! –grito Cassandra, persiguiéndola.

Cedric dio un suspiro, también salió del carro, tomándose su tiempo. Vio que Wilfred estacionaba el carro y bajaba.

-Su majestad. –lo llamo. Cedric apretó su puño.

-Iré a las oficinas centrales. –abrió la puerta de piloto. –Hare los últimos arreglos. Averigua sobre la situación y me informas. –como si su garganta estuviera seca, amarga. –Habla con el jefe de cirugía, que prepare todo.

-Sí, su majestad. –Wilfred hacia una reverencia

-¡Tío! –Cedric se detuvo al ser llamado de esa forma. Miro que Yvonne salía del carro, intentando buscar las mejores palabras, se decidió. –Salde todos sus cuentas.

-Lo hare. –le respondió antes de subir al carro, arranco y salió del parqueo del hospital.

-La ubicare en unos de los cuartos, miss Yvonne. –Yvonne asistía ante la oferta de Wilfred. –Elena, quédate cerca de la ama Aruko. Me llevare a las Wardon. Haremos los últimos arreglos para el nombramiento. –Wilfred con paso tranquilo iba al elevador. Yvonne atrás cargando un objeto.

Aruko movía su pierna y mordía su uña del pulgar, sentada en la oficina del médico encargado. Cuando llego a la recepción, estaba Alicia, la guio a la oficina del médico. En un momento entro el doctor con Elena atrás.

-Debido al estrés y las diferentes heridas de su cuerpo, es increíble que haya resistido. Una persona normal, ya estaría muerta. Sus órganos internos están dañados y su corazón presenta defectos. Su sangre está sumamente contaminada con una sustancia toxica. Pero a pesar de eso, la muerte cerebral en que se encuentra es debido a un golpe fuerte, al parecer fue que una bala paso por sus nervios, pero no encontramos residuos.

Aruko parpadeo un par de veces. Observando la hoja que le extendió con el análisis final.

-Estado vegetal. –susurro, se tapó la boca. Callo un grito.

-Lo siento mucho. Podemos salvarle la vida, pero su estado es extremo y no creo que tengamos tiempo para la búsqueda de un donador. Su muerte es inevitable. –esa última frase paralizo por completo Aruko que empezó a ver oscuro.

-¡Señorita! –grito Alicia, evito que cayera al suelo.

Infortunadamente, todas las Wardon recibieron la noticia y quisieron suicidarse al instante. No pudieron proteger a Tsunayoshi al final. mientras Alicia cargaba a Aruko fuera de la oficina.

Wilfred entro, miro directo a los ojos al médico, este se paralizo ante la mirada del mayordomo, reconociéndolo. –Vengo por parte amo Cedric, actual líder de los Chess. –el medico asintió nervioso, el pertenecía como un miembro terciario. –Tengo un mensaje para usted, de parte de su majestad. –le entregaba un papel que contenía datos médicos y otros más.

-¡¿Acaso él…-el doctor no intento en un inicio pero conforme iba leyendo y observando, haciendo comparaciones, entendió lo que pedían. Sentó en su silla, impactado por el mensaje. Se tocó el frente, desorientado.

-Solo debe obedecer órdenes. –Wilfred salía de la oficina. El medico golpe su escritorio, para luego llamar a su secretaria. Al parecer no descansaría por dos días.

Aruko tuvo permiso de ver a Tsunayoshi, casi grito al verlo conectado a varias máquinas y como el aparato daba sus signos vitales. Lo que dolió más, fue el hecho de verlo por un vidrio, no podía tocarlo o abrazarlo. Hacerle saber que estaba ella ahí, tanto como en la salud como en la enfermedad. Debía cumplir esa promesa. Cayo al suelo por sus piernas no quedaba muchas fuerzas.

-Señorita Aruko, debe descansar. –hablo Alicia, en un momento llego Elena, se saludaron con un gesto y nuevamente colocaron su atención en Aruko.

-Es mi culpa. –susurro llorando. –No debí haberlo conocido, no debía haberle hablado. Solo debía seguir mi camino. –se decía ella misma, se sentía devastada, inconsolable.

-Señorita Aruko, es hora del alimento. –le interrumpió Elena que se arrodillo para verla a los ojos. –Puede que muchas cosas, pudieron ser evitadas. Pero no deja el hecho que se aman y tarde o temprano debían conocerse. Después de todo en la vida muchas cosas suceden, señorita. –le animo Elena.

-Tiene razón, Señorita Aruko. Ustedes nacieron para esta juntos y nadie, mejor dicho. El destino nunca les daría la oportunidad de no conocerse, mucho menos de enamorarse. Pero se conocieron se enamoraron, salvaron nuestras vidas y salvaran muchas más en el futuro.

-Tienen razón. –se limpiaba su rostro. –Tsunayoshi siempre fue mi fuerza, ahora debo ser la de él. –se levantaba del suelo. –Es hora del alimento.

Alicia le hizo una pregunta con la mirada a Elena y ella le respondió con otro gesto.

Mientras tanto, Hubert, que había acompañado a Yvonne en el viaje. Entraba a la habitación de Tsunayoshi. Decidieron que no entrara Aruko, querían evitar alguna reacción negativa en Tsunayoshi.

-Buenas tardes, joven. –tomaba asiento en uno de las sillas cercanas. –Mejor dicho, su majestad. –se corrigió. –Muchos creen que no escucha y duerme profundamente desconociendo lo que le rodea. Pero dudo mucho, sabe que la señorita Aruko estuvo observándolo y me escucha perfectamente.

El pitio de las máquinas y el respirador artificial hacía eco en la habitación blanca.

-La razón del porque me encuentro aquí, es que el amo Cedric, ha pasado todos sus bienes y derechos de rey a usted. Uso el nombre de Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero puede cambiarlo para mantener el anonimato. Las Wardon fueron llevadas a realizar los últimos cambios e informar a las otras familias sobre el cambio que se realizó y dando nuevas indicaciones para la coronación. –le informaba sobre la situación actual.

Pero, su condición actual no es un secreto y al parecer algunas familias se empezaron a mover. No se preocupe, las Wardon lo podrán manejar. Ahora lo que es máxima prioridad es que pueda recuperarse. Infortunadamente, su cuerpo esta tan lastimado que tomara mucho regenerarse algunas partes ya que sus Signum solo aceptan su llama pura. Tal vez algunos rasguños y heridas de sus extremidades podrán sanarse pero existen algo sumamente preocupante.

Su corazón fue perforado y sus órganos no pueden funcionar debidamente. Solo una trasfusión de órganos puede funcionar o un ilusionista, sin embargo, si su cuerpo siente otras llamas se defenderá lastimando en el proceso. Asique se tomó la primera opción aunque incluso para los Chess en difícil encontrar órganos compatibles. Tiene muchas cosas en contra y estoy muy seguro que no desea morir ahora, sino a lado de la señorita Aruko cuando sean ancianos.

A pesar de sus dificultades ya se tomaron las decisiones y le salvaran la vida, solo que tendrá cambios secundarios. Uno de ellos será que se convierta en un verdadero Chess, heredara los ojos dorados y tal vez renacerá el miedo de la señorita Aruko.

Fue un instante donde las maquinas dieron algunos pitios alterante pero luego se calmaron y siguieron con su ritmo habitual.

-en el tiempo que se encuentra descansando y terminen la operación, tome la mejor decisión. Los Chess lo apoyaran.

Hubert se quedó un rato más en la habitación, cuando llamaron en la puerta. Al abrirla los gemelos estaban ahí, queriendo entrar. Solo porque ellos podían comportarse los dejo entrar. Ellos sigilosamente entraron y vieron a Tsunayoshi postrado.

-Se va a levantar papa ¿verdad? –dijo la nena tomándole la mano izquierda a Tsunayoshi

-Debe jugar con nosotros después. –el niño también le tomo la mano.

A pesar de ser niños, ellos amaban mucho a Tsunayoshi por ser el primero de demostrarles lo que es el amor y una familia. No querían perder a su persona favorita y deseaba protegerla. Ser niño es difícil porque no importa si quieres ser fuerte y proteger a alguien, siempre habrá alguien más que te superara. Toma muchos años crecer y ser el mejor en el campo de batalla. Eso lo sabían de primera mano.

Lo magnifico era que un susurro que solo ellos pudieron escuchar, les llamo la atención "Si desean serlo, solo tómenos" los gemelos giraron curiosos por el susurro. Encontrándose dos gemas en la mesa de noche, de ellas desprendían un aura espeluznante pero muy tentativa. "Solo ustedes pueden y podrán" seguían escuchando. Voltearon a Hubert que hablo con alguien en la puerta. Como ladronzuelos tomaron las gemas y de forma rápida se despidieron de Tsunayoshi.

Solo resta decir que ese día, los gemelos encontraron a un nuevo amigo. Después de todo un amigo es alguien que te ayuda y está a tu lado, independientemente fuera alguien de tu edad, mayor o menor, incluso si en un ángel o un demonio.

Al final el encanto natural de Tsunayoshi deslumbro a los mismos demonios.

Paso un día más en que todos se quedaron en el hospital y se acercaba la hora determinada por el doctor, la tensión afectaba incluso en los otros pacientes y el personal. La presencia de reconocidos doctores y de equipos nuevos, la estadía de la familia, dueña del hospital. Era una gran incógnita para todos. Pero no importaba eso ahora, solo la vida de un ser, el futuro rey.

En una habitación Aruko dormía con Yvonne y Cassandra se aseguraban de cuidarla. Llego Cedric, Cassandra al sentir su presencia, rápidamente se pararon y lo saludo con respeto, el solo hizo una seña de descansar. Se acercó a su amada hija, se rio por la rara postura que se encontraba Yvonne. Miro la habitación sonriendo con orgullo, era hora de despedirse y deseaba hacerlo lo más elegante posible.

-Su majestad. –hablo Wilfred, llego sin hacer mucho ruido, Cedric que acariciaba el cabello de su hija dormida. Apenas podía contener sus lágrimas.

-¿Todo listo? –susurro con un nudo en la garganta.

-Sí, su majestad. Todo lo que me ordeno hacer, está hecho. –Wilfred evitaba verse afectado por la debilidad de su señor. La primera fue cuando asumió el título de Rey, la segunda cuando exilio Aruko, la tercera cuando su esposa murió. El amo como debía amar alguien especial, fue una maravillosa mujer, una mujer ejemplar. Ahora sería la cuarta y última vez que lo miraba derramando algunas lágrimas.

-Todo estará bien, princesa. –dijo dándole un beso en su cabeza, luego susurro algo en su oído. Giro a la puerta deshaciéndose la corbata, la observo un segundo para entregársela a Wilfred. –Úsala cuando el momento llegue.

-Sí, su majestad. –a fuera de la habitación hablo nuevamente Cedric

-Sinceramente. –Wilfred se giró para escuchar sus palabras. –Fuiste mi primer y único mejor amigo. –como una cometa, la sonrisa de Cedric se formó en su rostro, dándole una juventud increíble. Un recuerdo en Wilfred le invadió.

 _-Mi nombre es Wilfred, tengo 20 años. –se presentaba a un bebe de solo 6 meses. –Sera un honor servirle hasta el día de su muerte, amo Cedric._

 _Él bebe desconocedor de la vida y de los siguientes años, simplemente sonrió, alzo una mano. Wilfred rápido la recibió._

-Fue un honor serlo, amo Cedric. –apretó la corbata al ver que él bebe que cuido por los siguientes cuarenta años, partía.

Puede que muchas veces los llaman monstruos o malditos bastardos, su frialdad y conducta apática. Le parecía perturbado a muchos, lo que era asombroso, mejor dicho fenomenal era que, llovía dentro de los lugares cerrados.

Lágrimas, demostrando que somos valientes para liberar un poco de dolor en nuestra alma, agobiada de tanto sufrimiento.

Las siguientes veinticuatro horas fueron de suma importancia, cuando ningún rey se encuentra sentado en el trono, habrá uno que aparecerá para robarlo. Y no llevo tarde el primero que tuvo el suficiente coraje o la inmensa ignorancia de hacer un propuesta a la bella Aruko.

Aruko por órdenes de su padre debía de realizar una documentación con Alicia y Elena sobre los acontecimientos de los últimos meses, no pudo visitar a Tsunayoshi por casi dos días. Durante su ausencia, Tsunayoshi le realizaron diferentes operaciones para que pudiera recuperarse y no tuviera alguna debilidad o dificultad.

Distraída en sus pensamientos y asustada de los resultados camino a la habitación de Tsunayoshi a acompañada de Elena. Feliz de rencontrarse con su amado y poder hablarle un poco pero todo eso, una extraña presencia le llamo la atención, encontrándose a un joven que conocía.

-¿Qué hace aquí? –pregunto bruscamente Aruko, comúnmente ella no habla de esa manera, era amable. Pero su intuición le advertía otra cosa, y ser amable era lo último.

-Oh, me alegra verte, Elizabeth mejor dicho Aruko. –un joven pelinegro y ojos de color miel, se acercó a ella y le beso la mano. Aruko hizo un asentimiento, intento quitarse el contacto pero él se lo impidió.

-Joseph, responde mi pregunta.

-Sé que puede ser algo brusco pero no puedo quedarme en brazos cruzados. –se acercó más, tomándola del brazo, ella retrocedió. –Deseo tu felicidad y he venido a serte una propuesta que deseo que aceptes. –con dificultad se alejó a Joseph.

-Habla, tengo que ver a…

-Cásate conmigo. –le interrumpió Joseph, tanto Elena como Aruko quedaron boquiabiertas ante la propuesta descarada de Joseph. –No lo hago para ser rey o algo, pero dudo mucho que el joven sobreviva. Así que por favor, no deseo verte sola y desamparada como hace años atrás cuando fuiste exiliada. Ahora debemos pensar en el presente y la realidad. Vamos deseo compartir felicidad contigo. He viajado de muy lejos para verte y sacarte de este hueco incierto y tal lleno de dolor. Piénsalo, soy el indicado para cuidarte.

Aruko apretó sus manos, y múltiples pensamiento invadieron por completo. Una sola respuesta apareció entre tantas otras.


	23. Chapter 22

-Lo siento mucho, Joseph. –Aruko abrazaba sí misma, a pesar que Joseph le decía la realidad que ella vivía no iba a tomar el camino de ser manipulada nuevamente. –Pero yo amo a Tsunayoshi y quiero estar con él. –le fue sincera, estar con un hombre cuando tu corazón pertenece a otro.

Joseph siempre recibía lo que él deseaba y quería, nunca tuvo un no por respuesta mucho menos que él les proponía un paraíso, con furia mejor dicho su orgullo herido le grito. -¡Él va a morir! –Aruko abrió sus ojos como platos y lágrimas empezaron a derramarse. -¡El está muriendo lentamente y nunca más estar a tu lado nuevamente!

Aruko le costó respirar, Elena evito que colapsara.

-¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta?! –le grito nuevamente molestando a Elena. -¡Sawada Tsunayoshi morirá y tú que quedaras sola! –las palabras le demostraban una horrible realidad. -¡Y nadie podrá estar contigo cuando tengas que enfrentarte aquello monstruos!

-No, tengo a Tsunayoshi, el está conmigo y los otros. –no iba darse por vencida.

-¡El ya está muerto! ¡¿Acaso eres estúpida?! –Joseph ya estaba más que furioso llamando la atención a otros. -¡Solo eres un maldito incubadora andante! –3…2…1…0 ¡Plaf!

Se escuchó en toda la sala el sonido de la bofetada que recibió Joseph por parte de Aruko, un silencio profundo siguió después, Elena sabía que ella no era agresiva, mejor dicho Aruko era la paz andante, tan tolerante y humilde que asombraba mucho que pertenecía a una familia de gran dinero. Sumando que la alegría de uno era la alegría de ella.

-¡Tu maldita! –la agarraba del brazo, Elena iba a golpear al hombre pero alguien la detuvo, la razón del porque Aruko no se había dicho algo era que sentía una presencia que conocía muy bien. -¡Tú debes de conocer tu lugar! –le gritaba Joseph.

-Y lo conoce muy bien. –una voz que era nueva para Joseph pero conocida para ellas (y para nosotros) Aruko se paralizo por completo y su respiración se hizo pesada, despareció el dolor de su brazo, la sombra conocida camino a lado de Aruko como si ella fuera el más frágil cristal era abrazada. –Así que lárgate.

Joseph se mordía su labio, él le había arruinado los planes, desafortunadamente Vongola era un gran cliente de su familia y si lo perdían, perderían el 90% de sus ganancias contando a otros clientes aliados de Vongola. Con su ego herido y su mejilla roja se marchó. Tan rápido apareció, se fue.

-Tsunayoshi. –lo abrazo Aruko muy fuerte, él era el único en el mundo que deseaba estar y si el moría, ella también, simplemente quedaría en el mundo vivo una perfecta muñeca andante.

No sabía cómo fue que su pregunta fue respondida al instante que Tsunayoshi estaba despierto y vivo. Un susurro de una voz que conocía. –"Tengo un corazón fuerte" –Aruko lloro más agradeciendo al cielo y a Dios por haber nacido y a su padre por darle a su amado una segunda oportunidad. Ahora entendía porque le impidieron estar en el hospital por dos días, solo informándole sobre las operaciones.

-Hablemos a solas. –Tsuna tomaba de la mano, la jalo a su habitación, cerró la puerta. Elena se quedó en la puerta para supervisar que nadie entrara.

Ya a solas en la habitación, Tsuna estaba sentado en su camilla con sus codos en sus rodillas, Aruko reprendía sus deseos de abrazarlos y besarlos. No lo odiaba por haberla dejado en ese cuarto y tomar la misión que ella debió haber tomado.

-Gracias por no odiarme. –fue lo primero que le dijo Tsuna, Aruko apretó sus manos. Tsuna la amaba demasiado pero el error que cometió, tuvo una gran consecuencia.

-Yo debería darte las gracias. Te arriesgaste demasiado, incluso estuviste al borde de la muerte, no me puedo perdonar eso.

-Sí, pero ya sabes, del porque sigo vivió. A pesar que mi corazón fue perforado. –toco su pecho y latió muy fuerte que lo lastimo. Aruko intento acercarse pero se lo impidió Tsuna. –Hubert me hablo cuando estaba en recuperación.

Aruko abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, la repentina aparición de Hubert por las instalaciones del Hospital le llamo la atención, no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con él.

-Me convertiré alguien como tu familia. –apretó su labio. –Lo que siempre odiaste, despreciaste y tuviste pesadillas, seré de lo intente protegerte. –lágrimas en ambos aparecieron. –Si estás conmigo, se repetirá la historia de tu familia.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos? –pregunto Aruko mirando a otro lado de la habitación, que ya era familiar para ella.

-Debemos separarnos. –para Tsuna fue como clavarse una daga en su corazón, para Aruko una maldición.

Ahora recordó todo lo que sufrió por su familia, le arrebataron toda su felicidad, su libertad. Todo lo que amo y la lleno de deseo de seguir viviendo, le fue robado y destruido. Tenían sus razones por causar el dolor pero no eran excusas. Y ahora, la persona que deseaba siempre tener a su lado, tenía que alejarse. No pudo decir ninguna palabra.

-Sé que es difícil, pero es la realidad. Ahora soy jefe de la familia Chess y te doy tu libertad, puedes ir a donde tú quieras. –Tsuna pensó que Aruko estaba de acuerdo, a pesar que dolía. Deseaba verla feliz, sabiendo que no sería el causante de su felicidad.

Fue en un momento que Aruko se lanzó a Tsuna tumbándolo en la camilla, él iba replicar pero Aruko hablo primero.

-Mi padre no te dio su corazón para que el deseo de mi familia se hiciera realidad. –le acaricio las mejillas. –EL te lo dio para que estuvieras vivo, porque sabía que el único que me haría feliz, me protegería y amaría. Tendría mi mano hasta el último de mis suspiros. –sus ojos no dejaban de verse. –Era tú.

-¿Qué?

-No me importa el deber de mi familia con el mundo, ahora tú eres mi sueño, no permitiré que me abandones.

-Incluso si me convierto en lo que tu más odias.

-Destruiría el mundo contigo y lo reconstruiría. Tú eres mi realidad y mi único amor, si me dejas prefiero abandonar esta vida y esperarte en la otra. –dijo desesperada, tal vez lo que sentía era obsesión pero realmente no quería alejarse de él, los meses que estuvieron separados fueron como un infierno.

-¿Segura de esto? –sentía un gran alivio Tsuna, le toco sus mejillas y delineo sus ojeras, las lágrimas no dejaban de cesar.

-Sí, estoy muy segura. –Aruko lo miro directamente a los ojos, se acercó a él; ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que lo beso?

Un beso que activo entre los dos una chispa, el cuerpo se calentó en un momento sin entender la razón alguna mientras Tsuna percibió un aroma muy dulce y erótico.

-¿Otra vez? –se incorporó Aruko tomando su pecho, su corazón latía muy rápido, un calor la envolvió. Estaba tan pendiente de lo que sucedía en ella, no se cuenta hasta que Tsuna la tomo del brazo y la llevo a un sofá enorme.

-Me gusta, tu aroma. –se posiciono encima, empezó a oler el dulce aroma y tocaba su cuerpo. Deseaba tener Aruko. Algo diferente a la primera vez, conocía perfectamente ese cuerpo. Paro un segundo.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Aruko que ocultaba sus ojos con sus brazos.

-Mírame. –le pidió Tsuna, ella al hacerlo, pudo ver los ojos que se teñían de dorado, el color característicos de los líderes. –Es tu ultima oportunidad. –decía Tsuna conteniéndose de poseerla.

-Tómame, Tsunayoshi. –estiro sus brazos recibiéndolo con una sonrisa, como si oprimiera un botón, se lanzó a ella.

La besaba con brusquedad, Aruko le seguía a su paso, ella también deseaba ser poseída, restregaban su cuerpo, intentan satisfacer el deseo carnal pero no era suficiente. Tsuna, bajaba la mano acariciando cada parte del cuerpo caliente de Aruko hasta llegar a la parte baja, metió la mano debajo de la falda.

-Estas muy mojada. –le susurro en el oído.

-Por supuesto. –le dio una sonrisa seductora. –Ahora, toma lo que te pertenece.

Escucho que algo era resguardado, Tsuna intentaba no dejarse llevar, quería ser romántico. Pero era mucho la pasión, fue cuando de una embestida hizo gemir muy alto.

-Lo sien…-se iba a disculpar pero al ver la cara de satisfacción de Aruko. Una sonrisa pícara con un sonrojo y como corazones en sus ojos.

-No pares. Tócame toda. –se abrió la blusa y su sostén dejando ver sus pechos. –Lámeme, bésame, deja marcado en mi cuerpo que soy tuya.

Pasaron un buen rato en esa habitación de Hospital, hicieron el amor una y otra vez, intentando quitar el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos. Aruko gemía, unas veces era callada por los besos de Tsunayoshi, la embestía una y otra vez. A pesar de llegar el clímax, retomaban el ritmo nuevamente. Solo algo era diferente, Tsunayoshi amaba demasiado Aruko, con solo el pensamiento que alguien pudo tenerla, le enfurecía su negligencia.

En el sofá, luego en la cama, lo hicieron. Saboreándose uno al otro, cada vez Tsuna se corría dentro de Aruko, no podía evitar el instinto que emanaba de marcarla, dejaba chupones en su cuello y pechos. Aruko le respondía arrullándolo por la espalda, pero estos sanaban rápido. La sonrisa de los amantes era incomparable. Quedaron sudorosos, luego fueron al baño donde hicieron el amor en la regadera. Refrescando sus cuerpos lascivos.

Luego de unas horas llenas de pasión, se vistieron y se arreglaron, fue cuando Tsuna se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Qué pasa Aruko? –la tomo por la barbilla, mientras se abotonaba la blusa.

-Hay algo que debo decirte. –medito un momento, dándole ansiedad a Tsuna. –Creo que debes de verlo tú mismo. –lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo fuera de la habitación.

-Hola Elena, perdón por no saludarte. –se disculpó apenado al verla parada en la puerta. –Nuevo look. –susurro al verla vestida de sirvienta.

-Me da alegría verlo sano, amo. –hizo una reverencia.

-Lo llevare al otro edificio, lo voy a presentar. –le dijo Aruko, Elena asistió.

Aruko guio mientras Elena se quedaba atrás. Unos pasillos, se dio cuenta Tsunayoshi que iba una área especial del Hospital, no había muchos pacientes y solo unos doctores caminaban por ahí, ignorándolos.

Fue en un instante que su corazón se estrujo y empezó a latir efusivamente, su intuición le daba ánimos. Desconocía el porqué, pero estaba muy feliz, casi embriagador. Al fin llegaron a una puerta que se escuchaba el llanto de un bebe, Aruko se detuvo enfrente, con algo de duda, vio a los ojos Tsuna. Elena abrió la puerta.

-¡Entra! –lo empujo Aruko, casi cayéndose, entro a la habitación. Una habitación de juegos para niños, era tan colorida y tenía varios peluches. Pero eso no le llamo la atención, sino era que Yvonne y Cassandra intentaban relajar al bebe que lloraba. Ambas dejaron de hacerlo al ver la repentina aparición de Tsuna, se paralizaron por completo, pero vieron Aruko en la puerta.

Él bebe que lloraba, bajo la tonalidad de su llanto, se calmó poco a poco. Tsunayoshi se acercó lentamente al bebe que tenía su atención. Se vieron unos segundo, hasta que él bebe se estiro hacia él. Lo tomo en sus brazos y lo recargo en su pecho, él bebe estaba conforme y daba suspiros de alivio. Restregaba su cara en la camisa de Tsuna, con fuerza, le arrugaba la camisa.

Se rencontraron sus miradas, ojos enormes de color dorado, cabello levemente crecido, castaño y liso. Una lagrima se resbalo en su mejilla, él bebe solamente le toco la barbilla, balbuceo un poco, luego le sonrió.

-Hola, hijo. –le sonrió Tsuna, emocionando más al bebe que se recostó en su pecho. Volteo donde estaba escondida Aruko, entro a la habitación enfrentado a Tsuna.

-Cuando te fuiste, recuerdas que lo hicimos. –dijo sonrojada, las memorias de esa noche, volvieron a Tsuna. –Quede embarazada, mi padre se encargó de cuidarme en todo el proceso de embarazo. Ahora que lo pienso, siempre me daba buenas noticias tuya, para que no me preocupara.

-Ahora entiendo, porque tu cuerpo se sentía diferente. –paso el brazo por la cintura, dándole un beso en la frente. –Gracias, Aruko.

Él bebe sintió la presencia de su madre, estiro un brazo, queriendo tocarla, sin dejar su nuevo lugar favorito.

-Me asombra que te haya reconocido. –comento Cassandra con los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno, los hijos pueden reconocer a sus padres. Además recuerda que Aruko siempre tenía una camisa de Sr. Neo y una foto. Siempre se lo mostraba cuando estaba en la cuna. –exclamó Yvonne.

Tsuna se quedó mirando a Aruko unos segundo, avergonzándola.

-Está bien. –dio un suspiro Cassandra. –Perdón de interrumpir la reunión familiar, pero como eres el actual jefe de los Chess. Debes reorganizarnos e iniciar a juntar personas capacitadas. –Cassandra se rascaba la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, debo empezar de cero con ustedes. Unir los Arlequines, Horus y Chess, además, de los otros. –recordado a sus bestias mascotas. –Y pasar tiempo contigo campeón. –restregó su mejilla con su bebe que chillo alegre.

-Te ayudare él lo que pueda. –dijo de repente Aruko.

-Lo sé, amor. Lo sé. –le dio un beso en los labios. –Después de todo, eras mi pilar más fuerte, mi reina. –la abrazo nuevamente.

Ahora daba concluido una parte del camino de Tsuna y daba inicio a otra, tomar el liderato de los Chess y los otros que había tenido alianza. Debía enviar otro mensaje a Vongola para no preocuparlos. Estaba procesando todas las acciones que debía tomar, pero una se coló por completo. Sonrió de lado y se acercó al oído de Aruko.

-Es horrible ser hijo único. –Aruko se sonrojo un momento. Un extraña idea se adentró en lo más profundo de su ser.

-Seremos una gran familia. –sumamente avergonzada, sacando humo de su cabeza. Tsuna la imito, no esperaba esa respuesta, sinceramente.


End file.
